


In My Mind (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Japanese translation, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 268,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: アベンジャーズ無印後、ソーによってアスガルドに連行されたロキは投獄され、数世紀が過ぎた。オーディンが退位してソーが玉座につくと、ロキは魔力を封じられたままでいることを条件に以前の暮らしに戻れたが、周囲には無視される日々が続いた。ある日、ロキが仕掛けていた悪戯のせいでソーが記憶喪失になり…





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614442) by [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin). 



「気をつけろ」ロキは共犯者に対して呟く。「バランスを崩すだろう」

彼の『共犯者』であるクローンは、彼の命令に従って梯子を支えている。それは何も言わなかった。彼らは夕餉の準備が進められているこの時間帯に、大広間にいた。扉は天井に届こうとするほど高く、ロキが失敬した梯子もそうだった。足を踏み外しでもしたら、結果として生じる怪我は恨むべきものとなるだろう。

彼がアスガルドに帰還してからは、全てが変わってしまった。どれほどの期間牢獄に繋がれていたか、もはや記憶にすらなく、オーディンが玉座を退いて初めて外に出ることがかなった。

それもすでに二百年も前のことだ。地球にもたらした混乱も歴史書に残されるだけとなり、ほぼ忘れ去られている。だが、彼の犯した罪についてはそうはいかず、最初の判決が終わり釈放されたのちも、彼のセイズル(魔力)を封じる手枷が外されることはなかった。とはいえ、無害な魔術をかけることには成功しており、これについては誰にも口外するつもりはなかった。

ロキは分厚いセメントの入った袋をドアの上に掲げ、手枷が消去に失敗した小さな魔法の呪文を呟いた。袋は浮遊を始め、彼の手から離れる。

クローンの姿が霞んだので、ロキは下方に視線を向けて集中した。すると、クローンは息を吹き返す。

「それでいい」ロキは言った。「では、それを私に…」言いかけた言葉を彼が呑みこむと同時に扉が開き、仕掛け終えていない罠が発動する。ロキは怒声を上げてドアの上に仕掛けていた袋を掴もうとしたが、梯子から身を乗り出していた彼の腕には重すぎた。

セメントの袋が侵入者にぶつかった小さな音の後、その者が床に倒れこんだ大きな音が響いた。

「鍵を掛けろと言っただろう！」ロキは叫ぶと梯子を滑り落ち、被害者を確認する。クローンは瞬く間に消え、ロキは再び一人となった。

悪戯の神はセメントに覆われ、意識を手放した被害者を見下ろす。「なんてことだ」ロキは呟く。「殺してしまったかもしれん」

＊＊＊

「つまり、彼は何も思い出せないってこと？」シフが尋ねた。

「ああ、何も」ソーと呼ばれた男が苛立ちも露わに答える。周囲は、まるで彼がその場にいないかのように話していた。

ロキは彼をちらりと見やり、治療師に視線を戻す。「一時的なものなのだろう？」

「おそらくはそうでしょう、王子。陛下は何か記憶に引っ掛かる物さえあれば良いのです。光景や匂い、感触や味でも」治療師が言う。「あるいは、時間と共に蘇るかもしれません。身体的には異常もないので、私にできることはありません」

「呪文はどう？」シフがあてつけるようにロキを無視して尋ねた。「魔術師たちにできることはないの？」

治療師はロキに視線をやってから口を開いた。「精神に干渉する呪文はいくつかありますが、アスガルドの術師の中でそれほど高度な術を操れる者はまだいません。唯一それが可能な方は…」

「現在魔力を抑制されている」ロキが語尾を引き継いで、形だけの笑みを浮かべる。「なんとも皮肉なことだ」

「ありがとう」シフは告げて、ソーに向き直った。

ソーは苛立っていた。腕を組んで壁に寄り掛かるその姿は、かつてのソーを思い起こさせる。ロキが裏切る前の。シフがその姿を眺めていると、ソーはヨトゥンヘイムの半分を氷解させられらるだろう笑みを彼女に向けた。

治療師が去ると、彼女は言った。「さて、それでは私たちで陛下の半生について語り聞かせてやらないといけないわね」

「私たち？」ロキはベッドに寄り掛かっていた身を起こして聞き返す。「すまないが、私たち、とはどういうことだ」

「彼がこうなったのも、あなたのせいよ、ロキ」シフは彼に対する沈黙の誓約を破ったようだ。「彼の記憶を消した」

ロキは立ち止まると彼女に背を向け、胸の前で腕を組んだ。「そうか？」

「そうよ」彼女は彼に歩み寄る。「あなたがやったことなんだから、あなたが責任持って治して。他に用がなければ、私がやっていたけれどね。あなたが助けてあげて」

「なぜ私が」ロキが挑発的に言う。「強要はできないぞ」

シフが彼に対して手を上げるように見えたが、ソーが声を上げた。

「俺にはできる」

二人は揃って彼を見やった。

「なんだって？」ロキが問う。

「俺は王なのだろう？」ソーは説明する。「王として、俺は命じることができる。だから、お前に俺を助けてもらおう」

ロキは僅かに目を細めた。「しかし…」

「素晴らしい！」ロキがその銀の舌を駆使する前にシフが微笑んだ。「では、王は今日一日あなたの傍に」

その笑みはロキに向き直った途端に消える。「汚い真似はしないでね、王子」

彼が答える前に彼女は去り、彼はソーと二人きりになった。彼は王を向いた。

「では、まずはお前からだ」ソーが微笑んで言った。

「私？」ロキは素っ気なく聞き返した。

「そうだ。俺たちの関係は？」ソーが尋ねると、ロキは頭を下げた。

「あなたは私の王。私はただの忠実な僕だ」

「あやつはお前を王子と呼んだ」ソーは先ほどまで治療師が立っていた場所を指差す。

ロキは微笑んだが、その笑みは彼の目元までは届かなかった。「私の多くの肩書の中にそれもある」

その返答にソーは口角を下げたが、追及はしなかった。そこに何か重要な事情があるのならば、後ほど知ることになるだけだ。姿勢を正すと、彼はロキの前を通り過ぎて廊下に差し掛かった。「では、再び親交を深めようではないか、ロキ王子」

＊＊＊

「彼女は？」

「憶えていないのか？」

ソーは写真に写る女を見つめ、悲しみが胸に沁みた。彼女の茶色の髪と瞳が彼の手にある薄っぺらい紙から柔らかに彼に微笑みかけている。それは決して心地よい感情ではなく、ソーは何故そう感じるのか悩んだ。

事故から丸一日経っていたが、いまだに何も思い出せていなかった。ロキの手助けがあってなお、特定のものを見ると心に引っ掛かる罪悪感や悲しみ以外は感じられずにいた。たとえば、この女性のような。

「彼女の名は？」ソーは自室に佇むもう一人の人物を見やった。

ロキはスツールに腰かけ、膝の間に両手を緩く挟んだ体勢で兄を見つめていた。「ジェーン」彼は答える。「姓は知らない」

「ジェーン」呟き、ソーは写真に視線を戻した。

彼は室内の他のものに視線を移動させる。家具やランプ、彼の素晴らしいハンマー。だが、彼の思考は別のものに流れた。

ロキが現状を喜ばしく思っていないのはソーにもわかる。彼が命じた内容の他に、ロキがソーに与えた被害を補償し、彼を正常に戻すよう、先王とその妃がシフに命じていたことを、ソーは後から知った。

あの黒髪の美女が彼らにその旨を報告した時、ロキは怒りか不信からか、顔色を失っていた。彼は抗うことができなかった。勅命に逆らうことはできないのだ。

「彼女はどこにいるのだ？」肩の向こうに写真を振りつかせながら、ソーは尋ねた。

ロキはちらりと彼に視線をやった。「死んだ。おそらく」

ソーは弾かれたように振り向いた。「何だと？」

ロキは呆れて言った。「彼女はモータルだ、ソー。こんなに長く生きたとは思えない」

ソーは彼の返答に顔をしかめたが、なんとも思わなかった。その視線はそのままロキの手首を戒める手枷に移された。

「それは何だ？」手枷を指差し、ソーは尋ねる。

彼の視線を追ったロキは腕を胸に引き寄せた。「あなたの気にすることではない」

横合いから含み笑いが聞こえ、ロキは笑いを堪える衛兵を睨みつけた。衛兵はオーディン、否、シフの命令により、ロキがソーを操ろうとしないよう、見張るためにいた。弟の顔が怒りに染まるのを目の当たりにしたソーは顔をしかめた。

「兵士よ、何かおかしなことでも？」彼は衛兵に向かって問いかけた。

「いいえ、陛下」衛兵は笑いを引っ込める。

「そうか？そのようには見えんが」ソーは彼を凝視するロキを無視して続けた。「何がそんなに面白いのか、教えてくれ」

唐突に王の怒りを買ったことを恐れた衛兵は足元を見つめて黙り込んだ。

「嫌か？」ソーが問う。「ならば任務に集中することだな」

「御意に」衛兵は小さな声で呟いた。

ソーは謝意のようなものを期待してロキを見やったが、彼はソーを無視し、両手を胸元に押しつけたまま窓の外を睨みつけていた。

ソーは溜め息をついたが、言及しなかった。彼が知る必要のある事情があるのならば、いずれそれを知るだけだ。

＊＊＊

次の日ソーと一日中過ごしたのはシフであり、彼女は彼の記憶を呼び覚まそうと、躍起になっていた。

「彼のことは憶えてる？」ファンドラルを指しながら彼女は問う。

男は魅力的な微笑みをソーに向けた。

「ああ」ソーも笑顔を返す。

「私が彼の話をする前から？」シフが問う。

「いいや」

ファンドラルの笑みが消えた。

シフは溜め息をつく。「思っていたより難しいわね」

ソーは笑った。「お疲れのようだ、ご婦人。これ以上続ける前に休んではどうだ？」

「そりゃあ、そいつはシフだからな」フルーツを頬張ったその口でヴォルスタッグが言う。「できることは全て試さないと気が済まないんだ」

「ほう？」ソーは今までよりも興味を引かれたように彼女を見やる。「では次に俺をどうするつもりかな？」

ファンドラルが口笛を吹く横でシフは目を眇めて唇に笑みを上らせる。「以前あなたを刺して血だらけにしたことがあったわね。再現すれば記憶が戻るかしら」

ソーが一歩のけぞるととヴォルスタッグは爆笑していた。

すぐに雷神も笑みを浮かべる。「狩猟はどうだ？試してみるか？」

ウォーリアーズ・スリーは揃って肩を竦めた。悪いことにはならないだろう。

「よし」ソーは城内へ戻ろうと踵を返す。「ロキを呼んでくる」

友人が四人とも彼を止めると、ソーは驚いた。

「なぜだ？」彼は困惑して問う。「あれは俺が知っておくべき何かをしたのか？」

彼らは一様に躊躇したので、ソーは表情を曇らせた。「お前たちの王として命じる。全て話せ」

彼は声を荒げたわけではなかったが、ウォリアーズとシフにはすべてを明かす以外の選択肢はなかった。

＊＊＊

目の前の光景を眺めながら、ロキは目を擦った。自分が何者かわからないままであっても、ソーは猪突猛進、強情で傲慢な目立ちたがりに変わりはなかった。

兵士と多彩な言葉で罵り合うソーを眺めていたロキは、二人で飲むことになった酒場に集った群衆を見回した。

迂闊なことをしたとロキは思った。こうなることはわかっていたのに、ソーがその地位を利用して彼に命じると、ロキは従うほかないのだった。いきなり飲みに出掛けようと誘われた時はどうしたものかと悩んだが、はじめはうまく行っていたのだ。しかし、酔った兵士がロキの出自に関する不穏当な意見を口にすると、ソーは謝罪を要求したのだった。酔っていなければ、男も話している相手が誰か気づいていただろうが、王に盾突いた今、言葉を撤回するのは臆病者のすることのように感じているようだ。

ソーに盾突いたこの馬鹿は、言い逃れができるものと、本気で考えていたのだろうか。

ロキはその答えを知っていた。ロキは毎日のように罵られてきたが、これまでソーは介入してこなかった。だから、今回も反応するとは思っていなかったのだ。ソーと言い合いになって、前言撤回するのは臆病なことだ。だが、ソーも退かないので、兵士の苛立ちは募る一方だった。

忍耐の緒が切れ、男が殴り掛かかり、ソーは本能でそれを避けた。体を低く倒し、流れるような動作で男の顔面に拳を叩きつける。運の悪かった酔っ払いは他の客を巻き込んで窓を突き抜け、アスガルドの街道に投げ出された。

騒めく人だかりの中で、自分の行動に我に返ったソーはロキに腕を掴まれた。酒場から逃げ出し、外の暗い夜道に引っ張り込まれた。

＊＊＊

「なぜお前に叱られる必要があるのかわからないんだが」ソーが言った。「大した事件でもないだろう」

二人はソーの部屋に戻って来ていた。ロキは彼の前を行ったり来たりしながら口を開く。「ああするべきじゃなかった、ソー。あなたは王だ。平民などではない。民衆はあなたを尊敬している。ある程度の礼節は弁えておく必要がある」ちらりと兄を見やる。「もっとも、言うは易く行うは難しというものかもしれないが」

ソーは皮肉を無視した。「では、奴がお前を罵るのを止めずにいればよかったとでも言うのか？」

ロキは身を翻すと、鏡台に寄り掛かった。「長いことそうしてきたのだから、もう習慣化したのかと思っていた」

言葉こそ無頓着なものだったが、ソーはそこに含みを感じた。「なんだか、昔の俺が心底嫌いになってきたな」

ロキは彼に視線を向けたが、黙っていた。

「他に俺は何を知るべきだ？」彼は話題を変えた。

「特に何も」ロキが答える。「あなたは王で、この国を統治している」

「王であるという気がしない」ソーが言った。それからハンマーに視線をやる。「あれは何だ？」

ロキは目を半分伏せて、同じくハンマーを見やった。「あれはあなたの武器だ。あなたはその力を振るって戦う。同時に、それはあなたの王位の証でもある」

「渡してくれ」ソーが手を差し伸べた。

ロキは鼻で笑う。「無理だ。あなたしか持ち上げることは叶わない」

ソーは笑い出すところだったが、ロキの顔を見て止める。「本当のことを言っているのだな」

ロキは皮肉気に笑んで姿勢を正した。「では、他に何もなければ、お暇を申し上げる」

「待て」ソーも立ち上がった。「質問がある」

「何だ？」ロキはからかうような顔をした。「何が知りたい？好きな色か？」

「違う」ソーは真剣な面差しで尋ねた。「なぜお前は俺をそこまで嫌悪しているのだ？」

ロキの顔から血の気が引き、目が驚きに見開かれた一瞬のその表情を、ソーは見逃さなかった。だが、直後にはロキもいつもの冷静さを取り戻していた。

「おそらく」ロキはしばしの沈黙の後に答えた。「その答えはもう知っているだろう」

「いや、わからない」ソーが言った。「少なくとも、今の俺には分からん。他の者たちから聞いた話はあるが、彼らの意見よりも自分の考えを尊重する。だが、お前の方が俺の心を知っている気がする」

「いいだろう」ロキは肩を竦めた。「私があなたを嫌悪するのは、あなたが私よりも優れているからだ。私の玉座への権利を取り上げ、私が統治するのを阻止した。あなたは私よりも愚かだが、それでも王になった。だから、あなたを嫌悪している」

その声は通常通りのもので、どこか軽やかな印象を受けたソーは一瞬たりとも相手の言葉を信じなかった。だからロキが彼の横を通り過ぎようとした時、ソーはその腕を掴んで引き寄せていた。

「お前は嘘をついている」ソーは断言した。「それが全てではないはずだ。確かに、お前は危うくこの国を滅ぼし、罪のない者たちを殺した。だが、お前の言った言葉が全てではないように思う。お前の目には憎悪だけではなく、痛みも潜んでいる。その痛みこそがお前が周囲に牙を剥いた根底にある原因だ。違うか？」

「後悔する前に手を離せ、ソー」ロキが掠れ声で言う。「私はあんたに乱暴に扱われても喜ぶ小娘ではない。恥を曝されようが、私はまだ王子だ」

彼はロキを手放し、青くなった手を凝視した。その視線をロキに移す。

黒髪の王子はソーを睨みつけ、ヨトゥンの物に変化させていた腕を元に戻した。

「言っただろう」ロキが笑む。「後悔する前に、と」

今度はソーも立ち去ろうとするロキを止めなかった。

＊＊＊

目の前の光景には、ホーガンでさえも笑みを浮かべていた。

有言実行とばかりに、シフはソーの記憶を取り戻すために何でも試していた。

酒場での事件以来――幸いなことに、あの兵士は無事だった――ウォーリアーズ・スリーは、より近くで王を見守るようになった。彼が記憶を失くしてから、すでに一週間が過ぎようとしている。

ロキはどこかへと姿を消してしまい、数日間は誰も彼を見かけていない。どうやら、王命に背き、好き勝手にやっているようだ。

この時、ソーはシフと組み手を交わしており、彼女の動きについていくので必死だった。本来であれば、彼女の攻撃全てを見抜き、反撃できていたはずだ。しかし、現状、彼女の戦闘スタイルどころか、自分のものさえろくに思い出せずにいるのだった。

ソーがまたも背中から地面に落とされると、ヴォルスタッグが爆笑していた。

シフはソーの隣に立って、肩で呼吸をしている。「何か思い出した？」

「いや」ソーは彼女が差し出した手を無視する。「痛み以外は」

「あら、ごめんなさい」彼女はとてもそうとは思えない声音で言った。

ソーは呆れた顔をした。「まだ終わらないのか？」

「なんで？」シフが尋ねる。「疲れたの？」

「まさか」ソーが微笑む。「お前が疲れていないのか確認しただけだ」

その言葉だけが、ソーが再び攻勢に出る前にシフに与えられた忠告だった。そして、今度はソーも彼女の動きを見切ったので、カウンター攻撃をうまく繰り出して、シフを打ち負かすことに成功したのだった。

「思い出したの？」シフが希望を抱いて訊いた。

「いや」ソーが息をつく。「学んだだけだ」

そこへ、一人の召使が二杯のワインを運んできた。そのうち片方を手に取ったソーが一口でそれを飲み干した。

「もう一つくれ」彼は言った。

召使は頷いて、無言で立ち去った。ソーは友人らを見やり、眉を引き上げていた。「なんだ？」

「もう一杯欲しい時は、こう頼むんだぞ、ソー」ヴォルスタッグが答えると、グラスを地面に叩きつけた。「アナザー！」

ふと、おぼろげな記憶が彼の脳裏をよぎった。誰かがそれを失礼なことだと彼に教えている。だが、ソーはそれを気にしなかった。はっきりとした記憶ではなかったし、考えても仕方がない。だが、唐突に悲しみが伸し掛かってきたので、彼は友人らにジェーンという女性について尋ねていた。

「おまえが地球へ追放された時に出会ったんだ」ファンドラルが告げた。「俺たちも会ったよ。素晴らしい女性だった」

「そうね」シフが加える。「何も持たず、何の訓練も受けていなかったのに、大切なもののために誰を相手にしても立ち上がる勇気があった」

ソーは彼らの言葉に耳を傾けていたが、途中でその思考がロキの方へと転がっていった。

「それでロキは？」彼が唐突に尋ねる。「ロキが連れ戻された後、どうなったんだ？」

シフは僅かに躊躇いを見せたが、強い口調で答えた。「彼は二百年の独房監禁を宣告されたわ。城の地下に彼専用の独房が建設された。それにはロキの魔力を封じる呪文が施されていたし、彼の手錠もそうよ。彼はそこで二百年を過ごして、それから…」

そこで彼女が口を閉ざしたので、ソーはシフを見据えた。「それから？」

「処刑されることになっていた」ファンドラルが言葉を継いでいた。

ソーは青褪める。

「その頃には、オーディンもあなたを王に任命していた」シフが言った。「そして、あなたが最初に下した勅令が処刑命令の撤回よ。代わりに罪を悔い改めるまであの手錠をつけたまま彼を生かすと、議会を説得してね」そして、彼女は溜め息をつく。「見てわかるでしょうけど、彼はまだ悔い改めていないわ」

「お前はあいつを救ったんだ」ヴォルスタッグが言った。「アスガルドの多くは、未だ反対しているがな」

「そうなのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「なぜ？」

「反逆者の運命は決まっている」ヴォルスタッグが答える。「民衆の多くはお前の慈悲が不当だったと思っている」

「民衆が彼の死を望んでいると？」ソーが訊いた。

「ええ」シフが言った。「だから、あなたは彼に城内から出ないように命じたのよ。出るなら、必ず護衛をつけるようにもね。あなたの治世の始まりは、不安定で危なっかしいものだった。でも、少しずつ民衆の信頼を得てきた。誇りに思っていいでしょう」

「全員の？」ソーが尋ねる。

「全員ではないわ」と、シフは溜め息をついた。「でも、大半は。ロキのことは受け入れていないけれど、あなたのことは受け入れている。かつて、あなたの父上がそうしたように、私たちを導いてくれると信じている」

「そこにロキの姿があるって言うんなら、それでいいさ」ファンドラルが加える。「誰にも何も言えない」

ソーは溜め息をつく。「つまり、ロキは俺を恨んでいると？」

「ロキは皆を恨んでいるわ」シフが尊大な口調で言った。「それこそが彼の本質よ」

ソーは顔を顰めたが、何も言わなかった。心の中で誰かが、それは彼の本質ではない、と訴えていた。ロキは周囲の人々に対して無関心ではないし、彼らの言葉も気にしている。そんなことはないと、無視するふりをしているが、本当は気になって仕方がないのだ。おそらく、プライドの高さが邪魔をしているのだろう。

彼らは夕日が傾いても語り続け、夕餉の時間になるまで宮殿には戻らなかった。

＊＊＊

いつも通り、ロキは自室で食事をとっていた。これまで長い間そうしてきたし、この夜もそのつもりでいた。彼の好む料理が幾つか部屋まで運ばれてきて、彼はバルコニーに座ってフルーツの盛り合わせを口に運びながら眼下に広がるアスガルドの街並みを眺めていた。葡萄を一粒口に含んで咀嚼していると、涼しいそよ風が吹いて彼の髪にいたずらをしていった。

やがて、彼の思考は現在彼を蝕む苦境へと流れていった。

今のところ、彼は頑なに感情に蓋をすることができていた。しかし、昨夜ソーが彼に真実を話すよう告げた時に、彼はその古い感情が表面に浮かび上がるのを感じた。ほんのさざ波だったとしても、危険だ。

認めたくはなかったが、ソーは正しかった。記憶を失うことで、頭が良くなるなど、誰が想像できただろう。彼は傷つき、その痛みによって周囲に攻撃的になってしまった。それまで自分を構成していた世界は足元から崩れ去ったので、彼はそれらの欠片を集めて自分で作り直すしかなかった。なぜ、そうしたのか。どのようにしてそうしたのかは、彼だけの問題である。世界を支配することによって自分を再構築することにしたのなら、誰にもそれを止める権利はないのだ。彼の本当の出自の証拠を消し去りたいのだとしたら、それこそ彼を放っておくべきだった。何故、彼らはロキを止めたのか。なぜ、そもそも彼を徹底的に壊し、あのような行動に駆り立てたも同然の者たちが彼を罰するというのか。

今や、彼らはロキにとってどうでもよい。無に等しい者たち、灰と塵に過ぎない。この世のすべての者が。

ロキは溜息をもらす。それは本当ではなかったのだから。

ソーのことは大事だった。この世のすべての者たちを合わせても、彼にとってソーほど大事な人はおらず、ロキはそれをよく承知していた。壊れた世界で兄だけが揺るぎない存在であり続けたが、ロキは自分を癒すために狂ったような行動を起こす中、危うく彼を殺してしまうところだった。まるでアスガルドに彼こそが皆の恐れるヨトゥンの怪物なのだと証明するつもりでいたかのように、彼はソーの友人たちをも手に掛けようとした。しかし、またもソーは彼を止めた。そして彼を許し、それはロキを崩壊させた。

あの牢獄で二百年もの間、文句の一つも言わずに過ごしたのは、それを自業自得として理解していたからだった。それでソーから離れることができるのならば。あの雷神が傍に居る時に感じざるを得ない深い恥を覚えずに済むのならば、諸手を振って歓迎したほどだ。彼の処刑命令を撤回したのがソーであったことは知っていたし、それによってもっとも怒りを覚えたのは、ロキ本人であった。

ソーは彼を死なせるべきだった。こんな風に生きながらえるよりかは、その方が余程良かった。こんな、ソーを見かける度に罪悪感と恥辱の入り混じった感情に苛まれるくらいならば。ロキが誰かに危害を加えられることがないよう、護衛をつけたのもソーだと知っている。この事実もまた、彼を打ちのめすのだった。

ロキはフルーツの切れ端をひとつ手に取った。

先日の、酒場での出来事が脳に蘇る。あの男はロキをヨトゥンのあばずれと呼び、ソーは彼に殴りかかった。ずっと昔、ソーがいつも彼を守って立ち上がってくれていた頃のことを思い出させる。そして、今は記憶を失ってから初めてそのような行動に出たのでもあった。

ロキは嘲るような笑い声をもらした。あのような言われ様には慣れている。もはや重要なことではなくなっていた。重要なのは、ソーに守られたことで胸中に浮かんだ温かな感情だった。

また、その感情が湧き上がる。

ロキは怒ったように首を振った。その道を辿った先に、もう何も残されてはいない。昔とは何もかもが違い、二度と、昔のようには戻れないのだった。

＊＊＊

記憶を失って二週目の半ば、ソーは一人きりになった。友人たちは彼を狩りに誘ったが、ソーはそれを断ったのだ。そして、この頃唯一しっくりとくるものを求めて城内を歩き回った。

いつもロキについて回っていた数人の衛兵の姿を見つけると、彼の居場所を聞き出す。書庫にいることがわかるなり、ソーは衛兵たちを解散させた。

ソーからロキを守る必要はないので。

書庫に入ると、はじめは無人に見えた。広い空間で弟を見つけるのは意外と骨が折れ、ようやく探し出したロキは壁を背に脚を組んで座っていた。

「弟よ」ソーが呼びかけた。

ロキは面倒そうに彼を見上げると、視線を呼んでいた本に戻した。「ソー」

「王の御前にいながら、何にそれほどまでに興味を引かれているのだ？」ソーは、その発言が如何に傲慢に聞こえるか自覚せずに尋ねていた。

ロキは手元の本から視線を上げない。その本はソーが見たこともないほど大きく、ロキの身体を半分隠してしまうほどだった。「あなたよりも興味深いものに」

ソーは彼の向かいに座ると本の表紙に目をやったが、その言語はさっぱりわからなかった。

「何の本だ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「太古の書物だ」ロキはやはり文字を目で追うだけで、彼を見ようともしない。「あなたの脳味噌ではとても理解できないだろう」

隠そうともしないその侮辱を、ソーは無視した。「なら説明してくれ」

ロキは彼を見上げた。「何だって？」

「その書物の内容を説明してくれ」ソーが繰り返す。「俺の足りない脳味噌でもわかるように、な」

ロキの唇がピクリと動き、思わずニヤリと笑いそうになったが、彼は読書に戻った。「言語の問題ではなく、あなたの理解に及ばない内容だと言っているんだ、ソー。どこかで体を慣らしてくればどうだ？」

「嫌だ」ソーは簡潔に告げると、ロキの隣で壁に寄り掛かった。「お前に朗読してほしい。もしかしたら、記憶が戻るかもしれない」

ロキは呆れた顔をした。「我が王よ、どうやらあなたはまだお子様のようだ」

ソーは笑んで、ロキが書物を読み上げる様子に注意を向けた。

「古代アスガルドの人々は、現在我々の持つ技術を圧倒的に凌ぐほどの文明を持っていたとされている」ロキは古い文字を通訳しながら読み上げた。「彼らの船は水の上を滑るのではなく、空を駆けたと言われ、彼らの兵器は触れただけで敵を破滅させるほどの力を持っていたという。これらはビフレストの力について語っているのではないかとの説もある。これまで、天駆ける船は発掘されておらず――」

すでにソーの意識はどこか遠くにあった。ロキが朗読を始めるなり、心が落ち着き、どこかほっとしたような気持ちになったという事実に意識を向けたのだった。友人たちと過ごす時間は楽しかったが、ロキと共にいると、そこにはなかった安寧があった。記憶がないことも気にならなくなり、喪失感も覚えなかった。

彼はロキのことがよく理解できるようになった気がしていて、彼の傍に居ると感じる安心感を手放したくなかった。ソー自身のことよりも、ロキのことをもっとよく知りたくて仕方がなかった。彼がなぜあのような過ちを犯したのか。おそらく、記憶を失う前のソーでは、このような気持ちにはならなかったのではないかと、思えた。

ソーは朗読をするロキを眺めながら、その変化にすぐに気がついていた。彼がいつも浮かべている苦い表情は鳴りを潜め、これまで見覚えのないほどに明るく瞳が煌めている。兄がすでに彼の読み上げる本の内容など聞いていないことも知らず、淡々と続けるロキを見つめるソーは、弟の賢そうな顔の造作が強調されているかのように感じていた。

ソーからすれば、ロキは魅惑的であり、幸せそうに見えた。

「挑戦を受けると――」ロキの翻訳を続けた。「これら王たちは強力な戦闘兵器を敵勢に対して解き放ったと言われている。ソー、あなたももしかしたら…」顔を上げたロキの声が途切れる。いつの間にか、ソーが先程よりも近くにいたので驚いたのだ。ロキはその体勢で凍りついたまま、ソーの手がそっと彼の頬に触れ、唇を寄せる間も黙っていた。

ソーは口づけをしながら瞼を閉じて、ロキの腰に手を回すと彼を引き寄せようとした。その時突然に、胸元に突き付けられた短剣の鋭い刃を感じた。ロキは彼の腕の中から逃れると、短剣の切先を向けたまま、彼から後退した。

「今、あんたは正気を失っている状態だから、今回のことは見逃す」ロキは掠れた声で告げた。「もしも、またこんなことをするようならば、あんたを斬る。わかったか？」

ソーの表情は読めない。「わかった」

冷静に見えるロキだったが、その実ひどく動揺していた。頬は燃えるように熱く、短剣を握る手は小刻みに震えたが、表に出さないようにして立ち上がった。その時、ソーと目が合うと、ロキは相手に見透かされていることを悟った。ロキは背中が本棚にぶつかるまで後退した。

ソーは追い込まれた動物を前に、相手を怖がらせたくないのだと示すように、慎重に立ち上がる。けっして近づこうとはしない相手を凝視しながら、ロキは武器をしまい、ソーもそれを眺めていた。

「私は行く」ロキが言う。「絶対についてくるな」

ソーは降参を表すように両手を上げた。「仰せのままに」

ロキは彼を視界に収めたままゆっくりと後退していたが、やがて衝動に勝てず、脱兎のように駆け出すのだった。

＊＊＊

その夜は大層盛大な宴会が催され、これから仕事だというにもかかわらず、寝ずの番を言い渡されていた二人の衛兵は酔っていた。

彼らがロキの部屋の前に到着すると、冗談を飛ばしては少女のようにさざめき笑い合い、その扉の前に陣取った。

弟の隣に居室を構えるソーが彼らの前を通った時にはさすがに真面目そうに姿勢を正していたが、王が隣室の向こうに消えるなり、我慢ならないように吹き出していた。

しばらく後にロキ本人が角を曲がって姿を現す。つんとした態度で背筋を伸ばし、彼らが扉を開いてくれるまで待った。彼が寝室に消えていくと、扉が重たげな音を立てて背後で閉まる。

「高慢野郎が」衛兵の一人が言った。

「シーッ」もう一人がクスクスと笑う。「そんに大声で言うなよ」

「事実だろ」最初の衛兵が言い張った。「あんなことしでかしたんだから、本当なら俺たちに土下座して許しを乞うべきだろうが。それが城中を好きに行き来できる権利があるみてぇにデカい顔しやがって」

「いや、権利はあるだろ」しばらくして相方が口にしていた。

「そんなことはねぇよ。デカい顔していいのは王の方であって、あいつはただこの宮殿に住まわせてもらってる雌犬だろうが」

「…高慢な雌犬、な」相方が囁く声で訂正した。

最初の衛兵がニヤリと笑う。「高慢な雌犬ってぇのが何て言われてるか、知ってるだろ？ベッドの中じゃあ色狂いなんだぜ」

「おい、やめろって！」相方がクスクスと笑った。「聞こえちまうだろ」

「はーっ、さっきはせっかく美女とヤレそうだったのによぉ」最初の男がぼやいた。

「それが現実には部屋ん中の雌犬の番犬代わりかぁ」相方が同意して言った。

沈黙が下りたが、二人は申し合せたように視線を合わせる。二人とも同時に、同じく歪んだ閃きを得ていたことは、明白だった。

＊＊＊

ロキはベッドで仰向けになり、天井を凝視していた。ここ数日間の出来事を脳裏に浮かべる彼が身につけているのは、薄手のローブだけだった。

彼は戒めの隙を縫って幾つかの呪文を復活させることに成功していた。この前は厨房でスープの調理をしていた料理人を、鍋の中に蛇を出現させることで驚かせることに成功した。また、この夜の宴会では食事に毒が仕込まれているから食べるなと言って回り、廷臣たちを脅したのが心底おもしろかった。もちろん、嘘だったので、ロキは真面目な顔を保つのに苦労したものだった。シフと遭遇したのはあまり楽しくなかった。いつも通り、彼女からは責め立てるような視線を向けられ、彼女の咎める言葉を彼は無視することで遣り過ごしたのだった。そして、彼の思考はソーに移る。

今夜の悪戯を思い出してニヤニヤしていたロキの笑みが掻き消える。

あの口づけ…

ロキは上体を起こし、頭を抱えた。なぜあの時のことばかりが思い浮かぶのだろう。この三日間、そればかり考えている気がした。ソーは今、自分を失っている。記憶があれば、あんな行動は起こさなかったはずだ。そんなことは分かっているのに、ロキはどれだけ忘れようとしても、あの時の光景が脳裏に蘇るのだった。

ソーは混乱しており、あのキスには何の意味もなかった。

では、彼に触れらてはロキの胸に宿る、この燻る興奮は一体何なのか。

彼のベッドの四方を覆い隠す天蓋の外から、扉の鍵が閉まるような音が聞こえた気がした。

一瞬、息を潜めていたロキだったが、すぐに気のせいだと思い至る。それはありえない。誰かが勝手にこの部屋に入ってくるなど、狂気の沙汰。決して起こりはしないのだから。

彼は呻き声をもらすと、枕に頭を乗せた。気持ちがいい。

突然、天蓋の幕が開かれ、ロキは驚いて上体を起こした。

そこには彼を見下ろす衛兵の姿があった。

「何をしている！？」ロキが問い質す。「許可もなしに私の部屋に入るなど、無礼な。出ていけ！」

「てめぇに指図される謂れはねぇよ、雌犬」衛兵は薄い刃のダガーを見せつけて言った。「今夜は特にな」

相手の意図を察したロキは目を見開き、慌ててベッドの反対側から下りようとした。

しかし、もう一人いた衛兵に腰を掴まれてしまい、ベッドに押しつけられた。ロキは抗ったが、二人掛かりで押さえつけられては抵抗もむなしかった。

「放せ！」ロキはそれでも諦めず、なんとか二人の男を振り払おうと暴れた。その最中、ベッドの幕を掴み、天蓋を落とした。

「ずいぶんと活きがいいじゃねぇか」最初の男が言って、ロキの喉元にダガーの刃を突き付けた。「落ち着け」

もう一人の男が彼の口を手で覆い、ローブの前をはだけようとした。

ロキは脚をばたつかせ、運の良いことに、蹴りの一つがうまく入ったようだ。上に覆いかぶさっていた衛兵が一瞬のけぞった。

「いやだ！！」ロキは叫んだが、すぐさま再び押し倒されてしまい、ダガーを眼前に突き付けられた。

「説明が足りなかったようだな」最初の男が言った。「少しでも悲鳴を上げてみろ。そのお綺麗な顔を切り刻んでやる」

彼はそのままロキのローブに手をかけた。

＊＊＊

ソーはベッドに横たわり、物思いに耽っていた。

ロキとの間にあったものは、彼が全て破壊してしまったと思った。だが、そう思う半面で、彼は疑ってもいた。

ロキは彼を許すはずだという、根拠のない考えがあった。それを頑なに信じるのも、他の対応を受け入れる気がソーにはないからだ。

どこか遠くで誰かが声を張り上げたような気がして、思考が途切れたが、彼はそれを無視することにした。

だが、二度目の、今度は悲鳴が上がり、それが唐突に途切れると、それには注意を引かれた。突然ベッドから飛び上がったソーは、心臓が喉に痞えたような気がした。

ロキ！

＊＊＊

ロキは一人の男に上体を押さえつけられながら、もう一人の男がその素肌を強引に触れてきたとき、悲鳴を上げていた。

彼の部屋に続く扉が蹴破られ、ソーが言葉にならない怒りの咆哮を上げながら駆け込んできた。

彼の手に握られていたハンマーが飛翔し、大事な弟の上に覆いかぶさっていた男に襲いかかった。ゴキッと嫌な音を立てて男は吹き飛ばされ、壁を突き抜けていった。

ロキを押さえつけていた男の方は、ソーが素手で攻撃した。その男の首を折るのは、指の間で爪楊枝を折るのと変わらなかった。

ソーは男の死体が床に転がり落ちるのに任せ、ロキの姿を求めて視線を彷徨わせた。

弟はローブの前を引き寄せ、できるだけ素肌を隠して大きく未来ためで床を見つめていた。

「ロキ…」ソーは彼に近寄ったが、相手が後退するとその場に凍りついた。怖がらせるつもりはないとばかりに両手を見せる。「大丈夫だ。傷つけはしない」

悲惨な姿だった。その額には刃でつけられた傷があり、出血している。そして、その唇も赤く腫れ上がり、血を流していた。男に押さえつけられていた白い腕は鬱血している。だが、一番悲惨だったのはその目だった。ソーを見つめるその瞳は恐怖に見開かれ、あまりに無防備だった。

彼がそんな目をしているところを、ソーは見たことがなかった。

「ロキ、俺だ」ソーが言う。「助けに来たんだ。もう安心だ」

ロキが身じろぎ一つしなかったので、彼はその身体を両腕に抱え上げ、自分の部屋に連れ帰った。医者に診せるようなことはしない。ロキはきっと、それをひどく嫌がるだろうから。

＊＊＊

「あれだけ頑張ったのに」とシフは言う。「結局、記憶は独りでに戻ってきたのね」

ファンドラルは首を振る。「全然楽しめやしなかった」

「何言ってるのよ」シフが答える。「こっちはもう何年も彼に勝てていなかったんだから、充分に有意義だったわ。まさに、勝利は何よりの美酒よ」

「不当な勝利だったがな」ヴォルスタッグが加える。

「あら、そう？」シフが挑戦するような口調で切り返した。

友人たちの会話は、ソーの耳には入ってこなかった。彼が考えることはただひとつ。危うく、ロキを失うところだったのだ。もしも、あと数秒でも遅ければ…

ソーは身震いする。彼は食事に手もつけず、本心を言えば、さっさと大広間を抜け出してロキの元に舞い戻り、彼を守っていてやりたかった。

しかし、王の生活は多忙であり、様々な責務を伴うものだったので、今はこの宴会が終わるまで待たなければならなかった。

彼は部屋の前に信頼のおける衛兵を二人残してきており、ロキにも内側から鍵をかけるように指示しておいた。

彼がそれに従ったかどうか、ソーには分からない。わかるのは、彼にとってロキよりも大切なものは何一つないのだということだけだった。それこそ、選べと言われれば、玉座を明け渡すことも厭わない。彼は以前、ロキを遠ざけたが、もう二度とそんなことはしない。たとえ、ロキにそう求められたとしてもだ。彼以上に大事なものは、もうないのだった。

ロキの手当てを終えた後、ソーはもう二人の衛兵を呼びつけ、ロキの部屋に残された二人の死体を運び出させた。とうとう何者かが王子の命を狙ったという噂は瞬く間に広がっていた。ソーは事件の詳細を明かすことはせず、ただロキに指示されたように嘘で塗り固めた内容を口にしていた。襲撃者二人の遺体は、アスガルドの地に埋めるにはあまりに恥ずべきその行いに、海に投棄された。この事実が広まると、ロキに対し表立った敵愾心を抱く者は減った。だが、完全に消えたわけではない。ソーとて、それくらいは分かる。ただ、声に出してロキを批判する者が減ったというだけだった。

それでも、取っ掛かりではある、とソーは宴会終了と同時に席を立ちながら考えた。少なくとも、変化をもたらすことにはなったのだと。

彼は寝室まで戻ると、内側から扉に鍵がかけられていることを知った。扉を叩き、ロキがそれを開けるまで待つ。眠りが彼の元を訪れることはないだろうと知りながら、彼は扉が開くなり中に滑り込んで、就寝の準備に移るのだった。


	2. 裂かれる

頑固なのだ。あの男は自分の思い通りに事を運ぶ愚かな欲望を持つ、頑固で、紛れもない馬鹿なのだ。そして、彼の王でもある、とロキは溜め息をついていた。だから、訓練場に好きな武器を持って来いと命じられた時、ロキに選択肢はほとんどなかった。

肩に手拭いを引っかけると、訓練場の両開きの扉を勢いよく開ける。中に入ると、すべての動きが数秒間止まったように見えたが、すぐに再開された。だが、ロキはその数秒の間に、場内の人々の視線の裏に隠された言葉を掻き集めることができていた。

裏切り者…

クソ魔術師め、また卑怯な小細工を。

なんであの時死ななかったんだ？

惨めなヨトゥンのクズめ。

すべて聞いたことのあるものばかりで、彼はずっと昔にそれらを無視することに決めていた。ヨトゥンのクズだろうが、彼はまだ王族だったし、彼らには敬意を示してもらうべきだ。

胸を張って歩きながらも、彼は足首のことを少し心配した。この前、結構ひどく捻ってしまっており、今日はあまり痛まないことを期待していた。細長い金の笏を緩く手に持ち、彼は訓練場の中で最大のリングに向かった。

「弟よ！」

ロキがソーの声を追って首を巡らせると、ベンチに身を投げ出した雷神の姿を見つけた。彼の友人らがそのすぐ傍に従順なペットのように座っている。

ロキは彼らに会釈をして、リングへ向かった。こんな茶番はさっさと終わらせるに限る。

ロキにとって、ソーの存在は我慢できる程度にはなってきていたが、その友人たちは別だ。彼らは皆頑固な厄介者揃いで、ロキとしてはあまり彼らと交流したくなかった。リングの縁を囲むロープを潜り抜け、手拭いを横に放り投げると、笏を振り回して状態を確かめた。

「早く始めたくて仕方ないようじゃないか？」ヴォルスタッグが言った。

「むしろ、早く終わらせたいだけだろうな」ソーは呟いて、立ち上がった。「あいつはここに来たがらなかった。だから少し強引な手を使った」

シフは微笑む。「彼にとって良いことになるんじゃないかしら」

「そうだといいんだがな」ソーは言って、リングに向かった。

ロキはソーが近づいてくるのを見つめ、王がロープを軽やかに飛び越えると場内に湧き起こった拍手に呆れた。

目立ちたがり屋め。

その様子はロキにショーガールを思わせる。彼女の一挙一動に心酔した男どもの拍手喝采を浴びる姿が容易に浮かんだ。

「さて、弟よ」ソーは彼に歩み寄ると、ロキの背中を軽く叩いた。「最強の戦士と対峙する準備はできているか？」

ロキはその手から逃れるように距離を置いた。ソーが冗談のつもりで言ったのは分かっていたが、その傲慢さは非常に気に障った。「ご自分を最強だと信じるとは、いささか驕った見方なのでは？我が王よ」

「それが真実だと知っていても、それは驕りになるのか？」ソーが反論した。

ロキはこの場にいる人々が二人の王族が競い合うところを見物するために集まったのだと、強く実感していた。観覧したければ、そうすればいい。ロキには関係ない。見られることには、随分昔から慣れきっていた。

ロキは兄ににやりと笑いかけた。「では、始めようか？忠臣たちに力を示したくてうずうずしてるんじゃないか？」

ソーも笑うと、軽く礼をするように腰を曲げた。「では、始めよう」

ソーは腰に下げたハンマーを取ると攻撃態勢を取った。黄金の太陽光の下、防御態勢を取ったロキの戒められた手首が煌めいた。

水を打ったような沈黙が訓練場を満たす。耳が痛いほどの静けさだ。目の前で繰り広げられるだろう光景に呼吸すら忘れ、訓練場全体が彼らを見つめていた。緊張の糸は張りつめ、目に見えるかのようだった。

そして、ソーが攻撃した。通常よりは抑えた勢いで武器を振り下ろす。彼とて、別に弟を傷つけるつもりはないのだから。

だが、ロキは身構えていた。

ハンマーが接近すると、彼は左に飛び、笏の先端をミョルニルに引っ掛け下方に引っ張ると、その勢いに乗ってソーの上を飛び越えて、その背後に猫のように優雅に着地した。再び武器を構えると、ソーの反撃を待つ。

ソーは一瞬だけ周囲を見回し、背後に悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべている弟を見つける。

「賢いトリックだな、弟よ」ソーは笑んだ。「だが、いつまでトリックに頼っていられるかな？」

「やってみなければ、わからないな」ロキが言い返した。

ソーは再び攻撃を仕掛ける。怒涛のように幾つもの攻撃を繰り出したが、それらをロキは計算しつくした動きで素早く防ぎ、ミョルニルは頭を何度も地面に打ち付けるのだった。その回数はソーが可能だと思っていたよりもずっと多かった。またも攻撃を防がれた後、背筋を伸ばしたソーは激しく呼吸を繰り返していた。

群衆は観戦しながら唖然としていた。誰もロキがここまで善戦するとは思っておらず、ソーは先ほど彼らが結果に対して賭け事をしている場面を目撃していた。

「俺の攻撃を防ぐだけではないか、弟よ」ソーは肩で息をつきながら言った。「お前から仕掛けては来ないのか？」

「なぜ？」ロキが尋ねる。「疲れたのか？」

答える代わりに、ソーは何の前触れもなく素早く武器を振った。ロキはまたもそれを防いだが、ハンマーの繰り出された勢いに乗って宙に飛上ると、鋭い弧を描いた足がソーの顔面に衝突した。

ソーの頭部が横に振られて足がもつれると、群衆が驚愕に息を呑んでいた。

さらに賭け事が活性化した。

「よくやった」ソーは顎を擦りながらロキが細長い優雅な武器をくるりと回して再び身構える姿を見つめた。「最近学んだ動きか？」

「ああ」ロキは目を細めて彼を見据えている。「二百年も獄中生活をしていると、いろいろと学ぶ機会があるのでね」

声のトーンは軽やかだったが、場内の気温が一気に下がったように感じられ、場に下りた沈黙は期待に満ちたものだった。

ソーの笑顔にさえ棘があった。必要以上の勢いでロキの頭上にミョルニルを振り下ろした。

ロキは笏を頭上に掲げてその攻撃を防いだが、競り合っているうちに足首が突然息を吹き返したように痛みを訴えはじめ、彼は顔を顰めた。数秒後にはソーがハンマーを引いたので、ロキが足を引きずっていることは一見してはわからなかった。

「疲れたのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキもゼェゼェと肩で息をしていたが、それでもニコリと笑っていた。「戦いには全く。だが、あんたの生温い攻撃にはそうだな」

「お前は俺が手加減していると思っているのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「何故そんなことをする必要が？」

「私に勝てる見込みがあると思い込ませて、ミョルニルの強力な一撃でその希望を粉々に打ち砕くためだ」ロキは笑う。「昔と同じように」

非難の言葉は事実だったので、ロキの期待通りの反応を得た。ソーが手加減しているのは分かっていたが、それは彼のプライドが許さない。

だから、ソーが再び武器を振り下ろした時は本気を出しており、ロキはまたもをそれを防いだ。だが、今回はソーも途中で力を弱めず、むしろ徐々に力を強めて体重をかけてきた。ロキが表情を歪めて必死に対抗する様子を見つめている。

その重たい攻撃に耐えられず、ロキは膝をつき、足首は抗議の声を上げるように強く疼いていた。

視界の隅で観衆がさらに賭けを加速させているのを見て、彼は自分が敗北しそうになっていることに気が及んだ。視線をソーの足元に落とすと、そこに攻撃を仕掛けるのに充分なスペースがあることに気がついた。ソーが掛けてくる重圧を利用して、ロキはソーの脚の間に滑り込み、笏を相手の足首に引っ掛けた。

ソーは叫び声を上げて顔面から地面に突っ伏し、見苦しい塊となって転がった。彼の手からミョルニルが滑り落ちて、わずかに持ち上がった彼の尻の横の地面に落ち着いた。

ロキはその後ろで激しく肩を上下させながら、笏に体重をかけて立ち上がったが、疲労感に身体を半分に折り曲げるかのようにして笏に寄り掛かっていた。

観衆は愕然として水を打ったような沈黙に支配されていた。

立ち上がったソーは、ロキの顔に本物の笑みが浮かんでいるのを見た。小さく、危うく見逃しそうなものだったが、確かに笑んでいる。そして、それはソーを喜ばせ、笑わせた。

「もっと前にその手枷をつけてやれば良かったな」彼は笑う。「お前を本物の戦士に仕立て上げている」

訓練場に集まった群衆が何よりも安堵にドッと笑いだし、それから歓声を上げ始めた。ロキは無表情で彼らを見回してから、呆れたように目をぐるりと回していた。

ソーはその誉れを一身に受けているかのようだった。勝負に負けたというのに、王は歓声をまるで自分の物のように受け入れている。

彼はロキが足を引きずりながら立ち去るのにも、彼が笏に寄り掛かり、その助けを持って立ち続けているのにも気がつかなかった。ロキはソーを褒め称えながら駆け寄る群衆の間を縫うようにして、その場を後にした。

＊＊＊

ロキは自室で分厚いクッションを乗せた椅子に座り、ベッドの上に負傷した足首を乗せていた。彼の意識は読み進めている本に完全に取られている。読書をしながら、彼は手枷の嵌められた手を横の方に一振りする。

するとワインの入ったグラスが不安定に彼の元に浮遊してきた。それが落ちる前に掴んだロキは、中身を少し口に含んだ。

外では太陽はとうに沈み、夜空には星々が散らばっている。その気になれば、未だ活気づいたアスガルドの呼吸する音が聞こえたかもしれない。

扉がノックされる。

面倒臭そうに顔を上げ、ロキが声をかける。「誰だ？」

「女王陛下でございます、殿下」衛兵が答えた。

ロキは立ち上がり、足首が抗議の声を上げたので顔を顰めていたが、フリッガが入室すると平静な顔を取り戻していた。

いつにも増して、フリッガは光り輝いているかのようだった。彼女の顔立ちは柔らかく美しく、ロキの姿に目を留めると明るくなった。

「こんばんは、私の子」彼女は滑るような足取りで彼に歩み寄った。

「母上」ロキは一礼をすると、彼女に近づいた。

彼を抱きしめた後、彼女は一歩引いて言った。「足はどう？」

ロキは目を瞬かせる。「なぜそれを――」

「今日あなたが足を引きずっていたとあなたの兄上が話していました」彼女が説明した。

「ああ…」ロキが言う。どうやら、彼は気づいていたようだ。

「今朝、あなたとの勝負に負けたとも話していましたよ」フリッガは母親特有のプライドを抱いて続けた。「どうやら、彼に勝ったのはこのしばらくの長い年月ではあなたが最初のようですよ」

ロキは相手に合わせてにこやかに笑った。「ええ、素晴らしい功績だったようで」

フリッガは彼の心の揺れを感知した。「ロキ、そんなに自分を卑下するものではありません。あなたには素晴らしい才能があるのですよ。それを疑うことはしないで」

「もちろんですとも、母上」彼は反射的に言っていた。

「ロキ！」彼女の鋭い声に、彼は驚いた。「自分を見下すような態度はおやめなさい。母が許しませんよ。自己憐憫は弱者の道。そして、あなたは弱者ではありません。あなたは体も頭脳も強者です」彼女は彼の胸板に手を当てる。「そして心も」

ロキは伏せた目の隙間から彼女を見つめたが、黙っていた。

「あなたの心に何が潜んでいるのか想像もつかない」フリッガは続ける。「ですが、それが邪悪でないことは分かっています。誤ったほうに傾いているかもしれませんが、悪ではない。そして残念ながら、あなた自身がそれを理解しない限り、あなたを蝕む感情の揺れに生涯苦しむことになるでしょう」

ロキの眼差しは床に据えられていた。早くこの会話が終わって別の話題に移ることを切に願った。

フリッガはゆっくりと息をつく。「模擬試合でソーに勝つのはあなたにとっては大したことではないのかもしれません」そして唐突に美しい微笑みを浮かべた。「でも、母にとっては大したことなのです。だから、詳細を聞かせて頂戴な」

小さな微笑みがロキの顔をゆっくりと彩った。「もちろんです、母上」

＊＊＊

ソーは母を見つけられなかった。彼女の居室や庭園、書庫まで探したのに、彼女の居場所の見当をつけることができなかった。彼にとって、それは全くの謎だった。

使用人を問い質せば、彼女がロキのもとを訪れたのだと聞かされた。

顔を輝かせ、ソーは二人の会合に顔を出すことにした。

ノックもせずに弟の部屋に入ると、そこはもぬけの殻だった。周囲を見回しても誰の姿も見つけられなかったので、部屋を出ようとした時、柔らかな笑い声が彼の方へと漂ってきた。

二人はバルコニーにいて、フルーツの盛り合わせを楽しみながら、軽やかに談笑していた。

星空の下、ロキは寝椅子に、母は優雅なセッティーにそれぞれ腰を下ろしていた。二人の会話は軽やかで、その内容まではソーの耳に届かない。彼から見えるのは二人の微笑みだけだった。母の微笑は安堵と喜びに満ちており、彼の弟に何かを語り聞かせては笑っていた。そしてロキの微笑も本心からの純粋なもので影がなく、少しハスキーな声で笑う様子もまさにソーの記憶にあるものと寸分違わなかった。二人の柔らかな笑い声は空へと昇っていき、壁に寄り掛かって二人を見守るソーのもとにも漂ってきた。彼の記憶になかったのは、弟の笑顔がもたらした結果の方だった。

鮮明で、光の下にくっきりと浮かび上がるような光景が唐突にソーの脳裏で弾けた。このような考えは禁忌だった。目の前に浮かぶまで、可能だとは思わなかった光景が次々と彼を襲う。それらは予期していなかった。それらは卑猥で生々しく、情熱的で彼に物理的な影響をもたらしていた。ソーはいつの間にか衣服が窮屈に感じられ、宵闇の中にいることに感謝をしていた。

「ソー」

踵を返して部屋を出ようとした瞬間に母が彼を呼び止めていた。

「そこにいるのが見えませんでした」彼女は微笑む。「ほら、こちらにいらっしゃい」

いつの間にか寝椅子に横になって彼を見つめているロキの目を避けるように、ソーは母の方に歩み寄った。

「ちょうどあなたの弟に、あなたがお父様の騎馬に初めて遭遇した時のお話をしていたのよ」フリッガが笑った。

その事件を思い出して、ソーは赤くなった。

「兄上がどうして一度もその時の話をしてくれなかったのか、ようやく分かった」ロキが彼に笑いかける。「本当に馬が走り去って、母上の記憶通りにあなたの悲鳴は少女のようだったのか？」

ソーは髪を手で撫でつけて、考えを纏めようとした。先ほどまで脳裏に押し寄せていた光景は彼をふらつかせており、気を取り直すのに必要だった数分間さえ否定されていたのだから。「そうかもしれんな」

フリッガが声を上げて笑う。「まだ恥ずかしいのですよ。もう少し時間が経てば、自ら話すかもしれませんよ」

フリッガが立ち上がるとソーは姿勢を正した。ロキも立ち上がったが、少しよろめいたのを見逃さなかったソーは眉根を引き寄せていた。

「残念だけど、私は行かなければなりません」フリッガは微笑み、二人の息子の頬を愛しげに撫でた。「あなた方のお父様をあまり一人にさせておくわけにはいかないのでね」そして上品に笑った。「あの人、本当に赤ん坊みたいになっちゃったのよ」

ソーはそれに微笑みかけ、ロキも同様にして二人は母親にお休みの挨拶を告げた。

それはソーがロキと二人きりになるということも意味していた。

ロキが動いて、再び長椅子に横になり、寛いだ吐息を漏らしたので、それはソーの神経をざわつかせた。黒髪の青年は空を見上げており、珍しいことに、考え事に耽っている様子はなかった。

ソーはこのままこの場に残るか立ち去るか迷ったが、ロキが結論を出してくれた。

「そのカップを手渡してくれないか、ソー？」彼は片手を上げて、食べ物が乗っているテーブルを指差した。

「わかった」ソーはカップを渡すと、先程までフリッガが座っていた椅子に腰を下ろした。

ロキは片肘で上体を起こすと、カップの中身を空けた。その滑らかな喉が上下するさまを眺めていたソーだったが、それから視線を剥した。

「それで」やがてロキが口を開いた。「王自らが私のもとにご来訪されるなど、どういったご用件でしょうか」

ソーは視線を空に据えたままにした。「母上を探していたのだ」

ロキは不明瞭な声を発しただけで、何も言わなかった。

「俺たちの勝負に皆が賭けをしていた」やがて、ソーが言った。「どうやら、俺よりもお前に賭けていた者の方が多かったようだぞ」

「素敵なことだ」ロキは皮肉っぽく言って、バルコニーの床にグラスを置いた。「その報せに喜びのあまり飛び上がる意向をお見せできず、許しをいただきたい。どうも、無駄な感傷になりそうな気がしまして」

ソーはそこで彼を見やった。「お前は自分に言い聞かせているほど民衆に恨まれてはいない」

「ええ」ロキも彼に視線をやった。「私が思っている以上に恨まれているようだ」

ソーは溜め息をつく。「ロキ…」

「なんだ？」ロキが訊き返す。ソーが何も答えずにいると、彼は続けた。「先ほど言おうとしたことを話してくれ。そうした方が良さそうだ」

ソーは彼を見つめた。「お前は戻ってきた時、本当に罪状が帳消しにされると思っていたのか？あれほど多くの罪のない者たちを殺して、世界一つを破壊までしそうだったのに。民衆に恨まれる程度ならば軽い罰に思えるが」

その言葉を発したとたん、ソーは後悔していた。

ロキは顔色を失い、その目の奥に傷ついた感情が浮かぶのが見えたが、直後には怒りで覆い隠されていた。だが、彼はソーの言葉がもたらした苦痛に小さく息を呑んだその音を隠すことはできずにいた。

「きっとあなたの言うとおりだ」彼は硬い声音で言った。「私のような罪人は、それくらいの罰で済むことに感謝せねばならないな」立ち上がって、またもよろめいたが、バランスを崩さなかった。「それでは我が君、疲れましたので、私は休まねばなりません。どうか、お暇を」

「ロキ、待ってくれ」ソーは言って、立ち上がると彼の後に続いた。

なぜ先程の言葉を口にしていたのか分からなかった。ロキを傷つけたかったのではない。だが、すでにそれらの言葉は表面に出てしまったので、手遅れだった。

「ロキ」彼は手を伸ばし、ロキの腕を掴もうとした。「聞いてくれ…」

彼の手が触れてよろめいたロキは、罵声を上げていた。「止めてくれ、ソー。押すな」

ソーは両手を上げた。「怪我をしているのか？」

「いいや」ロキは嘘をついて姿勢を正した。「あんたの野蛮な力は塔すら薙ぎ倒すほどのものだ。私がどうなるかなど目に見えているだろう」

ロキが嘘をついているのだと知らなければ、ソーは笑みを浮かべていたかもしれない。

「お前は嘘をついている」ソーが言った。「先ほどよろけるのを見たぞ」

「ワインのせいだったのかも」ロキは言って、また歩き始めた。

「ロキ…」

ロキが振り向くと、ソーが拳を大きく振りかぶって振り下ろしてきたので、驚愕に目を見開いていた。突然の攻撃を両腕を体の前で交差することで防いだが、ソーが更に力を加えたのでロキは重圧を逃がすために一歩後ろに引かざるをえなかった。彼の足首が折れ曲がって、彼は体勢を大きく崩した。

彼が床に倒れる前にソーが身体を支えた。

「これが本物の攻撃だったら、今頃お前は死んでいた」ソーは厳しく言った。「二度と俺から怪我を隠すんじゃない」

ロキは彼を睨み返した。「わかりました、我が王よ」

ソーは彼を放すと目を閉ざす。意図したように言葉が出てこなかった。あるいは、ロキがその言葉の意味を曲解したのだろうか。その違いがもはや分からず、考えたくもなくなっていた。

「ロキ、そういうつもりで言ったんじゃない」彼は言いかけて、血の気を失うようなものを見て言葉が途切れた。

ロキはチュニックを直しているところだったが、露わになった肩から下方に向かって太い傷痕が覗いていたのだ。

考える間もなく、彼は再びロキを掴み、彼の方に引き寄せていた。

「ソー、何のつもりだ？」ロキが苛立って言って、腕を引こうとした。「頭がおかしくなっ…」

ソーが何を目にしたのか気がついた瞬間、彼は言葉を切っていた。

彼の疑惑を肯定するかのように、ソーは彼の襟を引きおろし、ロキは兄の顔に恐怖が下りるのを見た。

「ロキ…」ソーは鋭く息を呑むところだった。「何があったんだ？」

ロキは身体を捩って兄の手から逃れた。「あんたには関係ない」

「言え」ソーが言い張る。

「なんでもない」ロキは答える。

「何があったのかはっきりと言え。また嘘をつこうとするな」

ロキは彼を眇めた目で見つめた。「あんたは本当に、私が地球であんたの友人らに捕まった時に何もされなかったと思っていたのか？」

ソーは完全に血色を失い、体から力まで失われていくのを感じていた。「何だと…？」

彼の不快感に、ロキは笑みを湛えた。「可哀想なソー。詳しく聞かせた方が良いか？いいだろう」その声は険悪なものだった。「あんたのお仲間のアベンジャーが私の肉に短剣を突き立てて、奴にとって私はただの肉塊に過ぎないのだと見せつけてきたのだよ。私は不死かもしれないが、痛みを感じないわけではない。奴が短剣で私の肉を引き裂くにつれ、皮膚の繊維がひとつずつ切り裂かれるのを感じた。どれだけ悲鳴を上げても、奴はそれを無視するだけだった。私の内臓まで裂かれ、奴の言う通り、ただの肉塊に成り下がるまでそれは続いた」彼の目には涙が浮かんでいたが、それを溢すまいとした。「あんたが友達とやらと祝杯を挙げている間、私は生贄のヤギのように切り裂かれていたんだ」

ソーはロキの部屋の壁に寄り掛かり、ロキの言葉の一つひとつが頭蓋骨に叩きこまれた重たい打撃かのように頭に手を置いていた。信じられなかった――信じたくなかった。虚偽であってほしかったが、一目ロキを見やれば彼が真実を語っているのは明白だった。膝から崩れ落ちそうになる。

「だ、誰が――？」ソーは辛うじて言った。

ロキは胸の前で腕を組んだ。「あの男だ。アンガーだかフューリーだったか――何という名前だったかは忘れたが」

「何故言ってくれなかったんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは肩を竦める。「言っても無駄だったからだ。私はそれに支配されなかった。だいたい、いつそんなことができたと？あんたは私をここに引きずり戻したかと思えば、直ちに無慈悲なオーディンの前に引っ立てられたんだ。話す機会なんかなかった」

ソーは眩暈を覚えていた。「ロキ、俺は…」

「衛兵！」ロキが唐突に叫んだ。

扉がバッと開き、武装した衛兵が二人駆け込んで来た。

「陛下はご加減が優れない」ロキは彼らに命じた。「王を居室までお連れしろ」

「いや」ソーが言って姿勢を正す。「俺は大丈夫だ」

「いいや、あんたは大丈夫じゃない」ロキは小声で言った。「私を放っておいてくれ」

ソーは抗議しようとしたが、突然疲労感に襲われた。彼は項垂れると、二人の衛兵を従えて部屋を後にするのだった。

扉が閉まるなり、ロキは鋭く息を呑んで床に崩れ落ち、今にも涙が零れそうに歪められた顔に手をやった。苛まれた双眸は床に据えられ、彼はなんとか気を静めようと、手で口を覆って深呼吸を繰り返した。もう片方の腕は痛みを遠ざけるべく、胴体に巻きつけていた。

どうして言ってしまったのだろう？ずっと誰にも言わずに秘密にしていたのに、なぜよりによってソーに話してしまったのか。

ソーの目に浮かんだ痛みと混乱が脳裏に浮かび、新たな悲哀の波が彼を押し包んだ。奇跡のように彼を深く気にかけてくれている人物を傷つけてしまった。兄を傷つけてしまったのだ。何故そんなことをしてしまったのか。

自分を守るためか？いや、その答えは貧弱なもので、ロキでさえ信じなかった。彼は兄が地球に残した友人たちに抱いていた幻想を破壊するためにやったのだ。彼らを何か高尚な存在のように祭り上げたソーに、彼らをその台座から下ろすよう促すために。彼らの真実を見せつけるしかなかった。

そうして、相手は砕け散ったのだ。

なぜこんなことをしてしまったのだろう。

＊＊＊

翌朝、ロキは自室を出たくなかった。昨夜の出来事はまだ彼の中であまりに生々しく、その後悔に向き合いたくなかった。

起こしていた身体をベッドに横たえると、天井を眺める。今日一日を通常通りに過ごせば、それは地獄だ。部屋に籠れば、それは彼を臆病者にしてしまう。唇を噛んでしばらく考え込んでいたロキだったが、ついに腹を括るとベッドから出た。

地獄には慣れてしまったし、臆病者に思われるくらいならば死んだ方がましだった。

身を清めて身だしなみを整えると、ロキは朝食のために部屋を出た。背筋はピンと伸びていたが、厳かなダイニングホールに入る頃には脚が震えていた。

ソーは王の玉座に座り、彼の前にはいくつもの皿が並べられたテーブルがある。ひどく打ちひしがれているようだったが、ロキが入室するなり顔を輝かせたように見えた。それだけで、ロキは背筋を伸ばし、王のもとへまっすぐ向かった。

ソーは立ち上がって彼が通るのを待ち、ロキは彼に小さく微笑んだ。彼の右隣に座ると、目の前にあったチェリーをいくつか手に取った。

「ロキ…」ソーがどこか性急に言い出した。

「今はだめだ、ソー」ロキは穏やかに告げる。「休戦ということで、この話題はやめないか？」

ソーはロキがこれだけの言葉を口にするのにどれだけの心を尽くしたか分かった。今回に限っては、悪戯っぽさのかわりに純粋な感情が目に浮かんでおり、偽りの代わりに希望が声に宿り、恨みの代わりに信頼の面持ちをしていた。

ソーは微笑んだ。「承知した」

こうして、朝食は穏やかなものとなったが、近いうちにそれが終わることをロキは理解していた。いずれソーは傷痕について尋ねるだろうし、答えを知ってまた傷つくだろう。

この時ロキの頭にあったのは、どう嘘をつけば過去の出来事が何でもないことだったのだとソーに信じ込ませられるか、それだけだった。

しかし、朝食の後もソーは何も言わなかった。午前中はロキを好きにさせて、昼食の後になってからロキを呼び出した。

ロキは謁見の間に向かいながら、王に告げるべき虚偽の言葉が脳裏で飛び交っていた。

「ロキ！」ソーは狩りの衣装を纏って彼を出迎えた。「来てくれて良かった」

ロキは問いたげにその場に集った者たちを見回した。「何をしているんだ、ソー？」

「私たち、これから狩りに出掛けるの」シフが答えた。「林で野獣が暴れているという噂を聞いて、それを仕留めようと思ってるのよ」

「ここにいるソー以外の野獣だって？」ファンドラルが笑い、王から睨みつけられた。

「それで俺たちは…俺は、お前も来てくれると嬉しい」ソーが言った。

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げる。「それは勅命か？」

「お前がそう望むならばな」ソーは彼に片目を瞑ってみせた。

ロキは一瞬だけ呼吸が止まった。今の仕草は他の誰も見ていなかったようだ。どうにも愚かな感情だったが、ロキはそれが嬉しかった。彼だけのものにできたから。

内心首を振りながら、彼は集中して言った。「ならば、準備をする時間をくれないか」

「無論だ」

＊＊＊

夜の帳が落ちると、ヴォルスタッグが最初に文句を言い始めた。

「俺は引き返したほうがいいと思う」彼がぼやく。彼らは全員馬上の人となっており、林を彷徨っていた。「この獣を仕留める運命にあったのならば、今頃は遭遇しているはずだ」

「怖いのか、ヴォルスタッグ？」ホーガンが尋ねる。

「彼が怖がるなんてことはありえない」ファンドラルが言った。「ただ、腹が減ってるんだろ。馬に乗ったまま携帯食を食べてしまったのを見ていた」

「ほら」ソーが巨漢に鞄を投げた。「ご馳走をたっぷり堪能しろ」

ヴォルスタッグはそれを受け取って鞄を覗くと、中に詰まった食べ物に目を大きくしていた。さっそくとばかりに手を突っ込むところだったが、礼節を思い出したように手を止めた。「お前はどうするんだ？」

「俺はロキと分けるからいい」ソーは隣で馬を進めているロキを指差した。

ロキは彼に目を眇めてみせたが、唇には今にも笑みが浮かびそうだ。反論はしなかった。

「誰かテントを持ってきてないか？」しばらくしてファンドラルが尋ねた。

「みんな持ってきたわよ」シフが答える。「どうやらあなた以外は、ね」

「誰も日帰りじゃないなんて言わなかった」ファンドラルがぼやいた。

「言う必要はなかった」ホーガンが言った。「お前も頭が良ければ、準備はしておいたはずだ」

ファンドラルは彼を睨みつけたが何も言わなかった。何度も星空の下で眠ったことくらいあるのだから、今回もそうするだけだ。

「ここで休もう」ソーは手綱を引いて馬を止めた。「開けた場所だから、万が一夜中に現れた場合を考えて、ここで番をしよう」

「はい、陛下」シフが馬から飛び降りて、さっそく荷物を下ろし始める。

ソーとロキも馬を降りた。彼らはウォリアーズ・スリーとシフがキャンプの準備をする様子を眺めた。

ロキは自分のテントを馬上から下ろすと、それを張りはじめた。背後でソーの声がした。

「ファンドラル」ソーが相手に告げていた。「お前にはテントがないようだから、お前が初夜直を持て」

ロキはこっそり笑んだ。城を出る前、ファンドラルはソーにロキの手枷を外し、彼に番犬に変化させるよう提案していた。これにソーは笑っていたが、ロキには彼が怒りを抱いていたことが感じられたものだ。

ファンドラルの浮かべた表情に思わず吹き出しそうになったが、唇を噛んで堪える。ロキはテントを張り終え、シフは火を起こしていた。冷たい風が吹いて、彼は他の者たちに倣って黒いマントのフードを被った。

「誰か、何か役立つ物音を聞いたか？」ホーガンが尋ねる。

「いいや」近くの岩の上に鎮座したファンドラルが答えた。「お前らのおぞましい声しか聞こえないね」

ソーは含み笑いを漏らす。「初夜直が嫌いなようだ」

他の者たちも笑い、ロキは微笑んでいた。最後にこんなに温もりを感じたのはいつだろうか。今、彼は――幸福感は強すぎる言葉だ――満足感を得ていた。

夕食の後、彼らは就寝前に談笑した。シフは雌ライオンのような優雅さで彼女のテントに入り、ロキはガゼルのような優美さで彼のテントに入っていった。

選べるならば、ソーはロキの後に続いただろう。

ソーは目を瞬かせた。なんということを想像したのだろう。

だが、それはまた鎌首をもたげていた。彼の中にある奇妙な欲望が。それは深く、暗く、不穏なものだった。昨日頭に浮かんだ光景がそのまま蘇り、それらは鮮明で官能的に過ぎ、彼は頭を振ってそれらを消し去ろうとした。

集中力を切らすわけにはいかない。彼らは怪物を仕留めに来ており、次に夜の番をするのはソーなのだ。

他の者たちが番を申し出たのだが、ソーが断ったのだ。獣がこちらへやって来た場合を考慮して、ソーが番をし、彼らは休んでおくべきだと告げたのだった。だが、本当は冷たい空気に当たって熱を持ち始めた血潮を静めるのが目的だった。胸中に湧き起こる想いを断ち切らねばならなかった。

だが、そう思っている間も彼の眼差しはロキの眠るテントに流れる。

きっとあの黒髪が散らばり、あの美しい顔を額縁のように飾り、その胸は柔らかな寝息と共に上下しているのだろう。

ソーは自分を叩いた。

いい加減にしろ！集中しろ、ソー、集中！

彼は視線を木々と星空に戻すのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは一人ではないという明確な感覚に目を覚ました。

誰か、あるいは何かがテントの中にいる。

僅かに頭を持ち上げると、彼は肩越しに背後を見やり、すぐに頭を落としていた。

すぐ隣でぐっすりと眠っている、大きな動物の分厚い体があった。見た目も臭いも犬のようだったが、頭から生えている角を見れば、そんなに生易しい生き物でないのは明白だ。

できるだけ静かに、ロキはナイフの柄に指を絡めた。

＊＊＊

ソーは金切り声のような獣の咆哮を聞いて、獲物がキャンプに入ってきたことを知った。

テントから飛び出すと、ちょうどロキも彼のテントから飛び出してきたところで、そのすぐ後を激怒した獣が突進していった。

ホーガンが驚いて困惑した顔のまま見張り台の岩から飛び降りた。

「ロキ！」ソーは森の中に弟と、その後を追って野獣が消えると叫んでいた。

「シフ！」ソーが命じる。「ファンドラルと組め。ホーガンはヴォルスタッグと！」駆け出しながら吠えるように叫んだ。「獣を逃がすな！それから…」

ロキが小走りに戻ってくると、彼は言葉を切っていた。ロキは背後を振り向きながら笑みを浮かべている。

「ロキ！」ソーは駆け出して弟を抱きしめた。「無事なんだな！」

「ああ」ロキは彼を押し返す。「ソー、放せ」

ソーは彼を解放すると、顔を覗き込んだ。「怪我はないか？」

「ない」ロキは苛立ち気味に言った。「あいつが出てこない限りは」

「出てくる？」シフは疑問を声にして、ロキが入っていった森の中へ消えた。数秒後に戻ってきた彼女は憤っていた。

「どうした？」ソーが尋ねる。

「あいつ、穴に落ちて上がってこれないでいるわ」シフが言った。「ロキを追っていた時に落ちたに違いないわね」

ソーは笑った。「罠にはめたのか！？」

ロキが答えられる前にファンドラルが口を挟んでいた。「たぶん、勝手に落ちたんだろ」

ロキの上機嫌が少し翳った。「どうしたファンドラル？私の機知が羨ましいのか？心配するな。いつかお前も自分の脳味噌を見つけるさ」

ホーガンが二人の間に割り込み、ヴォルスタッグと共に怪物を仕留めに向かった。

「来い、弟よ」ソーが言った。「獣を見せてくれ」

ロキは今回限りは誇らしげに笑むのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーの玉座の上に獣の頭部が飾られている。グロテスクであると同時に美しいものも周囲に投げかけており、それを見た者は皆、王に守られているのだと実感した。

ダイニングホールは歓声と祝賀の声で天井まで満たされているほど。ワインは飲み放題、料理も食べ放題といった贅沢ぶりだ。

ロキはいつものように部屋に籠るのではなく、ソーの隣に座っていた。彼の前にはフルーツの盛られた皿があり、ロキはそれをゆっくりと平らげながら祝賀の様子を眺めていた。その夜は始めの方こそ楽しめていたが、ソーが夜のうちに彼を問い質そうと考えているのが徐々に明らかになってきていた。

王はろくにワインを口にしていない。どうやら、ワインに酔わず、頭を明晰に保っておきたいようだった。

ロキはこれまで、今回ほど納得のいく嘘を思いつくのに努力したことはなかったし、その嘘が真実であると自分に思い込ませることにもここまで苦労したことはなかった。

ソーは彼の嘘を見抜くようになってきているし、真実を語るよう要求してくる。ロキが従うまでしつこく言ってくるだろうし、それだけは勘弁してほしかった。

あの時のことを思い出すにはあまりに悲惨な経験だったのだから。

また大きな歓声が上がって、ロキの注意を引いた。一人の男が逆立ちしながら蜂蜜酒を飲んでいる。

その光景にロキは顔を顰めた。

ソーはククッと笑う。「楽しめ、弟よ。皆、お前のために祝っているのだ」

ロキは鼻で笑った。「皆は自分たちのため、私以外のために祝っているのだ。彼らが私に抱く感情は憎しみ以外にはない」

ソーは彼を向いた。「お前はいつもそういう気の滅入ることばかり考えているのか。憂鬱な顔ばかりは似合わないぞ、ロキ」

ロキはさらに顔を顰めたつもりだったが、頬に熱が昇ってくるのを感じて顔を背けた。

「ロキ」ソーが呼びかけ、彼の肩に手を置いた。「どうしたんだ、弟よ？」

ロキは彼に向き直って口を開いた。

そしてヴォルスタッグの大声が響いた。「ソー！」

ロキが彼を振り向いたので、ソーもその視線を追って友人に目を向ける他なかった。

「俺に勝負を持ち掛けてくれないのは何故ですかな、王よ！」ヴォルスタッグが上機嫌に声を上げている。

「お前に勝つ見込みがないからだ」ソーは答えたが、それでも席を立っていた。

彼が壇上から降りて、馬鹿馬鹿しい勝負を始めるさまをロキは黙って眺めていた。

気を抜いても大丈夫だろう、と彼は思った。ソーが飲み比べに興じるほど酒を飲むならば、ロキの恐れる質問をしてくることはない。

悪戯の神は椅子に深く腰を掛け、蝋燭の灯火の投げかける鈍い光を兜の角に反射させていた。

＊＊＊

ロキが就寝の準備をしていた時に、正面の扉が開いた。

「陛下が居室にお呼びです、殿下」衛兵が面倒そうに言いうと、一礼して退室した。

ロキは胃の腑が落ちるような気がした。

どうやら、彼は間違っていたようだ。

覚悟を決めて、彼はピンと背筋を伸ばしてソーの部屋へ向かう。彼には何も言うまいと心に決めていた。

彼の姿を見るなりソーは大きく笑みを浮かべていた。「弟よ！こちらへ。共に祝おうぞ」

そこには豪勢な料理が並ぶテーブルがあった。

ロキは困惑する。「あんた、さっき充分食べたばかりだろう？まさか足りなかったのか、ソー？」

「祝賀は終わるべきじゃない」ソーの呂律は回っており、まったく酔っている様子がなかった。「それに、お前はほとんど食べていなかったじゃないか」

「私にはあれで充分なんだ」ロキは言って、椅子に座った。「あんたみたいに太りたくない」

「太っているだと！」ソーが笑う。「俺は貧弱なお前と違って筋肉質なんだ」

ロキは胡乱気に目を眇めたが、梨を手に取って噛みついた。ソーが彼にワインの注がれたグラスを手渡す。

「お前に乾杯だ、弟よ」ソーが落ち着いた様子で告げた。「そして、勝利へ乾杯だ。お前の働きは忘れないぞ」

彼はロキの持つグラスに自分のをカチンと当てて、ごくごくと一気に飲んだ。

二人の食卓は穏やかで静かなものであり、ロキは機嫌が急に上がるのを感じた。

「それで、弟よ」ソーがグラスを置いて言った。「地球で何が起きたのか、話してくれる気になったか？」

ロキはちょうどワインを一口含んだところで、グラス越しに相手を見やった。その一口を飲みこんで大きく息を吸うと、グラスを置く。

彼は自信たっぷりに微笑んだ。「ああ」

ソーも息を大きく吸い込んだ。「では、話すがいい」

ロキは散々練習した虚偽の言葉を並べようと口を開いた。だが、まったく別のことが起きたのだ。

彼の意に反するかのように、真実を語りはじめたのだった。

「奴らが私を捕えた時」彼は言った。「私は拘束され、あんたによって奴らのアジトの地下にある牢獄に入れられた。あんたは私を置いて行った。あの男が入ってきたのはその後だ。奴はいかに私が奴の部下を殺したか、そしていかに私に正義の鉄槌を下すべきかと話していた。私が奴らの星で裁かれなかったことで、その機会を奪われたと奴は怨み言を言った。だから、自分の手を汚すのだと。奴に刺されたのを憶えている。私の皮膚を切り開いたのを。私があんたの名を必死に叫んでいたのも憶えている」

ソーは痛みに耐えかねて目を閉じていた。

「あんたが近くにいるのは感じられたのに、奴に傷を負わされる度に希望がないことを知った。奴は何度もナイフで私を突き刺し、それ以上深く刺さらないところまで刺してきて。何度もあんたの名を呼んだけど、あんたは聞こえなかった。ソー、あんたが来ることはなかった」

そこまで言って、ロキは手で口を覆い、兄を見つめる瞳には今にも零れそうな涙が揺らめく幕を張っていた。全身が震えはじめ、その顔には恐怖が浮かんでいた。

なんということをしてしまったのか。

ソーは動かず、ロキは動けなかった。何があった？あれだけ考え抜いた嘘偽りはどこへ行った？

震える足で立ちあがると、ソーが動いた。

「ロキ」

ロキは一歩退いて、手で口を覆ったままだった。「私…」

「どうしてこの事を教えてくれなかったんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキはまた一歩下がり、口を押えて頭を振った。「違う…」

「ロキ、待て」ソーが一歩踏み出すと、ロキは身を翻して駆け出した。

扉を抜けて、廊下を駆け抜けて自室に飛び込む。扉に鍵を掛けようとしたが、その前にソーが扉を開いて強引に入ってきた。

「嫌だ！」ロキは言って後退した。「これ以上話すことはない。もう充分すぎるほどあんたを傷つけてしまった」

唐突に、嘘がつきやすくなっていることに気がついた。

「私は疲れているんだ。放っておいてくれ」彼は嘘をついた。

「ロキ、俺に出て行けと言わないでくれ」ソーが言った。

「さっき言ったことは忘れろ」ロキが答える。「そんなつもりじゃなかった。あれは嘘だ」

「いや、違う」

「いいや、ソー」ロキが言う。「あれは嘘だったんだ」

「いや、違うんだ」ソーは少し声を大きくして言った。「お前は嘘がつけなかった。嘘をつけないようにしたんだ！」

ロキは身じろぎひとつせず、困惑して兄を見上げた。

「お前のワインにポーションを入れたんだ」ソーは言う。「自白剤だ。お前は嘘がつけなかった。どうやら、効果が薄れてきているようだが」

ロキはソーの言葉を反芻するのにしばしの時間を要して、その口は彼の呼吸を助けるために僅かに開いていた。

「なんだと？」彼は搾り出した。

「ロキ、俺は…」ソーが口を開く。

「あんた…」ロキが言った。「どうしてそんなことを？」

「どうしても知る必要があったんだ、ロキ」ソーは懇願するように言った。

「いや、そんな必要なかった」彼は答えた。「あんたには何も言うつもりはなかったのに」

「ロキ…」

「出て行け」ロキは静かに告げたが、その顔は憤怒に染められていた。

「弟よ…」

「出て行けと言った！」ロキは怒鳴った。「あんなことをしておいて、よくもまだ話しかけようとするな。私がどんな気持ちになるか考えたことはあるのか？今どれだけ利用されたように感じているか、あんたに分かるか！？」

ソーは彼に近寄ろうとしたが、その眼差しに含まれた毒に阻まれた。「どうしても、知る必要があったんだ」

「ああ、そうか。知りたかったのか」ロキの声のトーンは危険なものだった。「わかったよ。傷ついた。激痛に見舞われて、あんたが来なかった。兄上にいてほしかったのにあんたはどこにもいなかった。私を拷問にかけている奴らとどこかで祝っていた。床に溜まった自分の血の上に横たわって、穴の開いた肺で満足に呼吸すらできなかったのに、それでも兄上が来てくれると思っていた。でも、あんたが結局現れなかった時、私は誓ったんだ。あんたが友と呼ぶ奴らに受けた辱めを一生自分の胸の内に秘めておこうと。墓まで持って行こうと。その時のことを毎晩夢に見る度にそう誓った。二百年間、頭がおかしくなるかと思うほどに、それを繰り返した！」

その頃には頬を涙が自由に落ちていた。彼の手はわなわなと震えていたが、声はしっかりとしていた。「傷を治す魔力があれば、そうしていた。あの時のことを忘れるために、私はずっと沈黙を守っていたのに、あんたがまたこうして傷口を開いて私の目の前に突き付けてきたんだ！」

ソーは殴られたように怯んだ。

「忘れていたんだ」ロキはソーを見上げ、怒鳴った。「忘れることができていたのに！私にはまだ罰が足りなかった？またこうしてあの時の記憶を蘇らせなければならなかったのか！？」

ソーは彼を苦悶に満ちた目で見据えた。「お前を助けたかったんだ、ロキ。俺はそんなに間違っていたか？」

「誰もがあんたの助けを必要としてるわけじゃない」ロキは涙を拭きながら言った。「誰もがそれを欲してるわけじゃないんだ」

「ロキ…」ソーが彼の方に一歩踏み出す。

ロキは一歩退いた。「出て行け」

ロキは全身を震わせており、涙がまた溢れ出ていた。だが、その背筋はピンと伸びており、誇らしげだ。

「出て行けと言った！」ロキが怒鳴りつけた。

ソーは退き、彼自身目に涙を湛えて弟の言葉に従った。

扉が閉まると、ロキはバルコニーに出た。

アスガルドは今夜も平穏だ。

新たな怒りの波が押し寄せてきて、彼は絶叫を上げていた。空へ向かって叫ぶ。運命の女神たちに、運命そのものに、そして自分に対して喉が痛むまで罵声を上げ続けた。

それから頭に手をやると、足元に崩れ落ちた。

なんてことをしてしまったのだろう。


	3. 浸透

ソーはベッドに横たわり、その晩に開かれた舞踏会に思いを馳せて、指の間で小さな桃色の花をクルクルと回していた。季節の変わり目は涼しい気候を運び込み、待ちに待った冬の舞踏会をも運んできた。城下町にとって、その準備期間が数カ月にも及んでいたことは知っている。この舞踏会は彼ら一般市民が自由に荘厳な宮殿に入って来れる唯一の日なのだったから。いつもは遠くから眺めるだけの王侯貴族と共に食事をし、舞を踊る唯一の機会でもある。もっとも、彼らが欲しいのは主に料理の方だろう。ソーの統治によって貧民を助けてきたとはいえ、最近彼はまだまだ住む場所、衣類や食べ物といった生活の必需品に手が届かずにいる者たちが多く存在していることを知った。彼はそれを変えることを誓うのだった。

父は良い王ではあったと思うが、彼の治世は主に他世界の征服、民衆の統制に法の整備が中心となっていた。民衆の日常生活そのものにはあまり関心がなかったようだ。

ぼんやりと指の間で花をゆっくりと回転させては速度を上げたりする。舞踏会は大成功であり、ソーは彼の前に長蛇の列を作った女たちのことを思って柔らかく笑んでいた。彼女らは彼に話しかけるだけの勇気はなかったが、諦めない頑固さも持ち合わせていて、結局ソーは彼女たち全員と踊った。女たちは皆一様に喜び、一曲終わって彼がお辞儀をすれば、嬉しげに跳ねるような足取りで立ち去って行った。おかげで、彼は舞踏会に集った群衆の前に広げられた豪勢な食事にありつくことができなかったのだが。

この一大行事に現れた人々の数が圧倒的に多かったため、舞踏会は大広間ではなく、宮殿の敷地内ではあるが、星空の下で行われた。冬を運ぶそよ風が躍る男女の間を駆け抜け、群衆は存分に楽しんだように見えた。ソーは大満足だった。この夜の成功は長く記憶に留まることだろう。会場は豪奢で、料理は気前よく提供され、群衆は幸福感に満たされ、外で行われたことで却って柔らかなな光加減で人々にロマンチックな気分を味わわせた。足りないものは何一つなかった。

ロキを除いて、だが。

ソーは唸り、頭をヘッドボードに預けた。

どうして何度も弟のことを考えてしまうのだろう。取り戻しつつあった信頼を壊してしまったこと。細く頼りない糸のようなものだったが、ようやく穏やかな関係性を取り戻しつつあったのに、好奇心を満たすためだけにそれを自ら断ち切ってしまったのは、何故なのだろうか。

ロキを怒らせてからすでに何ヶ月も経ってしまったが、ソーは未だに許されていなかった。弟との関係で修復できた分だけ後退してしまった。今やロキは再び自室に引きこもって誰とも会わず、本の相手だけをし、外界との接触をほぼ完全に絶ってしまった。

あれから始めの数週間はソーも彼を呼び出そうと書簡を送っても見たのだが、すべて謝罪もなく拒否されて送り返されてきた。

やがてソーはそれすらも止めてしまった。一呼吸ごとに胸裏に酸を一滴ずつ注がれているような気分になったのだ。

気を逸らそうと、彼は狩りに出掛けたり、模擬試合をしたり、王国の統治に身を入れたりした。それだけやっていれば、忘れられるはずだと思った。

だが、そうはいかず、むしろ彼は弟のことをもっと頻繁に考えるようになってしまっていた。はじめのうちは後悔の感情だった。違った方法も取ることができただとか、放っておけばよかったとか。数ヶ月経つと、ソーはただ許してほしいという気持ちだけが残っていた。しつこく追求するべきではなかったし、彼はそれを分かっていたはずだ。あの話をさせるだけでもロキを苦しめたに違いない。そして、最終的ソーが思うのは、いかにロキの毒から自分が回復するか。そしてその時、彼の考えは暗い方面に向かっていくのだ。

ソーは頭を振って上体を起こした。

一体、彼はどうしてしまったのだろう？

答えは間もなく彼を訪れ、それはひどく唐突な内容だった。

幾つかの光景が脳裏に閃いた。彼の下で身体を捩るロキ、一糸も纏わず、背筋を反らせ、ソーの太い腕に抱えられた首をのけぞり、ソーが与える快感に喘いでいる。

ソーはあまりに勢いよく立ち上がったので、眩暈がした。

「何だ今のは…」彼は慌てて部屋を出た。夜の親密な営みを思わせる寝室の中では息もままならなかった。

廊下に出ればすぐに冷たい空気が彼を押し包み、ソーは安堵したように目を閉じて、肌寒い気候を堪能した。熱を持った感情は魔法のように取り払われた。それを嘆く心の一部は無視した。

王族の居室が並ぶ回廊を渡って窓を開くと、ソーは大きく息を吸い込んだ。より冷たい空気は、さらに彼の中で燻った熱を消し去ってくれる。

舞踏会や国の内情のことに思考が戻りはじめて、ロキのことが頭から離れようとしたその時、小さな音が彼の注意を引いた。

ロキの居室へ通じる扉が開いたのだ。

ソーは驚き、自室の扉に視線を走らせたが、部屋に戻ろうと思ってもとても間に合いそうにない。だが、その心配はなかった。

扉の様子を見ていると、ロキの部屋の暗がりから柔らかな声がした。短い、女の含み笑いと、男の低く唸るような笑い声がしたかと思うと、ひそひそと囁く声がした。

それから若い女性がロキの部屋から出てきたのだ。

明らかに、ロキは本の相手をしているだけではないようだった。

彼女の髪は解かれていたが、部屋の中に残った青年と会話をしながら髪を束ねていた。彼女は彼に背を向けていたので、ソーはその首筋にくっきりと赤い痕が浮き出ていることに気がついた。それがどこから来たのか、学者でなくとも分かる。彼女は笑顔で振り返ると、後ろ手に扉を閉めた。その唇は赤く色づいており、まだ彼に気がついていないのか、ソーのいる方に歩いてきた。

顔を上げたとたん、彼女は凍りついた。

「陛下！」彼女は慌てて膝を折って深く頭を下げていた。

ソーは胸中に湧き起った純然たる嫉妬を抑えなくてはならなかった。彼は一国の王であり、男だ。女に対して嫉妬するとは何事か！

本当に、彼はどうしてしまったというのか！？

「いや、大丈夫だ」ソーは無理矢理言って、目の前の女を掴み上げて窓から投げ出したくなる衝動を抑えて、相手の肩に優しく手を置いた。そこにも赤い痕が浮かんでいるのを見てしまって、内心でロキを罵った。

「大丈夫だ、気にするな」彼は彼女を立たせた。「行くと良い」

「はい、陛下」彼女はもう一度頭を下げると、駆け去った。

「あばずれが」ソーは小声で呟いて、驚いて自分の口を手で塞いだ。

今のは何だ！？

ソーはこれ以上自分自身に対して恥をかかぬよう、急いで部屋に戻る。分厚い外套を羽織って、彼は駆け出す勢いで去った。

もはや、新鮮な空気だけでは足りなかった。

＊＊＊

ソー…

ソーは身動ぎしたが、起きなかった。

「ソー？」遠くの方で、優しい声が彼を呼んでいる。

ソーは笑みを浮かべて、何か柔らかいものに頭を乗せていた。

「蹴ってやろうか…？」他の声が尋ねる。

「ソー、起きろ、この阿呆！」

頬を叩かれて、彼は目覚めた。

「誰だ、王を殴る命知らずは！？」ソーは完全に覚醒して状態を起こすなり怒鳴った。

ファンドラルが笑いを誤魔化すために咳き込んで、視界から消えた。ホーガンは相変わらずストイックだったが、その唇の端は今にも笑みの形になりそうだ。シフが一番彼の傍に立っており、彼女は瞳を輝かせて目の前の光景を面白そうに見ていた。

「我らの王が何故羊と共に寝ておられるのか、ご説明いただけるかしら？」彼女はなんとか真顔を保って言った。

「なんだと？」ソーは周囲を見回して唖然とした。

枕のように抱き付いていた羊が彼に憤慨したように鳴くと、立ち上がってソーの臭いを振り払うかのように綿のような毛を振った。そのまま遠くへ逃げ出す。

ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグが大爆笑して、シフは我慢できなかった笑いを口に手をやって隠している。ホーガンは顔を背けて咳をしたが、疑わしいことに何の音も立てていなかった。

「彼女を怒らせてしまったようだね」ファンドラルが述べた。

ソーは呻き声を上げて顔を擦った。突然ひどい眩暈がした。

「何があったんだ？」彼はぼやいた。

「どうやら、昨夜は羽目を外しすぎたな」ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグが二人掛かりでソーを助け起こした。「幸運だったと思え。他に二人ほど、豚の下敷きになっているのが発見されてた」

ソーは嫌悪感も露わに顔を顰めた。

それから、昨夜のことを思い出した。

あれから酒場に直行したソーは、ロキのことを忘れようと、昏倒するまで大量の酒を飲んだのだった。これはその結果だろう。

彼はまた呻いた。

「ほら行くぞ」ヴォルスタッグが彼に肩を貸して歩き出す。「城に戻ってとっとと寝るんだな」

「それか、風呂のどちらかだな」その反対側から同じように肩を貸しながらファンドラルが言った。

宮殿までの道のりの半分ほどでソーは自分で歩けるまでに回復していたが、友人たちは彼の自室に辿りつくまで両隣をついて来た。それでも彼の意に反して彼らが立ち去る様子を見せなかったので、ソーは彼らを向いて口角を下げた。

「もう手伝ってもらう必要はない」ソーは言った。「行っていいぞ」

「わかったわ」シフは他の者たちと一礼したが、ファンドラルだけは背筋を伸ばしたままだ。

ソーはなんとか言ってみろ、とばかりに彼を睨みつけた。

ファンドラルにはそうするだけの肝っ玉があった。

「我が君におかれましては、穢された羊への言伝はございますかね？」

彼は大笑いしながら、何故か空中を飛んできた盃を避けて、扉の向こうへと駆け去るのだった。

＊＊＊

庭園には静寂があり、ちょうど良い木陰に覆われており、魅力的だった。空を雲が覆って心地よい影を作り上げていたので、ロキは庭に出たくて仕方がなかった。兄に出くわす可能性を恐れて、昼間はもう長いこと自室を出ていない。あの馬鹿が眠っていると確信できる時間帯にしか部屋を出ようとは思わなかった。

夜は怖いほどに彼の性に合っていたが、光の下も味わいたいものだ。むしろ、それを望んでやまないのだと気がついてしまった。彼の視線は呪われし手枷に移った。これさえなければ、何かに――たとえば鴉にでも――変化して、バルコニーから飛び立ち、アスガルドの空を自由に飛び回れるというのに。

しかし、そんな妄想をしても無意味だった。彼は閉じ込められ、囚われている。荘厳な宮殿で暮らしているかもしれないが、それは彼にとっての牢獄でもあった。黄金で美しく装飾された鳥籠そのもので、彼はその中から逃げようとして格子に身体を打ち付けることでいずれ命を落とすのではないかと思っていた。

ロキは溜め息をついた。彼はバルコニーに立ち、眼下に拡がる光景をぼんやりと眺めていたが、そこでもう何年も見ていなかった場面を目撃した。

ソーが昨夜どこかで飲み明かしてきたのか、ふらつく足取りを友人らに支えられながら戻ってくるところだった。

ソー。

熱い溶岩のように、彼の中で怒りと裏切られた感情が湧き起こった。だが、それは後悔と悲哀によって直ちに鈍っていた。兄との間に壁を作り出してしまったことに対する後悔と、彼らの間に起こった出来事に対する悲哀だった。

無意識に、彼は襟の下にある傷痕に指先で触れていた。

触れたとたん、刺されたかのように彼は手を引いた。そのことを考えるのはやめておいたほうがいい。

だが、これで意に反して考えざるを得なくなってしまった。

フューリーが彼を切り裂いた時、彼は間違いの余地を残さなかった。ロキが傷から回復するのに四年かかった。肺に裂傷が入った状態で呼吸を続けたのが四年間。胸の傷が癒えないまま過ごした四年。筆舌にしがたい激痛に見舞われ続けた四年間。体が新たな血を作っては床に溢し続けて四年だ。心臓だって傷を負い、本当ならば彼は死んでいたはずだったが、そうはならなかった。それらすべてを感じ、苦痛の波を経験しながら生きたのだ。裂かれた肌の、それがもたらす苦悶を一つ一つ感じて生きた。なかなか死なない身体は呪いであり、最終的に彼はしなければならないことをしただけだ。

激痛のせいで気絶していなかった時は、ロキは胸部を左右から押しつけて傷口を閉じようとし、次の日には破れた衣服を包帯のようにして巻き付けていた。それ自体も激痛を伴い、死ぬかと思ったが、残念なことに彼の身体はそれを許さなかった。

彼がどうやって回復したかまでは、ソーも知らない。そして、ロキは兄に教える気はなかった。彼はあの拷問のような日々を生き抜いた。他に何もできるはずはなかったのだ。

悲しむべきことに。

物音がして、彼の注意を引いた。隣のバルコニーで小さな動きがあった。

あれは国王のバルコニーだ。誰が出てこようとしているかなど、明白。相手を見る必要などない。

彼は物音をたてないようにこっそりと自室に戻り、柔らかな日差しと穏やかな庭園の見える場所を後にした。

＊＊＊

ソーは湯船に深く沈み、首まで湯が上ってくると溜め息をついていた。体が温まり、筋肉もほぐれ、彼の長い金髪は水面に揺蕩いさざ波が立つたびに揺れ動いて、魔法のような湯は彼の肌を撫でているかのようだった。緊張をほぐすそれを彼は歓迎し、しばらくそのまま動かずにいたが、ふと自分が王であり、昼間から贅沢に湯浴みをしている場合ではないと思い出した。

渋々上体を起こして身体を洗い始めると、数分後には終わっていた。浴室から出て清潔な衣服を纏うと、彼は謁見の間まで急いだ。

栄光に煌めく広間に辿りつくと、すでに集まっていた幾人かが彼に微笑みかけ、挨拶をしてくる。温もりあるその光景は、父の時代にはなかったものだ。

使用人から兜を受け取り、ソーは玉座に腰を下ろして一日が始まるのを待った。その日最初の案件は、貧民への施しを頼んだ、資金のやりくりを担当する男との会談だった。

小さく痩身で、アスガルドでは人があまり寄りつかないタイプの男だった。年老いて頭髪は薄くなっており、頭頂の禿げた部分が光を反射している。

「陛下」彼は一礼した。

ソーは彼を直ちに嫌悪していたのだが、王としてそのような内心を顔に出すわけにはいかない。「頼んだとおりにしてくれたか？」

「頼む、ですと？」男がしわがれた声を出す。「もちろんでございます、陛下。わたしが逆らうとでも？」

「ならば、調査結果の報告をしてくれ」ソーが命じた。

男は骨を軋ませながら進み出て、ソーの前で跪くと、汗臭い臭いが漂ってきた。鼻が曲がりそうなそれに顔を顰めないため、ソーは全神経を総動員せねばならなかった。

「庶民のいくらかは王国の辺境に小さな集落を作っているようです、陛下」彼の声は聞くに堪えがたいものだった。「五十人ほどの集落です。森で採れる果物や木の葉を食べて辛うじて餓死を免れているようです」

ソーは目を細めた。「彼らに街なかの住居と仕事を与えるにはどれほどの資金が必要になる？」

担当者は考えるふりをして言った。「我が軍の兵士たちの鎧を新調するほどの」

それは少し問題だった。

「兵のどれ程が鎧を新調する必要があるのだ？」ソーは尋ねる。

「全軍の半分以上です、陛下」男が答えた。「修理もできますが、彼らはそれ以上のことを約束されています」

ソーの指先は玉座の肘掛に模様を描いていた。「この案件について、もう少し調べてもらった方がいいようだ。兵の装備のどれほどが修復可能で、どれほどが新調せざるを得ないのか。本当に必要としている者だけに新品を授けるべきだろう」

男の双眸に苛立ちが燃えたが、彼はただ微笑んだ。「御意に、陛下」

男が立ち去るなり、ソーは手を上げ、大臣が玉座に近寄った。

「午後までに新たな担当者を任命しておけ」ソーが小声で命じた。

大臣は笑みを見せて、その決断に賛成した。「仰せのままに、陛下」

大臣が離れると、今度は謁見を申し込んだ農民が玉座の前まで進み出て跪くと、低く頭を垂れた。

「我が君」彼女は弱々しく言った。

「用件を」ソーは優しく告げて、まだ若い娘に微笑みかけた。

その笑みに勇気づけられた娘は、思い切って口を開いた。「陛下、私の家族は陛下のお慈悲を心底必要としています。父と兄がどちらも病に伏してしまいました。母は私が十二の時に亡くなり、私には他に誰もいません。家族を診てくれている治療師には解決策がなく、でも、彼は村のまじない師で専門の教育を受けていないのです」彼女はぽろぽろと涙をこぼしていた。「腕の良い治療師に払うお金などとてもではありませんが、掻き集めることもできず…お願いです、陛下。何とか助けていただけませんか？でないと、私…みんな失くしてしまいます」

ソーは沈鬱な面持ちで頷いた。「大臣」

先程の大臣がもう一度玉座に駆け寄った。

「この者の家族を城まで運び、療養させろ。城の治療師に二人の病を何としてでも癒してもらおう」ソーは言った。「家族が治療を受ける間、この娘のための住居も提供するんだ」

「ありがとうございます！」安堵の声を張り上げると、娘は誰も止められる前に玉座に駆け寄った。ソーの前にひれ伏すと、そのマントの端に口づけを落とす。「ありがとうございます、陛下」

ソーは彼女を優しく引っ張り上げた。「礼を言うにはまだ早いぞ、娘よ。家族の体調が良くなってから感謝してもらおう」

彼女がその場で号泣するのではないかと思ったが、奥に控えていた女中が彼女を優しく壇から下ろし、謁見の間の外へと導いていった。

ソーは玉座に背を預けて広間にいる者たちに視線を彷徨わせた。彼らは一様に王に敬愛の眼差しを向けていた。

それだけで、ソーは輝くかのようだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは指先で水面に線を引くように端から端まで動かすと、水面に現れた軌跡をぼんやりと眺めていた。水面に映し出された夜空の星がその動きに合わせて踊り、彼は小さく微笑んだ。

彼に魔力はほとんどないものの、まだ星を動かすことはできたようだ。

その眼差しが手首の枷に留まったとたん、彼は罵詈雑言を並べ立てていた。改心しなければこれらが外されることはない。

そして、そんなことをするつもりは、さらさらなかった。

ほんの少しだけ漏れ出た魔力に指先が光ると、水に柔らかな色合いが加えられた。彼は自室のバルコニーの下にある噴水の縁に座り、生み出した光を水面の下で蛇のように泳がせ、水飛沫を上げてイルカのように空中で弧を描かせた。その光を二つに分けると、それを水に潜らせては宙に飛び上らせ、また命の源である水の中に戻らせた。

時刻は夜半をとうに過ぎており、健全な市民は皆床に就いている頃だ。こんな時刻にまだ起きているのは衛兵と、盗賊くらいだろう。

ロキは別に心配していなかった。誰も彼を襲撃しようなどとは思わないだろう。最後にそんなことが起きた時は衛兵が二人死に、彼らの遺体は海に投げ込まれたのだ。彼らの死の詳細は公表されることがなかったので、多くの者はロキが彼らを殺したのだと思い込んでおり、それ以来、彼は宮廷人に距離を置かれることが多かった。

夜の静寂の中、彼の背後ではコオロギが跳ねては歌う。彼にとって、それは音楽だ。夜には音楽があり、彼はそれに耳を傾けながら、水で遊んでいた。

王のバルコニーから彼を眺める人影があることに、彼は気がつかなかった。

ソーはどうするべきか悩みながら、唇を噛んでいた。

ロキを最後に見たのは何ヶ月も前のことで、どうしても彼に会いたいという絶望的な欲求があった。その願望は彼を内側から食い破るようで、彼の皮膚に爪を立てては引っ張るような、強いものだ。だが、同時に弟をそっとしておいてやりたいと思っている自分もいる。その日は一日中様々な案件を解決したり、民が親しみやすい王としてのイメージを強めるための努力もしたので、体は疲れ切っており、ただ横になって眠りたかった。

しかし、ロキが水に何かを漂わせて――あれはなんだ？リボンか？――遊ぶ様子を眺めていると、ソーは腹を決めていた。

ハンマーを宙に掲げると、ソーは空に飛び上がった。

ロキから数メートル離れた所にドスン、と着地したが、相手は水遊びに夢中のようで、彼の存在に気がついていない。

呼びかけようか迷い、彼の名を呼ぶため口を開こうとしたが、先に彼の足元で小枝が折れて、彼の存在を知らせていた。

ロキは怒りに目を眇めて弾かれたように振り返った。

「ソー！」邪魔をした相手を見て彼は驚いて目を見張る。

「弟よ」ソーは力なく言った。

そこには喜びもあったが、ロキはそれを踏み潰すようにして表情を無にしていた。

「なぜあんたは起きてるんだ？」ロキが言った。「ベッドを温めてくれる娘はいないのか？」

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「お前にも同じことを言えるが？」

「なんだって？」ロキが尋ねる。ソーが隣に腰を下ろしてもその場を動かずにいた。

「あの娘。数日前の夜の」ソーは何気ない声音で言ったが、辛うじて嫉妬を抑え込んでいた。「あれは誰だったんだ？」

ロキはその問いかけに目を眇めた。どうにも軽すぎる声音に聞こえた。「ただの娘だ、ソー」

「名は何という？」ソーが問う。「それとも、それも俺からは隠しておきたいのか？」

ロキはチラリと彼を見やり、それから水面に視線を移した。「アルシア。なぜ？彼女が欲しいのか？」

彼女には死んで欲しい。

「いや、ただ訊いただけだ」ソーは言って、声に沁み込みそうだった毒を抑え込んだ。「また彼女を呼ぶつもりか？」

ロキは奇怪なものを見るような眼差しをソーに向けた。「なんでここにいるんだ、ソー？」

ソーは溜め息をついた。「お前に会いたかった」

その言葉は無遠慮で単純なものだったが、重く響くものだった。ロキからすれば、懇願に近いもの。ソーにとっては、必死な告白のようなものだった。

ロキは水に手を入れると、優雅に手を動かした。「何が私も会いたがっていたとあんたに思わせている？」

ソーはそのほっそりとした手を見つめていた。「お前は立ち去っていない」

手の動きが止まる。「確かに」

「ロキ…」

「やめてくれ、ソー」ロキは言った。「あんたが話したがっている内容が私の想像通りだとしても、それを口にするほどあんたは馬鹿じゃないだろう？また半年私を締め出したいというなら、はっきりそうだと言ってくれ」

「俺がお前を締め出しただと？」ソーが突然立ち上がった。

「そうだ」ロキは彼を振り仰いだ。

「俺は何度もお前を誘い出しただろう！試してない方法があるとすれば、お前の前に跪いていない程度だ。だが、お前は俺の誘いをことごとく突っぱねてきた」ソーが言った。唐突に怒りが込み上げてきた。

この怒りは何だ？

「なんでそうしたか分かるだろう」ロキは言って、視線を外した。「あんたに裏切られた後、会うのが耐えられなかった」

「裏切っただと！？」ソーは怒りも露わに言った。「俺はお前を助けようとしていたんだと、まだ分からないのか！？」

何故またこの喧嘩を始めようとしたのか。ようやく弟と会話を持つ機会を得たのに、こんなことに使いたかったのではない。

「あんたの助けなんかいらなかった」ロキも立ち上がり、兄を睨み上げた。「あの時もいらなかったし、今もいらない」

「だからどうして？」ソーが尋ねる。「プライドの問題か？助けをもらうことで自分を卑しめるとでも思っているのか？」

「そうじゃない」ロキが踵を返す。

「それとも、怖いのか？」ソーが言った。

それは当て擦りで告げた言葉だったが、ロキが彼に背を向けきる直前にその場に凍りつき、その瞳に浮かんだ驚愕と苦悶を見るに、痛いところを突いたのだとソーは気づいた。

「どうした」ソーが追い打ちをかける。

「私が思っていたよりも馬鹿ではなかったらしい」平たく言うと、ロキはその場を立ち去ろうとした。

させるものか！

「ロキ！」ソーは足を踏み出して彼の腕を掴んだ。「すまなかった。どうすれば良かったのか、俺には――」

「今なんて言った？」ロキが振り返って彼をそのエメラルドの瞳で見つめた。

「は？」ソーが間抜けな声を出す。

「今、あんたは何て言った？」瞳に奇妙な感情を湛えてロキは尋ねた。

ソーは息をつく。「だから、どうすれば良かったのか――」

「それじゃなくて」ロキが言葉を遮った。

ソーは顔を顰める。「すまなかった？」

ロキがいきなり彼を殴りつけた。

ソーはのけぞり、唖然と痛む顎を撫でた。

「この馬鹿！阿呆！間抜け！紛れもないくそったれが！」ロキは罵り、また彼に殴りかかる。「それさえ言えば良かったのに、あんたにはそれすらもできないのか！？」

ロキにタックルされる間も愕然と立ち尽くしていたので、ソーは地面に激突してようやく息を吹き返していた。

「ロキ！」彼は素早く動いてロキにヘッドロックを仕掛け、相手を押さえつけることに成功した。「どういうことだ？」

「信じられない――」首に回された兄の腕から抜け出そうともがきながら、彼は呻いた。「あんたみたいな大馬鹿者が…くっ…一国の王だなんて！」

ソーはきょとんとした。「なんだと？」

なんとか頭部の自由を取り戻すと、ロキは乱れた髪を撫でつけた。「あんたは傲慢な王らしい言動で私に命令書や召喚状を送りつけてくるばかりだった。謝罪するという選択肢はなかったのか！？」

ソーは彼を凝視しながら、立ち上がった。「謝罪するだと？」

「そうだ。その言葉を耳にしたことはなかったか？」ロキは衣服を整えるため裾を引っ張った。「ほんと、馬鹿だな」

ようやく合点がいった。「俺は謝れば良かったのか？」

「そんなこと、いい加減に分かるだろう」ロキはなかなか言う事を聞かない髪の毛を押さえようとしていた。

ソーははじめ自嘲するような笑みを浮かべ、それから爆笑した。

「なにがそんなに可笑しい？」ロキが噛みつくように言った。

だが、ソーはさらに大笑いするだけ。喜びと安堵が押し寄せてきて、あまりの身軽さに空を飛びたくなっていた。

力強く哄笑すると、ソーはロキを掴み寄せて肩に担ぎあげ、一気に宙に飛び上がった。

「ソー！気でも狂ったか！？」ロキは身体に絡みついたローブに手足をばたつかせた。「降ろせ！いますぐ――」何百メートルも空中にいることに気がついたとたん、ロキは続く言葉を飲みこんでいた。ソーに強くしがみつく。

「なんだって？」ソーが言う。「弟よ、聞こえんぞ？ここで降ろせと言ったか？」

「ふざけるな！」ロキは怒鳴り、憤慨してソーを睨みつけた。「地面で降ろせ！」

「どうした」ソーはにんまりと笑っていた。「飛ぶのは嫌いだったか？」

ミョルニルを下方に向けると、ソーは垂直に加工し始めた。ロキの上げた悲鳴にまた笑い出す。

「いい加減にしろ、ソー！」ロキはヒューヒューと唸る風にかき消されそうな声を張り上げていた。

「ロキ、お前の遊び心はどこへ行ったのだ？」ソーは笑みながら尋ねる。

「私が敗北したミッドガルドに置いてきた！」ロキは返事した。

その言葉はソーの機嫌を一気に損ねてしまった。

音を立てて着地するなり、ロキはソーから離れて身だしなみを整え始めた。

「それは本当か？」一拍、二拍と沈黙が続いた後、ソーが真面目な態度で尋ねた。

「何がだ、ソー？」ロキは別のことに気を取られながら訊き返した。彼は髪から小枝を取り払うところだった。

「遊び心から人を殺していたのか？」

ロキは途中で手を止めて彼を見やった。「私が退屈していたからミッドガルドを征服しようとしていたと思っているなら、大間違いだ。私はあの星を自分の物にしたかった。そこの民衆を隷属化して、私を崇め奉らせたかった。とても単純な話だ」

「なぜだ？」先程の上機嫌は完全に消え去り、ソーは悲しげに尋ねた。

ロキは肩を竦める。「心は欲しがってしまうものだということではないか」

「それで、お前の心は何を欲したのだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「力、権威、主権」ロキが答える。「私は二つの世界で王子だというのに、どちらの王にもなることはない。何らかの補償が欲しかったのかもしれない」

「今はどうなんだ？」ソーはハンマーの柄を握る手に力を込めていた。

ロキは肩を竦めた。「別に何も。私は教訓を得た。兄上、そんなに心配する必要はない」

ソーは力を抜いた。そしてロキが踵を返して立ち去ろうとした時、たった今ロキが言ったことに考えが及んでいた。

「二つの世界での王子とは、どういうことだ？」

ロキは彼をチラリと見やる。「ん？」

「二つの世界での王子？」ソーが繰り返した言った。「さっきそう言わなかったか？」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。「オーディンはあんたに言わなかったのか？」

ソーは困惑気味に首を振った。

ロキは苦笑いを浮かべる。「そうか。ならばご紹介もうしあげよう」彼は一礼して言った。「私はロキ・ラウフェイソン。ヨトゥンヘイムの王太子になり損ねた者だ」

ソーは青褪め、ロキが顔を上げた時、相手にそれを気づかれた。

「俺は――」

「嫌悪感を隠そうとしなくていいぞ、ソー」ロキは皮肉気に告げた。「青くなった顔を見れば分かるから」

「違うんだ、ロキ」ソーは言った。「これは嫌悪ではない――ただ、驚いただけだ」

「構わない」ロキは物憂げに言う。「もうだいぶ慣れてきたから」

「ロキ、お前に嫌悪感など抱いてない」ソーはもう一度言った。

「ならば、なぜ血の気が失せたのだ？」ロキが尋ねた。

ソーに答えはなかった。

だから、ロキが嘲笑を浮かべて背を向けた時、ソーは慌ててしまった。

彼はロキを強く抱擁するつもりで彼に掴みかかると、強引に振り向かせた。だが同時に、ロキはツルツルとした大理石が敷き詰められた宮殿の広縁に踏みかかっており、ソーに掴まれた時に盛大に滑ってしまったのだ。

傍から見れば笑ってしまうような滑稽な光景だったに違いないが、倒れる途中で体を反転させられたロキは仰向けになって兄に支えられていた。だが、二人にとっては笑い事ではなかった。

ソーはまるでこれから乙女に初めての接吻をする恋人のようにロキを抱えていた。ロキはソーの肩に腕を回し、落ちないようにしがみついて背中に爪を立てている。ソーの腕は彼の腰を抱え、空いた手は胸元に添えていたロキの手首を掴んでいる。

ソーは指先からロキの心臓の鼓動を感じ取ることができた。あるいは、それは自分の鼓動だったのだろうか。

彼には分からない。ただ、その時唐突に理解していたのは、夜空の星を映したロキの瞳がどれだけ美しいかだった。過去の傷痕が見えないその肌がどれほど白いか。そして言葉を紡ぐ唇がどれほど繊細に見えるか。

「この、図体ばかりデカいグズめ！」ロキは言って、まっすぐ立ち上がって彼を押し返した。「危うく転倒するところだったではないか！」

しかし、ソーは聞いていなかった。彼の意識は今現在問題となっていることに向けられていた。欲望の対象をこれほどまでに間近にしていることは、彼に確かな影響をもたらしていた。

「私との取っ組み合いを続けたかったのなら」ロキはこの夜何度目になるか、袖を引っ張って衣服を正しながら言った。「あんたはただ――」

いきなり風が舞って、ロキの言葉を遮った。

背後を振り向くと、ロキはいつの間にか一人きりになっていることに気がつく。

「面白い」彼は独り言ち、ソーが降り立ったバルコニーを眺めやった。「今のは説明していただきませんと、陛下」

＊＊＊

ソーは居室の鍵を閉めると、部屋の中を歩き回った。何があったのか問いただすためにロキが追ってこないことを祈るばかりだ。

ロキ。ソーは弟を欲望の対象としていたのか！？なんということか。これは彼を破滅させるだろう。彼にとって終わりを告げる――

「ソー？扉を開けろ」ロキがノックをしながら呼びかけている。

いや、彼に終わりを告げるのは扉の向こうにいる弟だろう。

「今は良くない」ソーが扉越しに言った。

「冗談だろう？」問うロキの声は苛立たしげだ。

「いいや、弟よ」ソーが答える。「冗談ではない。一人にしてくれ」

返事はなかったが、数秒後にロキの部屋の扉が閉まる音がした。

ソーは僅かに肩の力を抜いた。どうやってこの試練を乗り越えるべきか。今のところはなんとかなっていたが、これほど強く身体的な反応をしてしまっては、ロキのような目敏い者には発覚してしまうだろう。

それで思い出した。問題を収めるために水風呂に入るつもりだったのだ。

湯船に冷たすぎない程度に水を張ると、ソーは衣服を脱ぎ捨てて水に飛び込んだ。効果は抜群だった。

水の冷たさに浴室に響き渡る驚いた声を上げたソーだったが、頭まで潜り込んだ。

彼の血の中にまで入り込んでいた欲望は全身を包む冷水で一気に鎮まり、体が慣れてくると、ソーは水風呂を楽しむことにした。

水面から顔を出すと大きく息を吸い込み、水滴が彼の胴体を流れ落ちた。彼は顔にかかった髪を後ろに撫でつける。

「風呂に入るために去ったというのか！？」ロキが信じ難いものでも見たかのように尋ねていた。

「ロキ！」ソーは吠えて弾かれたように振り向き、バランスを崩してまた水の中に頭から倒れ込んだ。

優雅さの欠片もない一連の動きに、ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げていた。「すごいな」

ソーは浮上すると、目にかかった髪を振り払う。「おまっ…どうやって入ってきたんだ？」

ロキは寄り掛かっていた壁から体を起こすと、ソーの背後を顎で示した。ソーが振り返ると、そこには開いた窓があった。

ソーは彼に向き直った。「ここで何をしている？」

「一国の王であられる我が兄上がまるで臆病な兎のように身を隠した理由を知りたかった」ロキは冷ややかに言った。「それもどうやら体臭だったようだがな」

ソーには説明できなかった。「あー…」

ロキは片手を上げて彼がそれ以上言うのを阻止する。「結構だ。どうせ出て行くつもりだったから」

「待て」ソーは広い湯船の端まで歩いて行った。「さっきお前が言っていたことだ。俺がお前に嫌悪感を抱くなどない。お前がヨトゥンの出であることは知っていたが、その血統までは聞かされていなかった。びっくりしたのを俺は隠せていなかったようだな。だが、俺は嫌悪などしていないし、この先もそんなことは起こりえない。お前は俺の弟で、俺はお前を愛している。それだけは疑ってくれるな」

ロキは黙ったままうなずいた。だが、その双眸の裏に感情の波が押し寄せたのがソーには見えていた。

「もう行ってもいいぞ」ソーはほとんど自分の中で燻る欲を鎮めるために告げる。「王にプライバシーをくれないか」

ロキは目を眇めると、ソーに片手の甲を見せつけて中指を立てた。それから踵を返すと、一言も言わずに出て行った。

ソーは訳の分からない仕草に眉を顰めていたが、肩を竦めた。おそらく、ロキにしかわからない何かだろう。

＊＊＊

翌朝、冬の衣装を身に纏ったロキは庭園の歩道を進んでいた。手袋に包まれた手は小さな本を持っており、ブーツを履いた足を適当に進ませながら、彼は本に夢中になっていた。

「あいつの邪魔をしないのは非常に難しいな」ファンドラルはヴォルスタッグの横で壁に寄りかかりながら言った。「見ろよ。あんなに無垢に見えて、それが相応しいとは到底言えない」

ヴォルスタッグはチェリーを宙に放り投げては口でキャッチしていた。「まったく相応しくないな」

彼らの後方ではシフとホーガンがそれぞれの得物で手合わせをしており、つまらない一日の退屈凌ぎをしていた。

「どうするのがいいと思う？」ファンドラルは尋ね、果物に手を伸ばすなりヴォルスタッグに取り上げられて、口角を下げていた。

「何か投げつけてやる」ヴォルスタッグが答える。「くそヨトゥンめが」

ファンドラルは彼にシッと言って、周囲に視線を走らせた。「その言葉を言うな。どんな罰が待っているか知ってるだろう？」

ヴォルスタッグは肩を竦めた。「昔からあいつは嫌いだった」

「俺だってそうさ」ファンドラルは肩の力を抜いてまた壁に寄り掛かった。「それには疑問を呈しなければいけないな。あいつを少し痛めつけてやるべきか？あいつには教訓が必要だと思うか？」

ヴォルスタッグはニヤリと笑った。

あまりに読書に夢中になっていたロキは、ソーの友人たちが背後から近づいてきていることに、本をファンドラルに取り上げられるまで気がつかなかった。

「何をする！」ロキは言って、相手を睨みつけた。

「何を読んでいるんだ？」ファンドラルは本を見ながら尋ねた。

「あんたには理解の及ばないものだ」ロキはヴォルスタッグが重たい腕を肩に回してきたので、低く唸った。

「なんでだ？」ファンドラルは尋ねて、無頓着に本に目を通している。「どこの言語で書かれてるんだ、これは？」

ロキは彼に飛び掛かろうとしたが、ヴォルスタッグの巨躯が彼をその場に留めている。

「何をするつもりか知らんが、やめておけ」ロキは忠告した。「後悔するぞ」

「おお怖い！」ヴォルスタッグが喚声を上げた。「痩せっぽちの割には威勢がいいな」

ロキは身を捩って彼の腕の下から逃れた。「外見で判断するのは馬鹿のすることだ。そんなに欲しいならその本はくれてやる。あんたの脳味噌の役には立たないだろうがね」彼はニコリと笑った。「それはもう手遅れだから」

ファンドラルの機嫌が急降下し、彼は本を地面に落とした。「その銀の舌で言いたいことがあるんだったら、はっきりと言うべきじゃないか？」彼は自分の知能を侮辱されるのが嫌いだった。

ロキは微笑んだが、どこか残忍な印象を与えた。「なぜだ？私の言葉が理解できない？」

「ファンドラル」ヴォルスタッグが忠告の声を上げた。

「俺を侮辱するのはやめておいた方がいい」ファンドラルが言った。「でないと…」

「でないと何だ？」ロキが詰め寄る。「私をぼこぼこに殴るとでも？好きにしろ。やれるものならやってみるがいい」

そして睨み合いが始まった。

ロキは猫のように身体を引き締めて、ファンドラルは熊のように肩を怒らせた。

「ファンドラル！」

彼は名を呼ばれたほうに顔を向けた。

そこにはソーが立っており、困惑した表情を顔に浮かべている。「なにがあった？」

「兄上の気にされることではないよ」ロキはファンドラルを睨みつけたまま言った。

「ただの手合わせさ」同時にファンドラルも答えていた。

ソーの視線は二人の間を行き来する。態度は冷静だったが、その双眸は燃え盛っていた。「どっちだ？」

「手合わせだ」ロキは言って、冷笑した。「ファンドラルがお友達に実力を示したがっているらしい。私はその手助けをしていただけだ」

「本当か？」ソーは少しも信じていない様相で言った。「ならば、観衆の前で決着をつけてはどうだ？」

ロキは驚いた様子を見せなかったが、ソーは弟を良く知っていたので、彼がこのような展開を予期していなかったことなど分かっていた。彼はただ静かにこの場を収めたかったのだろうが、またもソーに嘘をついたので、彼は弟にその当然の帰結を思い知らせてやろうと思ったのだ。

「なんだって？」ファンドラルは先ほどまでの怒りがどこかへ行ったようだった。「そんなことをする必要はないだろう」

「その通りだ、ソー」ロキが言って、腕を組んだ。「あんたの大事な友達の言う通りだと、私も思う」

「何を言う」ソーは二人の首に威圧的に腕を回すと、二人を連行し始めた。「そこまで熱意のある手合わせには観衆が必要だ。そうだろう、シフ？」

彼らの様子を眺めていた彼女は頷いた。「ええ、陛下」

「ほら見ろ」ソーが言った。「レディ・シフも同意見だそうだ」

ロキとファンドラルは互いに責めるような眼差しを突き付けた。

どちらも、全部お前のせいだと言わんばかりに。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーが怒っているのだと分かっていた。今や、兄が静かな怒りを覚えたことを見抜くことができる者は少なくなっていたが、ロキはいつだって見抜いていた。

鎧を身につける。

新品だ。地球から持ち帰ったものは、それに纏わる記憶ごと消したいと思ったロキ自身が随分昔に破壊していた。しかし、いくら消去しようとしても消えない記憶というものはあるようだった。

身体に刻まれた傷を覆う衣服と鎧の上を、彼の手が彷徨った。

彼を蝕む記憶に対して首を振ったロキは、着替えを続行する。

これは彼が陥った状況の中でもかなり頭の悪いものだったが、怒ったソーを前に戦略的降伏をするのは間違っていないと彼は思っていた。

ロキにとって残念なことに、闘技場は満員でファンドラルは群衆の歓声を一身に受けていた。

どうやら二人の手合わせは公的な試合に発展したうえ、その報せは随分と広まったようだった。野外闘技場の溢れかえらんばかりの観客席の中でも一番大きな席についたソーの姿を見るなり、ロキはこれだけ多くの人々が集まったことに兄が一枚噛んでいるような気がしていた。ロキと目が合ってもニコリともしないので、兄はかなり怒っているようだ。

ソーは彼の友人たちにロキが非難の言葉を浴びせることに対し、これまで散々注意してきた。だから今回は、実際に行動を起こすことにしたのだ。

ロキが姿を現した途端に歓声が鈍くなったことに気づかないふりをしながらも、彼はソーに目配せしていた。

ほらね、兄上。彼らは皆私を嫌悪しているだろう？

ソーは超然とした態度を崩さない。ロキの姿に歓声を上げることも微笑みかけることもしない。どこから見ても、オーディンのような王になっていた。

そう考えて、ロキは身震いしていた。ロープを潜ったロキは笏を手に持ってファンドラルに対峙した。

「準備はできたか、お姫さま？」ファンドラルが頷きかける。

ロキは答えず、相手の纏った鎧に注意を向けた。ファンドラルの戦法や彼の弱点をロキは知っていた。ファンドラルは喋ることで相手の集中力を殺ぐ。そんな彼の発言に反応しないのは、ソーに学んだ戦略だった。それだけでファンドラルの調子を崩すことができるのだから。

返事の代わりに、ロキは笏の一端を自分の方に向けると、その先端を捻り取った。するとそこには太陽の下で輝く短い刃が取り付けられており、ファンドラルの姿を反射していた。相手は驚いたようだったが、両手に剣を構えた。二刀流は彼が最近好んでいる戦法だった。

戦士たちが攻撃態勢を取ると、観衆の間に静寂が訪れた。王であり審判であるソーが試合開始のゴングを鳴らすのを固唾を呑んで待っている。

ロキは目を閉じて周囲の音を鎮める。それは彼なりの集中力を上げる方法だった。徐々に観衆の立てる物音が遠のき、グラスの鳴る音や女たちの姦しい笑い声が溶けていった。周りの世界が消えていき、やがてロキは己の鼓動とファンドラルの興奮した息遣い、そして薄らと感じ取ることのできる期待の気配だけが耳に響くようになった。

ゴングが鳴った。

ロキは身の裡に翠の炎を燃やしながら目を開けた。

ファンドラルが二本の刃を振り回し、立て続けにロキを襲った。ロキは後方に跳び、笏を使って片方の剣を弾き返したが、もう片方の剣はあと数センチ長ければ彼を捉えていたことだろう。ファンドラルは彼に時間を与えず、次の攻撃を繰り出す。ロキは身を屈めて片方の剣が頭上を掠め、二本目の攻撃が彼の足首に狙いを定めると、ロキは笏を地面に打ち付けてそれを防いだ。

顔を上げると、ちょうどファンドラルの足が目前にまで迫っており、ロキは顔面に蹴りを入れられて背後に飛ばされた。

見物人の間から歓声が沸き起こった。

顔についた血を拭いながら、ロキは無感動に試合の様子を眺めているソーを見上げた。王として彼がどちらか片方の応援をするわけにはいかないことを知っていながら、ロキは少し傷ついた。ソーに愛慕の眼差しを向けられることに慣れていた身としては、それが無くなると空っぽになった気になる。

ファンドラルが息を吸う音が注意を引き、ロキは両手で笏を掲げた。直後に襲いかかってきた斬撃を両方とも防ぐと、ロキは相手の腹に蹴りを入れ、身体を折り曲げた相手の顎を返す足で蹴り上げ、そのまま宙で一回転する。ファンドラルは背中から転倒したが、すぐに立ち上がると、次の攻撃に移った。ロキは横に跳んでそれを交わすと、笏の先端についた刃で見目麗しい男の頬に傷をつけた。ファンドラルは後退し、血を流す傷に手をやっていた。ロキは冷笑を浮かべる。

これには観衆も鋭く息を呑んでいた。ロキに点が入ったのだから。

それを報せる小さな鐘が鳴り、スコアボードの傍にいた少年たちがロキの名の下に一本の線を引く。

ファンドラルは怒りに任せて雄たけびを上げると、彼に再び攻撃を仕掛けた。ロキはタイミングを見計らって背後にステップを踏むと、鎧に守られていないファンドラルの背中にもう一つ浅い傷をつけた。

また鐘が鳴り、ロキに点が入る。先程の線の下に二本目の線が引かれた。

ファンドラルは誰の目にも明らかな怒りに顔を赤く染め、リングの円周を歩きはじめる。「お姫さまには鋭い爪があるようだ」

ロキは返事をせず、今度は彼から攻撃を仕掛けた。

ファンドラルは相手からいきなり仕掛けられるとは思っていなかったようで、不意打ちを食らった。

ロキは笏を大きく振り回し、左側からのフェイント攻撃を仕掛け、ファンドラルはこれを防ごうと動いた。そうしてできた隙を狙って、ロキはまたも相手の顔に傷をつけた。

ファンドラルは激怒し、痛みに唸り声を上げると、傷口を擦ったために顔中が血だらけになっていた。

観衆はまたも勝敗に賭け始めたようだ。誰に賭けているのかロキは知らなかったし、どうでも良かった。彼の注意は対戦相手に向けられている。

再び鐘が鳴り、ファンドラルの苛立ちを誘った。

「お前は運がいいだけだ」彼は互いの周りを回りながら言った。「戦いの才能なんかないくせに。その運が底を突くまで待つだけだ」

ロキはただニヤリと笑った。「少しでも自分を慰めることを信じるがいい」

ファンドラルは片方の剣を放り投げ、昔ながらの戦闘スタイルに変えた。

ロキはまっすぐ立つと笏の中心に両手をやって捩じった。武器を引き離すと、それは二本の杖になり、うち片方だけに刃がついたままだった。

ファンドラルは笑った。

試合に熱が入り、観衆は彼らの戦いから目が離せず、身を乗り出していた。

ファンドラルの攻撃は手慣れた強力なものになり、ロキは計算尽くした優雅な動きでそれらを躱した。ロキが攻撃を仕掛ければ、ファンドラルは剣の腹でそれらを受け止め、力任せに押し返すので、ロキは息を切らし、群衆は歓声を上げるのだった。

突き、受け流し、押しやり、防ぎ。一撃が入る。

ファンドラルの点だ。

受け流し、また流し、前に踏み出して突く。斬撃が入る。

ロキに点が入った。

前に踏み出し、突く。再び斬撃。

ロキの点。

突き、防ぎ、受け流し、一撃が入った。

ファンドラルの点となる。

やがて、二人の試合は同点決勝戦に持ち込まれた。次に点を獲得した者が勝者だ。

ロキは体ごと勢いをつけて対の杖を回転させた。ファンドラルは後退して剣で攻撃を受け止め、ロキの手から杖を弾き飛ばそうと試みた。だが、ロキは武器を強く握りしめ、うまく動かすと、逆に相手の剣を弾き飛ばすことに成功した。

ロキが丸腰になった相手の頸動脈に杖の先端についた刃を押し当てると、ファンドラルは相手を睨み据えたまま両手を上げた。

ロキは笑った。

彼が杖の先端でファンドラルの鎧の繋ぎ目を結ぶ紐を切り裂くと、衣服だけを纏った上半身が露わになった。そのまま、ロキは相手のシャツの前を浅く切り裂いた。

鐘が鳴り、ロキが勝利した。

つい最近も似たような状況下で勝利したことがあるが、その時と同様に群衆は沈黙していた。試合終了の合図だとばかりに、ロキも鎧を脱ぎ捨てた。

沈黙が続く中、ソーが荘厳な態度で立ち上がった。皆、彼の判定を待った。

彼は両手を上げ、ゆっくりと拍手をし始めた。

幾つかのまばらな拍手が続き、それはやがて押し寄せる波のような轟音に変わった。あまりのことに、ロキは危うく胸がいっぱいになるところだった。

全方向から拍手の波が押し寄せ、観衆はロキに敬意を示して席から立っていた。彼らが歓声を上げ、彼の勝利を湛えていることに驚いて銀の舌が静まったロキは、首をゆっくりと振りながら周囲を見回していた。

それに気を取られていた彼は、一人の男が闘技場のロープを越えたところを見なかった。男の存在に気付いたのは、彼の上げた罵声のためだった。

「ヨトゥンのクズめ！」

ロキは弾かれたように振り向き、酔った男が振り上げた腕を防ごうとしたが、一瞬だけ遅れてしまった。

刃の細い包丁が彼の胸部に深く突き刺さり、ロキは苦悶の悲鳴を上げていた。

＊＊＊

ソーは拍手をしながら、群衆が浴びせる拍手に唖然としたロキが周囲を見回す様子を、かすかな微笑みを浮かべて見つめていた。

ロキは気難しく複雑な男だったが、ほんの些細なことで魔法にかかったようになる。弟の顔に浮かぶ困惑した表情に思わず笑い出しそうになった。

しかし、その笑みも明らかに酔った、包丁を持った男が弟に走り寄る光景を前に掻き消えた。

「ロキ！」ソーが吠える。「気をつけろ！」

力強い声だったが、大勢の観客が奏でる拍手に埋もれてしまい、ソーはロキが男の方を向く光景を恐怖と共に見守るほかなかった。弟が両手を顔の前に上げて攻撃者を阻止しようとした時には心臓が止まるかと思い、弟が失敗して胸に包丁を突き立てられるとソーは絶叫していた。

観衆が恐怖とショックに悲鳴を上げた。倒れ伏した王子に衛兵たちが駆け寄り、ソーはパニックになった人々を押し退けて弟のもとに駆け付けようとした。

ソーはリングの中に飛び込むと、衛兵たちを掻き分け、ロキの横に膝をついた。

「ロキ！」

「担架を持って来い！」衛兵の一人が叫んだ。

ソーは弟を見やる。包丁は心臓のすぐ横に刺しこまれており、ロキの目は焦点が合っていなかった。

「またこんな…」彼は力なく呟いていた。「お願い…」

ソーは固唾を呑んで首を振る。まずはロキを治療師のもとへ連れていかねばならない。

体から力の抜けた弟を優しく抱え上げると、ソーは道を開ける群衆の間を足早に歩きながら、声を張り上げて命じていた。

「治療師たちに伝えろ！俺が到着するまでに寝台と施術の準備を終えておけと！」

回廊を急ぎながら、ソーはロキの血が腕を伝うのを感じていた。悍ましい感触に、足の動きが早くなった。記録的な速さで診療室に辿りつく。

両手を使えない状態なので、ソーは診療室の扉を蹴破って中に駆け込んだ。

「治療師、助けてくれ、緊急事態だ！」

治療師は待機していた場所から飛び上がってカーテンを引き、寝台を指し示した。

ソーが彼を寝台に乗せると、ロキは悲鳴を上げた。傷口から血が滴り落ちる。

激痛に目を閉じ、荒い呼吸を繰り返していた。

「誰か、包丁を抜く間、殿下を押さえつけてください」

若い男がロキを押さえつけるために進み出たが、ソーは彼の肩に手を置いて止めた。

代わりに彼がロキの肩を押さえる。「弟よ、俺はここにいる。心配するな」

ロキは伏せた目の間から彼を見つめ返した。何も言わず、ただ己を落ち着けようとするかのように呼吸を続けていた。

治療師は包丁の柄をしっかりと掴み、引き始めた。

ロキが悲鳴を上げ、首をのけぞらせて寝台から上体を起こそうとしたが、ソーが彼を押さえつけた。

「ロキ、大丈夫だ！」ソーは相手の悲鳴に覆いかぶさる声量で言った。

治療師はこれ以上傷口が広がらないよう、慎重に包丁を引き抜いており、ロキの悲鳴は一秒ごとに更なる苦悶に満ちていった。治療室どころか外の回廊まで響き、まるで王宮そのものに響き渡るかのようだった。

ようやく包丁が抜ける。際立った痛みにロキの呼吸が乱れる。どうにかして痛みを緩和しようにも、どうにもならない。

「上着を脱がせろ」傷口を押さえつけながら、治療師が助手に告げる。

その時、ソーはロキが彼の腕を掴んだので、弟に視線を据えた。

「あいつらに…服を…脱がせないで」ロキが途切れ途切れに言った。

ソーは困惑して眉を寄せた。「だが、そうしないと傷を治せない」

「だめだ」ロキが荒げた呼吸の合間に告げる。「ソー、聞け…」

だが、ソーは突然ロキから引き離されていた。

「陛下、ここは我々に任せて陛下には外でお待ちいただかないと」治療師二人がロキに取り掛かる中、別の治療師が彼に告げた。

「何故だ？」ソーは言って、彼を押し退けようとした。「俺の弟だ。傍に居ないと」

「弟君ですから陛下には部屋を出ていただかなければなりません」治療師はしっかりとした声で言うと、ソーを扉の外まで押しやり、部屋から追い出すのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーは血だらけになった手を額にやり、壁に身を預けてずり落ちた。力なく床に座り込むと、その目は濡れていた。

ロキ。

ソーの頬を涙が伝い始めた。

彼に何かあれば、ソーは自分がどうするか分からなかった。

ロキは彼の半身、彼のパートナーだ。彼失くして生きていけるとは思わなかったし、生きたいとも思わなかった。すでに一度彼を失っている。もう二度と失うつもりはなかった。

彼は壁に背を預けてすすり泣いた。

廊下を足早に駆ける音が響いて、ソーが顔を上げるとフリッガがこちらに向かっていた。

「何があったの！？」彼女は悲鳴を上げていた。「私のロキはどこに？」

ソーは立ち上がって彼女を抱き寄せた。「母上」

「ロキはどこに！？」ソーの腕に掴みかかり、彼女は彼の耳元で叫んでいた。「何があったのですか！？話して！」

ソーは涙を湛えた瞳で彼女を見つめた。「あいつは中に。治療師たちが取りかかっています」

彼女が部屋に飛び込もうとするのを阻止するためにも、さらに強く抱きしめた。「大丈夫です、母上」

大丈夫でなければいけなかった。

数時間に感じられるほどの時間の後、扉が開き、治療師たちが出てきた。彼らの衣服は血だらけになっている。

ロキの血だ。

「両陛下」主任が一礼した。「王子は一命を取り留めました」

ソーは知らずに詰めていた息を吐き、フリッガは声に出して泣いていた。

「ですが、休養を必要としておられます」治療師が続ける。「大量の血を失っています。最低でも一日、二日は安静にさせてください」

ソーは喉が痞えて、無言で頷いていた。

「会えますか？」フリッガは許可を得る必要もないのに尋ねた。

「お部屋までお連れしてもいいですよ」治療師が言った。「今は眠っておられます。睡眠薬を飲ませましたので、今夜は安眠できるはずです」

ソーは安堵の息をつき、フリッガは治療室に駆け込んでいた。

ロキは無事だ。弟は無事だったのだ。彼は天を仰いで声に出さずに感謝を捧げていた。

ロキ、彼の弟。彼のパートナーで、愛しい人。

彼のロキ。

＊＊＊

その夜、ロキが目を覚ますと、二つの事実を把握した。

ひとつは、胸部を締め付けられるような感覚。もう一つは彼の柔らかなベッドの隣で誰かが椅子に腰かけて眠っていること。深い呼吸と共にゴロゴロと鳴る柔らかな鼾を聞けば、相手が誰か間違いようがなかった。ソーは大きな椅子に身を沈め、肘かけに片肘を突いて頭を手で支え、眠っていた。

何かを言おうとしてロキは身動ぎしたが、胴体に巻きつけられた包帯の感覚と、その上から胸部にかかったシーツの感覚に凍りついた。

昨日の出来事が一気に蘇った。

羞恥心と怒り、痛みと苦悶にロキは食いしばった歯の間から息を吸い込んだ。毛布を首まで引き上げて静かに苦痛の涙を流す。

嫌だ、嫌だ、嫌だ…！！どうしてこんなことになってしまったのか。またこんな苦痛を味わうことになるなんて！

ソーが身動ぎすると、肘が滑って弾かれたように目覚めた。弟を見やる。

「ロキ！」彼は微笑んでいた。「目が覚めたのだな。母上が…どうした？」

ロキは上体を起こし、胸に毛布を押しつけるようにして可能な限り体を丸めていた。涙の煌めく瞳でソーを見つめている。「どうした？どうしただって！？あんたがそんなことを訊いてくるとは思わなかった。ソー、分からないのか！？」

ソーは彼を凝視する。「なんだって？」

ロキは相手を爛々と光る眼で睨みつけた。「あんな試合になど出たくないって言ったのに、あんたは耳を貸そうとでもしたか？結果はこの有様だ。今頃、国中に知れ渡ってしまっただろう！」

「ロキ、何の話をしているのだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「私の傷痕のことだ！」ロキが叫んだ。

ソーは沈黙した。

ロキは羞恥心も露わな眼差しを彼に向けていた。「あの男が私の身体に残した傷、私の胸に刻まれた毒々しい模様のことだ！その話をしている！」片膝を立てて、額を押しつけた。

ロキは虚栄心が強いことを、ソーは知っていた。そこらの女よりも外見に気を遣い、姿形に欠点があれば、それを憎悪した。だが、これがそんな表面的なものではないことくらい、ソーにだって分かった。

「この傷に付属してきた恥辱と苦痛の話をしているんだ」ロキが呟く。「私がどんなに苦しんだか知りもしないくせに、分かったような口振りで正当化しようとするな」

「そんなことしようとは思ってない」ソーが言った。

ロキが顔を上げて彼を見つめた。彼は唇を引き結んでいたが、ソーに続けてほしいと如実に語っている。

ソーは相手が喧嘩を、あるいは口論を吹っかけているのは分かっていた。助けてほしいと告げずに助けてもらいたい時に彼が取る方法だった。だが、ソーは彼と言い争うつもりはない。声を荒げることもしない。ロキには言いたいことを言わせて、本心では求めているはずの安らぎを与えてやりたかった。

「ロキ…」

「やめろ」ソーが動くとロキは竦み上がった。「ソー、近寄るな」

その要求を無視して、ソーはベッドに乗り上げると彼と向き合って座った。

「こっちに来い、ロキ」柔らかい声で告げる。

ロキは相手を睨みつけた。「私の部屋から出て行け」

またも、ソーはそれを無視した。「嫌だ」

ロキは驚いて目を瞬かせた。「ソー、私は出て行けと――」

「それで俺は嫌だと言った」ソーは穏やかに言う。「だからお前は好きなだけ俺を怒鳴りつけてもいいし、冷静になって話してもいい。どちらにしろ、俺が出て行きたいと思うまではここに残る」

「なんで？」ロキが掠れた声で訊いた。

「俺は一度お前の傍を離れてお前を失った」ソーが答えた。「同じ過ちは犯さない」

弟から争う意志が去って行くのを見たが、反抗心は残っていた。もっとも、それは弟の一部なのだろう。ソーは前ににじり寄ると、ロキの隣に移動し、弟の上げる苛立たしげな声を無視してその剥き出しの肩に優しく腕を回した。

「気は済んだか？」ロキは非常に苛立った声で皮肉っぽく尋ねた。

「とても」ソーは微笑んで体を横たえた。

ロキは彼に対して唸り声を上げそうな態度で、ソーの巨体の下敷きになったシーツを引っ張った。「ばか」

＊＊＊

「さて」長い沈黙の後、ソーが言った。「いくつか質問に答えてもらおうか？」

「嫌だ」ロキが答える。「私が予想している質問だとすれば、時間の無駄だ。もうそのことについて話すことはない」

「なぜ？」

「それは――」ロキは言葉を途切れさせた。

それは、前回この話をした時、あなたの心の一部が死ぬところを見たから。もう、あなたをそんな目には合わせたくない。

と、彼は言いたかった。

「それは、もうこの話題には飽きたからだ」代わりにロキは言った。

ソーは溜め息をつく。「ならば、これだけは教えてくれないか。今回限りだ。その後はもう二度とこの話はしない」

ロキは答えなかった。心臓がうるさいほどだったが、冷静な態度で首肯する。

「お前の胸に何があったのだ？」ソーが尋ねた。「治療師たちが奇妙な形をしていたと話していた」

ロキの白い顔にあった僅かな血色でさえ消えた。ソーは彼が気絶するのではないかと危惧した。

「ロキ？」

「今回限りだと誓うか？」ロキは毛布に視線を落として尋ねていた。

ソーは一瞬だけ彼を見やった。「誓う」

「変にくっついただけだ」ロキは嘘をついた。「治療師たちが手当てをした時に、変に傷口を合わせてそのまま包帯を巻きつけたのだろう。これを外す時が来たら自分の魔法で治すつもりだ」手首を戒める枷を示す。「重大な問題じゃない」

お前にとっては重大だ、とソーは思った。お前の目が如実に語っている、と。

ロキが他のことに気を取られていると、ソーは気づいていた。彼は毛布を指で弄りながら、質問を口にするのを躊躇うように唇を噛んでいる。

「ロキ。何か訊きたいことがあるなら、俺が眠りに落ちる前に訊いたほうがいいぞ」ソーは言って、ヘッドボードに頭を預けた。

ロキは彼を睨みつける。「あんたはここでは眠らない。ここは私の部屋だ」

「お前に俺を止めることはできんな」ソーは笑った。

「ベッドから蹴落としてやろうか」

「やってみればいい」

ロキは黙り込んで、ソーに勝ちを譲った。

「誰だったんだ？」

その問いは眠りの安寧に身を委ねようとしていたソーを覚醒させていた。

「誰がだ？」ソーは分からないふりをした。

「分かっているくせに、ソー」ロキが言った。「私を刺――攻撃した男だ」

「大した輩ではない」ソーが言った。「その男に関してはすでに対処してある」

「死んだのか？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーはその問いにどう答えればよいか分からなかった。どう足掻いても正しい答えなどないような質問だった。

「いいや」

「ということは、生きているのか」ロキは平たく言った。

声音は平坦だったかもしれないが、ソーは彼が落胆しているのを感じ取っていた。

「ロキ、俺には…」

「他に用はあるのか、ソー？」ロキが唐突に言葉を遮った。「休みたいんだが」

「ロキ…」ソーは彼を見つめる。

「頼むから」ロキの声を聞けば、反論は許さないと告げているのは明白だった。「大変な一日だった。せめて静かに休ませてくれないか？」

ソーは反論して、この場に残りたいと思ったが、ロキが本のように心を閉ざすのを感じ取った。こうなってしまえば、何を言っても話にならないだろう。

「仕方ないな、弟よ」ソーは立ち上がった。「だが、必要な物があれば、時間帯など気にせず俺に知らせるんだぞ」

ロキは頷いた。「わかりました、陛下」

よそよそしい返事だったが、ソーはそれで良しとして頷きかけると、部屋を後にした。

扉が閉まるなり、ロキは鋭い息を繰り返した。胸が締め付けられるようで、呼吸がし辛かった。

彼は生きている。フューリーと同じように、彼を殺そうとした男は生き長らえているのだ。

激痛が走って、ロキは胸を押さえると背を丸め、彼を呑み込もうとする恐怖に悲鳴を上げてしまわないよう、唇をきつく噛んだ。

いやだ…

周囲を見回す。周りの壁が徐々に迫ってきているようだった。息ができない。意識を逸らさなければならない。何か彼の気を逸らすものが必要だった――何でもいい。

扉がノックされた。

彼の気を逸らす誰かが欲しかった。

＊＊＊

ソーはいつもより早起きすると、伸びをした。

昨日は大変な一日だったので、今朝はゆったり過ごそうと考えていた。

居室に朝食が運び込まれるよう手配すると、ロキを呼びに行く。弟は相当体力を奪われたはずなので、しっかりと栄養を取る必要があるだろうし、ソーには彼の傍に居たいという願望があった。

ノックもせずに弟の部屋に滑り込むと、後ろ手に扉を閉める。

「おとう――」ソーは途中で言葉を切ると、その場に凍りついた。

ロキは眠っていたが、一人ではなかった。彼は両腕に若い女性をきつく抱え込んでいた。ソーが何日も前にこの部屋を出て行くところを目撃したあの娘だ。彼女の長い髪は下ろされており、ロキの絹の枕に流れ落ち、その顔はロキの優美な首筋に埋められている。薄手のシーツが二人の裸体を覆い隠していたが、ソーの位置からはロキの背中を走るひっかき傷が見えていた。彼女が引っ掻いたのだろう。

強烈な嫉妬の炎がソーの胸中で燃え盛り、彼は危うく怒鳴るところだった。あまりの嫉妬に、彼はこの女を縊り殺してやりたい衝動を抑え込まなければいけなかった。

彼はゆっくりと後退すると、若い恋人たちを起こさないよう気をつけて部屋を出た。音を立てないよう扉を閉めると、踵を返す。

自室に戻ると、目に浮かぶ涙を堪えて何度も目を瞬かせた。心を締め付ける強烈な痛みに、彼は呼吸をするのでさえ集中力を要した。

だが、どれだけそれに集中しようとも、どれだけそんなことをする自分を馬鹿馬鹿しいと思っても、ソーはやがて扉に背を預けたまま床に滑り落ちると、両手に顔を埋めて静かに涙を流し始めるのだった。


	4. 魂

彼が顔を上げると、フューリーと呼ばれる男が部屋に入ってくるところだった。黒い肌の男は厳しい表情を浮かべており、その隻眼が眇められるのをロキは見た。

ロキは彼に冷ややかに笑いかけた。

フューリーはボタンを押すとその背後でドアが滑り出て閉まった。

「誇りにでも思っているのか？」男が尋ねた。

ロキは返事をするほど相手に価値があるとは思わなかった。寝台の上で縛り付けられた状態でもあったので、ロキはほとんど男に注意を払っていなかった。部屋は金属の壁があり、おそらく外に物音が漏れないよう工夫がなされているだろうとロキは考えていた。

「貴様は百三十もの人を殺した」フューリーが告げた。「それは百三十もの家庭が破壊されたことを意味している」

ロキは無頓着に周囲を見回している。

フューリーは怒りに顔を染めていた。「貴様らのお大事な王とやらが貴様を連れ去るようだが、ここから無傷で出すつもりはない」

その声に含まれた何かがロキの注意を引き、彼はようやく男を見上げた。

フューリーはコートの中から刃の長いナイフを取り出した。「少し楽しませてもらおうか」

ロキは武器を見やり、それを手にした男の顔を見上げた。フューリーが一歩近づくごとい、ロキの鼓動も速くなった。口を開いてソーの名を呼びたくて仕方なかった。彼を戒める枷に対して指を巻き付けては手を放して解こうとした。

フューリーは彼を殺すために手を振り上げた。

＊＊＊

「やめろ！」ロキは息を呑むと、ベッドの上で上体を起こして周囲を見回した。しばらく彼を覆うシーツの中で身を捩っていたが、ほどなく悪夢を見ていたことに考えが至った。

彼は地球ではなく、アスガルドにいるのだ。

早朝の日差しが室内に光を投げかけて鈍い黄金に輝かせており、彼は故郷に戻っているのだと思い知る。ここは地球ではないのだ。

ロキは手で顔を擦りながら、羞恥に呻いた。また恐怖に支配されそうになったようだ。

彼はすでに数え切れないほど何度もこうして身の裡に生々しい悪夢を抱え、喉元に悲鳴を痞えさせて飛び起きている。もう二週間になるだろうか。夢はその猛毒を徐々に薄れさせていくだろうと思っていたのに、一晩追うごとに悪化しているように思えた。最近彼は眠ることを拒むようになっている。せめて、一人で眠らないようにはしていた。

彼の長身の両隣でベッドを共にする者たちが身動ぎした。一人はアルシア、彼が気に入った裁縫婦。そしてもう一人はベーカリーの助手をしている娘だった。昨夜、彼女の手はパンの種を捏ねる以外の才能も持ち合わせていることを知った。

ロキはぼんやりと頭を掻く。起床するには早すぎるが、二度寝するには遅すぎる時間帯。アスガルドはまだ微睡んでおり、ロキは女たちのどちらかだけでも起きるまではベッドから出たくなかった。ここの所、彼に悪夢を寄せ付けなくさせていたのは彼女たちだった。

体を動かしたり考えることができなくなるほど疲れ果ててから眠るようにしていた。そうすれば数時間は夢のない深い眠りが訪れる。だが、結果はいつも同じだった。結局、悪夢に目を覚ます。夢の中でフューリーに切り刻まれながら悲鳴を上げて起きるか、ソーの名を叫び続けたために喉が潰れて起きるか。

ロキは体を横たえた。

ここのところ、兄の態度がおかしくなっていた。ロキが襲われた直後辺りから始まったように思う。はじめはロキの身に危険が及んだからソーの態度が変わったのだと思っていた。それが、今やソーはロキを避けるようになっていた。

彼のいる部屋にロキが入れば、ソーは口実を見つけて退室するか、王のプライバシーがどうとか言って衛兵にロキを室外までエスコートさせた。やがて、ロキは彼を見かけても近づかず、探そうともしなくなった。

ソーが彼に会いたいと思った時にでも、ロキを探しに来ればいい。

ロキは胸を上下させながら息を整えようとした。その胸部は布地に覆われており、ロキはそれで満足していた。彼が胴体を露わにするのは湯浴みをする時だけで、それすらも厳重に鍵をかけた浴室内でのこと。この二人の娘の前でさえ、彼は全裸を晒したことはなかった。夜の営みは明かりを完全に消し去った暗闇で行われたし、日中に彼女たちに奉仕を頼む必要がある時は薄手の黒いチュニックを纏うようにしていた。彼の身体の欠陥は、彼のみが知ることだった。

隣で娘たちのうち一人が身動ぎしたので、ロキは彼女に視線を落とした。

彼女の眼差しは彼の疲れたものと似ていたが、彼の瞳に宿るほどの輝きを有していなかった。

「ご主人様は他に何か入り用でしょうか？」彼女は眠たげに尋ねた。「それとも、私のお役目はおしまいでしょうか？」

ロキは彼女を見下ろし、その顎先に手を掛けた。「そうだな。幾つか用件は思いつくが」

首を傾け、彼女の唇に吸いつき、その柔らかさを堪能した。

彼らが行為に耽る最中、どこかでアルシアも目覚めたようで、彼女がロキの肩に歯を立てるのを感じた。

彼は笑みを浮かべ、悪夢から気を逸らす娘たちとの行為に身を投じるのだった。

＊＊＊

昨夜起きた事件の現場をその目で見る必要があると、ソーは自分に言い聞かせた。王として、彼は国内で起こる全てのことに関心を向けなければならないのだ。

その時、彼は実に国王らしくない、品のない崩れた姿勢で玉座に沈み、暇を持て余していた。すると、一人の衛兵が動揺した面持ちを浮かべて駆け寄ってきたのだった。小さな村に惨劇が訪れたという。集落ひとつが一夜にして氷漬けになったというのだ。その話を聞いただけでソーは血の気が引いた。急いで玉座の間から出ると、現場に馬を走らせたのだった。

彼は落胆していた。

そこには何もなかったのだ。氷漬けどころか、冷たくなっているものすらない。だが、周辺の人々は彼らの家族――生きている者も死んだ者も含めて――に誓って言った。黒い影が現れて十二軒ほどの小さな集落を凍りつかせたのだと。ソーは共に連れてきた兵士たちに周囲の探索を命じ、彼自身その場に留まって兵士たちの仕事ぶりを監視していたのだが、最終的に何も見つからなかった。兵士が探索する間も彼は民衆から感謝の言葉を受けたり、彼らの持ち掛ける案件に耳を貸し、夜間に襲い掛かってきた氷と雪に恐れおののき、眠りを妨げられた話を辛抱強く聞いていた。

「王子の仕業だったんじゃないかな。あの手枷をつけたままでも魔法を使えるようになる黒魔術の力を持っているって噂だよ」

ソーは騒めく民衆の中で上がったその声をはっきりと聞いた。

「誰が言った？」彼は声のした方を振り向いて声を上げていた。

群衆は黙り込み、多くは混乱して互いを盗み見ていたが、ソーの眼差しは突然罪悪感と恐怖に顔を染めた十代の少年に据えられた。

「王子に関する虚偽を広めているのか？」ソーは少年の方に歩を進めた。

少年は追い詰められたように周囲を見回し、逃げ道を探しているようだったが、身動きできるとは思えなかった。彼は憤った王を信じがたい思いで目を見開いて仰視し、竦み上がっていた。その場で処刑されるのではないかと恐れているようだ。

「陛下！」一人の女が駆けてきて彼の前にひれ伏した。「お許しください、陛下。この子は耳にした話をそのまま繰り返しているだけ、何を言っているのか分かっていないのです。お願いです、どうか――」

「お前の息子か？」ソーが彼女の言葉を遮った。

「はい、陛下」女はしくしくと泣いていた。「この子はただの愚かな子供なんです。どうか、お慈悲を」

ソーは泣き崩れる女と、その背後に佇む少年を見つめた。見れば母子の近くに立っていた民衆は逃げるようにその場を離れており、少年はソーの怒りを一身に受けて恐怖に竦み上がっていた。

緊張した空気が漂っていた。群衆は遠巻きに彼らを恐怖と期待に満ちた目で見ているのだと、ソーは把握していた。

王は少年を殺すだろうか。彼の憤怒はその父親のものを上回るものだろうか。彼もまた、オーディンと同じなのだろうか。

これらの疑問がソーの脳裏を駆け抜け、最後のものがやがて彼を落ち着かせた。

少しだけ。

「これは忠告だ」ずっしりとした重い沈黙の後、ソーは唸るように告げた。「また王子を悪く言うことがあれば、今日ほどの慈悲は見せんぞ」

堂々とした態度でマントを翻し、踵を返したソーは慌てて道を開く群衆の間を突き進んだ。彼の馬は一歩も動かず彼を待っていたが、主人の怒りを察しているのか、地面に蹄を打ち鳴らしていた。軽々と馬に飛び乗ると、彼は群衆の間を駆け抜けた。周囲の景色がぼやけるほどに馬を走らせる。

まるで飛翔しているかのようにマントを靡かせ、髪をはためかせるその姿は王者の風格があった。

怒りはまだ燻っており、彼は思わぬところにその焦点を当てていた。

あの少年の発言は、これまで耳にしてきた嫌な噂をいくつも思い起こさせた。ソーとて、人々がロキについて語る言葉を把握していないわけではないのだ。彼がアスガルドに帰還して以来、ソーは弟について様々な聞くに堪えない話を耳にしてきた。人々は彼のことを化け物と呼び、裏切り者だ、敵だと叫び、それ以上に酷いことも口にしていた。

だが、ここ最近、ソーは弟が唐突に淫らな生活を送るようになったことを知った。王子の衝動的な欲と、彼がアスガルドの若い娘たちを果物のように次々と食べているという噂話をする人々を、ソーはその目で見てその耳で聞いている。

さらに、ロキの部屋を日に何度も行き来する女たちの姿も目撃していた。弟が自室から出てくるのは食事をする時だけで、それさえも最近は部屋に籠って取るようになってしまった。

ソーは言葉にならない唸り声を上げていた。ロキはもっと分別のある人物だったはずだ。王家の一員として、一定の礼儀作法は弁えているべきだろう。フリッガまでも下の子の変貌を心配し、いずれ今以上に世間一般に知れ渡ってしまった場合に、彼らの目にどう映るかについても心配していた。彼女はソーにロキと話すよう頼んでいたが、ソーはまだそうしていなかった。ロキは頭がいい。これほど性に淫らな生活を送っていれば、いずれ世間の注目を浴びる時が来ることくらい、分かっているはずだろう。それがどういう輩を引き寄せることになるか、何ヶ月も前、あの二人の衛兵に襲われた時に…

ソーは頭を振って当時の記憶を振り払おうとした。怒りはまだ彼に強く根付いており、軽減される兆しすらなかった。このため、やがて宮殿に帰りついた時には馬の手綱を強く引きすぎて、馬は悲鳴のような嘶きを上げていた。

出迎えた衛兵に手綱を放りやり、ソーは足取りも荒々しく城内に入っていった。

大臣が彼の兜を手に玉座の間の戸口に立っていたが、ソーがそれをひったくるように取り上げると、彼はそそくさと出て行くのだった。

ソーは玉座にドカリと腰を下ろしたが、考えれば考えるほど、怒りは増した。

頭にはロキの事しかなくなり、離れようとしなかった。天才的な頭脳を持つ割に、ロキはひどく頭の悪い行動を起こしていた。男女の営みを持つならば、もっと慎重になるべきだろう。もしも、どこかの女が彼の子を孕んでしまったらどうするつもりなのか。

そう思った瞬間、ソーは息を詰めていた。

子供。

ロキの子。

固唾を呑んだソーは、怒りが一気に消えていた。もしもあの大勢の女たちのうち誰かを妊娠させてしまっては、彼は彼女を妻として迎えるほかない。そう考えただけで、ソーは体の内側から凍りつくようだった。そんなことになれば、彼自身がどう反応するか見当もつかない。すでにロキの生活の一部となっている女たちを嫉妬から縊り殺してやりたい衝動を憶えているというのに、ロキの妻となる女性を彼はどう受け止めることになるのだろうか。

ソーが声に出して唸ったので、近くに控えていた使用人が慎重に一歩下がっていた。

ソーは目を瞑り、なんとか自分を落ち着けようとした。空気に向かって唸っていたところでどうしようもない。いつまでも隠れていないで、戦士のように問題と向き合うべきだろう。

「王子を呼んでこい」ソーが告げると、使用人はびくりと肩を震わせていた。「直ちにここへ来るように伝えるんだ」

＊＊＊

扉が叩かれた時、ロキは窓際に座って本を読んでいた。

「入れ」ロキは目も上げずに言った。注文しておいた飲み物――とそれを運ぶメイドだと思ったのだ。

「殿下」衛兵が入室して一礼した。

ロキはチラリとだけ相手を見やり、視線を本に戻した。「なんだ？」

「王がお呼びです」男が言った。「直ちに来るようにとの仰せでございます」

「私は忙しいと告げておけ」ロキはやはり目線を動かさずに言った。「私に会いたいというのならば、ご自分から来られるといい」

衛兵は躊躇い、その場を動かなかったので、ロキはようやく顔を上げた。

「なんだ？」彼は一見礼儀正しく尋ねた。「他に何か言いたいことでもあるのか？」

「いいえ、殿下」衛兵は頭を下げて言った。

ロキは僅かに頭を振ると、読書に意識を戻した。背後から射し込む太陽の光は眩く、まるで太陽そのものを厭って逃げ出しきたかのように燦々と降り注いでいる。

だから、外で雷が鳴って空に暗雲が立ち込めた時、ロキは驚いた。そして笑みを浮かべていた。

どうやら、ソーは彼の拒絶を受け入れなかったようだ。

自分の方からロキのことを無視して避けていたということは忘れたようだ。

急速に光が失われていったので、ロキは窓際から飛び降りると部屋に戻って蝋燭に火を灯した。ソーの長広舌がどれだけ続くか、わかったものではないのだから。

バンッ、と大きな音を立てて扉が開き、ロキはびっくりしてしまった。

明らかに扉を蹴破ったソーが大股で入ってくると、ロキを睨みつけた。

「お前への召喚命令に何か手違いでもあったか？」ソーが嫌に静かな声で尋ねた。

ロキは彼を凝視する。ソーがこれほど怒っているとは思わなかった。背筋を僅かな戦慄が駆けあがったが、ロキはそれを抑え込んだ。

しかも、きちんと答えるべきところ、ロキは横目でにらみつけた。「弟がいることを思い出したようだな」

ソーは背後で勢いよく扉を閉めた。「俺を試そうとするな、弟よ」ロキにズカズカと歩み寄る。「俺が呼びつけた時になぜ来なかった？」

「私は犬ではないからだ、ソー」ロキは正面から相手を睨み上げた。

「俺はお前の王だ」ソーはロキより数インチ背が高いことを利点を充分活用して彼に迫った。「俺が命じれば、お前はその通りにしなければならん。わかったか？」

ロキは怒りも露わに唇を引き結び、眇めた目で相手を睨んだ。「…はい、陛下」

ソーは一歩下がる。「お前と緊急の用件について話すことがある」

ロキはソーが彼の椅子に腰を落ち着ける間、黙ったままでいた。

「どうやらお前がここのところ下級の者たちと交流を持っていることが目につくようになった」ソーは彼を眺めやる。「それ自体は問題ない。だが、これまでのようなやり方で続けることは駄目だ」

「何の話をしておられるのですか、我が王よ」ロキは怒りに背筋をまっすぐ硬直させて言った。

「女たちのことだ、ロキ」ソーは危うく噛みつくように言うところだった。「お前の寝台に次々と上げている女たちのことだ。そういう事は、お前のような王子はもっと慎まやかに行わねばならん。俺たち王族は民衆の模範となるべき存在なのだから、お前の常に開かれた扉は悪い印象を与えてしまっているのだぞ」

ロキはあまりの怒りに顔色を失っていた。彼が冷静を保っていられるのは、ソーの吹っかけてきている喧嘩を買ってやるものかという、鉄の意志のおかげだった。兄は激怒しており、彼を利用してそれを発散させようとしているだけだ。とはいえ、彼の言葉はロキのすでに剥き出しになっている神経をひどく逆撫でしていた。

「あんたは本当に偽善者だな、ソー」ロキが呟いた。

ソーは目を眇めた。「なんだと？」

「あんたは偽善者だと言ったんだ」ロキはもう一度言った。「王になったとたんに随分と高いところまで上られたようだ。そんなにお高くとまっていても、私は憶えている。あんたは忘れているようだが、あんたが女を物にする度に威張り散らしていた時、私はそこにいた。庭園やら厩やら、好きな所で処女を食い散らかしていたことを、王子であるあんたは自ら世間に堂々と公表していたことを、私は憶えているぞ」

ソーは鼻で笑った。「それとこれとは別だ」

「どう違うというんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。「あんたが王になったからか？」

「その通りだ」ソーは冷たく笑った。「王になったのは俺だ。お前ではなく。だから、俺の言うとおりにしろ。さもなくば、後悔することになるぞ」

ソーの言葉を聞くなり、ロキは完全に血の気が引いた。兄が振り向くことなく部屋を出て行く様子を、彼は口をあんぐりと開けたまま、兄の言葉によって受けた傷の痛みを乗り越えようとしながら見送った。

＊＊＊

あれは良くなかった、とソーは思った。

あの後、ロキは昼食にも夕食にも顔を出さず、ソーが送った数人の使用人にさえ扉を開くことはなかったという。

そして今、ソーは大広間に集った人々が豪勢な食卓を囲み祝賀を楽しむさまを、自分の皿に盛られた料理をつつきながら眺めていた。ソーが即位した記念日を祝う行事であり、客人たちは大いに楽しんでいた。

夜半を過ぎた後も祝賀が終わる様子はなかったので、ソーは皆に就寝の挨拶を告げてから広間を立ち去った。

はじめはすぐに湯浴みするつもりだったのだが、彼は浴室ではなく、バルコニーに出た。そこからはロキの部屋のテラスが見え、その気になれば壁伝いに容易くそちらへ渡ることができると知っていた。

もっとも、そんなことをする必要ない。彼は王なのだから。しかし、王であろうと、ロキに歓迎されないだろうことは分かっていたので、相手に選択肢を与えないためにも行動を起こすことにした。

数分後、ソーは壁を伝ってロキのバルコニーに移動していた。大窓は開いており、カーテンを押し退けて室内に歩を進める。

部屋はもぬけの殻だった。灯りはついておらず、女も居なければ、確実にロキの姿さえなかった。ソーは彼の名を呼ぼうと思ったが、浴室へ通じるドアが開いており、光が漏れ出ているのを見つけた。暗がりに身を隠したままドアに歩み寄って中を覗き込んだが、浴槽には水が張っているのにやはりロキの姿はなかった。

弟のことが心配になりはじめ、ソーは一歩前に進んだ。

その時になって、ロキが水面から勢い良く顔を出した。優雅な肢体を水が流れ落ち、彼は口を開けて息をしていた。その髪はしっとりと濡れ、彼が頭を振ると、その動きに沿って水滴が辺りに撒き散らされた。

ソーは足を踏み出したまま凍りつき、ロキの身体を流れ落ちる水滴を見つめていた。まるで時が止まったかのようにゆっくりと流れる水は彼の首筋、その胸元、平らな腹とその下まで伝っていた。ロキが腕を上げると、ソーの心臓が早鐘を打ち始めた。ロキが動く度に薄らとついた筋肉が骨と素肌を強調するように動く。両手で髪を後ろに撫でつけるとそこから滴り落ちた水滴が肘から垂れ、あるいは腋からあばらにかけて伝い落ちた。その瞳は閉じており、ソーは知らずに蠱惑的に開かれたロキの唇を見つめていた。

ソーは思わず唾を飲みこんでいた。これまで彼は全裸になったロキを見たことがなかった。そして、それは彼に妙な反応を呼び起こしていた。息は途切れがちになり、下半身が徐々に固く張りつめてきていた。

そこでようやく、ソーを恐怖に陥れるものを見てしまった。

ロキの美しい胴体は良く見れば蛇が這い回るかのような太い傷痕で覆われていた。それは彼の鎖骨から胸骨まで伸び、そこからもっと深く分厚い傷痕となって腹を回り込んで背中側の腰骨で終わっていた。それが一本。

別の傷痕が喉の窪みから臍まで繋がり、心臓の真上に分厚いみみず腫れのような痕を残していた。

三つめの傷が右のあばら骨から左の鎖骨まで続いている。

そして、胸部自体が別の恐怖を物語っていた。片側が少し持ち上がっており、もう片方は奥に押し込まれ過ぎている。まるで誰かが意図的に両側の肋骨をあべこべに繋ぎ合わせたかのようだった。裸の状態で見れば、ロキがまっすぐ立っても背が丸まっているのがわかった。

ああ、弟よ、何があったのだ？

どうりで、ロキが誰にも見られたくなかったわけだ。

そこで、ソーは自分がすでに光に照らされていることに気がついた。ロキがこちらに顔を向けて目を開ければ、酷いことになる。ロキはプライバシーを侵害されるのを何よりも嫌っていた。

できるだけ静かに、ソーは一歩後退した。それからもう一歩、そしてもう一歩。

鎧が軋む音を立てた。

ロキが鋭い動きでこちらを向いた。驚きとパニックをそのエメラルドの瞳に浮かべている。

息を呑むと、彼は傷に覆われた身体に腕を巻き付けるようにして隠し、顎まで水に浸かった。彼の眼差しにはもう一つの感情が乗せられている。ソーはそれを何度か目にしてきている。それは恐怖であった。

「誰だ？」ロキは掠れた声を上げて、投げナイフを構えている。そんなものをどこに隠していたのかなど、ソーには見当もつかなかった。「私のバルコニーから投げ捨てる死体に名前をくれないか」

そこでソーはロキからは姿が見えていないことを悟る。彼の寝室の暗がりに隠されているのだ。本当ならば、そこで踵を返して立ち去れば良かったのだ。

だが、彼の足はまるで自分の意思を持つかのように彼を前方に運んだ。

「俺だ」ソーが影から姿を現した。

「ソー！」ロキは己が感じた安堵に怒りを覚えていた。水に浸かったまま身体を隠し、首筋に見える傷痕は手で守った。「ここで何をしている！？」

「俺は――」

「答えなくてもいい」ロキの声は強かったが、僅かな震えをソーは聞き逃さなかった。「出て行ってくれ」

「ロキ、俺はただ――」

「どうでもいい！」ロキは言って、ソーが近づく分だけ離れようとした。ソーに傷だらけの身体を見られるくらいならば死んだ方がましだと思った。「いいから、出て行け」

ソーは広い浴槽の縁まで近寄った。「謝りに来たんだ」

「そうか、謝罪を受け入れよう。だから行け」ロキは懇願するような声音になっている。

もしかすると、すでにソーに見られたのかもしれない。

そう考えただけで、ロキは全身が冷え切ってしまった。「出て行って」囁くほどの声だった。

だがソーはマントを外すと、浴槽の端に腰を下ろしただけだった。

ロキはパニックに陥った。「何をしている？出て行けと言った！」

「分かっている」ソーは穏やかに言った。「だが、お前は今誰かを必要としているように感じる。その役目に兄以上に相応しい者はいないだろう？」

「私は誰も必要としてない、ソー」ロキは後退し、浴槽の横手に準備しておいたタオルに手を伸ばした。「いい加減に理解しろ」

ソーは靴を脱いで水の中に足を突っ込んでいた。ロキはその隙を狙って浴槽から飛び出ると、瞬時に身体にタオルを巻き付けて片手できつく握りしめて固定した。急いで振り向くなり、たじろぎそうになる。

目の前にソーが立っていたのだ。

ロキは一歩下がって体勢を整えた。彼の恥が光の下に晒されていないだけで、ロキは少し平静を取り戻していた。

「一体、何の用だ？」彼はソーに尋ねる。

ソーは体を覆うタオルを必死に握りしめる手を見て、ロキの顔に視線を戻す。

「俺から隠す必要はない、ロキ」

「何の話をしてる？何も隠してない！」ロキはもう一歩下がった。兄があまりに近くに立っているので、考えが上手くまとまらなかった。

「いや、お前は隠している」ソーが一歩近づく。彼は深く己を安定させるような息を吸った。「ロキ、お前の傷を見た」

ロキは青褪めた。急に痛みを感じたかのように僅かに身を屈め、呼吸に意識を集中させた。ソーがまた一歩近づくと、のけぞるようにまた一歩下がる。

「嫌だ…」彼は囁くように告げた。「私に近づくな」

「ロキ…」

「私に触るな！」ロキは叫んで、壁に当たるまで後退した。「ソー、それ以上近づくな」

ソーは止まらなかった。もうすでに深みに足を取られている。今更退くことはできなかった。彼はそのまま前進し、ロキを壁際に追い詰めて、どこへも逃げられないようにした。それから弟を挟みこむように壁に両手をついた。

「俺を見ろ、ロキ」ソーが優しく命じた。

ロキは全身を震わせており、矜持高く顎を上げてはいるものの、その視線は伏せられていた。ソーの命令にも眼差しを上げることはなく、ただ床にしっかりと据えられていた。

ソーがその顎に手を添えて上を向かせた。

その瞳には涙の幕が張っている。

「ロキ、俺はお前に手を上げたりはしない」ソーは穏やかな声音で告げた。

「だったら、私の前からどいてくれ」ロキは緊張した声で答えた。「私があんたに手を上げる前に」

「お前はそんなことはしない」ソーは言って、弟の深いエメラルドの双眸を見つめた。

「それを信じるとは、兄上は傲慢に過ぎるか、本物の馬鹿のどちらかだ」ロキは言った。「過去を見れば、私があんたに手を上げる意思も、傷つける力も持っていることは明白なはずだ」

「過去は過去だ」ソーが囁く。「そっとしておけ」

彼の固い親指がロキの下唇をそっとなぞるように動いた。

ロキは驚いて身を捩る。「何のつもりだ！？」

ソーは答えなかった。ロキの濡れ鼠になった髪に手をやると、強く掴む。空いた手は彼の肩に置かれ、ソーはそれを優しく捏ねるように撫でた。

「お前を慰めている」

ソーは上体を倒してロキの唇に柔らかな口づけをした。ロキは鋭く身を引いて、ソーが更に体を寄せて彼を壁に押しつけると、息を呑みこんでいた。肩に置いた手を放し、ソーは壁に手を置くと、もう一度互いの唇を重ねた。

ロキはすすり泣きのような声を上げて顔を背けようとしたが、ソーが彼の頭を固定して、口づけを始めた。下唇を軽く齧り、ロキが彼を押し返そうとすると、もう少し強く噛みついた。

ロキが悲鳴を上げたが、その声はソーの唇に呑まれてくぐもって出てきた。その機会に、彼は舌を滑り込ませ、口づけをもっと親密なものにした。

ロキはなんとか自由になろうと彼を押し返し続けたが、現在置かれている体勢では不可能だった。ソーはまだ彼の髪を掴んでいるし、彼自身の両手は二人の胸板の間に挟まれて、信じられない出来事を掴もうとするように開閉していた。

ソーは頭を下ろし、彼の喉に沿って唇を這わせて肌を少しずつ食んだ。はじめのうちこそ小さく齧るだけだったが、やがてロキの素肌に吸いつくように大きく強く噛みつくようになった。彼は首を傾けており、ロキの喉から漏れ出る小さな声がソーの耳に入った。

相手の反応を見ようと目を上げると、驚いたことにロキは目を閉じ、自ら頭をのけぞってソーに首筋を明け渡していた。

やった。ついに！

ソーは彼の長い、優美な首筋に唇を這わせ、鎖骨の敏感な肌に歯を当てると、ロキが次に漏らした音は喘ぎ声に近かった。

これに大いに励まされた雷神は頭をもたげると、ロキの唇にキスをした。自分も低く喘ぎながらキスを深め、それを徐々にもっと激しく情熱的なものに変えていくと、やがてロキが反応し始めた。

その目はまだ閉じていたが、唇はソーの唇の動きに合わせて吸いつき、二人の間にリズムが生まれていた。彼の両手はまだその胸板に挟まれたままだったが、何か性急に動いている。ソーが少しだけ身を引いてみると、ロキが嫌がるように唸り、キスを続けるために首を伸ばしてきた。

ソーへの効果は絶大だった。血が沸騰するかのように熱くなり、ミョルニル、あるいはそれ以上に彼の象徴が固く張りつめていると確信していた。

ソーがロキの脚の間に膝を滑り込ませ、押し上げようとしたその時、壁時計が鐘を三つ鳴らす音が響いた。

その音はロキの熱くなった血潮に冷水を浴びせるようなものだった。

彼の目がパッと見開かれ、何をしているのか急に把握したようだった。ソーから口を引き離すと、彼をぐいっと押し返した。

たった今起きたことの証拠を隠すかのように自分の口を手で覆ったロキの目は、信じられないとでも言うように大きく見開かれている。

その顔を様々な感情が駆け抜けるのをソーは見ていた。それは困惑、悍ましい物を見たかのような恐怖と、どうしようもなく欲情した顔だった。なんとも辛い組み合わせだろう。

「ロキ」

ロキは手の平で口を覆ったまま、言葉もなく首を振る。震える足でソーから数歩離れた。

ソーは焦った。前に足を踏み出す。「ロキ、待ってくれ」

その言葉に刺されたかのように、ロキは跳ね上がるように彼と距離を置いた。まだ絶句しているのか、ありえないほど目を見開いて、かつてないほどの恐怖を湛えていた。

ソーは胃の腑が落ちたかと思うほど驚愕し、ぞっとしてしまった。

何という事をしてしまったのか。

＊＊＊

フリッガは、ソーがやって来てからすでに十回目ともなる欠伸をした時、目を瞬かせていた。

「申し訳ありません」彼は少し顔を紅潮させて言った。

彼の髪にはいつもの輝きがなく、目は赤く腫れ上がり、欠伸ばかり繰り返しているので不精に映ってしまう。

彼女は宮殿の中でもっとも高い所にあるテラスで朝食を共にしようと、彼を招待したのだった。だが、彼が姿を現すなり、何かがあったのだと彼女は悟っていた。

「何か気になることでもあるのですか？」彼女は紅茶を混ぜながら優しく問いかけた。

ソーは首を振る。「いいえ、何も。ただ、母上に相応しい話し相手になれていないことを除いては」

フリッガは柔らかく笑った。「私の機嫌を取ろとしたところで無駄ですよ。さて、一体何が我が国の王を幼子のように欠伸を繰り返すようにしてしまったのかしら？」

ソーはなにか言い訳を考えつこうと努力したが、脳裏に浮かぶのは昨夜の惨事だけだ。

ついに欲しかったものを得て、己の幸運に感謝をしていたはずだった。ようやく彼はロキと口づけを交わし、相手も夢にも思わぬ反応を示してくれていたというのに。

何が悪かったのか。

答えは明白だった。

ロキがおかしくなったのだ。彼は恐れていた。自分の感情を、人に知られたら何と思われるのかを、そしておそらくソー自身のことを恐れていた。

そのことを考えただけで、ソーは動揺してしまう。ロキを怖がらせたいわけではない。ただ、昨日のようにソーの口づけに応えてほしかった。

ソーは身震いしたことを誤魔化した。ロキと口づけを交わした時に、弟の身体を純粋な快感の波が駆け抜けたことは忘れられない。あの恍惚とした喘ぎ声、ソーの唇に吸い付くような素肌の感触…

「ソー？」

ソーは母親に注意を向けた。

「気分でも悪いの？」彼女が尋ねる。

「あ、いえ」

「あなた、どこか遠くに行っていたわよ」彼女は言った。「なにか、相談したいことでもあるの？私ではあなたの悩みを軽くすることはできない？」

ロキの衣服なら軽くできるかもしれない。

「いいえ、母上」

彼女は上品に息をついた。「わかりました。どうやら朝食も終わったみたいですし、もう行ってもいいですよ。あなたの王国が王を待っています」

ソーは頷くと立ち上がった。慣例通りに彼女の手の甲に額をつけるように頭を下げるだけでなく、身を屈めて母の頬にキスを落とした。

「早く行きなさい！」彼女は笑って、彼を軽く叩いた。

ソーは円柱状の階段を下りながら、近頃国政で問題となっている案件を幾つか脳裏に並べていた。

半分ほど下りたところで、ロキが視線を足元に向け、階段を上ってくるところに出くわした。ソーはロキが顔を上げた時に立ち止まった。

ロキはその場に凍りついた。

ソーはその瞳に昨夜の出来事が再生されるのを見て、ロキが紅潮するさまを見るに、彼が何を考えているのか、はっきりと伝わってきた。

ソーは相手が動くのを待ち、ロキもソーが動くのを待っていた。

ロキが硬直したままだったので、ソーが先にまた階段を下り始め、ロキが身を竦ませるのを視界の端に捉えた。それが思わぬ怒りを呼び起こした。彼の手が伸び、相手が驚いて息を呑むのを無視して、ロキを掴む。

ソーは彼を引き寄せた。ロキの目は不安に見開かれており、ソーは上体を屈めて彼の耳元で囁きかけた。

「たとえお前であっても、昨日の夜快感を覚えていたことを偽ることはできまい」ソーの囁く唇はロキの耳に触れていた。「だからこれは信じろ。ロキ、お前が俺に身を委ねるようになるまで、俺は諦めない」

ロキの目は濡れており、未だ言葉を失っていた。

ソーが唐突に手を放したので、彼は足がもつれてしまった。

ソーが乱暴に掴みかかっていた腕に手をやり、そこを擦りながらロキは言った。「兄上の好きなように考えればいい。だが、私がそんなことをするなど最も起こりえないことだ」

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「それはどうだろうな」

その誓いはソーの目にくっきりと浮かび上がっており、ロキはこの先災難が彼を待っていると知った。

＊＊＊

彼が顔を上げると、フューリーと呼ばれる男が部屋に入ってくるところだった。黒い肌の男は厳しい表情を浮かべており、その隻眼が眇められるのをロキは見た。

ロキは彼に冷ややかに笑いかけた。

フューリーはボタンを押すとその背後でドアが滑り出て閉まった。

「誇りにでも思っているのか？」男が尋ねた。

ロキは返事をするほど相手に価値があるとは思わなかった。寝台の上で縛り付けられた状態でもあったので、ロキはほとんど男に注意を払っていなかった。部屋は金属の壁があり、おそらく外に物音が漏れないよう工夫がなされているだろうとロキは考えていた。

「貴様は百三十もの人を殺した」フューリーが告げた。「それは百三十もの家庭が破壊されたことを意味している」

ロキは無頓着に周囲を見回している。

フューリーは怒りに顔を染めていた。「貴様らのお大事な王とやらが貴様を連れ去るようだが、ここから無傷で出すつもりはない」

その声に含まれた何かがロキの注意を引き、彼はようやく男を見上げた。

フューリーはコートの中から刃の長いナイフを取り出した。「少し楽しませてもらおうか」

ロキは武器を見やり、それを手にした男の顔を見上げた。フューリーが一歩近づくごとい、ロキの鼓動も速くなった。口を開いてソーの名を呼びたくて仕方なかった。彼を戒める枷に対して指を巻き付けては手を放して解こうとした。

フューリーが笑った。「貴様でも恐怖を感じるのか？」

ロキは彼を戒める枷を引っ張ったが、魔力が封じられているため、それを解く試みは無駄に終わった。

「監視員！」フューリーが呼びつける。

男が一人部屋に駆け込んできて、彼はすでに銃を構えていた。

「こいつの鎧を脱がせ」フューリーが命じた。

男は困惑したようだったが、足掻き、彼を睨みつけるロキの抵抗を無視して命じられたとおりにした。ロキの輝かしい鎧の上半身部分が取り払われてしまう。

「それでは出て行け」フューリーが告げる。「私の声にのみ応じろ。他の何を聞いたとしても」

監視員は部屋を出て行った。

ロキの呼吸は荒くなっていた。「これがお前の楽しみだというのか？」虚勢を張って冷ややかな笑みを浮かべる。「男を縛りつけるのが？」

その含意を読み取り、フューリーは片目を眇めた。

答える代りに近づき、ロキが緊張に身体を竦める様子を眺めていた。彼は戒められた神の前に立ち、何かを待っているかのようだった。

ロキは耳元で心臓の鼓動を感じながら、相手を睨み上げた。

フューリーが突然ナイフをロキの腹に突き立てた。

寝台の上で悲鳴を上げて上体を起こしたロキは、目に見えない恐怖を押し返そうとした。

空っぽの部屋の中、彼の絶叫が響いた。それは壁と天井にぶつかり、バルコニーのカーテンの向こうへと進もうとしたが、そのほとんどは彼と共に留まった。

ロキは顔を擦り、両手で髪に指を通す、毛布を押しやってベッドから出ると、浴室へ向かった。

午前四時頃だったので、蛇口をひねって水を流し始めると、その音は静寂の中嫌に大きく響き渡った。浴槽に水を張ると、ロキは温かな水の中に手を突っ込んだ。

水が徐々に冷たくなり始める。彼は魔法を使って、やがて水は耐えきれないほど冷たくなった。その中に潜り込んで浴槽の向こう側に浮上する頃には、ロキは全身びしょ濡れで完全に覚醒していた。

先程のような悪夢を見た後、彼はこのようにしてしか体を清めることができなかった。こうすることで、彼の身体はフューリーのナイフによって覚えさせられた今は存在しないはずの痛みを感じなくなるほど身体が麻痺するのだった。

彼は首まで冷水に浸かったままそこに座り、何も考えないようにした。

しかし、彼ほど鋭い頭脳を持つと、思考を完全に黙らせるのは難しい。

彼の思考は悪夢の内容からまっすぐソーへと向かった。

ロキは唸り声をもらす。

何のつもりか。何故、何度もあの夜のことを思い出さなければならないのか。何故、忘れることができないのだろう。

それは悦んでいたからだろう、と脳裏で声がする。

ロキの閉ざされていた目が弾かれたように開かれた。

そう。彼は確かにあの口づけを悦んでいた。ソーの腕に抱きすくめられた時、彼は否定できない興奮を、確かに性的な快感を覚え、なんということか、さらに求めたくなっていたのだ。

冷水を顔に投げかけ、ロキは自身を落ち着けようとする。

それはあの状況下で無防備に感じたことが原因かもしれない。体内に湧き起ったスリル感をどうにか発散したいだけなのかもしれない。

ロキはまた唸った。

否、真実は彼の目の前にあった。

ロキはソーが欲しいのだ。もっとも暗いその欲求をもっとも強く望んでいる。彼はソーに力任せに床に押し倒され、かつて多くの女たちの純潔を奪ったように彼のことも荒々しく抱いてほしいのだ。ロキが彼の名を何度も叫び、快感に悲鳴を上げるまで。

悪夢が再びなくなるまで。

まさにこの浴室でのあの出来事から、いくらか日にちが経っていた。あの日からしばらくの間、ロキは安眠できていたのだ。

夜中に襲い掛かる悪夢はなく、汗だくで飛び起きることはなくなった。以前のように女たちを寝台に上げて疲れ果てて気絶するように眠る必要もなくなった。

もっとも、とロキは顔を顰める。今度はまったく別の理由で女たちを抱くようになった。

兄に抱かれたい欲求が強まるにつれ、彼は火照る体を静めるかのように女たちを利用するようになっていた。

溜め息をついて顔を擦りながら、ロキは考えた。

忘れよう。あの時の記憶が薄まれば、そのうち体の方も忘れてくれるだろう。

だが、ソーの方はどうだ？

何日も前に彼が誓った言葉が脳裏を駆け巡る。ロキは兄――それ以外の何ものでもない――がこの先も彼に迫るのは目に見えていると思った。それは浴室での出来事を忘れることが容易くないことだということだった。

これは――ミッドガルド人は何と言ったか――まさに‵ファックアップ‵な状況だった。

＊＊＊

ソーは静かに憤っていた。

通常、こうした宴会は彼を楽しませるのだが、隣にロキが座っていないだけで少々どころではなく苛立っていた。

彼の青い双眸は公爵夫人とダンスを踊る件の若者を追っていた。夫人はまだ若く美しく、王子と踊っていることに笑みを絶やさなかった。

馬鹿な女だ。

ソーは自己嫌悪に目を閉じた。反射的にそういう事を考えるのは止さなければいけない。

ロキは彼女をくるりと回すと必要以上に強く引き寄せ、ソーは彼女の身体がロキのしなやかな肢体にぶつかるなり、瞳に情欲が浮かぶのを見た。

肘掛けを掴むソーの手に力が篭る。

売女が！

くそ。またか。

ロキと公爵夫人のダンスはその楽曲が終わりに近づくにつれ、どんどん冒険的なものになっていった。優美さでいけば、彼の方が彼女を上回っており、フロアの上で回転したり、飛翔するように跳ねるさまは実に優雅だった。夫人はただ彼の肩に掴まり、彼の背を覆う布地に爪を立て、無言のうちに彼に今夜彼女の予定は空いていると告げるだけだった。

曲が終わり、ソーは椅子を掴む手を放した。

どうやら、ロキは女の心中を察したようだ。夫人の手を取ってその甲に口づけを落とす際に、からかうような笑みと共に片目を瞑ってみせていた。夫人は一礼すると歩き去った。

ソーはロキを眇めた目で観察する。彼は夫人の後ろを歩き、彼女のドレスの背を軽く引っ張ると、そのまま彼女に続いて庭園へと姿を消した。

ソーは十まで数えて自分を落ち着けた。

これはパーティーなのだ。ソーも楽しむべきだろう。だが、一番共にいたいと願う相手がいなければ、どうして楽しむことができるだろう。

隣の席にはロキの兜が置かれており、ソーは手を伸ばしてその角の部分に触れた。鋼の角は彼の指の下で冷たくなっていた。

やがて気が落ち着いてくると、ソーは溜め息をつく。

再び顔を上げると、宴会は先程よりも華やいでいる気がして、彼は柔らかく微笑んだ。ロキのことは後でもいい。彼はこの城から出られない。あの公爵夫人はロキにとってただの気まぐれだ。

ロキはソーのものなのだから。

しかし、三十分後にロキが庭園から戻ってくると、ソーは彼が外に新鮮な空気を吸いに行っていただけで、夫人と淫らな行為をしていたのではないと自分を説得しようとしていた。

ロキは王族の檀上に上がると、兜を取った。それを被ってから、彼は椅子に不自然なほど真っ直ぐ座った。

「楽しんでいるか？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキは彼に確信なさそうな目を向けた。その翠の瞳がソーの顔を見て、きつく握りしめられた手に移る。「ああ」

「お前は一晩中、舞踊に夢中になっていたな、ロキ」ソーが彼を向く。「食事に手を付けていないではないか。口に合わなかったか？」

ソーは二人の前のテーブルに並べられた料理を示した。

「あまり腹が減っていないのだ。でも、ありがとう、兄上」ロキは言って、招待客たちに視線を移した。

この宴会は公爵夫人のために開かれたものだった。アスガルドの僻地にある領土から王であるソーへの表敬訪問のため訪れていた。宴会は豪勢なものだったが、ロキの意見としては、彼女は全く別の理由で王都を訪れたのだと思っていた。

「何か面白いことでもあったか、ロキ？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキは知らず小さな笑みを浮かべていたようだ。彼は直ちに無表情になった。

「別に何も、兄上」彼はソーを見つめ返した。「なぜ訊く？」

「お前の唇は微笑む時に柔らかい線を描く」ソーが答える。「俺はただ、何がその変化をもたらしたのか訊いただけだ」

ロキの心臓が早鐘を打ち始めた。今夜、ソーは殊更挑発的に振る舞うつもりのようだ。この夜は惨事で幕を閉じることになるかもしれなかった。固唾を呑み、彼は相手から視線を外した。

「俺はお前を不快にさせるか？」ソーが尋ねた。

「だいたいにおいてはそうだ」ロキは客の様子を見つめたままで言った。「今のところは苛立たされるだけだ」

ソーは優しく笑ったが、そこに喜びは感じられない。「お前を苛立たせでもしないと、俺と会話すらしてくれないからな」

ロキは沈黙を守った。

「ロキ、お前はもう何日も俺に一言も喋ってくれていない」ソーは続けた。「俺はそんなに間違っていたか？あの時感じていたものは少しも残っていないのか？」

ロキは頭だけ彼の方に向けた。「あの時何が起こったにせよ、もうとっくに過ぎ去った。自分でも言っていたように、過去はそっとしておけばいい」

「お前は本当にそうしたいのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

いいや、本当はまた感じたい。あなたの力強さを感じたい。

「そうだ」

「嘘つきめ」ソーはその夜はじめての笑みを見せた。「俺にはお前の願望が見える。俺と同様にお前も欲しがっているのだとな」

「やめろ、ソー」ロキは周囲に視線を走らせて、誰にも聞かれていないことを確認した。

だが、ソーは続ける。「お前を知っている、ロキ。俺がお前に口づけをすれば、お前は応え、俺の好きにさせてくれる。お前は俺を止めない。止められない」

ロキの手が震えだしたが、ソーの言葉が彼の胸中に呼び覚ました興奮を否定することができなかった。周囲に聞こえるほどの音を立てて固唾を呑む。

「兄上は気が触れてしまった」彼は小声で告げる。「玉座の重圧に頭がおかしくなったんだ」

「俺をおかしくするのはお前だけだ。お前さえ受け入れてくれれば、他のことはどうでもいい」ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの震える手を片方取った。目の前にはテーブルがあるので、その動作は誰にも見られなかった。

ロキは手を引っ込めなかった。ただ二人の繋がれた手に視線を据えている。

「これがその証拠だ」ソーの視線は群衆の方に向けられていたが、小さな金属製の何かをロキの手の中に押し込んでいた。

ソーは背筋を伸ばし、肘をついた手に顎を乗せている。

ロキの視線は握られた自分の手に留まっていた。

速くなる鼓動に反してゆっくりと手を上向きにすると、ロキはソーに渡された物に意識を向けた。

恐る恐る手を開いてみると、そこにあった物に彼は息を詰めていた。震えが増して、彼はソーに驚愕した顔を向けた。

王は僅かにしか彼を向かなかった。

ロキは自分の手に視線を戻す。

手枷の鍵が蝋燭の光を反射して美しく輝いていた。


	5. 絨毯とドラゴンと

アスガルドは眠りの中にある。夜の音とコオロギの鳴き声が混じり、穏やかで優しい子守唄となり、人々を深く安らかな眠りに導いていた。どこかで時計塔が二時の鐘を鳴らした。その鈍い音は周囲の家屋に響き渡ったが、それを聞いた者は少ないだろう。

ロキには聞こえたが、彼はそれをろくに認識していなかった。

彼の心はここ数日間の出来事に向けられており、彼はそれらを紐解くことができずにいる。

分厚いクッションのきいた椅子に座り、人差し指と親指の間に顎を置いて思考に耽る。その指先は無意識に顎の線を撫でていた。

ソーがそこまで馬鹿だとは思えない。少しでもチャンスを与えられれば、ロキがアスガルドを脱走しないなどと信じるわけがない。ロキに自由を与える鍵を渡せば、裏切られた傷心に苦しむことになるだけだと、分からない兄ではないはずだ。

ロキは嘘つきだ。裏切り者で、盗人だ。稀に見る執念深さでアスガルドを裏切って復讐を図るだろう。アスガルドを破滅に追いやり、それからまっすぐミッドガルドへ向かう。彼は冷血漢で計算高い嘘つきだ。自由を得た今こそ、全員に終わりを見せてやれる。

では、なぜ行動を起こさないのか。

答えはロキの前に姿を現さず、それが彼を苛立たせていた。

彼の魔力を戒める枷を外す鍵を、馬鹿な兄が渡してきた。他に何が必要なのか。彼はロキだ。立ち、力を解放してこの忌むべき場所を破壊することだってできるだろう。あるいは、玉座を奪ってやろうか。王冠を奪い、王位を得てようやく夢を叶えることだってできる。

なのに、なぜそうしようとしない？

やはり、ロキにはその答えが見えてこない。彼の眼差しは天に据えられており、時折瞬きをしては、謎を解き明かそうとした。

ロキに魔力が戻ってしまえば、ソーなど簡単に捻じ伏せることができるだろう。大した障害にはならないし、容易く乗り越えることができるはず。

その時、答えが彼に現れた。

それはソーだった。あの男がロキを変え、しかもそれを知っている。逆だったならば、もしもソーが彼を玉座よりも大事な存在だと仄めかしていなければ、ロキは二の足を踏むことなく脱走していただろう。しかし、現実には彼はこうして座ったまま、彼が兄と呼ぶ男について何度も思考を巡らせているのだ。

彼の枷を外す、仄かな月明かりに照らされた鍵が彼の隣で光っている。

本物で間違いない。ロキはすでにそれが鍵穴にぴったりと嵌ることを確認している。それを捻ってしまえば、彼は自由を取り戻すのだ。

彼はそれを見やり、優柔不断な心臓が激しい鼓動を刻んだ。

視線を屋外に移し、また鍵に戻す。ようやく、心を決めた。

鍵を手に取ると、彼は枷の間の何もない空間に差しこんだ。黄金の鎖と錠前が虚空から出現した。深く息を吸い込むと、ロキは鍵穴に鍵を差し、捻った。

カチッと音を立てて開いた。

ロキは信じられない思いでゆっくりと立ちあがった。どれほどその場に立ち尽していたか分からない。永遠とも思われる時間の後、彼はついに動いた。普段は目に見えない鎖を引き離すと、次に枷そのものに刻み込まれた文字の中に鍵穴が現れた。左右とも鍵を差しこんで回す。

枷が重い音を立てて床に落ちた。

効果はすぐに現れた。ロキは身の裡で魔力が泉のように湧き起こるのを感じ、それは呼吸する度に満ちていった。それは爪先から始まり、噴火するように上へと駆け上がり、荒れ狂う海の力で以て彼の知る全ての呪詛、全ての呪文が身体中を駆け巡った。彼の瞳が光り輝き、力強い魔力が彼を充満した。麻薬を吸ったような気分だった。

やがて溢れ出るほどの魔力が全身に行き渡ると、ロキは満足げな息をついていた。

両手に視線を落とせば、それらは彼の目の前で輝き始めた。

彼は再びロキに戻ったのだ。悪戯の神、偽りの神ロキの復活だ。

ロキは笑い、片手に魔法を宿し、その鮮明な青い光に感動した。くるりと身を翻してそれをバルコニーの向こうに投げやった。光は空へと飛翔し、破裂したかと思うと千もの星を生み出し、消えていった。

彼はまた笑い、次に炎を召喚して部屋中を駆け巡らせ、全ての蝋燭に火を灯すと最後に暖炉に飛び込んだ。

ロキは復活した。

またも笑声が響き渡り、彼は目の前で花火を作り上げるとその眩い輝きを楽しんだ。そこでふと閃き、彼は魔法のショーを中断する。

カーテンがひとりでに閉じ、ロキは手の一振りで扉に鍵をかけた。浴室に向かいながらローブとチュニックを脱ぎ捨てる。

鏡の前に佇むと、彼はそこに映し出された姿を眺めた。

彼の身体に刻まれた傷痕が彼を得意げに見返している。

ロキは片手を上げて、傷の上に滑らせた。それらは瞬時に掻き消え、彼は微笑んだ。次に胸板に手を翳す。自ら傷を閉ざすために強引に繋ぎ合わせて異形となっていた骨が音を立てながら本来の位置に戻り、彼は思わぬ痛みに息を呑んでいた。だが、痛みはすぐに引いた。

ロキは鏡に映る完璧な自分の姿を見つめた。そこに映る自分の外見に欠陥は何一つない。

鏡に視線を据えたまま、ロキは二本の指をこめかみに触れた。

呪文を唱える必要もなかった。

ゆっくりと、彼を苛ませてきた記憶が浮上しては消えていく。フューリーの顔がぼやけ、己の悲鳴が薄れ、床にこぼれる血が洗い流され、彼が閉じ込められていた部屋の詳細が浮かばなくなってくる。そこで止めた。これらの記憶は決して心地よいものではなかったが、取っておきたいものではあった。ソーの友人らが何をしたのか、記憶に留めておきたかった。

いずれ役に立つだろう。

次に、長年かけて傷から回復した時の記憶に意識を向けた。それらを忘れるべく闇の中へと葬り去ろうとしたが、やはりまた手を止めた。幾つか特定の記憶を取り除き、他は完全には忘れない方がいいだろう。これも将来利用できるかもしれない。

そうしてから彼はもう一度鏡に映った自分を見つめる。その瞳から影は消え去り、鏡に映った姿を見ても苦痛が蘇ることはない。彼は微笑み、それは大きくなった。

悪戯の神の復活だ。

＊＊＊

まだ暗がりの中だったが、その影で労働をする少年はまだ仕事が始まったばかりだと溜め息をついていた。

二十歳にも満たない若者は父を亡くしてからというもの、母と妹を支えなければならなくなった。それで彼は搾乳夫の下で夜勤につくようになり、牛の乳を搾っては貯蔵庫まで運ぶのだった。

重たいバケツを二つ持ちあげようとして痛む腰が抗議の声を上げると、若者は呻いてからバケツを一つだけ運ぶことにした。

その時だった。背後で喉の奥で低く唸るような声を聞いたのは。

振り向いてもそこには何もなかった。脳裏に氷の巨人やそれに連なる怪物の話がこだまし、彼は自分の想像力に負けてしまった。搾乳夫が氷を積み重ねて冷やしている貯蔵庫に運ぶバケツはまだ四つもある。

彼はバケツを見やり、それから数メートル離れた所にある家を見た。

今度はもっと近くであの唸り声がした。

バケツを置き去りに、少年は家へ向かって駆け出し、助けを求めるために口を開いた。

しかし間に合わなかった。

冷たい手が彼の肩に置かれた時、少年は家からほんの数フィートのところにいた。

＊＊＊

ソーの深い眠りは扉をしつこく叩かれる音に妨げられた。

ぶつぶつと文句を呟いてベッドにさらに潜り込んだが、ノックが続くので、彼は渋々とベッドから滑り下りた。体はまだベッドの温もりを離れたくなかったが、仕方ない。

扉を開くと、扉を叩いていた衛兵が前方に転げそうになったので、ソーは彼を支えてやった。

兜を直し、衛兵が口を開く。

「陛下、氷の巨人が村落を襲撃しました」彼は告げた。「少年が一人氷漬けに」

ソーは青褪めた。部屋の奥に駆け戻ってミョルニルとマントを掴み上げる。

「どこで起こった？」勇ましい足取りで廊下に出て、彼は問い質した。

「城から数キロのところです。馬の用意はすでに…」

「それでは遅すぎる」ソーは衛兵の腰に腕を回した。「掴まっていろ」

そのまま窓から空へ飛びあがった。

衛兵の悲鳴はソーの耳を劈くようで、彼は自分の行動を後悔した。吹き荒ぶ風の中、ソーは絶叫し続ける衛兵を向いた。

「事件がどこであったのか教えろ！」悲鳴の上からでも聞こえる声で叫ぶ。

衛兵はソーにしがみついており、言葉を発することが不可能になっていたが、それほど遠くない場所をを指差した。

ソーは一気に下降して、大きな人だかりの近くに着地した。

衛兵は解放されるなり地面に崩れ落ちたが、ソーは彼を無視した。群衆の間を掻き分けはじめると、彼らは王の姿に自ら道を開けた。そして、ソーは現場に到着したのだった。

そこで目の当たりにした光景に、彼は胸が引き裂かれる思いだった。

少年は氷像と化していた。彼は何かに手を伸ばす形で固まっており、その目は恐怖に見開かれ、何かから逃げるような体勢を取っていた。彼が求めた安全な場所まで辿りつくことができなかったのだ。

彼の母親だろうか、しくしくと泣く幼い娘を腕に抱え込んで泣き喚く女がいた。

「坊や！」彼女は悲痛な声を上げていた。「私のかわいい坊や！」

「何があったのだ？」ソーが問い質す。

その場に集った者たちが全員が喋り出し、あまりの騒音にソーは耳が痛くなった。ミョルニルを掲げると、稲妻が天まで駆け上がり、雷鳴を発して民衆を黙らせた。

「話すのは一人だけにしてもらう」ソーが言った。

一人の男が進み出た。彼はソーとそう年齢が変わらないようだったが、激しい労働のせいか、背が曲がっていた。

「我が王」彼は言った。「この少年は私のところで夜勤をしている者でして、数時間前には仕事から上がっているはずがいつまで経っても帰ってこなかったため、この者の母親が探しに出た時…」

女の悲痛な声が上がり、それはソーの胸を締め付けるようだった。

そちらへ向かい、彼女の肩に手を置くと、彼は悲愴な面持ちで彼女を慰めようとした。

「ご婦人、誠にお悔やみ申し上げる」彼は静かに告げた。「だが、約束しよう。あの怪物どもには必ず報いをくれてやる」

燃え盛る憤怒がソーの中を駆け抜けた。それは彼を駆り立てるもので、ソーは伸び上がるように立つと、このままヨトゥンヘイムに乗り込んでこの暴挙を犯した巨人を探し出して殺してやる勢いで踵を返した。

「怪物ども、ね」どこか後ろの方で声がした。

群衆が鋭く息を呑んで道を開き、ソーは彼を向いた。

ロキがそこにいた。胸の前で腕を組み、顔は無表情だ。賢しらな瞳が現場の様子を観察しており、ソーはその中に悲しみの色が閃くのを見た気がした。しかし、ロキがもう一度口を開くと、その声は冷たく超然としており、常ながらの気取ったものだった。

「何があったのだ？」

「氷の巨人に襲われたのです、殿下」男が答えた。

ロキは片手で肘を支え、もう片方の手は顎の線を撫でながら件の少年の方へ進み出た。

少年は触れられた時に走っていたのは明らかだ。来ることのない助けを叫びながら、おそらく凍死に至るほど氷漬けにされた。

「これはどれほど前に起こったのだ？」ロキは氷漬けの若者の周囲を歩きながら、彼の姿を観察していた。

「数時間前だ」ソーが答える。「何故だ？」

「まだ何かできるかもしれない」ロキが呟いた。

ソーは彼を注意深く見守った。

「できることなど何もありません！」母親が悲痛な叫びを上げる。「坊やはもういない！死んでしまった！」

ロキは彼女をチラリとだけ見やり、少年の周りを歩いた。「彼は死んでなどおらぬよ、ご婦人。ただ凍っているだけだ」彼の眼差しが何かに据えられた。「だが、このままでは死ぬかもしれない」

女は娘にしがみつき、悲嘆に溺れていた。

「何か分かったのか、弟よ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは答えなかった。両手を上げると、王族のローブのゆったりとした袖口を肘まで振り上げた。

そこに手枷がなくなっていることに、ソーはすぐに気がついた。群衆の方はしばらく時間を要したようで、その間、ソーはロキが彼の恋慕の情を受け入れたのだと思い、その喜びに浸ることができた。

「手錠がなくなってる！」誰かが叫んだ。

すぐにパニックが起こり、ソーはそれをどう治めるべきか迷った。

「静かに！」ロキがピシャリと告げた。「集中させてくれ」

彼の言葉は大した効果を示さなかった。群衆を静めたのはそれではなく、彼から放たれた鈍くくぐもった脈打つような音だった。

誰もがロキを凝視していた。ロキは少年を見つめ、片手をその肩に、もう片方の手を彼の心臓の上に置いた。それから彼の両手は柔らかく光りはじめるのだった。

少年の胸元に置かれた手が彼を押し包む冷気を吸収し始めると、群衆が一斉に息を呑んだ。肩に置かれたほうの手は熱を発している。その熱は肩から徐々に広がって少年の身体を温め、彼を包む氷を融かしはじめた。その顔が生気のある色合いを取り戻した時、少年は大きく息を吸い込んでいた。

氷が彼の身体を解放し、少年は前方に倒れ込む。

それをロキが抱き留め、また倒れないように支え続けた。「大丈夫か、少年？」

少年は衝撃のあまり言葉を失っており、何度も息を呑みこんでいた。彼の指先はロキに強くしがみついている。

「坊や！」女が衝撃から立ち直って叫んだ。

ロキが少年を支える腕を外して一歩退いたのは、少年の母親が彼を腕に抱き込んだ後だった。

群衆から盛大な歓声が沸き起こり、ソーはその場で大口を開けて突っ立っていたが、人々がロキを押し囲むと思わず微笑みを浮かべていた。

ロキはいきなり民衆に囲まれていた。人々に次々と背を叩かれ、握手を求められ、あるいは手の甲に口づけをされる。彼らの感謝をささげる声は耳を劈くほどだった。ロキは驚いていた。驚いて、衝撃を受け、そして――彼は気がついた――息ができなくなるほどだった。

ソーは前に進み、人々を掻き分けてロキに近づこうとしたが、そこで唐突に民衆が驚いた声を上げていた。彼らは一様に辺りを見回しながら後退し、中央には開けた円ができていた。ロキの姿はどこにもなかった。

「殿下が消えてしまわれた！」

一瞬、ソーは僅かに焦りを見せていたが、ほどなくロキが人々の率直すぎる反応に驚いて急いで逃げ帰っただけなのだろうと見当をつけていた。

ソーは小さく笑むと、再びパニックに陥っている民衆を落ち着かせ、ロキが消えた理由を言い聞かせてやった。

ソーはそれを十二分に楽しんだのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝、ロキが衣類を畳んでベッドの上に並べていると、ソーが扉を叩いた。

「どうぞ」穏やかに手元の作業に集中して、ロキは呼びかけた。

ソーは扉を開け放つと、輝かんばかりに破顔して喜びに両腕を大きく広げていた。

「ロキ！」大声で呼ぶ。

「兄上」彼は兄よりも落ち着いた態度で答えた。彼は部屋の反対側にある大きな衣装箪笥に畳んだチュニックをしまうため、そちらに移動し始めた。

「国中が湧いているぞ！お前の英雄談がアスガルドの隅々にまで広まった」ソーは彼のベッドに飛び乗り、綺麗に畳まれた衣類をぐちゃぐちゃにした。

「そうか」ロキは特に心を動かされた様子もなく答えたが、それも振り返るまでだった。その視線がベッドの上に向けられる。「何をする！？ベッドから下りろ！」

ソーはその苛立った声を無視したが、どちらにしろ立ち上がった。「皆お前の名を称えているんだぞ、ロキ。中でも俺の声が一番大きいがな」

ロキは唸った。「ソー、たったひとっ跳びで綺麗に分けておいた服を全部バラバラにしてくれるとはどういう了見だ？」

彼はシャツを一枚手に取って乱暴に振った。その顔には苛立ちがくっきりと浮かび上がっている。

ソーは笑って彼を掴んで抱擁すると、笑顔のまま彼を持ち上げてクルクルと回り出した。ロキが憤慨して上げた叫び声も、兄の抱擁から抜け出そうともがくのも無視した。

「気でも狂ったか！？」

ソーはそれも無視して、ロキはなんとか兄から離れようと彼を押し返していた。

「ソー！下ろせ！」

ソーは仕方なく言うとおりにしたが、次は彼にヘッドロックを仕掛け、拳で彼の髪を乱してやった。「お前ならできると信じていたぞ！」

「ソー、放せ！」ロキは必死に彼を押しやる。「このばか！」

相手を何とか押し返してようやく頭部を解放したロキだったが、彼の髪の毛が変な方向に立ち上がっていたので、ソーは爆笑していた。

「おまっ」彼はヒイヒイと引き笑いをしている。「お前、乱暴された孔雀のようだ！」

ロキは両目を眇めた。だが、鏡に映った自分の姿を見れば、思わず口をヒクリと動かしていた。ソーの言ったとおりだった。

後ろへ撫でつけた好みの髪形に直すと、ロキはシャツを直して再びベッドを向き、散らばった衣類を拾い始める。

「あんたは私を苛立たせるために来たのか？それとも何か私の邪魔をする理由でも？」彼はチュニックを拾い上げて畳みながら訊いた。

ソーの笑い声は徐々に消えていった。「お前を苛立たせることがお前の心を本当に知る唯一の方法なのでな。他の時はお前の言う言葉の一つひとつを、ベールに覆われたお前の返答を解読しなければならない」

ロキは答えずに、床に落ちたシャツをもう一枚拾い上げた。全部台無しだ。あれほど綺麗に整理しておいた衣類はベッドの上で四方八方に飛ばされていたり、皴だらけにされてしまった。

「だが、俺がここに来たのに理由はある」いつの間にか、ソーがすぐ後ろに立っていた。

ロキはゆっくりと上体を起こした。

「手枷をつけていないな」ソーはロキの黒髪を一房摘まむと、優しく引っ張った。その接触に、背筋を駆け抜けた快楽の予感をロキは抑え込む。口を開く頃には、完全な平静を装うことができていた。

「当然だ。代償のない自由を拒むなど、愚か者のすることだ」

彼の言葉の意味をソーが理解するまで待つ。

ソーはその意図を汲み、彼の髪を手放した。

「俺を見てくれ」

ロキは彼に背を向けたまま、辛うじて肩越しから視線を投げかける。

「ロキ、頼むからこっちを向いてくれ」

ロキはゆっくりと彼の王に向き直った。あまりに近くに立っているので、触れていなくとも彼の体温を感じるほどだった。

頑固にも、ロキは視線を伏せたままだった。

「俺がお前に抱いている感情の欠片でも、お前にはないと言うのか、ロキ？」ソーの吐息が彼の顔にかかった。

あるとも。言葉で表せないほどの。だが、応えることはできない。

そのようなことが禁忌であることは知っていた。特に、それが兄弟間のものであれば。ロキにとって恐怖は珍しい感情だったが、この世には彼が恐れるものが二つあった。中でもオーディンの怒りを買うことは何としても避けたく、先王の憤怒の対象になるくらいならば、逃げだしてしまいたかった。もう一つ恐れるものは、ソーを失うことだった。彼がそれを認めることはないだろうが、彼はソーを兄弟どころか通常の関係性を超越したところで必要としていた。いつか、この二つの恐れるもののうち片方を選ばざるをえない時が来るかもしれなかったが、それは今ではない。そもそも、選べるかどうかも分からなかった。

「ない」

「嘘だな」ソーは笑みを浮かべ、彼の手から畳んだシャツを取り上げると、さらに彼に近寄った。「俺がそんなことを信じると思っていないくせに」

ロキは呼吸が困難になっていた。「あんたが自分の望み通りのこと以外を信じるとは思ってない。だが、私がないと言っているのは本気だ。あんたが私に抱いているような感情は欠片ほども持ち合わせていない」

雷神は微笑み、ロキの顎に指を添えると、クイッと上を向かせてその目を覗き込んだ。

「なぜ執拗につれない態度を取るのだ、ロキ？」ソーが尋ねる。「お前が俺を欲しがっているのは過去を見れば自明というものだろう」

「嘘をついていたかもしれない」ロキが答える。「私は未だ、あんたを殺そうとした冷血漢のままなのかもしれない。それだって過去を見れば自明じゃないか」

「それなのに、お前は罪のない少年を救った」ソーは微笑んだ。彼を解放すると、一歩後退する。

「それは私の利益のためだ」ロキは尊大な口調で告げる。「手枷を外したんだ。民衆はそれを見るなり抗議をして、私を再び牢獄に入れるよう要求していただろう。そして、あんたが聞き入れるまで抗議を止めることはなかった。あの少年を救ったのは、あんたが私を投獄しないようにする保険だ。あの者の命などどうでも良かった」

ソーはもう少しで彼を信じるところだった。もう少しで。

「そう信じることでお前が安らげるならそれでいい、ロキ」ソーは扉へ向かった。「だが最終的には、いくらお前でも自分に嘘をつくことはできないだろうさ」

彼が出て行った後扉が閉まると、ロキはソーが床に落としたシャツを拾い上げた。

直後に、扉の鍵が自動的に閉まり、目に見えない手がバルコニーのカーテンを引いて、ロキを暗闇の中に投じた。炎が辺りを飛び交って部屋中の蝋燭やランプに火を灯した。

「出てきてもいいぞ」ロキが呼びかける。「彼は戻ってこない」

衣装箪笥の戸が開き、中に隠れていた人物が出てきた。巨大な足が踏みつけた床の上に霜が生まれて跡を残した。その巨躯は衣装箪笥そのものと同じくらいに大きかった。

「奴は何と言っていたのだ？」ラウフェイが声音を落として言った。

ロキは衣類を丁寧に折りたたんで、ベッドの上に重ねて置いた。「聞こえなかったのか、父よ？随分と大きな声で話していたと思ったが」

「全ては聞き取れなかった。お前が私にかけた忌々しい魔術のせいでな」ラウフェイが彼に近づいた。

ロキは彼に向き直る。生みの父親の前では、彼はまるで小人のようだ。「話せ。何の用だ？」

ラウフェイは笑んでロキの顎に触れようと手を伸ばした。だが、ロキが炎を宿した手でその腕に触れると、火傷を負ったラウフェイはのけぞり、伸ばした手を胸元まで引いて押さえた。瞳に怒りを宿してロキを見据える。

「またやってみろ。次は生きたまま焼き尽くしてやる」ロキは相手を睨みつけた。「とっとと要求を告げて去れ。何が欲しいんだ？金か？女か？想像を超える宝物か？」

ラウフェイは姿勢を正した。「お前が落ちた後、私はお前を受け入れた。お前の民がお前を裏切り、お前のもとを立ち去った後にもかかわらず。打ちひしがれ、運の尽きたお前が私の足元に落ちてきて、私はお前を助けた。せめて少しは敬意を払うのが礼儀ではないのか」

「お前に対する敬意など持ち合わせていない」ロキは唸るように言った。「そんなことは私がお前の世界を殺そうとした時に理解しておくべきだったな。早く用件を言ってここを去れ。そろそろ我慢の限界なんだが。お前はここでは歓迎されない。あの少年に手を上げた今となっては尚更だ」

ラウフェイの唸り声が低く轟いた。「私の健康状態が思わしくない。近々、私は死ぬだろう。王を無くして、我が国は崩壊し、我が民は混乱に陥るだろう」

「素晴らしい」ロキが言った。「それで？」

「私には世継ぎが必要だ。私の後に王位に就く者がいなければ、我が世は陥落し、散り散りになる」ラウフェイが続ける。「お前の兄弟は皆お前の手によって殺された。このままでは私の後を継ぐ者がおらず、いずれ我が民は根絶やしになってしまうだろう」

「あいつらは私の兄弟などではなかった」ロキは噛みつくように唸った。「だいたい、お前の世継ぎなど私には関係ないだろう。お前には何人もの――」

その言葉はラウフェイが彼の喉に掴みかかったことで途切れた。首に回された巨大な手に抗ったが、床から持ち上げられると足を必死にばたつかせた。

「貴様がアスガルドから落ちた時に殺すこともできた」ラウフェイはロキの顔を眼前にまで持ち上げた。「だが私はお前を生かし、お前は私に恩恵を与えると約束した」

ロキは窒息し始め、視界が徐々に暗くなっていった。

「お前に授けてもらおうか、王子よ」ラウフェイは彼を手放した。

ロキは床に投げ出され、肺に空気を送り込もうと喘ぎ、咳き込んだ。視界に星が躍っていた。

「お前の子が確実に純血種として生まれる儀式がある」ラウフェイはロキから少し離れて告げた。「お前にはその儀式を実行してもらう。二週間後に私のもとへ来てもらおうか。お前は私に従う。さもなくば、お前の王に話を持ち掛けることになる」

「あの人を巻き込む必要はない！」ロキは息を呑んだ。「お前の契約相手は私だ」

過ちに気づいた頃には遅かった。

ラウフェイがニヤリと笑うと、ロキは目を見開いていた。ラウフェイの顔の筋肉が不自然に動き、醜い笑みを形作っていて、ロキは嫌な予感がした。

「お前が私に恩を返さぬと言うのならば、お前の大事な王国に戦を仕掛ける」ラウフェイが低く唸った。「お前の故郷を破壊し、お前の王を殺す。そして、私がその心の臓を喰らうさまを見せつけてやろう」

ロキはゾッとして相手を凝視していた。

ラウフェイは腰につけた革袋から金粉を取り出すと、彼を囲むように宙に投げた。するとその姿は徐々に掻き消えて行き、やがてロキは自室の床に座り込んだまま一人きりになった。

＊＊＊

「今夜はいつもと違って軽やかに踊るのですね、陛下」

ソーのダンスの相手をつとめながら、シフが楽しげに瞳を輝かせていた。この夜、彼女は美しく着飾っていた。戦士としての鎧を脱ぎ、髪を優雅に結い上げ、後れ毛が彼女の顔を縁取るように流れている。纏うドレスも華麗で、ソーのリードに従ってクルクルと回る度に裾が豊かに広がった。

今夜は祝賀だった。豪勢な料理は素晴らしく、広間には大勢の人が集って祝賀を楽しんでいた。通常、大広間を彩る赤と銀の飾りはエメラルドと黄金に差し替えられており、この舞踏会の主役である人物を表していた。

「それを言うなら、お前も珍しく淑女のように踊っている」ソーが答えた。

シフは彼に向って目を眇めていたが、そこにはやはり楽しげな光が宿っていた。

ロキの功績は見過ごされなかった。大広間での中に集った人々は舞踏会を楽しんでいたが、宮殿の敷地内にある庭園にも人々が集まっていた。そこには充分な食事と、底尽きることのないミードとエールが提供されていた。どこにいても聞こえてくるのはロキへの賛辞。誰もが彼のことを話しており、王子の名を口にする者がいれば、周囲の人々が歓声を上げていた。

ロキに救われた少年が料理の乗せられたテーブルの傍に立っており、彼の経験した襲撃と、彼が如何にして生者の世界へと連れ戻されたのか、耳を傾ける者たちに語って聞かせていた。その話を語る度に、ロキの関与が誇張されていき、襲撃の悍ましさも増していた。

少年はロキを英雄に祭り上げたのだった。

「もう三曲目よ、王サマ」

ソーはシフを見やり、それから彼女と踊るために辛抱強く列に並ぶ男たちに視線を移す。彼らはソーがシフを近くまで連れてくる度に奮い立ったが、その度にソーは彼女を連れたままフロアに戻るのだった。

ソーが彼女を大胆なスピンで回転させると、そのドレスの裾が綺麗に広がった。

「疲れたのか？」ソーが笑う。

「踊ることにはまだ」シフが片方の眉を撥ね上げた。「あなたの相手をすることには、そのとおりね」

ソーは微笑み、ダンスを中断した。別のダンスペアが二人に衝突し、謝るとそのまま踊り続けた。

「お許しを、ご婦人」ソーは彼女の手を取って頭を下げると、唇をそっとその甲に触れた。「だが、あなたの美しさを前に時間を忘れてしまったようだ」

シフの目は楽しげに煌めいていたが、その首元から頬へと、肌がうっすらと紅潮していくのがソーには見えた。彼女もお辞儀をすると、彼女と踊りたがっている男性たちの方へと去って行った。

その反応を脳裏で再生しながらソーは笑う。あからさまに気障ったらしい態度はロキから学んだものだった。昔は役立っていたし、シフの薔薇色に染まった頬を見るに、今も充分役に立つようだった。

彼の目は群衆を見回してロキの姿を探した。ロキがグラスに注いだワインを飲んでいる姿を見つけて、ソーは微かに笑んでいた。彼は一晩中踊っており、休憩する時間さえまともに取れていなかったのは知っている。

そこに若い娘が現れてロキをダンスフロアに引っ張り出そうとすると、ソーは思わずニヤリと笑っていた。ロキが彼の目を捉え、懇願するような顔をしたのでソーの笑みは大きくなった。弟の危機に、ソーは勇敢にもこの強引な娘の前に立ちはだかるのだ、と脳内でナレーションまでつけながら彼は含み笑いをしながら二人に歩み寄った。

彼が二人に近づくと、想像かもしれなかったが、ロキの顔に安堵の表情が一瞬だけ浮かべられたように見えた。さらに近づき、ロキの肩に手を置いた。

「横合いから失礼するが」ソーが口を開いた。「もし、ご婦人さえよければ、私と…」

「もちろんですとも！」十七歳くらいの貴族の娘は彼の言葉を遮っていた。「喜んで陛下とダンスをさせていただきますわ！」ロキの手から飛び上がるようにしてソーにしがみつくと、さっそくダンスを始めていた。

あれよあれよという間にダンスフロアに引っ張り出されて、しかも洗練された言葉でそれを断ることもできなかったソーを見て、ロキは発作を起こしたように爆笑していた。それは、ソーが彼に怯ませるような一瞥をくれたことで腹を抱えて笑い出すほどになった。ロキはニヤリと笑うと、音楽を奏でている合奏団の方へ向かった。その指揮者の注意を身振りで引く。

「この曲を可能な限り長いものにしてくれないか」ロキが小声で彼に告げた。「王があの乙女と踊りたがっていたのでね」

指揮官は頷くと、楽曲を徐々に緩やかなものに変えていき、一節ごとに音を引き伸ばしていった。

ロキは腹の中で笑うと、王室の檀上へと上がっていった。兜を拾い上げて頭に被り、席についた。

この舞踏会は彼のために開かれたという。だが、人々が彼のためだけにこうして踊っていると信じることは考えが甘すぎるだろう。彼らがこの場に現れたのは単純に宮廷料理と祝賀の雰囲気のため。このパーティーはただの口実にすぎないのだ。使用人が彼にワインを運んでくると、ロキはその中身を手で冷やして、穏やかに一口含んだ。

彼の翠の瞳は客人たちの間を彷徨い、やがてソーを見つけると微笑むのだった。兄は彼をしっかりと睨みつけているので、彼が何をしたのか把握しているようだ。ロキは彼にウィンクをしてみせた。

その仕草に、ソーは危うく転びそうになった。

ロキの視線はビュッフェ式の食卓のほうへと流れた。そこではウォーリアーズ・スリーがひそひそと話している姿があった。彼らの盃が灯りを反射して煌めいている。ロキが彼らを眺めていると、ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグが彼を向いていた。彼に見られていると気づくと、顔を背けてひそひそと声を落とす。彼らが何の話をしているのか、別に学者でなくとも察することができるというもの。ロキは目を眇めて、待った。

数秒後、ファンドラルが悲鳴を上げて飛び退き、ちょうど後ろに来ていたダンスペアにぶつかって床に転がった。そこで小さな騒動が起こり、剣士は大丈夫だと人々に言い聞かせなくてはならなかった。それから足元に現れた蛇が彼のせいだと言わんばかりにロキを睨みつけた。しかも、その蛇を見たのはファンドラルだけだというのだから、彼の視線に鋭さが加わっていた。

ロキは彼の目線を捉え、彼が顔を背けるまで見据えていた。結果に満足すると、ロキの意識はパーティーに戻った。

黙々とワインを飲んでいると、小さな少女が彼に忍び寄ってくるのが見えた。

「王子様、わたしあなたとダンスをするのをずっと待ってたのよ」

「おや。こちらへおいで」ロキが柔らかく囁きかける。

少女は王子に手招きされて顔を輝かせていた。ロキに駆け寄り、彼が彼女をヒョイと抱き上げて膝に乗せると、少女はきゃらきゃらと笑った。彼女の両親は公爵と公爵夫人のようで、夫婦は姿を消した幼い娘を探し回っていたようだが、彼女を見つけたとたん、心配そうな顔になった。

ロキは片手を上げて彼らに頷きかける。娘は大丈夫だと。

「ほら、この方がダンスよりいいだろう？」ロキは微笑んだ。

少女は笑い、膝の上に落ち着こうと身動ぎした。二人はそのまましばらくダンスフロアを眺めていたが、やがて少女が退屈そうにしていることにロキは気づいた。彼の両手は彼女が落ちないようにその胴体に回されていたが、少し上に上げて彼女を擽りはじめる。

少女は悲鳴のような笑い声を上げて、ロキが容赦なく擽ってくるので身を捩り続けた。

ソーはそんな彼をひどく柔らかな表情を浮かべて見つめていた。ロキがあまりに楽しそうにしているので、胸が痛くなるほどだった。

擽り終えると、少女はロキを振り返った。

「じゃあ、王子様、今ならダンスできる？」

ロキは唇を噛んだが、視界の隅に動きを捉えた。楽曲が終わり、ソーが先程のティーンの娘に別れの一礼をしていた。それを見てロキの脳裏に閃くものがあった。

ソーは娘に別れを告げる間も笑みを絶やさなかった。ようやく一晩中ろくに顔を合わせることができなかったロキの隣に座ることができるのだ。ロキが膝の上の少女に何かを囁きかけ、ソーの方を指差すのを見て、彼は立ち止まった。

少女はロキの膝から飛び降りると、ソーのところへ走ってきた。幼い少女はまだ小さかったので、ソーは片膝をついて身を屈めなければ、彼女の恥ずかしそうに抑えた声を聞きとることができなかった。

「ロキ王子が言ったの。陛下のほうがダンスがお上手なんだって」彼女ははにかんで言った。「わたしがずっとダンスを待ってたから、王様とダンスするといいって」

ソーはロキを見上げると、目を眇めた。

ロキは指先だけを動かして彼に手を振っている。

「もちろんですとも、お嬢さん」ソーは言った。彼は彼女の小さな手を取ると、背中を丸めたまま彼女とダンスを踊った。群衆がフロアを開けて、二人が綺麗な円を描いて踊れるだけのスペースを作った。しばらくすると、ソーは腰痛がし始めたので少女を抱き上げて腕に乗せて踊りはじめた。

少女の両親は娘が王の腕の中で揺れる様子を微笑ましげに眺めていた。

ダンスが終わると、ソーはロキのもとへと向かった。

黒髪の若者は手に持った酒をゆっくりと冷やしているところだった。ソーが兜を取って頭にかぶると、ロキは彼に笑いかけた。

「楽しんでいるか？」ソーは彼の隣に腰を下ろしながら尋ねる。

ロキはグラスの中身を一口含んだ。「できるかぎりはね」

「まったく、永遠に続くかのように感じたダンスだったな」ソーが言う。「何故だろう」

ロキは肩を竦める。「さあ、見当もつかないな」

「ほう？」ソーは言って、彼からグラスを奪うと、中身を呷った。

「それは私のなんだが」ロキが平たく述べた。

「分かっている」ソーは言って、彼に身を寄せると低い声で続ける。「お前の唇が触れた物だから、なお甘い」

彼らの他に壇上には誰もいなかったものの、ロキは周囲を見回して今の言葉が誰にも聞かれていないことを確認した。

「ソー、あんたのせいで私たちは二人とも斬首刑になるぞ」ロキは掠れた声で囁いた。「誰かに聞かれてしまっては、二人とも死ぬことになる」

「お前が俺を拒む理由はそれか？」ロキが彼から身を引いてダンスフロアに目を向けたことは無視して、ソーが訊いた。

「理由はいくらでもある」ロキは言った。「あんたは自分の願望がもたらす影響を理解しようとしていない。この影響の問題があるから、私はあんたの望みに屈することだけは拒み続ける。堂々巡りだ」

ソーは彼を見やる。「そのことについて話す気もないのか？」

ロキは唐突に立ち上がると、兜を直した。「話したところでどうにもならない」ソーを見下ろす。「私が何を言ってもあんたは聞く耳を持たない。嫌だと言ったら、嫌なんだ、ソー。理解してくれ、兄上」そして視線を群衆に戻した。「もう遅くなってきた。お休み、兄上」

ロキはヒラリとマントを翻して踵を返すと、階段を降りていった。

群衆の間を掻き分けて、彼らを無視しながら進んでいく。何人かは彼が立ち去るところを見ていたが、多くは料理や酒に気を取られて、ロキが開いた扉を潜るところを見なかった。

＊＊＊

ロキの胸は呼吸に合わせて緩やかに上下している。まったく身動ぎしないため、昏睡状態かと思うほどだ。心臓の上に片手を置き、もう片方の手は赤いシルクの枕に乗せた頭の横に投げ出されている。その瞼は閉じており、夢でも見ているのか時折僅かに震えていた。そうしていると、彼はとても無防備で明け透けに見えた。表情は穏やかで、いつも自然と湛えている毒気のあるユーモアや悪戯っぽさは鳴りを潜めていた。そこに不機嫌さはなく、ただ穏やかな眠りがあるだけだった。

ソーはその横に立って彼を見つめていた。

彼から発せられる嘘はなく、欺瞞も自己防衛的な不誠実さもない。その髪は頭の周りに広がり、おさまりの悪い一房だけが額にかかっていた。ソーは手を伸ばしてそれを優しく払ってやり、名残惜しそうに手を止める。指の背でロキの柔らかな頬をなぞり、弟が僅かにそれに頬を寄せると彼は微笑んだ。

ソーは彼を起こさないようにそっと隣に座ると、柔らかな指の動きで彼の髪を梳き始めた。震えていた瞼が直ちに止まり、ロキは彼の方に身を寄せてきた。ソーはしばらくの間、そうして彼の髪に指を通していた。ロキは眠りの中で柔らかな溜め息をついた。その吐息で唇がわずかに開く。

ソーは微笑んだ。「もう俺には嘘をつけないぞ、恋しい人よ」

上体を倒し、ロキの開いた唇にキスを落とす。身を引こうとすると、ロキが応えてキスを返してきた。それはほんの僅かな反応であり、ソーは気のせいだったかもしれないとも思えた。だが、確かにそこにあった。ロキの口は嘘をつくことができるかもしれなかったが、体は嘘をつかなかった。

ソーは立ち上がった。

「もう嘘はなしだ、俺の心よ」

彼が立ち去る間も、ロキは目覚めなかった。

＊＊＊

ミッドガルドは変わった。

随分と汚くなり、枯れて茶色くなっていた。

かつてロキが目にしてきた美はとうの昔になくなっているようだった。周囲の人々同様に、空気すらも茶色く萎びていた。

彼は空高く聳える建物の上に立ち、遥か下方を行き来する人々を見下ろした。彼らの後を鉄の人間が犬のように従って歩き、荷物やコート、自堕落な人間が自分で持ちたくないものを代わりに運んでいるようだ。

彼の立つ塔はニューヨークにあり、側面にスタークという巨大な文字が描かれていた。

嫌悪感も露わにもう一度人々を一瞥したロキは姿を消した。

次にスタークタワーの中に現れる。

「胸が悪くなるような生気のない輩だな」彼は口の中で呟いた。

彼の姿はタワーの中にいる人々には見えず、ロキは堂々と奇妙な箱に近づいた。記憶が正しければ、コンピューターと呼ばれるものだったはずだ。

その箱の『キー』と呼ぶものを打たなければ使えない。

ロキは首を振る。そんな時間はなかった。彼がコンピューターに手を翳すと、それが光り出した。魔力を注ぎ込み、ロキは探し求めている書類が表示されるまで待った。

ほどなく、極秘文書が彼の目の前に浮かび上がる。その『画面』に手を翳して横へ振ると、ホログラフ画像が宙を彩った。

表示された文書に目を通す。アベンジャーズはアメリカ最高の財産だと宣言されたらしい。彼らはテロリスト集団を崩壊させ、敵を殺して脅威の芽を摘んだ。

ある新聞記事が目に留まると、ロキは驚いて眉を上げていた。彼らの内一人が倒されたという。キャプテンが殺されたらしい。

その記事を読み通すと、あの男の宿敵の仕業だったようだ。ロキが地球を去って数年後に事件は起こり、キャプテンは殉職したとのことだった。

他の書類に軽く目を通す。

するともう一つ記事を見つけた。

どうやらキャプテンの死に打ちのめされた政府が残りのアベンジャーズの面々への格納を発令したという。なんでも、それは――

「極低温格納庫？」ロキは顔を顰め、記事を読み進めた。

トニー・スタークがアベンジャーズを凍結させる機械をデザインしたようだ。彼らの助けが必要になった時に起こされるという話だ。

ロキは周囲を職員たちが歩き回る間も、さらに制限されたファイルにも目を通した。誰も彼の存在には気づかない。

やがて、彼は探していた物を見つけた。アベンジャーズの眠る施設の在処を示す監視カメラの映像だ。

彼らを数える。

鉄の男。眠っているにもかかわらず、あの得意げな顔を浮かべている。

蜘蛛の女、ウィドウ。

射手。

ハルク。ロキの唇が怒りに歪んだ。

そして、奴を見つけた。

フューリー。ガラス張りの分厚い鋼鉄の向こう側にいる。

ロキはフッと姿を消すと、次にフューリーの目の前に出現した。

彼は眠りに目を閉じているが、それでもまだ危険な相手に見えた。

ロキは彼に悪夢をもたらす諸悪の根源である男を睨みつけ、唸り声を上げた。

本人には分からなかったが、ロキは血の気を失っていた。ロキは非常に強力な赤い魔法を手に宿すと、それをガラスと鋼鉄の向こう側に押しやり、様子を窺った。その魔法はしばらくふわふわと浮遊していたが、フューリーの肺に吸い込まれていった。

効果は即座に表れた。

フューリーが身動ぎし、魔術が彼の最も恐れるものを直接脳に送り込んでいた。ほどなく、彼は激痛に見舞われ、腕を振り回しながら身を捩った。異常を察知した機械が警報を鳴らす。

「夢を楽しむがいい、友人よ」ロキは言った。「それはお前が死ぬその時まで、お前に寄り添い続ける唯一のものとなるのだから」

目を閉ざしたまま悪夢に蝕まれ、恐怖に閉じ込められたフューリーが足をばたつかせて悲鳴を上げるので、警報は鳴り続けた。

警備員が駆け付ける頃には、ロキの姿はどこにもなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーは弟を見つけられなかった。

彼の居室はもちろん、書庫の他にもロキが良く過ごす場所を探し回ったが、弟の姿はどこにもなかった。

彼がいる可能性を考えて庭園に入っていったソーは、彼と目が合った宮廷人に手を振った。

広縁を通り抜け、果樹園にも顔を出し、さらには厩舎やロキが時折時間を潰している大きな滝の方にまで足を向けた。水は緩やかに凍り始めており、やはりロキの姿はない。

捜索が失敗に終わると、ソーは宮殿に戻って城内を不機嫌そうに歩いていた。

彼は捜索が上手くいかなかったため、もう一度ロキの部屋を除いてみることにした。暗くなった廊下を横切る時に、笑い声が聞こえてきた。

ソーは立ち止まり、一歩戻ってみる。そこには誰もいない。彼はしばらくその場に佇んでから、また足を踏み出す。

また男性的な含み笑いがした。それはどこか性的で非常に聞き覚えのあるものだった。

「ロキ？」

もぞもぞと物音がしたかと思うと、足音がする。ロキが暗がりから姿を現した。

「兄上」

ソーは顔を顰める。何か予感がした。ロキは何かを隠している。

「お前をそこら中で探し回っていた。何をしているんだ？」ソーは尋ね、彼の後ろを見ようとした。

「特に何も」ロキが彼の傍に来る。「何の用だ？」

「お前に訊きたいことがあった――」彼の視線はロキの背後に据えられたままだ。

ソーはなにか隠し事をされているという予感を振り払えなかった。ロキの横を通り過ぎ、廊下の暗がりに足を踏み入れた。

「待て！」ロキが呼びかけて後についてきた。

だが、すでに遅かった。ソーは二人の男女が抱き合っている場面を見てしまった。

彼の後ろでロキの姿が掻き消える。彼の目の前にいるロキが彼に冷ややかな視線を浴びせており、彼の腕の中にいた娘が彼の首筋に顔を隠していた。彼女の紅潮した頬とロキのボタンの外されたシャツ、乱れた髪にほんの僅かに上がった息を見れば、二人が何をしていたのかは明白だ。

「ソー」ロキは娘を庇うように前に進み出て、彼女は素早く身だしなみを整えていた。「どうしたんだ？」

彼の顔をよぎった痛みを、ロキは見逃さなかった。彼はそれを覆い隠したが、その目はまだその痛みを抱えていた。

「俺は…あー」彼は娘がロキの背後から回り込んできたので言葉を切っていた。

彼女は顔を伏せたまま「陛下、殿下」と辞儀をして立ち去った。

「何を訊きたかったんだ？」ロキは気まずい瞬間を忘れようとするかのように言った。

「ただ…いや、何でもない」ソーは踵を返して立ち去ろうとした。

ロキはその場に立ち竦み、兄の妙な態度に困惑した表情を浮かべていた。

「ソー！」彼を呼び止めるが、ソーが振り向かなかったので彼に駆け寄った。

「今のは何だ？」ロキが尋ねる。

「なんでもない」

二人はソーの居室に辿りつき、衛兵が二人のために扉を開いた。

「何でもないはずがないだろう、ソー」ロキは後ろ手に扉をしめながら言った。

ソーはテーブルに歩み寄ると、デカンターとグラスを二つ手に取った。

「放っておけ、ロキ」ソーは酒を注ぎながら答えた。「自分でも言っていただろう」

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げる。「これが私の考えている通りの話題なんだとすれば、そうだな。放っておいた方が賢そうだ」

「今は、な」ソーは言って、二つのグラスを持って彼の方に歩いた。

「ずっとだ」ロキが片方のグラスを受け取る。「ソー、絶対に駄目だ。私が同意することはない」

「俺は待てる」ソーは酒を一気に飲み干すと、もう一杯次ぐためにテーブルに戻った。「愛へ続く道程が易しいものだとは、誰も言っていない」

突然の沈黙が下りた。ちょうどグラスを傾けようと唇に持ってきていたロキがそれを下ろす。

「愛だと？」彼は尋ねる。その眼差しと声音は危険なものを含んでいた。「愛の話など、誰がした？」

ソーは彼に背を向けたまま、動くことなく、口も開かなかった。

「ソー？」ロキが促す。

「ああ、ロキ。愛だ。それは惨いものだ」ソーは弟に背を向けたまま言った。「だが、声に出さずにはいられない。愛しているんだ。弟としてだけでなく、友としてだけでもない。息をする度に、俺の身体の内を駆け巡る」そして、彼は振り向いた。「お前が同じ気持ちでないというのが苦しくてならない」

ロキはただ黙って彼を見つめていた。

「お前を目にする度に感じる。お前に俺の心を奪われた証拠かのように、俺の胸に引っ掛かる。お前にその気がなくとも、お前は俺を支配している。俺の呼吸、思いすらも、すべてがお前のもので、お前だけのものなんだ。だが、お前は俺のものではない。お前が俺以外の者と共にいるのを見る度、あるいは誰かがお前を見るだけで、俺は傷つく。お前が微笑みかける奴らの肺を引き裂いてやりたくなる。俺の抱く想いの欠片でさえ、お前は感じようとしないからだ」彼は一歩進み出た。「あの女どもといるお前を見る度に、俺は死にそうになる。お前を愛している。全身全霊をかけて、お前を愛しているんだ」

ロキは黙ったままだった。

ソーは再び彼に背を向ける。

ロキが扉を開いて出て行った後も、彼は動かなかった。

＊＊＊

男は壁にぶつかると、泥酔している証拠を周囲に撒き散らしながら壁に寄り掛かって体を起こしていた。

路地裏にげっぷの音と下品な笑い声を響かせる。

フラフラとした足取りで娼館へ向かいながら、声を揺らしながら酔った歌を歌っていた。

「酒はしめぇだ！」男は叫び、躓いて横の方にふらついたが、体勢を保つと誇らしげにニマリ、と笑んだ。「女を持ってこーい！」

彼のぶざまな歩み以外、夜は静寂に満ちていた。路地裏の出口に差し掛かる。そこから足を踏み入れた路地は空っぽだった。

「女―！」

「母親に礼儀というものを学ばなかったのか？猿め」不吉な声が尋ねた。

男は弾かれたように振り向き、声を発した男を探そうとして危うく転倒しそうになった。

「なんだと！？」男が目を眇めると、背後から外套に覆われ姿を隠した人物が現れた。

「貴様の馬鹿さ加減には呆れるな」人影が言った。「少しでも頭が回ればわざわざ訊き返す必要もないだろうに」

男は人影に近づく間もぶざまにフラフラと揺れた。「俺を馬鹿にしてんのか！？」

「私は何もする必要がない」滑らかな声をした男が答える。「私が手を下すまでもなく、貴様は充分馬鹿な振る舞いで笑い者になっているではないか」

男は唸り、彼に向って駆け出した。「てめぇ、覚悟は出来てんだろうな！？いったい誰だ！？」

外套を纏った男は後退し、小さな家屋から零れる灯りの中に入っていった。

「まさか私の正体に気づかないとはな」人影が馬鹿にするように言った。手袋に覆われた片手を上げて、彼の顔を隠すフードを外した。

男は急に立ち止まると、その場に崩れ落ちて膝をついた。「王子！」

ロキは彼を見下ろす。「神だ」彼は訂正した。

そして二本の指を掲げて上方に動かす。酔った男は地面から浮き上がり、驚愕の声を張り上げていた。

「な、何を！？」

ロキの笑みは野蛮なほどだった。「何をしていると思う？」

彼が指をわずかに曲げると、男の腕の骨がバキッと大きな音を立てて折れた。男は激痛に悲鳴を上げる。

「おおおお願いです！」男が叫ぶ。

「復讐という言葉を聞いたことはないのか？」ロキは何気ない口調で訊いた。もう一本指を動かす。

また骨の折れる音が響く。男は苦悶の声を上げた。

「それに耽るのは素敵な気分にさせてくれると聞く」ロキは続けると、宙吊りになった男が必死にもがくさまを眺めていた。

男はなんとか苦痛を和らげようと大きな息を吸っている。恐怖に染まった眼差しをロキに向ける。

「なぜ？」男はすすり泣いた。

ロキは唸った。「貴様が私を殺そうとしたからだ」

ロキが手を捻ると、男の首がポキリと折れた。力を失った体が地面に落下してぶざまな塊となった。

ロキはしばらくそれを黙って見つめていたが、やがてフードを深くかぶって顔を隠すと踵を返した。閃光が駆け抜け、彼は掻き消えた。

悲鳴を聞いた人々がその場に駆け付ける頃には、ロキの姿はどこにもなかった。

＊＊＊

「殿下、私はあなたを退屈させてしまっていますか？」

ロキは椅子に深く沈みこみ、顎を摘まむようにして頭を支えていた。

アルシアが優雅なステップを踏んで彼の前で踊ってみせていたが、彼はほとんど気づいていなかった。彼は別のことに気を取られていた。

彼には問題が二つあった。

ひとつは――二つの問題の中ではこちらの方が対処しやすいだろうと考えていた――ラウフェイだ。あと一週間で氷の巨人による襲撃があるはずだ。あの巨人は自分の権利だと思っているものを手に入れない限りは、アスガルドに戦争を持ち掛けるつもりでいる。ロキは彼に何もくれてやる気はなかった。あの男が攻撃を仕掛ける前にラウフェイを始末するつもりだ。すでにラウフェイやロキの前に立ちはだかるその手先を葬り去るに足る呪文を完成させている。ロキはまだミッドガルドを征服する自信があった頃にラウフェイと交わした契約を、その時に約束した褒美を誰かに知られるわけにはいかないのだ。

「いいや、お嬢さん」ロキは一瞬だけ彼女に目をやりながら告げた。「ただ考え事に気を取られていただけだ」

「ならば、殿下の気を反らして差し上げましょうか？」

彼が身動きできる前に、アルシアは彼に歩み寄ると彼を向いて腰を挟むようにその膝の上に乗り上げた。彼女の接近に弾かれたように背を伸ばしていたロキは両腕を肘掛けにしっかりと乗せたまま、淡々とした面持ちでいた。

「私に一言でも言わせてもらえれば…」ロキが言った。彼女の唇は彼の喉元を這い、その両手は彼の胸板を彷徨っていた。

「もうおしゃべりの時間は過ぎたのではありませんか、殿下？」

彼女の手が下に向かっていく。ロキは両手で彼女の手首を掴むと、彼女を押し返した。アルシアはつまらなさそうに唇を突き出している。

「あなたを不愉快にさせてしまいましたか？」彼女が問う。

「いや、あなたではない。私を不愉快にさせているのは私自身だ」ロキはそのまま彼女が膝から下りるまでしっかりと押し返した。「我々の逢瀬を止めるときが来たと思う」

長い一日の後、ソーは自室に向かっているところだった。

餓死寸前の貧民たちを市内に転居し終え、彼らは感激していた。ソーは一日中、直接感謝の言葉を捧げたいと主張し続けた彼らの賛辞に耳を傾けていたのだ。彼らの気の利いた言葉はソーを喜ばせたが、同時に疲労してしまった。

王族の居室に繋がる回廊に差し掛かると、奇妙な光景に出くわした。

あの娘、アルシアが声の限りに悲鳴を上げながら、彼女を押さえこもうとしている衛兵たちを振り解こうとしていた。彼女の罵詈雑言と憤怒は戸口に佇むロキに向けられており、彼は衛兵に彼女を丁寧に扱うよう、だが決して手を離さないよう言いつけていた。アルシアはもがき、バンシーのような金切り声を上げてはロキの心臓を抉り出してやると脅しをかけている。

ロキの目には少なくない恐れの色が浮かび上がっており、これにソーは思わずにやけてしまう。弟は安全な自室に籠ることと、彼女との関係を絶つことに少しでも紳士的な姿勢を見せようとする心意気との間で揺れているようだ。

性悪女を引きずって立ち去る衛兵を見るなり、ソーは柱の裏側に身を隠し、彼らの視界に入らないようにした。

あの二人の間に何があったのか想像しては、ソーは静かに笑ってしまった。

「もう出てきてもいいぞ。そこにいるのは分かってる」ロキの狼狽えた声がした。

笑顔で、ソーは隠れ場所から出てきた。

「聞かせてくれるのか？それともあの衛兵たちに何があったかを聞きださねばならないか？」彼は尋ねた。

ロキは目を眇めると、片手に光を宿して脅してきた。「どちらも駄目だ」

ソーはそれ以上我慢がならず、声を上げて笑い出した。

「面白くない」ロキは呟き、自室に戻っていった。

ソーは哄笑しながら彼の後に続いた。

「お前の顔、最高だったぞ！」

「楽しんでいただけてるようでなによりだ」ロキは言って、扉を閉めた。

部屋の中へ進みながら、彼の何気ない手の一振りで暖炉に火が点り、彼は優雅な仕草で椅子に腰を落とした。

ソーの笑い声が治まると、彼はロキの隣に移動した。弟の向かい側に敷かれたクッションの上に落ち着くと、柔らかな黒い毛皮の絨毯の上で脚を折りたたんだ。

「何があったんだ？」やがてソーが尋ねた。

ロキは暖炉の火に視線を向けている。「見ればわかるが、私たちの関係を絶ったんだ。彼女は平静に受け止めなかった」

「まったくだな」ソーが笑う。「だが、なぜだ？」

ロキは答えるのにたっぷりの時間をかけた。炎を反射した彼の瞳は鮮やかな翠に煌めいている。ようやく彼が答えた時、彼の眼差しはまだ炎に向けられていた。

「彼女は本物の好意がある関係を持つべきだ」ロキが答えた。「彼女を真に愛してくれる人物と一緒にいるべきだ。私たちのどちらもがそうだ」

ソーは彼を見やる。それは彼の期待通りの意味を持つ言葉なのだろうか。

ロキの姿はあまりに美しく、ソーは見つめることしかできない。鎧を纏っておらず、彼の黒いズボンと緑と金のチュニックは彼がいかにしなやかな身体をしているかを明らかにしていた。彼の肌がいかに白く、その肢体がいかに華麗なものなのか強調している。仄かな明かりに照らされ、彼の髪は輝いていた。そして、ソーが見つめる中、ロキは器用な指先で後れ毛を後ろに撫でつけた。

「数日前に言った言葉は本気だったのか、ソー？」やはり炎を見つめたまま、ついにロキが尋ねた。

「本気だったと分かっているだろう、ロキ」ソーが答える。

そこでロキは彼を見た。その瞳には生々しい感情が、熱情と期待、そしてほんの少しの不安が湛えられており、ソーは胸が詰まった。

「では、証明してみろ」

ロキの言葉は静かで躊躇いがちなものだったが、その衝撃たるや、ソーは危うくのけぞってしまうところだった。

とうとうこの日が来た。待ち望んでいた瞬間が。

ゆっくりと、ソーは膝立ちになると、ロキの方へにじり寄った。相手は聞こえるほどはっきりと生唾を飲みこんでいたが、動かなかった。膝立ちになれば、ソーは椅子に座ったロキより数センチほど背が低く、彼の瞳に踊る様々な感情をすべて見ることができた。ソーが彼の太腿の両側に手を添えても抗議の声は上がらない。

ゆっくりと、ソーは上体を倒して唇をロキの唇に押しつけた。その口づけは優しく、躊躇いがちなもので、ロキは心地よさそうに瞼を閉じるのだった。

ソーは熱情を抑えつつも、さらにロキに唇を押しつけ、ロキに彼の名を呼ばせようとした。ロキの唇に舌を這わせ、中に入らせてほしいとつつく。ロキが応えると、彼は口づけをもっと親密なものにして、褒美にくぐもった溜め息をもらった。

ついに！

ソーが何やら妙な実験をしていることにロキが気づいていた。このキスは以前のものと違う。彼は己の情熱をコントロールし、どこか遠慮しているようにロキには感じられた。のめり込み過ぎないように。彼の方がロキを誘導できるように。

そのことに気がつくと、ロキはまず忌々しく思い、それから閃いていた。彼がその手で来るならば、ロキにも考えがった。ロキがこのゲームの参加者ならば、ソーも同じだ。

彼はソーの首に腕を回し、彼を引き寄せた。

ソーの手が上がり、ロキの両肩に置かれ、それから彼の髪に差しこまれて頭を抱えるようにしてキスを続けた。その口がロキの口の上を滑り、彼を味わい、つつき、探るようだった。その感触はロキを興奮させた。

「ロキ」ソーは指をロキの髪に突っ込んだ。「俺の名を呼べ」

「ソー」ロキは甘い声でほとんど鳴くように言った。

燃えるような興奮がロキの中を駆け抜け、未だ爆発していないのが不思議に思えた。

「口を開け」ソーが命じる。

ロキがそれに従うと、ソーが彼の唇に歯を立てたので、くぐもった声を飲みこんでいた。

「痛くはしない」

彼に掴みかかり、ロキは口づけを深めるよう促した。「分かってる」

ソーは彼の髪に指を通し、そのまま両手で彼の肩を撫でた。「お前の全てが完璧だ」その首筋にキスをする。「まるで陶器のようだ」

ロキは首を曝け出した。「そしてあんたの全ては硬い」

ソーは唸り、ロキの耳の下に敏感な場所を見つけた。そこを軽く齧り、甘い戦慄を弟に送り込む。その愛撫を繰り返した。その間も彼の手はロキの腰へ移動し、彼を椅子から引き下ろすと、彼を絨毯に寝かせてその上に覆いかぶさった。

口づけをするうちに、彼はロキの象徴が固くなっていることに気づいた。手を伸ばし、その男根の上に手の平を重ねると、押し込んだ。

ロキは背を弓なりに反らせ、呼吸が止まった。眇めた目でソーを見やる。

「今のはずるい」

「知ってる」

ソーの口が再びロキの唇を捉え、律動を持ってそれを動かし、ロキを情欲で震わせた。喉元の曲線を撫でながら、ソーの唇がロキの耳元に移動する。「お前は俺をこんなにも熱くする」

先程の敏感な場所をもっと愛でてほしいとばかりにロキが頭を横に向け、ソーが意を汲んで従うと悦びに身体を震わせた。

ソーは彼のシャツを掴むと頭からそれを脱がせ、またロキの唇に吸いついた。ロキの顎、喉元からさらに下、その胸元まで唇を這わす。最後の肋骨の辺りで肌に噛みつくと、ロキは背筋を反らした。ソーが焦らすように素肌を弄り続けると、ロキの指先が彼の髪に掴みかかった。彼はソーを上へ引っ張り、自らその唇に噛みついた。

ソーの手はさらに下へと伸びていき、ロキのベルトに辿りつく。「お前を感じたい」ロキの手が素早く彼を止めた。

「待って」

彼はソーの髪を掴むと彼を下に引っ張り、彼の背が絨毯の上にピタリとくっつくまで引き倒した。

「次は私の番」

ソーが燃えるような熱視線を彼に向ける中、ロキは体を倒して唇を重ねた。ロキ主導で口づけを交わす間も、その手はソーのズボンとそこで主張する重たい興奮の徴に触れた。ソーの唇に触れたまま笑むと、ロキは爪を立ててその上を引っ掻いた。

ソーがロキの下で跳ね上がる。

「ロキ！」

「ソー」ロキが真似て言った。

ロキが彼の衣服に手をかけ、その留め具を外し始めた。ロキのキスを受けながら、ソーは彼を覆う鎧が取り外されて横に置かれ、シャツの前が開かれるのを感じた。

ロキは爪を立てた手で彼の胸板を撫で下ろし、その毛に指先を絡めた。そして大胸筋の上で両手を平らにすると、ぐっと押した。

ソーは感動を宿した目で彼を見上げている。ロキがまた上体を倒してソーの肩に歯を立て、鎖骨から喉へ向かって皮膚を食み、また肩へ啄むようなキスをしながら戻っていく。同じ道筋を今度は唇を這わせながら移動し、喉までくると、そのまま唇に辿りついた。彼の手はソーのズボンの締め具に向かって下りていった。

ロキは彼のズボンを緩めると、窮屈そうにしていたソーを解放した。それに自分の手を重ね、拷問のような活動を始める。彼はソーの男根を引っ張り、探り、押し込んだ。そのような感触に慣れていないソーは背筋を反らせる。

その呼吸は荒くなり、またロキのベルトに手を伸ばすと、ロキはその手を掴んで絨毯の上に押しつけてそこに縫いつけた。ソーの空いた手は彼の喉元に喰らいついているロキの背中を撫でている。ロキは唇をソーの喉から口へ動かすと、その唇に噛みついた。

ソーは彼をきつく抱きしめ、ロキの首筋に顔を埋め込んだ。ロキの巧みな手の動きは彼を狂わせんばかりで、火傷をしないのが不思議なほどだ。片手を捕らわれた状態では、ロキの思惑通りに反応を返すほかなかった。

彼の象徴をロキがまたも引っ張った時、ソーは唸り声を上げていた。

「いい加減にしろっ」

彼は卑怯とも言える動きで二人の位置を交換すると、抗議の声を上げようとしたロキの唇にキスを落とした。ロキは両手を彼の髪に絡め、罰を与えるかのように引っ張った。ソーの口づけには激しい官能的なものがあった。

ロキは相手が押し殺していた炎の存在を感じ取ると、手を放した。今や彼のキスには遠慮が無くなっていた。

ソーは重たかった。ゾクゾクするほどに。そしてソーがロキのズボンを下ろすと、ロキは無言のうちに懇願するように腰を浮かせた。相手の筋肉が盛り上がった背中に爪を埋め込む。

ソーは呻き声を漏らした。彼はロキの内腿に手を伸ばすと、脚の間にある筋肉の搾りに指先を押しつけた。ソーの下でロキは身震いした。彼の後孔に指を一本入り込ませると、ゆっくりと押し進める。

「お願いっ」ロキは彼の下で身を捩る。「止めないで」

彼は指を慎重に引き戻して、彼の中で押し曲げた。

ロキは思考を保つことができなくなった。彼を呑み込むかのように快感が波のように押し寄せるので、彼は毛足の長い絨毯に指を絡め、耐えていた。ほどなくその手はソーに縋りつき、この甘美な苦痛を早く終わらせてほしい反面、体を引き離すこともできずに苦悩した。絨毯から剥がれるまで背筋を反らし、ソーが指を動かす度に甘い吐息を漏らしては息を呑む。

「お願いっ」

ソーは首を下ろして彼の胸にある敏感な飾りを口に含んだ。その間も彼の中では指を動かし続け、その狭い入口に深く押し込む代わりに腹側へ押し上げた。何度もその愛撫を繰り返す。

ロキは危うく悲鳴を上げて身を捩るところだったが、ソーが彼の身体が平らに絨毯の上に寝そべるまで体重をかけた。

ロキは大きな緊張の波が身体の奥から湧き起こるのを感じた。体をくねらせ、なんとか解放を求めるものの、それは来ない。ソーの他に周りに頼れるものがないかのように、彼の肩に掴まった。

ソーはその喉元に唇を押しつけると、強く噛みついた。

その瞬間、ロキは何度も甘美に震えながら達していた。

「ソー！」

彼はまるで高い崖から落ちたかのように彼の悲鳴が響き渡るのを聞いた。ソーは彼の絶頂が過ぎるまで、がくがくと震えるその身体を抱きしめていた。

それから少しの間、二人はその体勢のまま横たわり、やがて暖炉の火が立てるパチパチとした音が聞こえてきた。

ロキは外で雷が鳴る音を聞いた。ソーの仕業だろうかと考える。

頭を横に向けると、ソーが彼をその氷色の瞳に炎を宿したまま見つめていることに気がついた。

「今の…」ロキは微笑み、ソーの顎を指でなぞる。「なんだか凄かった」

ソーも笑みを返した。「ああ」

彼は首を傾けると、またロキにキスをした。ロキもかすかな喘ぎ声を上げて口づけを返す。部屋を満たすのは二人の情熱的なキスの音と、暖炉の炎、そして外で雷が轟く音だけだった。

二人は息をするためだけに顔を引き離した。

「達する時のお前はとても綺麗だ」ソーが微笑む。

ロキは気取った笑みを浮かべた。外では雷が人々を怖がらせているようで、悲鳴が聞こえてきた。ロキは顔を顰める。

「どうした？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキは彼の胸板に手を置いて相手を押し返す。ゆっくりと上体を起こした。

今のは雷ではない。今のは…

「氷の巨人だ！」外で衛兵の叫ぶ声がした。

＊＊＊

神殿の鐘が鳴り、人々が街中を駆け回り、差し迫った襲撃から身を隠そうとする中警鐘を鳴らしていた。

アスガルド中をパニックが襲い、女や子供、老人が地中にある避難所へと誘導されている。

ソーは全身を鎧で覆って大広間の扉を開け放った。その場に集った人々は王の到着に安堵の息をついていた。

衛兵の一人が彼に駆け寄る。「陛下！氷の巨人が現れました。全艦隊を引き連れているようです。奴らの王が指揮をとっているようでした」

ソーは背後から駆けてくる足音を聞いて、同じくいつでも戦いに赴けるよう全身武装をしたロキが現れた。

「状況は？」ロキが問う。

「我々は包囲されています」衛兵が答える。「全軍、王のご指示をお待ちしています」

ソーは周囲を見回し、恐怖に引き攣った顔をした人々を見やった。

「ロキ」彼は弟を向いた。「彼らを地下避難所へ。今夜彼らが死ぬ必要はない」

「私だって戦える」ロキが告げた。「知ってるだろう？」

ソーは目を眇める。「彼らを避難させろ。これは命令だ。それと母上と父上にも護衛をつけろ」

ロキは彼を睨み上げたが、ソーが背を向けたので選択の余地がなくなってしまった。

「皆の者！」ロキは大広間に集った宮廷人たちに手を振った。「私に続け」

ロキは彼らを城の奥へ、かつて彼を封じ込めていた頑丈な地下牢の守りの中へと導いた。

彼らが広間を出るなり、ソーは衛兵に向き直った。「軍はどこに？」

「防壁の傍、少し離れた位置に展開して町を守っています」彼が答える。

ソーはミョルニルを掲げると、空へと飛び立った。もっとも高い塔を過ぎ、アスガルドの市街地に点在する街灯の灯りからも遠く離れた。

巨人は確かに全軍を率いて現れたようだ。彼らはアスガルドに向けて投石を行い、マンモスのような怪物や、もっと痩せて獰猛な獣も従えていた。彼らの背後には巨人の全艦隊が控えていた。

ソーは下降すると、アスガルドの兵士たちの前に降り立った。

その場に集った全軍を駆け巡っていたざわめきが消えた。

「奴らの軍を見た」ソーが口を開く。「強大な軍勢だ。我々の想像を超えた怪物を連れており、見るからに獰猛だ。まさに、我々が恐れるよう教えられてきた氷の巨人だ。しかし今夜、我々が強力な、決して侮れない相手だということを奴らに知らしめる時が来た。これから始まる戦いは激しいものとなる。恐怖を捨てろ。あるいは、それを持つことで強くなれるのならば、恐怖を胸に抱くがいい。我々は巨人に立ち向かい、そして勝利する。そして奴らは尻尾を巻いて逃げだし、我々を恐れることだろう！我々はこの戦いに勝ち、巨人どもを蟻のように蹴散らす。何にも阻まれるな。今夜は慈悲を捨てろ。なぜなら、我々は戦士であり、兵士であるのだから。我らはアスガルドだ！」

兵士たちの間から鬨の声が吠えあがり、彼らは盾を打ち付け合い、剣戟を上げた。

ソーは彼らを率いるために背を向けようとしたが、その時兜の角を煌めかせ、没収されていた槍を手に駆けつけるロキの姿を視界の隅に捉えた。

ソーは彼をねめつける。

「城内に残っていろと言ったはずだが」ロキが彼の隣に立つと、ソーは低く唸った。

「そんなことは言ってなかった」ロキは不敵な笑みを浮かべた。

ソーは頑固者がどうとか口の中で呟いてから溜め息をついた。「それをどこから持ってきた？」

「これか？」ロキが槍を動かした。「なんだ。少しは信用してくれないのか」

ソーは両目を眇めた。

ドカン、と爆音が轟いた。

「これは何なんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。

「奴らが防壁に岩を投げつけているんだ」ソーが答える。「突破されれば、こちらからカタパルトで攻撃する。それまでは待つ」

「それか、屋根に予備の射手を配置することもできるな」ロキが語尾を引き伸ばして言った。

「なんだと？」ソーが彼を見やる。

「後ろを、兄上」

ソーは背後を振り向くと、唖然とした。

辺り一帯の屋根という屋根には、隣に立つ若者のレプリカが鴉のように点々と散らばっていた。彼が見守る中、彼らは天に向けて矢を構えた。

「号令さえくれればいい」

爆音がもう一度響いた。アスガルド軍の射手も屋根に上がり、レプリカの背後に立って弓矢を構えるよう指示された。

またも爆音が鳴り響き、防壁が土埃を上げた。

「今だ」ソーが低い声で言った。

「撃て！」ロキが声を張り上げる。

何万という数の矢が空に放たれた。兵士らは黒い雨となった矢が敵勢の上に降り注ぐのを見守った。

氷の巨人の悲鳴が闇の中に響き渡った。

「撃て！」ロキが命じる。

黒い雨がもう一波巨人どもの上に降り注いだ。狙いが正確だったのは壁の向こうから湧き上がる苦痛の叫び声や悲鳴が何よりも物語っている。

「後ろだ！」

ソーとロキは弾かれたように振り向き、いつの間にか背後に回り込んでいた巨人の戦隊が彼らに向けて駆けてくるのを見た。

「カタパルトを撃て！」ソーが命じる。「兵士よ、戦え！」

喊声を張り上げ、アスガルド軍は背後に現れた敵勢に向かっていった。

氷の巨人どもは原始的な武器を振り回し、一度の攻撃で四人の兵士を打ち付けた。二人のアスガルド兵が巨人を切り刻み、相手を塵に変える。だが、別の巨人に掴まれて家屋に向けて投げつけられ、あるいは地面に叩きつけられた。

彼らの頭上ではカタパルトから放たれた巨石が壁の向こうへ飛ばされ、悍ましい骨肉が砕かれる音や悲鳴が上がっては敵に命中したのだと彼らに伝えた。

ソーはハンマーを振り回し、三人の巨人を空に投げ飛ばし、四人目の頭部を叩き割った。

少し離れた所では、一度の流れるような動作で槍で巨人を貫き、さらにその後ろにいた巨人の喉も突き刺した。

獰猛な攻撃にソーは思わず怯んだが、目の前に迫った巨人の攻撃を受け止め、相手を地面に蹴り倒すとその醜い頭部にミョルニルを叩きつけた。

ロキは氷の巨人を魔法で吹き飛ばしたが、次の瞬間には包囲されていた。槍の突端を掴み、それを振り回し始めた。尖端に炎を宿すと、巨人たちは後退した。ロキは炎を放ちながら戦闘に突入し、アスガーディアンを避け、巨人を焼き焦がして回った。

その間も射手は矢を撃ち続け、カタパルトは投石を続けた。

それらが宙を飛ぶ間に炎を纏うようになった。ソーと兵士たちは炎の塊が宙を飛んで狙った敵に命中するさまを見つめていた。数分後、ソーがロキの目を捉えると、相手はにやりと笑った。その笑みに、ソーは弟の仕業だと理解した。

その頃になると、兵士の間を僅かな焦燥感が駆け抜け、ソーは彼らが劣勢であることに気が及んだ。

炎の攻撃は続いていたが、気がつけば彼らは徐々に包囲されつつあった。

「ロキ、まずいことになるかもしれないぞ」ソーが言った。

ついに壁が突破され、巨大な動物が突き抜けてきた。その後から更なる巨人の軍勢が押し寄せてくる。

ロキは大きく見開いた目で周囲を見回した。「どうすればいいか分かった」

ソーの眼前で射手の盾となっていたロキのレプリカたちが掻き消え、大気中に兵士らの狼狽した声が沸き起こった。

ロキはくるりと踵を返し、兄に一瞥もくれることなく城内に駆け戻った。

「ロキ！」

ロキはソーの呼びかけに振り返らなかった。ただ走る速度を上げ、閃光と共に姿を消すのだった。

＊＊＊

状況は絶望的だった。

ソーは他の兵士らと同様に武器を取り上げられ、膝をついていた。巨人が彼らを包囲しており、彼らの司令官が現れるのを待っていた。

ソーは周囲を見回す。多くの巨人が辺りを行きかい、投降兵の武器を集めては倉庫や貯蔵庫への侵入法を探していた。彼らが成功しないことをソーは祈った。

ドスンドスンと重たい足音が響き、ソーは顔を上げた。

ラウフェイが彼を見下ろし笑みを浮かべていた。「かつての強国もこのざまか。王よ、いつも公然と見せびらかしていた武勇はどこへ行ったのだ？」

「まだその辺にあるだろう」ソーが答えた。「だが、貴様が混乱するのも分かるぞ。貴様にはないものだからな」

ラウフェイの手が突然伸びて彼の首に掴みかかり、ソーは宙に持ち上げられた。「お前を突き動かすのは何だ。傲慢か、勇猛か？」

ソーは答えなかった。その機会が持てなかったのだ。

アスガルドの宮殿の向こう側から身の毛もよだつ咆哮が沸き起こった。それは遠方でこだまし、突然明るくなり始めた空にも響き渡った。それはヨトゥンのものでもアスガーディアンのものでもなかった。どちらの民も上空を見上げた。

ソーはラウフェイの目が見開かれたのを見て、次の瞬間には地面に落とされていた。

背後を振り仰ぎ、ソーは戦慄と共にその光景を凝視した。

宮殿の裏側から現れ、炎に照らし出された空に飛翔したのは巨大な獣だった。強靭な翼を羽ばたかせ、それはさらに空中高く舞い上がり、赤とオレンジに染まった夜空を背景に地上に影を落とした。獣は頭をもたげると大気中に炎の息を投げかけた。

「ドラゴンだ！」

ドラゴンは地上を見下ろし、ソーからもその目が細められるのが見えた。再び方向を上げると、それは地表目掛けて急降下した。

氷の巨人とアスガルド兵双方から悲鳴が上がり、彼らは慌てて身を隠そうと駆け出した。

ドラゴンは地上すれすれで翼を羽ばたかせると大きく息を吸い込んだ。辺りを飛び回り、地上に――ヨトゥン軍に炎を吐きかけた。そしてまた翼を広げて上空に急上昇した竜の尾はアスガルドの尖塔を辛うじて避けるのだった。ドラゴンはアスガルド中を飛び回り、炎の息ひとつで巨人と巨獣の軍勢に壊滅的な打撃を与えていった。

逃げ惑う巨人に狙いを定めては急上昇と急降下を繰り返すドラゴンを凝視していたソーの目がその背に広がる漆黒の鱗とエメラルドの双眸を捉えた。

「ロキ――！」ソーは息を呑んだ。

ロキは頭を上げると再び空へ飛翔し、後退するヨトゥン軍目掛けて急降下すると巨体を捻っては炎の息を吹きつけている。地面すれすれのところで翼を水平に広げると、その鋭い爪で巨人どもを引き裂くのだった。

彼はまた炎を吐きだすと、逃げ惑うヨトゥンを焦がしたがアスガルド人を見つけても手出しはしなかった。

ソーは一気に行動に移った。

「アスガーディアンよ、伏せろ！」ソーが叫ぶ。

ロキは再び空に飛翔し、逃げ出したヨトゥンの姿を探す。そして見つけたとたんに炎と爪の準備も万端に降下し、敵を焼き尽くすまで時間はかからなかった。

戦場に残ったのが焼け焦げた巨人の異臭とロキの炎の熱だけになった頃、ソーは辺り一帯を見回した。

焼け焦げたヨトゥンの死体がそこら中に散らばっていた。木々や茂みも灰に帰している。

ロキが彼の前に舞い降りた。まだ動けるアスガルド兵がそれぞれの武器に手を伸ばしたが、ドラゴンが明るい緑色の光に包まれるとその場に凍りついた。光は一瞬目を焼くほどに強くなったが、やがて消えていくと彼らの前には疲弊したロキが佇んでいた。

軍の間を愕然とした沈黙が駆け抜けた。

それから全軍が悦びに声を上げ、耳を劈くほどの歓声や叫び声が湧き上がった。ソーはたった今起こったことに思考が追いついておらず、ただ目の前の光景を見つめていたのだが、彼の横を駆け抜けて兵士たちが次々とロキに飛びついた。この場でロキに歩み寄り、彼を情熱的な抱擁で包み込んで口づけをしたらどう反応するだろうか。その様子を想像すれば彼は思わず微笑んでおり、笑っていた。

兵士たちはロキを掴むと彼を宙に胴上げし始めた。一度、二度、三度と繰り返し、何度も彼を宙に放り上げてはしっかりと受け止める。兵士たちが彼の名を口々に唱え、歓声を上げ、笑い声をあげるので、ロキは唖然としていた。

今度は彼も姿を消さなかった。

＊＊＊

「あんたは鼾がうるさすぎる」ロキがぼやいた。

ソーは笑い、二人してベッドに横たわったまま彼の腰に腕を回していた。ロキの頬にキスを落とし、そのまま彼の唇まで移動する。

ロキは彼の唇に指を二本押しつけて、止めた。ソーがそれに歯を立てようとすると、ロキは手を引き戻した。

「ソー！」彼は相手の肩を引っ叩く。「鼾をかくのをやめろ！」

「やめない」ソーは言って彼をさらに引き寄せると、ロキの背中が彼の胸板にぴったりと寄り添うようにした。「お前が文句を言う必要はどこにもない」

「文句を言いたいことは充分ある」ロキが反論して、呻き声を上げながら自分の顔を手で擦っている。「大量に酒を飲んだせいでここ数日の記憶が曖昧すぎる」

ソーは体を震わせて笑った。「赤子ほどの耐性しかないようだな」

「そしてあんたには豚ほどのマナーしかない」ロキが言った。「たいして憶えてはいないかもしれないが、ある時点であんたに運ばれて好きにされそうになったのは憶えているんだからな」

痛みを伴う記憶にソーは顔を顰めていた。その時、勝利を祝う宴は三日三晩続いており、二人が王の私室に籠った後もロキを称える歓声は廊下まで響いていた。ソーは前回よりももっと親密な行為をしようとロキに持ち掛け、否、ロキを説得しようとしていた。彼は怠けた方法を取った。酒に酔ったロキを見て、チャンスだと思ったのだ。結果として良くなかった。彼はソーの意図などとっくに見切っており、ソーは尻に火傷を負う羽目になり、しばらくは考えることもままならなくなったのだった。

「自己弁護させてもらえば、俺はお前が完全に酔い潰れていたと思ったんだ」ソーが言った。

「それで弁護したつもりなのか？」ロキが訊く。

「良い弁護だとは言ってないぞ、ロキ」

ロキは溜め息をついた。「時々、あんたには呆れきってしまうよ、兄上」

「違う」ソーは彼を見下ろした。「ここで兄上はやめてくれ。ソー、相棒、恋人、何と呼んでもらってもいいが、二人きりの時は兄とは呼ばないでくれ」

ロキは背後に手を伸ばし、彼の頬に手を添えた。

「わかったよ、恋人殿」彼は微笑んだ。「私は眠る。あんたのミョルニルをしまったままにして、鼾も最小限にしてくれないか」

「愛しい人よ、仰せのままに」

ロキは微笑み、体を丸めて彼に寄り添った。

「お休み、ソー」

「お休み、俺の心よ」

＊＊＊

アスガルドは眠りの中にあった。

結局勝利を祝う宴は一週間続いてからようやく落ち着いた。民衆は祝い疲れて深い眠りに落ちていた。

だから深く外套を被った巨大な人影が王のバルコニーで身動ぎした時も、誰も気がつかなかった。その人物はそっとカーテンを分けてソーの部屋を覗き込んだ。二人の王子が半裸になって抱き合い、眠っている。二人の関係性がどんなものなのかは、一目瞭然であった。

月明かりに照らされたラウフェイの歯が光る。


	6. 悪魔との契約

正直なところ、オーディンは困惑していた。息子が玉座を継いでから随分と時間が経っており、それは国政をしっかりと把握するに充分に足る時間のはずだ。そして彼は確かに良い王になった。ミッドガルドへの追放は彼に謙虚さを学ばせたものだ。彼は貧しい人々のことを考え、民衆の訴えに耳を傾け、常に他者を優先し、国家に溢れる富を享受し贅沢に暮らすこともない。両脚をしっかりと地につけながらも分別があり、また、ある程度の自由な思想も持っている。

それなのにどうしてオーディンが明確に仄めかしている事柄を把握できないでいるのか理解できなかった。オーディンには多くの面があったが、慎み深さはなかったので、ソーに妻を迎えて嫡子を得るよう促す時も決してさりげない態度ではない。それでも彼を無視する息子が分からなくなるのだった。フリッガに聞いてみても、彼女も彼と同じくらい困惑するだけだった。

バルコニーに座るオーディンの前を鳳凰が飛んでいった。彼は瞬き、存在していないはずの動物の登場に驚いていた。立ち上がり、神話上の生物を目で追った。彼の妄想ではない。確かにそこに存在しており、庭園の上を飛び回っていた。

下方から笑い声が上がり、彼の気を引いた。

オーディンは鳥の姿を手で示して動きを追うロキの姿を見つけた。彼の翠の眼差しは大きく、唇は僅かに開いていた。否、彼は鳥の動きを追っているのではなく、導いているのだった。

オーディンは彼の被後見人である王子――まだ息子と呼ぶ気はなかった――が鳳凰を召喚し、彼を囲む子供たちにその飛翔する姿を披露しているのだと気がついた。ここのところ、アスガルドの子供たちはロキに魅了されているようだった。彼が外を歩く時、その傍に子供たちの姿がない時の方が珍しかった。

鳳凰は空高くから急降下してロキに突進した。彼の胸元に衝突する直前に金粉となって掻き消える。

子供たちが歓声を上げ、拍手した。

オーディンはひとつしかない目を眇めた。ロキは確かにアスガルドのために戦ったかもしれなかったが、裏切り者となったのも一度や二度の事ではない。オーディンは彼の領域を魅了したロキの仮面に騙されるという間違いを犯すつもりはなかった。ロキは賢く、執念深い狂人なのだ。一瞬で手の平を返して立場を変えることもできる。オーディンからすれば、ロキは攻撃するのに最適な瞬間を狙っているにすぎなかった。蛇のように。

オーディンはフリッガが長椅子に寝そべってゆっくりと休んでいる私室へ戻るために踵を返したが、ちょうどその時ソーの姿を見つけた。王は夏の太陽の直射を避けるように樹木の陰に立ち、木の幹に寄り掛かっていた。ロキとかくれんぼを始めた子供たちの様子を眺めているようだ。ロキが姿を消し、子供たちの背後に出現して彼らを驚かせると、ソーは笑みを浮かべていた。子供たちは笑い、ロキを追いかけまわした。彼はまたも不正行為を繰り返して姿を消すと、少し離れた場所に出現した。笑顔の子供たちに捕まえられるようなことはしなかったのだ。

子供たちでさえ騙すような男なのだ、とオーディンは思った。どうしてソーは彼を信頼できるのだろうか。

ロキがソーの視線に気づいたところで、オーディンはソーに視線を戻した。二人の間で何かの意図が交わされたようで、オーディンは口角を下げていた。オーディンにはどう解釈してよいのか分からない、奇妙な緊張感がそこにあった。だが、次の瞬間にはそれさえも消えていた。それをどう考えればよいのか分からず、オーディンは部屋に戻っていった。

彼は表舞台から退いた身に値する休養が欲しいのだった。

＊＊＊

「やめろ」

「何を？」

ロキはソーを睨むために振り向いた。「分かっているだろう。確かに私は他人の思考を読むことができるが、今のあんたが考えていることなどそんな手を使わなくても分かるというものだ。まったく、悲しいほどに見え透いている」

彼らは書斎にいた。それはロキの私室に最近加えられた一室だった。それまでは使用されていなかった物置に過ぎなかった部屋だったが、王子が私用のために使えるように改築されたのだ。そこにいれば誰にも邪魔されない。彼の本、書物、巻物や羊皮紙などが床に散らばり、威厳のある渾沌を作り出していた。長年かけて集めてきた書物はあるいは床に積み上げられ、あるいは壁に立て掛けられている書架に押し込まれている。入口は小さく、ロキでさえ辛うじて通れるほど。このため彼が欲するプライバシーをいくらでも提供できるのだった。部屋に入って右手には天井まで届く棚があり、部屋の中央には小さな絨毯、そして向かいの壁沿いには机が置かれていた。机の横には椅子が二脚あるが、どちらも何枚もの紙が積み上げられていた。机の上には満たされたインクポットや羊皮紙に様々な計算に使う機具が置かれている。ここは彼の隠れ家であり、ロキはここで過ごす時間を何よりも重宝していた。

戸口が低く狭いため、ロキほど簡単にソーは入れない。ロキが中にいる時、ソーはもっぱら戸口の外に立って壁に寄り掛かり、中を覗き込むのだった。今も、その場所から彼に語り掛けている。

ソーは恋人に笑いかけた。「見え透いているだと？どういうことだ？」

ロキはもう一度彼を一瞥した後、何かを書き留めている手元に視線を戻した。「あんたの顔から情欲が滴り落ちているのが目に見えるほどだ。他に考えることはないのか？」

「お前がいる時はないな」ソーが答える。「特に、お前がそんな恰好をしているならば」

ロキは眉を片方上げた。一理あった。その日は非常に熱く、ロキは上半身の衣服を取り剥いでいたのだ。来客があるとは思っていなかったし、来てほしいとも思っていなかった。だが、彼の人生における大抵の事柄同様に、ソーは彼の期待を突き破って関わってくるのだった。ロキが部屋に取り付けたたった一つの窓から射し込む陽光は彼の素肌を引きたてており、ソーは手を伸ばしてその滑らかな肢体に指を這わせたくなるのだった。

「今日は誰の相手もすることはないと思っていた」ロキは手元の書類に目を戻す。「明らかに、あんたはそうじゃなかったみたいだけど。王国の統治をしなければならないんじゃなかったか？」

ソーは肩を竦めた。「皆暑さにやられてしまってな。忠実なる臣下に休日を与えることにしたんだ。緊急事態がない限りは誰も俺を呼びに来ないようにした」

「なんて素敵な話だろう」ロキが言ってペンの先をインクポットに突っ込む。「そしてこの世の多くの者たちの中から私を選んで煩わせに来るとは、私はなんて幸運なんだろうな」

苛立たしそうにしているロキにソーは笑みを浮かべていた。ロキは多くのことを平静に受け止める性質だったが、学問に没頭している時に邪魔されることは別だった。結果、ソーはどうしても邪魔したくなってしまうのだった。

「何してるんだ？」彼はさらに苛立たせるためだけに尋ねた。

「羽ペンをインクポットに突っ込んでる」ロキが冷ややかに答えた。

「俺をお前のインクポットに突っ込んでもいいか？」ソーが思わせぶりに笑んだ。

ロキは呆れてじろりと彼を睨んだ。しかし、ソーは彼の頬がほんのりと紅くなっているのを見逃さなかった。

「あんたの羽ペンが無くなる前に出て行ってくれないか？」ロキがおざなりに訊いた。

ソーは笑っていたが、ロキは彼がほんの僅かだけ緊張していることに気がついた。彼らは二年近く関係を持っていたが、その間にソーがロキについて学んだことがある。それは彼が口先だけの脅しをかけることはしないということだ。彼を怒らせたことで魔法を掛けられる側をすでに何度も体験してきた。また同じ目に遭いたくはなかった。

「ロキ」ソーは半分泣き言のように言った。「こんな怠い日だ。昔のように城を抜け出さないか？」

「女でも口説いてくればどうだ、我が王よ」ロキが言った。「退屈な日の解決法となるのではないか？」彼の注意はまたも手元の紙切れに向けられる。

「俺がお前にしか関心がないことは知っているだろう」ソーの声は掠れている。「なぜその話に固執するのだ？」

ロキは肩を竦める。「兄上はその答えを知っている気がする」

ソーはその呼び名に目を閉じた。「二人きりの時はその名で呼ぶなと頼んだはずだ、ロキ」

ロキはしばらく彼を見つめていた。彼の抱いていた苛立ちがゆっくりと消えていくのがソーには分かった。やがて、彼は避けられない状況に従うことにしたようだ。

「仕方ない。どこに行きたいんだ？」彼は姿勢を正して尋ねた。チュニックに手を伸ばしてそれを身につける。

ソーは過ぎた喜びを顔に出さないよう試みたが、あまりうまくいっていない。この勝負は彼が買ったので、次の勝利はロキに譲ることにした。

「お前の好きのところならば、どこでもいいぞ」ソーはロキが部屋から出てくると微笑みかけた。

ロキは立ち止まり、彼をねめつける。「あんたは私がやりたかったことから私を引き離したわけだが。私の気が変わる前にさっさと決めろ」

ソーは彼に腕を回した。彼を押さえつけるためか、彼への愛しさからしたことなのかは明確ではなかったが、そのまま書斎から連れ出した。

「暑い日だ」ソーが言う。「湖で泳ぎに行かないか？」

ロキはほとんど呻き声を漏らしていた。公衆の面前で服を脱ぐのは好きではない。「ソー、アスガルドの全人口の内、半分以上が考えそうなことだぞ」

ソーは笑う。「おお、疑り深い者よ。アスガルドにある湖はひとつではないぞ。そう簡単に人を寄せ付けない秘境の湖も多くある」

「何を考えているんだ、ソー？」ロキは懐疑的な眼差しを向けて尋ねた。

ソーは彼から腕を外す。「数分後に、着替えを持って玉座の間で合流だ。そこで計画を聞かせてやろう」

ソーは彼の質問に答えずに立ち去った。ロキは首を振る。彼はソーを良く知っていた。言うとおりにしなければソーがロキの分の着替えも準備して強引に彼を連れ出すこと分かっていたし、彼の衣服を雑に扱うことも目に見えていた。

溜め息をつき、ロキは衣装箪笥の前に立ち、ソーの計画とやらが彼らの破滅のもととならないよう、祈るのだった。

＊＊＊

オーディンは使用人を彼の書斎に呼びつけた。今年度の財務報告書に目を通す彼の顔には不快な表情が浮かんでいる。

使用人がやってくると、彼は一礼した。「主神様」

『王』や『陛下』以外の名称で呼ばれることが未だに慣れずにいるオーディンであったが、使用人の使った称号は特に苦手だった。彼は首を振る。

「この覧にあるのは何の支出だ？」オーディンは手にした紙を指差した。「記録係が詳細を記載しなかったのだ。彼を連れてきなさい」

「畏まりました」使用人は頷くと、命令を実行するために立ち去った。

「そんな些細なことにいつまで気を煩わせるのですか、オーディン？」フリッガが彼の方に歩み寄りながら尋ねる。「玉座に就いていた頃の仕事はもう終わったのですよ。のんびり余生を楽しむに値するだけのことはしてきたのですから」

彼女が彼の背後に立って肩に手を置き、オーディンはその手に己の手を重ねた。「妻よ、わしは人生における多くの事象への覚悟はできていたが、引退することはそこに含まれていなかったようだ」

「まさか！」フリッガが言った。「これまで努力した分、あなたはそれを獲得したというのに。楽しみましょうよ。あとのことは全て、あなたが完璧に育てた息子に任せましょう」

オーディンは不明瞭な声を発するだけで、何も言わなかった。待つ間、彼は報告書に他にも説明のつかない支出が記載されていることに気がついた。どうやら記録係はずいぶんとだらしない人物のようだ。

「何があなたをそんなに悩ませているのですか？」フリッガが尋ねる。「肩が鋼よりも固くなっています」

オーディンは溜め息をついた。「何でもない。ただわしを苛立たせる考えがあるだけだ」

フリッガはゆっくりと彼の肩を揉んでやった。「話してくださいませ、あなた」

オーディンは立ち上がろうと身動ぎした。「お前に話すことは…」

フリッガは強引に彼を引き戻す。「座っていなさい」

オーディンは従った。落ち着いた、忍耐強い妻とは長い付き合いだったが、彼女の珍しい怒りを買うのは非常に危険だと知っていた。だから、彼女が一瞬垣間見せた怒りの片鱗に逆らうようなことはせず、フリッガが与えるマッサージという名の祝福を甘んじて受けることにしたのだった。

扉が叩かれた。

「入りなさい」フリッガが呼びかけ、彼から離れた。

記録係が到着し、先王に頭を下げた。

「主神様」

オーディンは会釈を返す。「こちらへ。少し訊きたいことがある」

その声音は決して激しいものではなかったが、若者は危うくのけぞるところだった。言われたとおりに机に近づくと、彼はオーディンに示された報告書を見下ろし、謎の支出に関する質問を受けた。

「それらは陛下が命じられたものです」記録係が告げた。「その支出の分類に関しては明かされませんでした。ただ、私用のためだと」

「私用だと？」オーディンが訊き返す。「何を隠す必要がある。あやつの金だろうに」

「陛下が仰られたのは、ただ王子が必要としている金額だと」記録係が言った。「実際に何に使われたのかに関しては、始終言葉を濁すだけでした」

オーディンはそれ以上聞いていなかった。

つまり、ロキが王室の金をまるで私物として扱っているということか。おそらくソーを手の平で踊らせているのだろうな、と彼は思った。どうやら彼が思っていた以上にあの悪戯の神は厄介者になっているようだ。

オーディンは危うく唸り声をもらすところだった。

「わかった」彼は言った。「訊きたかったのはそれだけだ。王を呼んできてもらえんか？」

この暑い日を楽しむために王が出かけたという情報を持って使用人がやって来た時、彼はまだ思考に沈んでいた。これを受け、オーディンは頷いていたのだが、ソーがロキを連れて行ったということを聞いて顔色を変えるのだった。

＊＊＊

森の奥へと進んでいく間、ロキは周囲を見回した。進むにつれて木々はより密集し、大気も徐々に暗く、涼しくなっている気がした。彼の後ろではソーが静かに馬を進めていた。

定期的に彼がロキに多少荒々しい眼差しを向けるので、ロキは疑り深い眼差しを返すのだった。ソーはロキをあっと言わせるものを用意していると言っていた。そのサプライズの正体と、その在処については一言も言っていない。ロキは相手の思考を読み取ることもできたのだが、それはしたくなかった。ソーの興を殺ぐような真似はしたくなかったのだ。先程、彼を兄と呼んだ時にソーの眼差しに浮かんだ痛みを彼は見逃さなかった。二人きりの時にそう呼ばれるのを彼が厭うことを知っている。今朝方、彼は書斎での作業を邪魔されたことにひどく苛立っていた。彼は以前ドラゴンに姿を変えた時と同じような呪文を習得しようとしていたのだ。今のところ、暗号になっていた文字列をいくらか解読することに成功しており、幾つかの言葉を読み解いていた。数時間後には習得できると確信していたので、少しくらい時間を潰すのは構わないと思ったのだ。

「愛しい人、その鋭い頭脳で何を考えているんだ？」ソーは彼の乗る白馬をロキの馬に近づけながら尋ねた。

巨大な白馬は、隆々とした筋肉を動かしてロキの細身で隠密行動にも適した黒馬の隣で蹄を鳴らしている。必要以上に近い位置に現れた白馬に苛立ったか、黒馬は鼻を鳴らし、ひとりでに歩を速めていた。その急な動きに、ロキの手袋に覆われた指が手綱を引く。ロキの馬が主人を反映した性格をしており、主人の指示にのみ従うことは有名な話だ。

「別に何も。ただ、あなたが私をどこへ連れていこうとしているのかという魂も震えるほどの緊張感を除いては」ロキは皮肉っぽく答え、黒馬がまた白馬を追い抜こうとしたので手綱をもう一度引いた。

ソーは笑った。「どうやらお前の馬も待ち遠しく思っているようだな」彼は自分の白馬がロキの馬を苛立たせていることを把握して、馬を退かせた。「だが恐れるな。お前の不安もすぐに収まる。目的地にはもう少しで到着だ」

ロキは彼の視線を追った。「それで、目的地とやらはどこに？」

ソーは腕を上げて前方を指差した。「あの木々の向こうに開けた場所があるのが分かるか？俺たちの目指す湖はその向こうだ」

ロキは彼の指差す方角に目をやり、密集した木々に隙間ができているのを見つけた。随分と遠くにあるので、焦点を合わせるために目を眇める必要があった。

「あの向こう側に湖があるのか？」ロキが尋ねる。

「そうだ」

ロキは背筋を伸ばし、手綱を引くと馬脚を止めた。「賭けをしないか？」

ソーも馬を止めると、その目に期待の光を宿らせた。「この俺が賭け事を断ることはないと知っているだろう」

ロキは微笑んだ。「湖まで競走して、負けた方は宮殿まで歩いて戻る。魔法もミョルニルもなしだ」

ソーは躊躇うことなかった。「わかった」

「では、三つ数える」ロキは馬と共に身構える。前方に少しだけ身体を傾け、黒馬の頸に手を置いた。馬はまるでこれから起こることを把握したかのようだ。ロキの手の下で身体を緊張させ、命令を待っていた。

「一…」ロキが微笑む。

「二」ソーも体を倒し、競走の準備をした。

二人きりのレース参加者から生まれた緊張感で周囲の空気が濃くなるようだった。

「三！」ロキが馬の尻を叩いた。

二人が馬を走らせると、雷のような馬蹄の音が鳴り渡った。

レース開始直後、前方に突進したソーにロキは置いて行かれ、王のマントがまるでそれ自体が別の生き物であるかのように靡く様子を眺めていた。

「やあっ！」ロキが足首を馬の横腹に食い込ませると、馬は走る速度を上げた。顔に風が吹きつけ、髪の間を駆け抜けた。

ソーも騎馬の脇腹に足を押しつけ、馬の速度が上がるのを感じ、白い毛皮の下で重厚な筋肉が重機のように力強く動いた。ロキとの距離を開かせながら、ソーの馬は呼吸を荒げていた。

「行くぞ」ロキは呟き、馬と首がくっつきそうになるほど、馬上で身体を伏せた。黒馬は速度を上げ、地面を打ち付ける蹄は容赦なく轟き、王子を前方へ運ぶ。馬も頭を低くし、空気を裂く細い矢のように胴体を水平にさせ、周囲の木々が霞むほどの速度で飛翔するように走った。

ソーは白馬の蹄が雷の如く音を地面に響かせる度に視界が大きくぶれ、勝利を確信していた。自分から言い出した賭けに負けたことでロキの浮かべるだろう表情を思い浮かべる。彼を勝利へ導く馬の立てる音を飲みこむほどの蹄音が背後から迫り、ソーは振り返ったが、ロキはすでに彼の真横に来ていた。体を低く伏せるあまり、ソーからロキの顔は隠されていた。ソーの目の前でロキの馬は徐々に彼を追い越し、ロキは人馬一体となってゴールを見据え、片手は手綱を、もう片方の手は鞍の前橋を掴んでいた。

ソーは白馬の肉体が放つ熱気を感じていたが、さらに速度を上げようとする。

だが、ロキの馬の方が身軽で速く、賢かった。ゴール地点が近づくなり、突然スピードを上げてソーと数フィート分の距離を開けると、立ち並ぶ木々の間を突破した。

ロキは勝利したとたんに両手を放り上げて笑い出した。馬の速度を落とすために手綱を引き、決勝線からだいぶ先に行ったところまで進んでから馬を止めた。荒い呼吸を繰り返す馬の頸を上下に撫でながら、ロキはソーが追いつくのを待った。

「いい子だ」ロキは呟き、ソーが馬を近づけると目を上げた。「陛下につきましては、帰り道で快適な散歩ができることを祈っていますよ」

ソーの馬も激しく息をついている。顎を落とし、息を吸うたびに鼻孔が大きく開いた。

ソーは負けるのが大嫌いだ。相手がロキだとは言え、軽々と勝利した若者に対し、刺すような恨みを感じずにはいられない。

「幸運がお前を助けたな」ソーは苦々しい気持ちを噛み殺そうと、笑みを浮かべた。

ロキは激しく息を吐く馬から滑り降りて彼を見上げた。「怒ってるのか？昔から負けるのは嫌いだったからな、ソー」

ソーも馬から降りた。手綱を引いてそれを前方に歩かせると、木に手綱を結びつけた。

ロキはその様子を眺めやる。「馬を寛がせてやらないのか？長い間歩かせていたんだぞ」

ソーは無言で手を振ると、湖の傍にある岩に腰を下ろした。

ロキは笑みを噛み殺す。ソーは本当に負けるのが嫌いだ。

彼は自分の馬の鞍を外すと脇に置く。それからその頭から手綱を取り外し、手袋をはめた手で轡を受け取った。それらも鞍の傍に置くと、作業の終わりを告げるように馬の臀部を軽く叩いた。それからソーの馬に移る。

鞍を解きながら、ロキは湖を見やった。ソーが見つけたその場所の美しさに見惚れ、手が止まる。湖は山の麓にあり、四方を完全に遮蔽されていた。山から清涼な水が明らかに底の深い湖に流れ込み、深い藍色に染めている。周囲には茂みや花を咲かす低木が点在し、背の高い木々が全域に涼しげな陰を投げかけていた。非常に美しい光景であった。

ソーの馬が作業を続けるよう催促して、彼に鼻を擦りつける。

ロキは馬に向き直った。「すまない、友よ」

鞍を外し、手綱を取り外すと、馬が感謝するように轡を自らロキの手の上に落とした。解放された白馬はすでにロキの黒馬が草を食んでいる場所へ駆けて行った。

ロキは拗ねたソーに目を戻し、呆れて天を仰いだ。一国の王ともあろう者が、子供のような態度だ。彼は今、小枝を手に取って水面の上をなぞっている。負けたことが余程重くのしかかっているようだ。

ロキは肩を竦める。好きなだけ拗ねていればいい。ロキはサプライズとして連れてこられたこの湖を堪能することにした。

鎧を脱ぎ去ると、ロキはチュニックを着たまま湖まで歩いて行った。湖畔に近づくと、ソーの視界に入るよう腰を下ろしてブーツを脱ぎにかかる。塞ぎこんだソーへの特効薬はひとつしかない。ロキはあからさまになりすぎないよう気をつけながら、落ち込んだソーの気を反らそうと考えていた。靴を脱いで立ち上がると、彼は爪先を水につける。

素晴らしく冷たい水に、ロキは小さく声を上げた。柔らかな物音は、ロキの思惑通りにソーの気を引いた。ロキは仄かに笑むと腕を上げてチュニックを脱ぎ捨てた。

弟の上げた声に、ソーは下げていた目線を上げ、彼を眺めやる。負けたことをいつまでもくよくよしていた彼は手に持った枝で水面に模様を描いていた。ロキがチュニックを脱いだとたんに、彼は全ての動きを止めた。

滑らかな白い肌が暗い色合いの衣服から出現し、ソーは思わず息を詰めていた。薄くついた筋肉が動くと、ロキのあばら骨が一瞬だけ存在を主張しては柔らかな皮膚の奥へ消えてゆき、その光景はソーの心拍数を上げた。彼の眼差しはそこから下へ、彼の平らな腹から腰に低く引っかかるズボンへと向かった。

枝が折れた。

ロキはソーを向くことなくチュニックを畳んでブーツの横に置いた。水の中に一歩入り、その冷たさに思わず快感の声を漏らしていた。ソーの方から奇妙な音が聞こえた。

ロキは冷たい水が腰の位置に来るまで湖の中に進んでから一気に潜った。再び水面に顔を出したロキの濡れた髪は後ろへと撫でつけられたようで、彼は顔を上げて大きく息を吸い込んだ。視界の隅でソーが急いで上着と靴を脱いだのを確認してから、また水の中に潜る。

ソーは水温を確かめずに水に飛び込んだ。情けない悲鳴と共に一旦岸に上がるが、次はもう少し慎重に湖に入っていく。

ロキは少し離れた所で泳ぎ、水に潜っては呼吸するために顔を出していた。ソーは滝のてっぺんに行きたいのか、山の岩肌を登りはじめる。

また水に潜っていたロキが浮上した時、彼は恋人が崖を半分ほど登っている姿を見つけた。

「おい！ソー！」彼は口の両側に手を置いて大声で呼びかける。「何をするつもりだ？」

「飛び下りる！」ソーは滝の轟音に呑まれぬよう声を張り上げた。「お前も来い！」

「私に死の願望などない！」ロキは湖の深い所で立ち泳ぎして答えた。垂直に切り立った崖の鋭く突き出した岩肌を登るソーを見ながら、ロキは僅かな懸念を腹に抱きはじめていた。「あんた死にたいのか！？」と問いかける。

ソーは突き出た岩を掴んでぶら下がりながら彼を見下ろした。「怖いのか、ロキ？」

ロキは大仰に目をぐるりと回す。「馬鹿なのか、ソー？」

ソーは笑い、あと少しで頂上に辿りつくというところまで登った。頂上の端から流れ落ちる滝のすぐ横に生える草を掴もうと手を伸ばした時、彼は足を滑らせた。

その真下に立ち並ぶ、空に突き出た刃のように鋭い石に向かって落下するソーを見つめ、ロキは心臓が喉元まで飛び上がった。

ソーは足を滑らせたあと、罵声を上げようとしたが、それさえも喉に痞えて掻き消えていた。何かに掴みかかろうと手を振り回したが、落ちたかと思ったとたんに動きが止まった。何事かと背後を見やると、彼は空中に浮いていた。視線をロキに向ければ、彼は両手を掲げ、魔術で彼を重傷から救ったようだ。ロキは目を眇めて無言のうちに叱責するように首を振ったが、ソーはそのまま宙に浮きあがり頂上まで運ばれると、慎重に下ろされた。

滝口に辿りついてから、ソーはロキを見下ろす。彼はまた水中に潜っており、まるで何事もなかったかのように湖面の下を泳いでいる。ソーは彼が滝壺の近くまで泳いでくるのを眺め、彼が水面に近づいてくるのを待ってから跳んだ。

ロキは水中から湖面を見つめ、煌めく光の方へと足を蹴った。強烈な音がして、馬ほどに重い何かがすぐ横に爆発的な勢いで落ちてきた。

彼の上に落下してきたソーの重みでロキは水中に押し込まれた。彼は不格好に水面へと泳ぎ、勢い良く顔を出すと息を呑みこむ。数秒後にソーが浮上してきた。

「ソー、この馬鹿！」ロキが怒鳴る。「危うく私の頭が真っ二つだったぞ！あんたには常識ってものがないのか？」

ソーは声に出して笑うと水面で仰向けになって浮かんだ。「落ち着け、ロキ。お前に遊び心はないのか？」

ロキは泳ぎ去った。「あんたが死にそうになったような遊び心のことか？」

ソーは腹が立つほどに嬉しそうな面持ちで彼を追った。「俺のことを心配したのか？」

ロキはチラリと彼を振り返ったが、無視した。もう一度潜水することにして、今度はあまりに長い間水中深くに潜り込んでいたので、今度はソーが彼のことを心配しはじめた。彼を探して湖に潜ろうかと思った時に、少し離れた所で漆黒の髪を肌に貼りつけたロキが浮上した。

ロキの顔には好奇心が浮き彫りになっており、彼はソーに向かって手を上げた。何かを手に持っている。ソーにこっちへ来るように手招きした。

「どうした？」ソーが問いかけて、彼のもとへ泳いだ。

ロキは湖の浅瀬に移動すると、体の半分を水に浸けたまま座った。手元を覗き込んでいる。

「湖の底で見つけたんだ」彼は言って、それを指で擦り、こびりついた泥や土を取り除こうとした。

ソーは彼を不思議そうに眺める。ロキの目は新たな発見を前に輝いていた。手の平に納まる銀色の飾りを綺麗にしながら、彼の賢そうな翠の瞳はそれを細かく観察し、理解しようとしていた。彼はそれに魅入られているようだと、ソーは思った。

「何を見つけたんだ？」ソーは彼の向かいに座った。

ロキはそれを水に浸けて隙間に残った土も洗い流し、持ち上げた。

それはペンダントだった。小さな銀色のペンダントには珍しい花が彫刻されている。鎖は光に照らされて煌めいていたが、途中で切れていた。

「ロケットペンダントだな」ロキの声音からして、残念そうだった。「この花は珍種の蓮の花だ。何世紀も前に絶滅した」

「ならば、相当古いものなのだな」ソーは彼の指先からペンダントを取った。顔の前に持ってくる。クルクルと回りながら、それは光を反射して輝いた。「綺麗だ」

ロキはソーを見やり、ニヤリと笑った。「ならば、あんたにくれてやる。私からの贈り物と思ってくれてもいい」

彼を見上げたソーの瞳に何かが駆け抜けた。「本当か？」

「ああ」ロキは平たく笑った。「私が持っていても意味がない。気に入ったのなら、あんたが持っていればいい」

ソーはにこやかにロキから貰った初めての贈り物に見入った。宝物にしようと思った。

「鎖が切れているのは残念だな」ソーは頼りない細い鎖を手に持った。「すぐに首にかけたかったのに」

ロキの眼差しに柔らかなものが加わり、彼は手を伸ばすと途切れた鎖の両端を掴み、くっつけた。僅かな閃光があり、彼が手を放すと鎖はしっかりと繋がっていた。

「ほら。これでどうだ？」ロキが微笑む。

ソーはさっそくペンダントをつけてそれを見下ろす。「ありがとう」

ロキは呆れて目をぐるりと回すと、立ち上がった。横に両腕を開いたロキが水面から浮かび上がるのをソーは見た。

ロキが魔法を使う姿はこれまで何度も見てきたが、それを目の当たりにする度、ソーは言葉を失うのだった。彼の見守る中、ロキは空高く、滝よりも高く木々の上まで浮かび上がった。ロキの意図を理解したソーは笑みを浮かべる。悪戯の神は湖の最も深い位置を見定め、その真上に位置付けると、魔力を収めた。

一気に湖面目掛けて落下し始めるなり、ロキは興奮した声を響かせ、辺りに水飛沫を撒き散らして湖深くまで潜った。しばらくしてロキが浮上すると、ソーは笑って拍手を送った。

「最高だ！」ソーはロキが彼の方へ泳いでくる間も拍手を続ける。「今まで見てきた中で一番品のないダイブだったぞ」

ロキは彼の隣に座り、髪を後ろに撫でつけた。「夢中になるほど楽しかったよ」ソーに向かって顎を突き上げる。「今の馬鹿げた発言のおかげで、あんたが経験することはない楽しさだ」

ロキが髪を振って水を絞り出そうとすると、彼の手にソーの手が重ねられるのを感じた。「ただのダイブよりもよほど興奮することをしようと考えているんだがな」ソーが彼の近くに身を寄せ、声音に色を乗せた。

ロキは彼が顔を寄せる間も相手を見据え、その青い瞳孔の模様が見えるほど近づくと、顔を上げて心地よい口づけを受け入れた。

＊＊＊

ロキの隠さない情欲はいつだって彼の破滅の原因となった。彼はどんな時も、どんな状況でも、その言葉一つひとつに偽りを縫い込んでソーに嘘をつく。だが、こうして欲望に染まった身体で抱き付いてくる時、そこには少しの偽りも入り込む余地がないのだと、ソーは知っていた。

彼はソーの顔を挟むように両手を添え、あまりの勢いで口づけを返してきたため、二人の歯がぶつかって音を立てた。

ロキは口を合わせたまま唇を笑みの形にして、彼の明るい色合いの髪に指を通し、後ろに撫でつけながら黒く塗った爪で頭皮を優しく引っ掻いた。その愛撫に身体を震わせたソーはロキの口内で喘ぎ声をもらした。

世界は突如水銀で構成されたようになった。口づけを交わす中、極彩色に明るく光り輝き、ソーはただ身の裡で暴れる、決して消すことのできない欲望だけを認識していた。ロキの唇を押し潰す勢いで唇を押しつけ、その口内のしっとりとした熱を求める。そのまま体を押し寄せて、ロキの後ろの滑らかな岩場に彼の背が押しつけられるまで相手の上体を反らせた。

ロキは驚いたような声を上げたが、体を引こうとはしなかった。ただしなやかな身体を動かして、数インチ分の水が漂う地面にぺったりと横になる。恋人の髪を鷲掴みにして引っ張りおろし、腰を浮かせて相手に押しつけた。

ソーは息を吸うため僅かに顔を上げたが、すぐに口づけに戻ると、ゆっくりとズボンに包まれた膝をロキの脚の間に押し込ませた。ロキは嬌声を上げて彼の裸の背中に爪を食い込ませ、しがみついた。

「もうお前の熱が感じられる」ソーは言って、彼の長い首筋、肩や鎖骨にキスを落としていく。

「恥ずかしいことを言わないで」ロキは呻いて彼の唇に身体を押しつけるように背を反らせた。

「誓って、そんなつもりはなかった」ソーは彼の開いた唇にキスをした。「お前が望むなら、口説き文句が豊富な詩の勉強でもしてみせようか」

「お構いなく」ロキはソーのズボンに手を伸ばしていた。「無駄な努力に終わるだけだから」

ロキはソーのズボンをぐいっと引っ張り、前を開けると、ソーは彼の手の感触に鋭く息を呑んだ。

ロキはソーの張りつめたものを耐えがたい巧みな指先で扱きはじめ、唇をソーの胸板に這わせる。皮膚に唇をつけたまま何かを呟いたので、ソーはロキも彼と同等に相手を欲しているのだと気づいた。この行為を可能な限りゆっくりと引き伸ばしたいと思う反面、ソーの中の獣が性急にロキの中に強く押し入りたくて仕方なかった。

ゆっくりする機会は後にいくらでもある。その時には、何時間でも愛撫を続けよう。だが、今はあまりに本能的な欲求が勝っていた。

彼はロキのズボンを掴むと、それを下ろした。膝をどかせ、両手を彼の剥き出しになった丸い尻に置き、ロキを少し持ち上げる。

ロキは長い首を反らせ、ソーの口づけを受けながら水の中で髪の毛をふわりと揺らした。

「ソー…」

その声はとても甘く、期待に満ちており、ソーは腹の底で何かが蠢いた気がした。

「掴まっていろ、愛しいロキ」ソーは唸るように言って相手の脚を掴んで自分の腰を挟むように回した。「お前はそれだけをしていればいい」

ソーは己の位置を調節する。

ロキの爪が彼の背中に食い込み、急かすように彼に静かに跡を残す。ソーは顔を埋め込んだ首筋に唇を押し当て微笑んだ。

「せっかちだな」ソーは動きを止めた。

ロキは彼の頭を叩いた。「いいから早く！」

「早く何だ？」ソーは相手の性器を軽く引っ張り、ロキが彼の下で腰を跳ねさせたのでニヤリとした。「何をしてほしいのか言え。教えてもらわないと分からんぞ、ロキ」

手を下の方に伸ばしてロキの中へ通じる孔の搾りに手を当てた。その上を親指でなぞり、ロキの身体が痙攣するように震えるさまを愉しんだ。

「ああっ、ソー！」ロキは身をくねらせ、快感に捩った。「あんたが欲しい…」喘ぐように言う。ソーの指に与えられる快楽に背を弓なりに反らせ、身体を捩る。何度も快楽の波が大きくうねるように押し寄せた。

ソーは思わず満足気に喉の奥で深い笑い声を響かせるところだった。水を被った地面にロキの背中をぺたりと押しつけ、彼のきつい入口へと自分の猛りを導いた。

いつものように、ロキはとても静かになり、身じろぎ一つしなかった。

なるべく優しくしようと己に言い聞かせ、ソーはゆっくりと体を進める。はじめはどうしても痛がるので、ソーは必要以上の苦痛を与えたくないのだった。

しかし、その意思も彼の性器に吸いつくようにきつく締めつけてくるロキの中の感触に、すぐに弱ってしまう。気がつけば、ソーは彼の腰を掴むと、一気に押し込んでいた。

ロキが悲鳴を上げた。体が硬直し、爪をソーの肩に食い込ませている。背筋を反らし、目を閉じたロキは静かに苦痛の涙を流した。ソーはその頬や唇、眦にキスの雨を降らせる。苦痛を取り去り、また快感だけを与えたいと切に願った。ロキの踵が背中に押しつけられ、彼をさらに近くに引き寄せた。

「許せ、ロキ」ソーは言って、彼の喉元に何度もキスをする。

呼吸を整える間、ロキはソーの髪に指を通していた。「私は大丈夫だ」彼は吐息をつく。「でも、今やめたらあんたは大丈夫じゃなくなる」

笑みを浮かべ、ソーは体勢を整える。ゆっくりと引き抜き、ロキの上げる堪らない喘ぎ声を堪能した。先端だけを埋めたところまで体を引くと、そのままの位置を保ち、ロキの張りつめたものを扱いた。ロキは大きく喘ぎ、せり上がってくる大きな波に彼の筋肉は凝縮を繰り返した。ソーが彼に触れる度、彼は弓の弦のように張りつめたかと思うと、力を抜いた。過ぎる快感から逃げようとしながらも同時にしっかりと掴もうとして、体をくねらせては水をパシャパシャと鳴らす。

次に言葉を発した時、彼は息を切らせていた。「早くしろ、さもないと呪いをかけるぞ」

ソーは笑みを湛えたまま彼をもう一度扱いてから、再び中へと緩やかに押し込んでいった。その長い動作はロキの苦痛と快楽の入り混じった嬌声で彩られた。

彼の背中をロキの手が彷徨い、敏感な場所を全部引っ掻いては、特に反応のある場所には指先を食い込ませているのをソーは感じた。その愛撫に身震いしながら、彼は根元まで収めた。

ロキは両手で彼の顔を掴むと、目が合うまでソーを引き寄せた。「ここからは私の番だ」

ソーを中に収めたロキは腰を捩らせ始めた。

拷問のようなその行為に、ソーは息を呑んで頭を下げた。

「よせ…」荒々しい吐息と共に吐き出す。

「何を？」腰をくねらせ、互いへ甘美な快楽を送り込むロキの呼吸も荒かった。

「動くのを止めろ」絶頂寸前まで追いやられているソーは掠れた呻き声以外発することができない。

ロキはその声が聞こえず、というよりは無視しただけだろう。どんどん激しさを増す動きでロキは体をくねらせ続けた。ソーは目を閉じ、相手を押さえつけようとしたが手が震えるあまり、失敗した。爆発しそうな気分だった。

そしてロキが彼に口づけをすると、もうお終いだった。

「やめろ」

優しくするつもりはどこへ行ったか、ソーは彼を押さえつけて辺りに水を撒き散らしながら強く穿ち始め、ロキの喉から発せられる嬌声や喘ぎ声を全て呑みこんだ。ロキの開かれた身体を何度も突き上げているうちに、彼が絶頂を迎える苦悶の悲鳴を聞き、最後に一度だけ腰を打ち付けるとソーも彼の中に果てた。

彼の上に倒れ込み、二人して疲れ切ったように水の中に横たわり、彼はゆっくりと目を閉じるのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキが彼の下で身動ぎしていることを、ソーはぼんやりと認識し始めた。頭を上げると、恋人の緑色の瞳が彼を見つめていた。片手を枕にして、ロキは空いた手でソーの顎に触れた。その指先が彼の首筋を下りていき、その根元にかけられた銀の鎖を摘まんだ。

「これの何がそんなに気に入ったんだ？」ロキは首飾りを僅かに引っ張った。

ソーはその手を掴んで指先にキスを落とす。「お前だ」

ロキはくすくすと笑い、首飾りを手放した。地面を押して上体を起こし、ソーは体を引いた。

「そろそろ戻ったほうがいいだろうな」ロキは言って、立ち上がった。「私があんたを抹殺しかと思って捜索隊が送り出される前に」

ソーは水から上がり、立ち止まった。「何の話だ？」

ロキは肩を竦め、鞍に取り付けられた袋に入った着替えを取りに行く。「あんたの良く知る話だ」

ソーは溜め息をつく。「もし、俺たちの父上の…」

「あんたの父上だ」ロキは彼の言葉を遮り、チュニックを取り出した。「最後に会った時、あの人はそれをはっきりさせただろう」

ソーはその出来事を思い浮かべる。大広間での夕食会で、ロキは動物の幻影や花火が関与した、良く練り込まれた悪戯を仕掛けたのだ。これらが人々の食べる料理から出現した事実が、特別に食事会に現れた先王の気に障ったようだ。それは彼の生誕を祝う食事会であったので、ロキに台無しにされたと感じたのだ。

「ロキ…」

「少しは物資を運ぶ必要があるんじゃないか？」ロキは着替えながら彼を振り向く。「宮殿まで歩いて帰るのは骨が折れる気がする」

ソーは目を瞬かせた。「本当に俺を歩いて帰らせるつもりか？」

ロキは彼の半信半疑の表情にニヤリと笑った。彼の前までやってくると、その顎を掴み、軽く揺すった。

「当たり前だろう、かわいい恋人さん」幼子に対するように猫撫で声で言う。

ソーは彼の手から逃れた。ロキは笑い、着替えのズボンを取り出すために荷物に戻っていった。

「着替えはじめた方がいいぞ」ロキが肩越しに告げる。「少ししたら私は出発するから」

「ロキ」ソーは遊泳や――他の事で疲れているのだ。「賭けは忘れろ。俺は疲れた」

ロキは鞍と荷物を持ち上げて彼を見やる。「好きにしろ。あんた次第だ」

ソーはロキを見ながら唸った。彼は馬を口笛で呼び、黒馬はすぐに彼の前までやってくると立ち止まった。ロキは鞍をつけ始める。

ソーは内心で葛藤した。

「それで？」ロキは手綱を引きながら訊いた。

「好きにしろ。お前次第だ」ソーは子供っぽい、苛立った態度で真似をした。「仕方ない。俺は歩く」

ロキは彼の拗ねた様子に笑いながら馬に乗った。ソーの馬が待つ方へと歩を進める。

「じゃあ、あんたの馬は連れて行けばいいか？」ロキが尋ねた。

「せめて着替えくらいはくれないか」

ソーはロキが投げてよこした荷物を受け止めた。彼が着替える間に、ロキはソーの鞍や手綱を白馬に緩く括りつけていた。

「準備はいいか？」ロキが尋ね、白馬の手綱を掴んで自分の馬を落ち着かせた。

ソーは荷物を肩に引っ掛けた。「ああ」

ロキは舌を打ち、ソーの馬と並んで黒馬をゆっくりと歩かせた。彼らは湖を後にし、鬱蒼とした森に入っていった。

一時間ほど進んだ頃になっても、道程の半分以上が残されていた。

「暗くなってきたぞ」ソーが指摘した。

「ああ、日が沈むとそうなるな」ロキが言う。ソーが隣で足早に歩く間も、彼は馬上でゆったりと心地良さげに揺れていた。

ソーの周りをハエが飛び回り、彼はそれに苛立たしげに手を振った。「もう賭けに負けた分は充分全うしたんじゃないか？疲れてきたぞ」

「さっきも言ったが、完全にあんた次第だぞ」ロキは小さく微笑んで答えた。

またも、ソーの意地が勝ってしまった。無言で足を進めながら、先程から彼の顔の前を飛び回るハエを殺そうと大きく手を振り回した。ハエは彼の白馬の臀部に止まった。

ソーの視線がそれに集中する。結果を考えず、ソーはそれを叩いた。

「ソー、やめろ！」ロキが声を上げた頃にはすでに遅く、白馬はロキの手てから手綱を引き離して駆け出した。彼らは白馬が驚いて駆け去って行く後ろ姿を呆然と眺めていた。

己の行動の馬鹿さ加減をソーが噛みしめる間、僅かな沈黙が下りた。

ロキが鼻を鳴らし爆笑して、彼の思考を遮った。ソーは彼を睨み上げる。

「面白くないぞ」彼は唸るように言う。

「いや、実は面白かった」ロキは言い返した。

ソーは胡乱気に目を眇めた。「くそ。これからどうする？」

ロキは急速に暗くなっていく空を見上げた。「これから、私は先に行く」

「なにっ！？」ソーは信じがたい思いで彼を見た。「俺を置き去りにするというのか？」

ロキは肩を竦める。「あんたも言ったように、暗くなってきてる。あんたの馬が主人を乗せずに帰ってきたら、皆が心配するだろう。私が先に行って説明しておこう」

「ロキ、頼むから」ソーは情けない声を上げた。「俺は本当に疲れたんだ。賭けに関しては、何か別の形で埋めあわせることはできないか？」

ロキは断ろうと口を開いたが、一拍置いた。ソーは幾つかの感情がその顔に浮かぶのを見たが、彼はやがて少しばかり心配そうな顔になっていた。

「わかった」ロキは馬から下りた。その手綱を掴み、馬の目を覗き込む。「お前は早くお帰り」

彼も馬の尻を叩くと、それはソーの馬よりも速く駆け去って行った。

ソーは彼を驚いて見やった。「何故そんなことをする？これでは二人ともここに取り残されてしまうではないか」

ロキは呆れた。「くよくよばかりしていたせいで、頭が鈍くなったのか？私ならば馬が帰還する前に二人で先回りできる」

ソーは鼻で笑った。「許せ。疲労感で頭が正常に働かなくなっているのかもしれん」

「そう思いたければどうぞ」ロキは彼を見つめる。「では、賭けのことだが」

ソーは徐々に焦りを覚えた。

「あんたは私に借りができた。私が望む時にそれを返してもらう。無条件で」ロキは告げると、手を差し出した。「これに議論の余地はない」

ソーは溜め息をついた。ほんの僅かに浮かんだ不安は簡単に無視できた。「いいだろう」

彼はロキの腕を掴み、二人の姿はフッと掻き消えた。

＊＊＊

オーディンが二人の帰還を待っていた。

彼は一日中憤懣を募らせながら待ち続け、それはとうに怒りへと発展していた。

国王と王子が戻ったとの報せを受けた先王は、直ちに二人を呼びつけていた。これはまさに緊急事態なのだから。

彼の隣では、この事態の元凶が寛いだ様子で佇んでいた。

扉が開き、ソーが入室し、すぐ後にロキも入ってきた。

オーディンの隣に立つ人物を見たとたん、二人はその場に凍りついた。

「貴様！」唸り、ソーはミョルニルを手に取った。「よくも顔を見せ…！」

「ソー！」オーディンが言葉を挟む。「止まれ！」

ソーは父に困惑した目を向けた。「何ですって？」

「武器を下ろして話を聞け！」オーディンが立ち上がって命じた。「扉をしめろ」

衛兵が従い、部屋には彼ら四人だけが残った。

「父上、これはいったいどういう事ですか」ソーはハンマーを下ろして言った。

オーディンは彼を見やり、それから隣に佇む男を見やった。ラウフェイは彼にニヤリと笑みを見せると、ロキに視線を移す。黒髪の若者は身じろぎひとつしていなかった。

「ラウフェイは信じ難いものを持ってわしのところへ来たのだ」オーディンが語りはじめる。「しかし、その真偽に関しては無視できない」

「そのような輩の言葉を信じるほど父上は愚かではありません」ソーが言った。「そいつは我々を殺そうとしたのですよ」

「それは、当然あるべき権利を否定されたためだった」オーディンが言って、ロキに視線を送った。「お前を信用すべきではないと分かっていた」

ソーは、オーディンの視線を受けても微動だにしないロキを振り向いた。

「弟よ、何をしたのだ？」

ロキは彼を見なかった。

「自分の目で確かめれば良い」ラウフェイが言って、手に持っていた巻物をソーに差し出した。

ソーは動かなかった。彼はオーディン、ラウフェイ、そしてロキを交互に見据えた。

「何が起きてるんだ、ロキ？」彼が尋ねる。

ロキは沈黙したままラウフェイを睨み据えていた。

「ソー、巻物を」オーディンが告げた。

ソーは彼を見やり、それから再びロキに向き直る。弟が首を振ると、彼は前方に進み出てラウフェイの手から巻物を奪い取った。

ロキは痛みに堪えるかのように目を閉じた。

オーディンはソーが巻物を開いてその内容に目を通す様子を見守った。彼はすでにそれを読んでおり、内容を知っていた。

ロキはラウフェイと契約をしたのだ。巻物にはロキがミッドガルドを占拠できるよう、ラウフェイがチタウリの軍勢を制御する手助けをする旨が描かれている。ソーが彼を止めようとすれば…

最後の文を読むなり、ソーは血の気が引いていた。

「ソー、やめろ…」ロキが呼びかけたが、無駄だった。

ロキはラウフェイへの代償としてソーの首を約束していたのだ。

最後にロキの署名があり、それは紙面でぼんやりと輝き、巻物に何らかの魔法がかけられていることを物語っている。

王は信じ難い思いでロキに視線を向けた。

「弟よ…」掠れた声を絞り出す。「これは何だ？」

ロキは自分を守るかのように両腕を巻き付けており、ゆっくりとソーを見上げた。胸を刺すかのような痛みに耐え、唇は開かれていたが、沈黙したままだった。

「答えろ！」ソーが怒鳴る。いつの間にか、彼の目は湿っていた。

ロキはビクリと体を震わせ、腕を下ろした。身体を駆け巡る苦痛は筆舌にしがたいものだったが、無意味だと理解していながらも、それを押し殺した。冷静な声で言葉を紡ぐ。

「見たままだ、兄上」ロキが告げる。「あなたが手に持った契約書は合法的なものだ」

ソーは重い足取りで彼の前まで来ると、腕を鷲掴みにした。巻物は彼の指先から力なく垂れている。

「これは嘘だと言ってくれ」ソーが彼を揺さぶった。

「これは誠だ」オーディンが言った。「お前が献身的なほどに信頼している男はその父親にお前の首を約束したのだ。王として、賢く対処するよう望むぞ」

ソーはオーディンを見やって、再びロキに視線を戻す。「これは間違いだと言ってくれ。お前の勝利と引き換えに、俺の死をあの…怪物に約束しただなどと」

ロキは涙で煌めく瞳を彼に向けた。今ならば、たとえどんなに拙い嘘を言ったとしても、ソーは彼のいう事を何でも信じただろう。しかし、この時ばかりはロキも真実を告げていた。

「確かに約束した」ロキが言った。「私が何と言おうと、その事実は揺るがない」

ソーは気分が悪くなった。ロキにはそれ以外の言葉ならば何でもいいから言ってほしかった。何でもよかった。

「何故だ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「随分昔の話だ」ロキは述べた。「奴が契約書を取っておいたからと言って、私がそれに従うわけではない」

「お前は私への約束を果たさねば…」ラウフェイが言いかけた。

「果たさなければ何だ？」ロキがピシャリと言って、ソーの手から腕を振り解くと生みの父に歩み寄った。「また戦でも仕掛けるか？前回はあまりうまくいかなかったようだが？もう一度やってみたところで結果は変わらないぞ」

「ロキ！」オーディンが怒鳴りつけた。「口を閉ざせ、この詐欺師め！もう充分ことをややこしくしただろう」

ロキは二人を睨みつけた。ソーがその隣に立つ。

「貴様がここにいる理由はひとつなのだろうな」ソーは冷静な声音で言った。「この何百年も前の契約書に約束されたものを奪えるなどと愚かなことは考えないことだ。別の条件を出せ」

ラウフェイは唸り声を上げた。「お前の裏切り者が契約を履行すると考えるほど耄碌はしていない。だから他の条件を出そう」

「言え」ソーが言った。

「我が息子にすでに伝えてある」彼はロキ射殺すような視線を向けてくるのを無視して言った。「しかし、そやつはそれさえも否定したのだ。戦の数日前、そやつは私をこの城に呼び寄せ、契約書の内容を変更するよう持ち掛けたのだ」

ロキは全身から血の気が引く思いだった。ソーは彼を見なかったが、オーディンは彼を黙って見据えている。

「私は息子にある儀式を行い、純血種の世継ぎを設けるよう頼んだのだ」ラウフェイが続ける。「ロキは断った。それを否定すれば戦争を意味していると忠告したにも関わらず、借りを返すことを否定したのだ。今、改めて約束を果たしてもらいに来た」

ロキは鼓動が徐々に速くなっていった。

「それで、その儀式とやらには何が必要なのだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ラウフェイは笑み、ロキを見やった。「そやつだ。そやつに我が世継ぎとして育て、ゆくゆくは我が国の玉座に就くべき子を設けてもらわねばならない」

ソーは赤く燃え上がる怒りを感じた。威圧的な一歩を踏み出し、ラウフェイを威嚇した。

「貴様がまだ息をしている理由はひとつ。父上の前にいるからだ」ソーは唸るように告げた。「似たようなことをまた口にしてみろ。その場で叩き斬る」

ラウフェイは低く声を轟かせた。「では、お前も我が権利を否定するというのか？」

「いいや」オーディンが口を挟んだ。

ソーは彼を愕然と凝視し、ロキは部屋中がぐらりと揺れたような気がした。

「そやつには世継ぎを設けてもらう」オーディンは続けた。「だが、今すぐにではない。ロキの第一子がヨトゥンヘイムの次期国王となることをここに宣言する。わしはそなたから子を奪った。そなたの必要としている時に、子を取り返すのは道理だろう」

「そんな！」ロキが悲鳴に近い声を上げた。

「父上、これは正気の沙汰ではありません」ソーは父に向き直った。「いくら何でも…」

「できるし、もう宣言したことだ！」オーディンが彼を遮って言った。「あまりに長い間ロキを野放しにしてしまった。これで少しは懲りるだろう」

ロキは呼吸が困難になってきた。三人の男が話し合うさまを眺めやる。ラウフェイの計算高い笑顔。オーディンの非情な偏見に満ちた眼差し。そしてソー。彼はロキに背を向けてオーディンと言い争っていたが、それが無駄であることをロキは承知していた。

突然、ロキは吐き気を覚えた。

ロキは踵を返すと、彼の名を呼ぶ声と目を刺す涙の痛みを無視して駆け出した。

彼はただ、走った。

＊＊＊

「何の権利があってあなたが選ぶのですか！？」

「わしはお前の父親だ！」オーディンは息子を怒鳴りつけた。「お前はわしに従え！」

「しかし、国王はこの俺です！」ソーが怒鳴り返す。

「そして主神はわしだ。地位に訴えかけようと言うのならばな！」オーディンが声を張り上げる。「お前が国王であり神族であろうとも、わしこそがその頂点に立つ主神だ。わしが生きる限り、それには従ってもらおうか！」

ソーは父が正しいことを知っており、言葉もなく唸った。それでもラウフェイとの契約を結ばせるわけにはいかない。それではあんまりだ。まったくもって野蛮な話だった。

「あなたはご自分が何をしたのか、分かっておられない」ソーは始め静かに告げたが、徐々に声音が高くなっていった。「ロキはこのような罰には値しません。弟はすでにあなたが命じた罰を受け、長くそれに耐えてきた！」

オーディンは苦く笑った。「あれはわしの罰を最後まで受けてはいない。お前が王になったとたんに撤回したではないか！」

「それはあなたが彼を殺そうとしたからだ！」ソーが声を荒げた。「ご自分の息子を！」

「あれはわしの子ではない！」オーディンが怒鳴り返した。「あれはわしの血筋でもなければ、お前の血縁でもない」

「ですが、父上はロキを家族として迎え入れ、我が子として愛し、そしてあなたがひた隠しにしてきた真実を、自分の正体を知ったロキが衝動に任せて暴れると、今度はあなたは彼を殺そうとした」ソーは言った。「それらの行動は、あなたをどんな人物に見せていると思いますか？」

「あやつを連れ帰ったのは間違いだった」オーディンは疲れたように言うと、腰を下ろした。

彼らは二人きりになっていた。ラウフェイはだいぶ前に去っていたし、ロキは二人の前から姿を隠してしまった。彼が走り去った時、ソーは彼を追いかけてもう少しで捕まえるところだったが、目の前で扉を閉じられてしまった。しつこくノックを繰り返した後、ロキは扉越しに彼に告げた――明白な罪人である彼はどこにも逃げるつもりはないので、ソーは安心しても良いのだと。それ以来、ソーはロキから一言も引き出せていない。その時湧き起った怒りで以て、彼はオーディンと話すために戻ってきたのだった。

その時にはラウフェイは世継ぎを約束され、ホクホクと送り返されており、ソーはオーディンに激しく詰め寄った。

「あなたはロキを間違いだと思っているのですか。だから彼を痛めつけようと？」ソーが尋ねる。

オーディンは疲れた顔を彼に向けた。「わしは、たとえわしの裏切りに傷ついたのだとしても、王子として育てられた以上、それに相応しい態度を取るべきだったと思い知らせてやりたいだけだ。破壊衝動や無辜の民を攻撃することが答えなのではなかった。残念だが、あやつは未だこれを学んでいないようだ」

「ロキは変わりました、父上」ソーが告げた。「この目で見たのです。俺ならば、ロキをどう扱えばいいかわかる。彼のことは私に任せてもらいましょう」

「扱うだと？逆ではないのか？」オーディンが言った。「お前はその嘘偽りに翻弄されるあまり、あの厄介者が代償を払うことなく欲しいものを意のままに手に入れることを勝ち誇ったように受け入れている。ヨトゥンに自分の首を約束されていたことさえ忘れたかのように！」

「俺はこれをありのままに受け止めているだけです」ソーが答えた。「過去のものとして。この契約書は最近のものではない。ロキはこの契約を怒りと嫉妬に駆られて結んだのです。父上も充分ご承知のはずだ」

「それは言い訳にもならない。お前こそ、それは承知のはずだ」オーディンが言う。「しかし、わしはあやつの殺意について話している。お前の知らぬところで奴はその欲求を満たしているのだぞ」

「知っているに決まっているでしょう！」ソーがピシャリと言い返した。「あいつが人々を殺した時、俺はそこにいました。俺があいつを止めたことをお忘れか？」

「いいや、お前はあやつを止めていない」オーディンは重々しく言った。「あの生き物、ハルクがお前の友人たちと共にあやつの野望を打ち砕いたのだ。お前が語りかけた時、あれはお前を殺そうとすることで応えたのだと、忘れたのか？」

ソーは答えなかった。

「だが、わしが今話しているのはその時の事ではない」オーディンは悲しげに告げた。「お前がやつの枷を外して間もなく、あやつがミッドガルドを訪れたことは知っているか？」

ソーは口角を下げた。「あいつはそんなことをしていません」

オーディンはただ悲しそうに首を振った。「お前はあやつを悪く言う者の話に耳を傾けなくなるほどあやつの術中にあるのだと分からないのか、息子よ」彼は溜め息をつく。「ヘイムダルに訊けばよい。いや、それよりもロキ自身に問うが良い。あやつが何故ミッドガルドへ出向いたのか、そして以前あやつを刺した男がどうなったのか、聞いてきなさい。この口論を続けるのはその後にしようではないか」

ソーは溜め息をついた。「別に口論をしているのでは…」

「そうか？」オーディンが言う。「では、お前はこれを何と呼ぶのだ？わしに怒鳴り、叫び、お前の言う野蛮な取引に合意した理由を説明しようとも、お前は聞く耳を持たない、この状況を何と呼ぶ？」

「あの怪物にロキの子を渡すなど、許しません」ソーはこの言葉をすでに百回は口にしているように思えた。

「わしとて同じだ」オーディン入って、その厳しい顔に僅かな柔らかさを見せた。「お前がロキを信頼するようにわしのことも信頼して忍耐強く話を聞いていれば、怒りに任せた暴言を吐くこともなかったかもしれんな」

ソーは床に視線を落として、何も言い返さなかった。

「お前の俯いた眼差しを見たから、わしはお前に説明してやろうと思う」オーディンは硬い声で告げた。「わしがラウフェイにロキの第一子を約束したのは、そこに死の間際にいる霜の巨人を見たからだ。これで奴は子が、奴の世継ぎとなる子が生まれるのを待つことだろう。アスガルドの子となる幼子を連れ去れば、奴の加虐趣味を満たすことができるだろうが、それを許すことはできない。奴はただ無為に待ち続け、世継ぎのいない王のまま息を引き取るだろう。ラウフェイが死ぬまでの間、もちろんロキには待ってもらうしかない。その後ならば、好きなだけ子を設ければよいし、あれも、その子らもあの魔物の脅威にさらされることはなくなる」

ソーは彼を凝視した。「しかし、取引は？我々はまだ…」

「ヨトゥンヘイムに子を渡さねばならないと？」オーディンが言葉を継ぐように訊いた。「その必要はない。ラウフェイがここまで必死に世継ぎを欲しがるのは、やつの子供たちが皆死んでいるからだ。憶えているか？ロキが奴らを殺したのだ」ソーの顔に浮かんだ感情を無視して続ける。「奴がここまでして世継ぎを必要とするのは、そうしなければ奴が死んだ後、玉座を狙う輩が多く存在しているからだ。奴の後を継ぐ者を確保しなければ、ヨトゥンヘイムは混乱に陥いることになるため、奴は取引に応じたのだ。わしは奴が本当に求めたものを否定した。だが何かを約束することで戦争を避ける必要があった。ラウフェイ亡き後のヨトゥンヘイムを心配するというのならば、奴らはこの取引を破棄するだろう。奴らは玉座の争奪戦に身を投じることになり、この場合、ラウフェイの後継者など邪魔になるだけだ。息子よ、わしはラウフェイがもたらそうとした恐怖からロキを救ったのだよ。奴は復讐心に駆られたけだもの。必ずロキを筆舌にしがたい惨たらしい目に遭わせていたことだろう。教えてほしい。わしはこれでも被後見人に破滅が訪れるのを黙って見ている非情な老人だろうか」

ソーはこの事を深く考えた。オーディンがいかに賢く立ち回ったか。そして彼自身、まだまだ父に学ぶところが多く残されているのかを。

「父上、俺は――」恥入って、彼は口を開いた。

「一人にしてくれないか」オーディンが言葉を遮った。「わしは老い、疲れた。このような事態はわしではなく、お前がどうにかするべきだ。お前は王で、このような素早い対応はお前のものであるべきだった」

「はい、父上」ソーは囁くほどの声で言った。「お許しください」

オーディンは彼を見やった。「ロキがお前の目の前に掲げた仮面を外せば、考えてやろう。さもなくば、次にあやつが仕掛ける罠からお前を救い出すような介入はしない。お前の軽率な判断はだいぶ鳴りを潜めたかもしれんが、まだそこにあるようだ。わしは今日お前がロキのために何もかもを無視する構えを見せたところを目の当たりにした。あやつはお前の弟かもしれぬが、ソーよ、ロキはすでに何度もお前を殺そうとしたのだぞ。お前が我に返ることを祈っているぞ」

ソーはそこで立ち去ったが、オーディンの言葉は道中彼を苛め続けるのだった。

＊＊＊

過去数時間の出来事を反芻しながら、ロキは片手間に鳥の羽をクルクルと回していた。彼はラウフェイが宮殿を去る姿を見ており、オーディンが彼と取引をしたのだと悟っていた。

ロキは首を振る。ロキの苦しむさまを見せて、あの老人に満足させるつもりはなかった。彼はただ待つことにした。

ラウフェイが死ぬのを待つ。ロキは子供を作るつもりはなかった。実の父が死にさえすれば、ヨトゥンヘイムを飲みこむ混乱に乗じて契約の存在を忘れさせることができるだろう。ロキは傷つくことなく、堂々と立ち去ることが可能になるのだ。

そうなった時にオーディンの顔に浮かぶ表情を思い、ロキはニヤリと笑った。あの老人はロキを苦しめようとしたのだろうが、最終的にその努力も無駄となろう。

ロキはオーディンに嫌われていることを知っている。本来は死刑を言い渡されていたというのに、それを逃れた瞬間から、オーディンは彼を痛めつけようとしているのだ。きっと、あの老人は騙されたと感じており、その賠償を求めているに違いなかった。ソーがあの場にいなければ、ロキはきっとラウフェイに引き渡されていたことだろう。

手の中の羽の動きが止まる。

ロキは長椅子の片方の肘掛に頭を乗せ、もう片方の肘掛から脚をぶら下げながら寝そべり、ソーのことを思った。あの男がロキを向いた時、その瞳に浮かべられた痛みを、裏切られたという事実に苦悩するさまを思い浮かべる。あの唾棄すべき契約書を呼んだ時、ソーの魂は頽れたように見えた。

ロキは静かに呻いた。おのれ、ラウフェイめ。

そもそも、奴はどうやって生き延びたのだろう。ヨトゥンの軍勢を破滅に追いやった時にラウフェイも倒したものと思い込んでいたのだが。あの後、ヨトゥンヘイムは混乱に陥り、ロキはただ見ているだけで済むのだと信じ切っていた。

どうやら、運命は別の計画を用意していたようだ。

ラウフェイは生存し、ロキがソーに知られたくなかった秘密を確実にばらすような行動に出た。彼が突き付けた条件をソーが飲むと考えていたとは思えない。何世紀も前の契約書を持ち出したのも、ロキに対するささやかな復讐のためだろう。それか、本当にソーがロキを彼に引き渡し、彼がロキを好きにできるものと思っていたのかもしれない。

彼は無意識に身震いしていた。実父の言う儀式が何を意味しているのか。確実に純血種の子を得るためにラウフェイがロキに何をしようとしていたのか。彼がロキに覆いかぶさる姿を想像しただけで吐き気を催した。

だが、ソーがそれを許すはずがなかった。ロキはそれを知っていた。オーディンも、そしてラウフェイだって承知していたはずだ。となれば、あの巨人が取った行動は必死になったあまりの結果なのか、オーディン一族に亀裂を入れようとしたのか。ロキは前者だと思った。ラウフェイは王国の没落を避けるため、どうしても純血種の世継ぎが必要なのだとはっきりとさせていたのだし。

ロキは息をつき、体の力を抜こうとする。ラウフェイは待ち続けて死ぬ。奴に与える子供を設けることはしない。

扉が叩かれる音がして、ロキはドアの方を見やったが声は上げなかった。その向こうに誰がいようと、どうでも良かった。

「ロキ？」ソーが呼んでいる。「そこにいるのか？」

ロキはぐるりと目を回し、片手を振った。

カーテンがひとりでに動いて閉まり、夜空を隠した。

彼はソーが溜め息をつくのを聞くのではなく、感じた。

「弟よ、お前と話したい」

ロキは立ち上がり、浴室に移動した。彼はソーと話したくなかった。話せなかった。

裏切りの罪悪感は強く、古い取引だったとはいえ、ロキは心に刺すような後悔の痛みを感じていた。それを無視しようとしたが、人生で初めて、ロキはそれができずにいた。何かを後悔し、申し訳ないと思うことは初めてのことで、謝罪することもそうだった。これまではいつもプライドがそれらを感じることを阻んできたのだが、今回初めて良心ではなくプライドが折れたのだった。

顔に冷たい水を掛けた。

ソーに謝るつもりはない。彼はあの時正しいと感じたことをしただけだ。謝ることはなにもないのだ。

「ロキ？」

ロキは体を強張らせ、戸口に佇むソーを振り向いた。

「扉に鍵が閉まっている時は、部屋の中にいる人物はそっとしておいてほしいのだというサインだぞ」ロキは冷ややかに言って、心中に湧き起こる衝動を抑えようとした。ソーの前に土下座をして許しを乞い、償うために何でもすると訴える衝動だ。

ロキはそれを踏み潰した。

ソーは肩を竦める。「お前は俺から隠れていた」

「一人になりたかっただけだ」ロキは答え、軽く手を振った。浴槽の蛇口は冷たい水と、さらに冷たい水を混ぜた水を流し始めた。「風呂に入る必要があったから」

ソーは流れる水を見て、ロキに目を戻す。「俺たち二人ともそうだ」

「そうだな…」ロキは彼の前を通り過ぎてタオルの置かれた棚に歩み寄った。彼はソーに背を向けていなければ、心が折れてしまいそうだった。「あんたが扉を叩く前に臭いで分かったくらいだからな」

ソーの口角が僅かに持ち上がった。「俺だって同じことを言える。階段を上っていた時からお前の放つ異臭が漂っていたぞ」

ロキは石鹸を取ると、柔らかな笑みを浮かべた。「私にあんたの風呂の邪魔をさせないでいい。早く行け」

「すでにお前が風呂の準備をしているではないか。一緒に入ればいい」ソーはマントを取り外した。

彼らはこれまで何度もそうしてきたが、ロキはかつてない焦燥感を抱いていた。

「駄目だ！」ロキは弾かれたように彼を振り返った。「いや、つまり、私は一人で浴びたいのであって…」

「ロキ…」ソーは彼の方へ足を踏み出した。

「あんたの相手をしていたから今日は疲れた」ロキは無意識に数歩下がっていた。「一人でゆっくりさせてくれないか」

背後の棚にぶつかるまで後退すると、ソーはさらに近づいてきた。

「ロキ、大丈夫だ」ソーが優しく告げる。「恐れることは何もない」

「恐れるだと？」ロキはどこか掠れた声で言い返した。「私が何を恐れていると？」

「俺は怒ってない」ソーはロキの背後にある棚に手を置いた。「お前のしたことを責めていないし、当然根に持つようなこともしない」

ロキは彼を凝視した。「何故？そうしない方がおかしいのに」

ソーは笑みを見せた。「それはずっと前にお前を赦したからだ。お前のしたことすべてを」

「あんたの赦しなんて欲しくない、ソー」ロキは危うく噛みつくように言うところだった。

「だが、お前はそれを必要としている」ソーはもう片方の手をロキの頭の脇に置いた。「そうでなければ、お前はこんな風に俺から隠れようとしないだろう」

「隠れてない」ロキが唸る。

ソーは笑った。「いいや、隠れているぞ、愛しい人よ。お前は俺の怒りを買ったと思った瞬間に俺から逃げ、隠れた。俺があの巻物を読んだ時お前が浮かべていた表情を見た。ああ、確かに俺は怒りを覚えたさ。だが、今はもうない。お前がなぜあんなことをしたのか理解しているからな」

彼はなぜこんなことをしているのだろう。ロキは怒鳴られることを、責められ、憎まれることを受け入れる心の準備ができていた。だがこれは。これにはどう対処すれば良いのか分からない。ソーの目に浮かぶ理解と赦し、愛情を目の当たりにしてどうすれば良いのか分からなかった。

「本気でそんなことを言っているのなら、あんたは正気じゃない」ロキが言った。「私があんたを傷つけることを厭わないことは何度も証明してきたはずだ。なぜ、赦そうだなんて思うんだ？」

ソーはさらに近くに身体を寄せた。「それは過去だからだ。今それが明らかになったからと言って、それががあるべき場所が変わるわけではない」

ソーは彼にゆっくりと愛撫するような口づけをして、そこに欲情が入る余地はなかった。ロキはそれに困惑した。

ソーはその顔を見て笑った。「本当ならばここの床にお前を引き倒してその身体を貪ってやりたいところだが、お前が臭くてかなわない。気が遠くなりそうだ」

ロキは彼をじろりと睨み上げた。ソーが彼を許すなど、信じたくはなかった。それは出来過ぎた話だからだ。だから、とりあえずは置いておくことにする。今はそんな話はしたくなかったし、それはソーも同じのようだ。

彼はソーを押し退けると浴槽に足を向ける。

「今の発言のせいで、今夜あんたは一人で寝ることになった」

＊＊＊

二人して浴槽に浸かりながら、ソーはロキの肩に水を流した。

彼は浴槽の中の台座に座り、ロキは彼の前の床に座り込んで胸元まで浸かり、ソーの流した水でぼんやりと遊んでいた。

「石鹸を」ソーが告げる。

ロキは視線を上げることもなく求められた物体を浮遊させて彼の方へ運んだ。

「一体いつまで私の体を洗うつもりだ、ソー？」ロキは水面に両手を平らに置いて尋ねた。

「お前があまりに泥だらけになっているからだろう。俺のせいじゃない」ソーは答え、ロキの肩で石鹸を泡立たせると、マッサージするように揉みこみ始めた。「まるでサイを洗っているようだ」

ロキは心地よさに目を閉じた。

「青い入れ物の香油をくれ」

求めた物が彼の方へ漂ってくる。コルクを捻り、透明な液体をロキの頭部に垂らした。彼は相手の頭皮をマッサージし始めた。それは徐々に泡立ち、スパイスとハーブの甘い香りがしてきた。

「お前、こういう物をどこで見つけてくるのだ？」ソーは香りづいた手を鼻まで持ってくると尋ねた。

「アスガルドの辺境に住む女が作っている」ロキは隣に浮かぶ泡を押しやった。「私はただ注文を入れているだけで、彼女がその通りに作ってくれるのだ。石鹸」

ソーは彼に石鹸を手渡した。「俺のために買ってくれないのか？俺なんて満足のいく石鹸を見つけるのに倉庫の中を探索しているんだぞ」

「あんたは王だろう」ロキは言って、石鹸で自分の腕を擦った。「作ってもらうよう命じればいいじゃないか」

ソーがロキの髪を洗う間、二人は黙っていた。しばらくして、ソーはロキの長くなった髪を手に巻きつけ、優しく引っ張った。

「お前に訊きたいことがある」ソーが言った。

ロキはすぐさま警戒心を抱いていた。「なんだ？」

「正直に答えてほしい、いいな？」ソーは言い聞かせるように言ってから髪を掴む手に力を込め、ロキが完全な注意を向けるよう仕向けた。

「わかった」ロキは答え、ソーに髪を引っ張られながら首を伸ばした。「ソー、髪を放してくれないか」

ソーは内心の葛藤を感じ、鉄で固めた意思が崩壊していくのを覚えた。彼はロキにオーディンが提示した二つの質問をしようと考えていた。父が話していたことは本当なのだろうか。ロキが再び命を奪ったのだと。それこそが彼の本性なのだと。ソーは答えを恐れるあまり、問うことすら恐れていた。唐突に、彼は恐怖のどん底に突き落とされた。もしも、ロキが本当にそうしたのなら、彼は――

その思考を続けることができなかった。どうしても、できなかった。

「俺にお前の髪を切らせてくれるか？」

「は？」ロキは困惑した。

ソーは目を閉じる。彼は臆病者だ。

ソーは内心の声が聞こえないふりをして、ロキの髪を洗う手を再び動かし始めた。

『ロキが人殺しを躊躇わないのは知っているだろう。それを確かめるために問い質せばいいではないか』

彼は変わったのだ。もう人を殺すことはないはずだ。刑罰を受け、それ以上に様々な酷い目に遭ってきたのだから。

『お前だって、本当はそんなこと信じていないくせに。こいつは過去お前を言いくるめ、傷つけてきた。また同じことをする。こいつはあくまで反逆者なのだ』

彼は俺の…

『恋人だと？ロキは人を愛することができない。お前にとって性の捌け口に過ぎず、それはお前も承知しているはずだ。こいつはお前を傷つけ、逃げ去る。今はただ、時間を稼いでいるだけだ。お前が無防備を晒す瞬間を狙っているだけだ』

そんなことはない。

『こいつはまた人を手に掛けた。お前だって本当はこいつが…』

黙れ。

『人殺し。嘘つき。裏切り者であると…』

「黙れと言った」ソーが低く唸った。

ロキが彼を振り向いた。「あんた、大丈夫か？」

ソーが瞬きをすると、心の声が徐々に消えていった。

『臆病者め』

「ああ、大丈夫だ」ソーは答え、彼の肩を揉んだ。

『人殺しで嘘つき。こいつからは偽りと綿密に計画した復讐の気配がする』

＊＊＊

ロキは盃の中身の冷たい液体をゆっくりと口に含んだ。彼は窓辺に座り、空が目覚めていくのを眺めていた。その翠の眼差しはどこか遠くの世界を映している。

昨夜浴室で起きたことに見当がついている。まあ、あの後ソーとは結局、まるで動物がまぐわうように激しく、暴力的なほど情熱的な性行を交わしたのだが、そのことではない。その前に起きたことがロキの中に呼び起こす感情が気に食わなかった。

ソーは彼に何かを尋ねようとしていた。何か重要な。躊躇したあの様子からして、彼を竦ませる内容だったに違いなかった。ソーは一度たりとも彼にためらいを見せたことはなかった。言いたいことを言わないままにしたことも、ロキから隠し事をしたことも、これまで一度もないのだ。それが今になって、ロキを誤魔化し、彼に嘘をついている。

ロキは思わず鼻で笑うところだった。

嘘の神に対して嘘をつこうなどと。未だにソーは非常に認識が甘いままだった。

ロキは彼のベッドに横たわる人物に顔を向ける。ソーはまるでそれが自分のベッドだとばかりに大きく柔らかい毛布の上に大の字になって寝ていた。おかげで、ロキも横になろうとしても、ベッドの端から落ちてしまいそうだ。そのせいで彼はこうして起き上がって飲み物を手に窓辺に座り、思考に耽っているのだった。

ソーの鼾が聞こえ、ロキは窓から見える青と紫の空に視線を戻した。

ソーは真実に気づき始めている。ロキが彼に嘘をつき、秘密を持っているという真実に。昨夜、ラウフェイが現れたことは始まりに過ぎない。いずれ近いうちに、ソーは彼の大事なロキがどれほどに邪悪な存在なのか把握することになるだろう。そして、その日が来た時…

ロキは溜め息をついた。

彼は始めから、ソーとの間にあるものがいつまでも続くはずはないと知っていた。このため、彼はあまりこの関係に感情を注ぐことはしなかった。いずれ、ソーが彼を追い出す日が来た時に、それほど深く傷つかないように。しかし、どうやら感情の方が勝手にこの関係に注ぎ込まれていたようだ。なぜなら、こうして窓辺に座り、ソーとの関係に終わりを告げようと考える今も、すでに心臓が痛み、胸が締め付けられるのを覚えているのだから。すでにソーに恋し始めていることに気がついていた。

決して認めるようなことはしないが、ロキはそれを知っていた。

そして、それは彼を破滅に追いやるだろう。自分の冷たい心に裏切られ、彼は死んだも同然と見捨てられるだろう。だが、火に引き寄せられる蛾の如く、ロキは歩き去ることができなかった。すでに溺れるばかりにソーにのめり込んでいる。いつでもソーを置き去りにすることができると自分に言い聞かせながらも、ロキはその気もないのに自分の薄情な部分に期待を持たせているだけだった。ロキが立ち去るのではない。ソーが彼の元を去って行くのだ。

その時が来たら、ロキは死ぬ。肉体は死ななかったとしても、彼の魂は死ぬだろう。

ワインを一口含み、彼は盃を天へと掲げた。

「我が死へ」もう一口含む。「我が傷みへ」

「ロキ？」

振り向けば、ソーが身体を横向きにして肘で頭を支えながら彼を見つめていた。

「何をしているんだ？」ソーが眠たげに尋ねる。「ベッドに戻ってこい、ロキよ」

「わかりました、陛下」ロキは残りのワインを一気に飲み干すと、盃を横に置いておいた。それからベッドに戻り、ソーの腕に抱き込まれるに任せた。

「何をしていたんだ？」ソーはロキの髪の毛に顔を突っ込み、呂律の回らない舌で囁きかけた。

「考え事を」ロキは枕カバーの端を指で軽く弾きながら答える。

「んー」ソーが囁く。「何を？」

ロキは数拍待った。またソーの鼾が聞こえ始める。

「あなたが私を捨てる時、私は死ぬだろうということを」彼は闇の中へ呟いた。

＊＊＊

ソーは玉座の上で今にも舟を漕ぎだすところだった。

玉座の前に立つ大臣が彼が全部記憶し、精神を打ち込まねばならない律法に関する書物を読み上げている。

残念なことに、彼の精神はそれを拒否していた。退屈するあまり、大臣の声はだいぶ前から低く鈍い音に変わっているだけで、言葉の内容は全く入ってきていなかった。ソーの心は迷走し始めていた。

まずはそよ風に煽られた蝋燭の灯が舞うさまから始まり、外から聞こえてきた笑い声へと移った。ばか騒ぎをしていた昔が懐かしい。それから空の広さとそこを舞う鳥たち、そして王に謁見を申し込み、扉の外で待っている数名の男女へと思考が彷徨っていった。次に、彼がいかに退屈であり、それを紛らわせるために何をするか考え始めた。

にやりと笑う。何を――というか誰とするかは分かっている。

ここから、徐々におかしくなっていった。まずはいかにしてロキを洗練された王子から彼の名を叫び、その背中に爪を立てる情熱的な恋人へを変貌させるかについての、心地よい妄想から始まった。どのようにして彼を抱くか想像する。息もできなくなるほどのキスをして、彼が身体をくねらせ捩らせるまで焦らしてから、彼がほどけていくのを目に焼きつけるように前から穿とうか。それとも、後ろから突き上げ、その白く柔らかな肌に歯を立て、ソーだけが見ることの叶う痕を散らばせてやろうか。あるいは、ただ。

『反逆者はお前ではないのか。お前を裏切った男と交わるなど』

ソーは突然浮かんだ思考をわきに押しやった。

例えば、ロキをあんな方法で…

『あいつが殺した奴らが目の前にいても、構わないんだろうな。オーディンは正しい。お前はあいつの欠点に関しては盲目だ。あのあばずれに恋するあまり、目の前にあるものにすら盲目になった！』

「黙れ！」

それまであまりに静かだったソーが突然発した怒鳴り声に、大臣は目を見開いて言葉を途切れさせた。

「へ、陛下？」大臣はどもる。

ソーは首を振った。「すまない。居眠りしてしまったようだ」

王が目を擦りながら玉座に深く沈む様子を、大臣は見つめていた。「また別の機会に続けましょうか？」

ソーは目を覆った手をどけなかった。「それは大いに助かる。ありがとう」

大臣は首肯し、数歩下がった。「陛下、外で待っている者たちですが――彼らのご心配はされますな。私が行って対処してきますゆえ。陛下のお言葉がどうしても必要になる特別な案件のみを持ってまいります。そうあれば、夕食時まではお休みになられる時間があるかと」

「それも助かる」ソーは疲れた声で言った。「感謝する」

大臣は跪いて頭を下げると、部屋を出て行った。

ソーは顔に手を当てたまま、心の声を黙らせていた。彼の中のオーディンソンの部分があのような疑念を言葉にしているのだということは分かっている。それらが正当な疑念であることも分かっていた。ただ、改めてその疑念と向き合うことができないだけであって。もとから心の何処かで抱いていた懸念にオーディンの忠告が入り混じり、彼を苛ませた。彼の恋人を失うことなく、彼がまだ冷淡な殺人者であるのかを知る方法はあるのだろうか？

溜め息をついて立ち上がり、彼は兜を脱いだ。

答えなどないのだと気がついた。彼は王なのだから、真実を知る必要がある。ロキが事実、人を殺したのならば、ソーがどう思おうと刑罰を与えなければならないのだ。それが法というものなのだから。

しかし、彼の心は別の方向へと進んでいた。ロキにはまっとうな理由があったのではないか？人を殺したのだとしても、ソーを説得させるだけの理由があったに違いない。ソーは信じるしかなかった。

彼は髪に指を通す。

確かなことはひとつ。内心でいくら葛藤しても、結論にたどり着くことはできない。彼は知らなければならず、それを知る方法はあった。何をしなければならないか、彼は分かっていた。

話すべき相手がいたが、それはこの場ではできない。ソーは王族の居室へ向かう回廊に出た。

その入り口で居眠りしていた衛兵が驚いて姿勢を正す。

「ヘイムダルを呼んでこい」ソーは命じた。「内密にだ」

衛兵は素早く頷き、すぐさま足を動かした。彼が去った後、ソーは自室へ戻った。

彼は知らなければならなかった。この好奇心が彼を内側から食い破る前に。

部屋に入ると、後ろ手に扉を閉め、彼はそれに寄り掛かった。彼は王として行動しなければならない。本当にロキが殺したのならば、刑罰を与えねばならないのだ。

彼よりも大事なものはないのだと、玉座でさえどうでも良いのだと告げた後だというのに。

だが、そうしなければ、彼は王として失格だ。

扉が叩かれ、ソーは振り向いてドアを開ける。そこにはヘイムダルが立っていた。

彼は静謐で禁欲的な眼差しを彼に向けており、おそらく何を訊かれるのか分かっている。

「ずいぶん早く来てくれて助かった」ソーが言った。「衛兵は――」

「私を呼ぶ必要はありませんでした」ヘイムダルが告げる。「あなたの苦悩する姿を見て、私自身の意思で参りました。あの衛兵は空になった部屋を見つけるだけでしょう」

ソーは少し笑い、道を開けた。「入ってくれ」

ヘイムダルは一礼すると部屋に入り、ソーがその後ろで扉を閉めた。

＊＊＊

「お飲み物を出していただく必要はありません、陛下」ヘイムダルが言う。「視界がぼやけてしまうので」

ソーは度数の高い酒をグラスに注いだばかりだったが、肩を竦めると自分でそれを飲み干した。

「いいだろう」

「お聞きしたいことを問われればよろしい」ヘイムダルが告げる。「あなたにとって、それは困難を極めることでしょうから」

ソーは固まった。

彼は知っているのだろうか。

「どういうことだ？」ソーは慎重に尋ねる。

「あなたは何かに苛まされておられます、陛下」ヘイムダルが答えた。「今朝、あなたが玉座におられた時に気がつきました。それを見て、あなたのもとを訪れようと思ったのです。さあ、何を訊きたいのですか？」

ソーは少し体の力を抜き、ベッドの端に腰を下ろした。「お前は座らないのか？」

ヘイムダルは首を振るだけだった。

「そうか」ソーは大きく息を吸い込んだ。「ロキは枷を外した後、ミッドガルドへ赴いたか？」

ヘイムダルは首肯した。「はい。あなたが彼を自由にした直後に」

「何をしに行ったのだ？」ソーはなんとかしっかりとした声を出した。

「彼は私から姿を隠していました。なので、実際に何をしたのかはわかりません」ヘイムダルは淡々とした声で答える。「ですが、彼が戻った後、私は地球に目を通し、彼が訪れた場所を見つけました。ある男に呪いを掛けたようです。強力な呪いは今もその男を苦しめ、未だに悲鳴を上げ続けております。彼は人工的な眠りについており、悪夢から醒めることも、その場を逃げることもできません。その呪いを絶つ唯一の方法である死すら、彼には与えられないのです」

ソーは痛みに目を閉じ、顔を俯け両手で覆った。

「ああロキ。何故そんなことを」

「この男の正体を知りたくはないのですか？」ヘイムダルが問う。

「関係あるのか？」ソーは呻き声を出した。

「その名はフューリー」ヘイムダルが告げる。「私の記憶が正しければ、彼は殿下に重傷を負わせた張本人です」

ソーは彼を涙で濡れた目で見上げた。「なんだと？」

ヘイムダルは肩を竦める。「有益な情報かと思いまして」

ソーは悲嘆に身を引き裂かれそうになった。信じられない。信じたくない。だが、ヘイムダルは嘘を告げることはないのだ。

「では、アスガルドで殺されたという男は？」ソーはなんとか声を絞り出した。「ロキを刺した男だ」

「王子はまたも私の視界から身を隠していました」ヘイムダルが告げる。「ですが、彼が立ち去った後、その男の死体が残されています。首と腕の骨が折られていました。犯人は別の者かもしれません」

「俺もお前もそんなことはないと知っているはずだ」ソーは悲しげに言った。俯き、膝の間で両手を軽く組んだ。「行っていいぞ」

ソーは彼が立ち去る音を聞かなかった。彼を捕らえるのは彼の思考のみだった。

日が沈み、夜が来てもソーは気がつかなかった。彼が把握しているのは身の裡を切り刻むような痛みだけだった。

どうすれば良いのか分からない。だが何かをしなければならない。

ロキは罪を償わなければならない――もう一度。

ソーはどちらの方が彼に痛みを与えるのか分からなかった。彼が信じていたものが悉く誤っていたことか、それともオーディンが正しかったという事実か。

ロキは変わってなどいなかったのだ。彼は殺人者で嘘つきのままだった。

そしてソーは彼を愛していた。

＊＊＊

ソーの姿が見えない。

夕食時だというのに、王は現れなかったのだ。ロキは周囲の者たちに話を聞いてみたが、どうやらソーは日中あまり体調が優れなかったようだ。一日が始まって間もなく部屋に引き上げ、休んでいたという。尋ねれば、衛兵たちは彼が疲労しており、気分が悪そうにしていたと答えた。

心に浮かんだ心配を踏みにじりながら、ロキは王の代わりに大広間に適切な時間だけ残り、ソーの居室へと足を運んだ。気分が優れないというのなら、ロキが治してやろう。

長い廊下の半分ほど進んだ頃だろうか、衛兵が彼を呼び止め、王がすぐに来るよう呼んでいたと告げた。心配が募り、ロキは駆け出す勢いでソーの私室に向かった。

彼が到着すると、部屋の前にいた衛兵た頭を下げ、扉を開けた。

「ソー、何があったんだ？」ロキは中に飛び込んだ。

ソーは部屋の奥にある小さなテーブルの横に座っていた。その眼差しは壁に据えられており、まるで何日も食べていないかのような様相だ。

背後で扉が閉まり、ロキはソーと二人きりになった。

「ソー？」ロキは相手が答えなかったので彼の方へと歩き出した。「ソー、どうしたんだ？」

「止まれ」

静かな命令に、ロキは立ち止まった。何かが酷くおかしい。

「ソー、なに…？」

「ベッドの上に箱がある」ソーが言った。「持ってきてくれないか」

ロキがそちらへ頭を向けると、ベッドの上には確かに箱がある。大きな本ほどサイズで細長い箱だ。チラリとソーを見やり、彼は箱を手に取った。それは重く、中で金属的な何かが音を立てた。

ロキはそれをソーのもとへ運び、彼の前に置いた。何も言わなかった。

「座れ」ソーが静かに命じる。

黙したまま、ロキは彼の向かい側にある椅子に腰を下ろし、ソーの背けられた顔を見つめた。

「どうしたんだ？」やがて、ロキは尋ねた。

「今に分かる」ソーがようやく彼を向いた。

その顔に浮かんだ苦悩に、ロキは思わず息を呑んでいた。

それまで流していた涙がソーの顔に痕を残し、目は赤くなっていた。

「ロキ。お前が少しでも俺を思ってくれているなら」ソーが静かな声で言った。「俺に真実を告げてほしい。いいな？」

ロキは胸が張り裂けた。

ソーは知っているのだ…

彼は浅く息を吸い、首を小刻みに縦に振った。

ソーは目に涙を湛え、声は割れていた。「なぜ殺したんだ？」

ロキは目を閉じる。見ていられなかった。ソーの抱える痛み、その苦悩を見ていられない。何を言ったところで、破滅に繋がることは分かっていたので、ロキはこれまで一度もしなかったことを実行した。ソーに服従したのだ。彼と争うことはしないし、これ以上ソーを傷つけることもしたくなかった。この痛みは彼だけの抱えるものであるべきなのだ。どんな結果になろうとも、ロキはそれを甘んじて受け入れると心に決めた。

彼が目を開けると、それは涙の膜を張って煌めいていた。

「お願いだ、ソー…」

「なぜだ、ロキ？」ソーの声は掠れ、割れている。「何も良い結果を生まないと分かっていてなぜ、やったんだ？」

ロキは鼻をすする。「痛みが強すぎて…」と言いかけて、彼は深く息を吸った。「あまりの痛みに、それしか方法がないように思えた」

ソーは子供のように泣きだしたい衝動を抑え、首を振った。「違う…ロキ、それは正しい行いではないんだ」

ロキは悲嘆に頭を下げた。

「良心の呵責は少しもないのか？」ソーは問い、その目から涙がこぼれはじめた。「あの男には家族がいた。まだ一歳になったばかりの子供も」

「あの男は私を刺した」ロキは目に涙を溜めて彼を見上げた。「それはあなたにとって何の意味も持たないのか？」

「彼は刑期を務め上げた」

「奴は生きた！」突然怒りを覚え、ロキは声を荒げていた。「あの男は私を襲い、それでも生きた。私はその事実しか頭になかった。あなたがあの男を生かしたのだ」

「これを俺のせいにすることはできないぞ、ロキ」ソーは忠告した。「これはお前が決断したことで、お前だけの罪だ」

ロキは分かっていた。ソーだって彼の目を見れば分かるはずだ。いずれこの罪が明るみに出ることは知っていたのだ。もう、随分と長いことソーから隠してきた。

「何故俺のところへ来なかった？」しばらくしてソーが尋ねた。「お前を助けられたはずだ」

「どうやって？」ロキの怒りは急速に萎えていた。「私に説教でもしたのか？私の行動が間違っていることなど、すでに分かっていた」

「なら何故やったんだ？」ソーがまた尋ねた。

ロキは肩を竦めて鼻をすすった。「それが私の性質だからだ」

「それは違う」ソーは言って涙を拭う。「その話を持ち出すのはやめてくれ。俺は信じない。他に理由があるはずだ」

「他には何もない…」

「いいや、ある。俺はお前のいう事を信じない」

「ならば、あなたは愚か者だ」

「何故俺に助けを求めなかったのか言ってくれ」ソーが言い張った。

「嫌だ」

「ロキ…」

「嫌だと言った」

「何故だ？」

「嫌だ」

「だから何故だ！？」

「それはあなたを殺すからだ！」ロキは言い放った。涙を浮かべた瞳でソーを睨みつけている。「誰かが私の過去を持ち出したり、いかに私が信用に値しないと言ったりするたび、あなたの中の何かが死んでいくところを見てきた。オーディンが私を悪く言うたびに、あなたが傷つき、痛みに耐えるところを見てきた。だから、私があなたをこれ以上傷つけることはあってはならないんだ。そんなことはしたくない！なぜあなたを頼らなかったのか教えるわけにいかないのは、それがあなたに痛みしかもたらさないからだ。私には、そんなことはできない」

ソーは彼が一気にまくし立てるのを黙って見ていた。

「何故だ？」これは全く別の質問だった。そしてその答えもロキは知っていた。

ロキは目を閉じ、首を振った。「言えない…」

ソーは新しく込み上げてきた涙を堪え、俯いた。ロキは口にこそ出さなかったが、しかし声に出して告げていた。

彼はソーを愛しているのだ。だから未だに国に残り、そして今は彼の前に座っている。それこそが、彼が逃げるのではなく、彼の問いかけに答えている理由だった。

ソーが顔を上げると、先程よりもさらに酷い顔をしていた。「罪には必ず罰がある。お前がそれを知らないはずはなかった」

ロキは頷き、静かに涙を流した。

「だが俺はお前を何よりも愛していると誓った」ソーが掠れた声で告げた。「お前を死刑に処すことはしない」

ロキが彼を見上げると、そこには安堵ではなく苦痛が浮かんでいた。

「だが、刑罰を与えなければならない」ソーの声が割れる。

ロキは手に涙が落ちるのを感じた。「分かってる」

「いつか、俺を許してくれることを望んでいる」ソーは言って、静かにすすり泣きながらロキが先程ベッドから運んできた箱の蓋に手を伸ばした。

彼が蓋を取り外す間、ロキは彼に聞こえるほどはっきりと固唾を飲んだ。

箱の中で彼の手枷が灯りを反射していた。

ロキは顔色を失い、喉を詰まらせた。呼吸が不規則になっていく。

「嫌だ…」消え入るような声で呟く。

ソーは震える手で枷を手に取り、ゆっくりと立ちあがった。

「ソー、お願いだ」ロキはぽろぽろと涙をこぼしながら懇願した。

「すまない」囁き、ソーは彼の前まで来ると、その場に跪いた。

「それだけは嫌だ」ロキは静かに嘆願した。彼の前に膝をついたソーの目を覗き込んでいる。「後生だから、ソー」

ソーは手枷をロキの膝の上に乗せた。ロキの目を見つめ、その頬に手を添えた。

「許せ、愛しい人よ」そして顔を寄せて、彼に口づけをした。

ロキの瞼が下りて、ソーの口づけを受け入れた。柔らかな愛撫に泣き声を漏らし、ソーが優しく彼の手首を手に取ると、体を強張らせた。

ロキは体を引く。「嫌だ、お願いだから」

ソーがさらに顔を寄せてその唇を捕らえた時には、彼も静かに涙を流していた。二人はしばしの間、その体勢を保っていた。二人の静かなすすり泣きだけが夜の空気に溶け込むようだった。ロキは持てるだけの愛情で以て口づけを返し、ソーはキスの一つひとつで許しを乞うた。

ついに、ソーが再びロキの手首を取った。

ロキは目を閉じて、割れるような息を吸った。ソーがロキと額を合わせてくる。

「俺を見ろ」ソーが囁きかけた。

下を見る代わりに、ロキは涙に濡れた眼差しをソーの目に向けた。

「お前を愛している。それだけは決して疑わないでほしい」

ソーはロキの手首を枷の上に置くと、緩やかな動作でそれを手首に回して閉じた。

「お前を守るためならば、何だってしてみせる」

ロキは目を閉じた。ソーの言葉が全て本当なのだと、彼は知っている。ソーの肩に頭を乗せ、静かに泣いた。ソーはその髪に頬を寄せた。

「愛している」

手枷がカチリと音を立てた。


	7. 予期せぬ妊娠

早朝の涼しいそよ風がバルコニーの金の柱やカーテンの隙間を掻い潜り、アスガルド王の私室に入り込むと、彼に優しく吹きかけた。彼は眠りの中で寝返りを打ち、ベッドにいるもう一人の人物にぶつかると、何やら甘い言葉をもごもごと呟いた。

それよりは遥かに毒々しい言葉を返し、ロキは肘に体重をかけて上体を起こしてソーを見やった。巨躯の鈍感男は彼に半分乗り上げている状態で、ロキは呼吸するのも困難だった。

ロキは相手の重い筋肉を力一杯に押し、自分のスペースを確保しようとした。

「ソー、どけ、このばか」ロキは彼の肩を押しやる。脚は完全に王の下敷きになっていた。

無駄な努力に唸り声を上げ、ロキは少々息を荒げながらまた横になった。天井を眺め、冷静になろうとする。目を閉じると、心が穏やかになりそうなことを思った。たとえば、彼が愛する男と共にいることを。彼のためにどんなことでもしてくれるだろう男のことを。ロキがどんなことでもしてあげたい――否、体重が半トンもある男のことを！

唸り、ロキはまた上体を起こした。

「ソー」忠告するような声音で告げる。「起きろ！」

ソーは動かない。

大仰に息をつき、ロキが彼の下から這い出ようとすると、ソーがようやく動いた。王は愛しげにロキに腕を回すと、彼をもっと近くに引き寄せたのだ。それだけでは足りないのか、その重たい身体をさらにロキに乗り上げてきたので、ロキは自分の下半身がどんな姿形をしていたのか忘れてしまいそうになった。

「ちょっと、ソー。これはあんまりだ」上半身まで押し倒された体勢のロキが言った。何の応答もないので、彼は胸板の上に置かれた金髪の頭を見下ろした。相変わらずの寝息を立てている。

ロキは溜め息をついた。この男は地震があってもその間中寝ているのではないだろうか。彼は周囲を見回して、この男の下から自分を引っ張り出すために使えるものを探した。何もかも手の届かないところにあるようで、ロキはソーを引っ叩きたくなった。やがて、彼の翠の瞳が手の届くところにあるものに留められた。

ベッドポストが期待できそうだった。

ベッドわきの柱に手を伸ばした時、ロキの眼差しが手首を戒める枷に落ちた。一瞬、彼の胸中に痛みが走ったが、それを無理矢理押し殺した。今はそんなことを考えても意味はない。ベッドポストを掴み、彼は体を引きあげ始めた。絹のシーツの上を肌が滑り、ようやく兄の巨躯の下から脚を自由にする。

体の自由を取り戻すと、彼は床に足をつけて立ち上がった。夏の太陽の鈍い黄金に煌めく光が彼の白い肌を浮き上がらせる。その裸体の輪郭を完璧なまでに美しく光らせたので、鏡に映った己の姿に、ロキの自惚れが増すのだった。

ソーの鼾が響いた。

ロキは彼をチラリと見下ろしてから浴室に向かった。数秒後に悪戯っぽい表情を浮かべて出てくる。

再び浴室に戻ると、ロキは大きな洗面器にそれは冷たい水を溜めはじめた。軽やかに口笛を吹きながら、洗面器いっぱいに水が溜まる様子を眺める。蛇口を締め、重くなった洗面器を両手で持ち上げる。

「ソー…」彼は猫撫で声で呼びかけた。「真夏日とシーツの下だと暑くないか？」

ソーの返事は鼾だった。

舌を歯の間に挟んでニヤリと笑うと、ロキはソーの上から盛大に水を掛けてやった。

＊＊＊

夜の番が終わり、欠伸を漏らしながら帰途についた衛兵は、王家の居室が並ぶ廊下に続く扉の前を通りかかった時に、女の悲鳴のような声を聞いた。

眠気が一気に引いた衛兵は剣を鞘走りさせ、扉を勢いよく開けた。廊下の向こうで何やら怒鳴り声が聞こえたので、彼は角に位置する二つの部屋へ向かって走った。

「お前をバルコニーから投げ飛ばしてやるから、出て来い！」

その声に対する返答は豪快な笑い声。

衛兵はほどなく騒ぎの中心を発見した。

彼の王、この国の統治者が腰に軽く回したマントの他には何も身に着けず、ロキ王子の扉に向かって叫んでいた。濡れた髪が頭と顔に貼りついており、その素肌を伝う水滴が太陽の光を捉えて輝いていた。

「さっきのは卑怯で狡くて、自己中心的で馬鹿馬鹿しい悪戯だったぞ！」ソーが怒鳴っている。「俺は眠っていたんだ。それの何がそんなに気に食わなかったんだ！？」

「あんたの鼾が！」ロキが扉越しに答える。「あと、誘惑には勝てなかった」

衛兵はうまいこと笑みを噛み殺し、咳払いをした。

ソーは驚いて振り返り、危うくマントを落とすところだった。彼の青い瞳が恥に見開かれ、ソーは落ちそうになった唯一の衣を掴んだ。

「あー…何の用があって来たのだ？」彼が問い質す。

その後ろでは、ロキが扉越しに爆笑していた。

「いいえ何も、陛下」衛兵が事もなげに答えた。「ただ女性の悲鳴が聞こえたので、何か事件があったのかと思いまして」

「女性？」ソーは訊き返し、それから顔を赤くした。

女性などいなかった。

ロキの笑い声が扉の向こうから漂ってくる。

真っ赤に紅潮したソーは、なんとか取り繕おうとした。「ご婦人は大丈夫。ただの兄弟間のふざけ合いだ。お前は仕事に戻るといい」

「はい、陛下」衛兵はニヤニヤとばかみたいに笑いながら頭を下げ、踵を返した。

「そして、これは他言無用だ」ソーは静かに脅す。「容易く王を笑うその代償を払いたいというのでなければ」

衛兵の笑みは消え、彼は急いで退場した。

ソーは扉に向き直る。時々笑い声を漏らしながら、ロキが中で動いている物音が聞こえた。扉を蹴破ることも考えたが、少し性急にも思える。特に、もっと魅力的な考えが浮かんだとあっては。

ソーはマントを翻して自室に戻った。急いで服を着ると、ミョルニルを手に取る。それからバルコニーへ出ると、天へ向けて武器を掲げた。

ほどなく灰色の雲が立ち込め、徐々に雷が鳴り響く。やがて、雷神は天に闇をもたらし、まるで再び夜になったかのようだった。

これに満足すると、ソーは武器を下ろし、このバルコニーとロキのバルコニーの間にある壁に向かう。軽々と壁伝いに移動したソーは、音も立てずに弟のテラスに降り立った。壁に身体を平らに押し付け、そっと中を覗く。

ロキはまだ裸だったが、湯浴みの準備をしているのか、ちょうど引き出しから衣服を取り出している所だった。部屋の蝋燭が全て灯されており、室内に柔らかな光を投げかけていた。ソーがこっそりと見守る中、ロキはローブを掴んで浴室に入り、扉を閉めた。

ソーはちょうど良いとばかりに、ニヤリと笑った。

＊＊＊

湯浴みを満喫するロキは、先程のソーの顔を思い浮かべていた。彼に水を掛けた時、ソーは女のような悲鳴を上げ、サイレンがどうとか叫びながらベッドの上に立ち上がったのだ。すっかり混乱した様子で周囲を見回せば、爆笑するロキが視界に飛び込んだので、何があったか理解したようだった。

ロキに対する罵声を上げた瞬間、悪戯の神は素っ裸であることも厭わずに自室へ向かって駆けだしていた。追いかけはじめたソーは引き返してマントを体に巻き付けていたので、後れを取った。ソーが彼に追いついた頃には、ロキは自室の扉に鍵を閉めて逃げ切っていたのだ。

そして今、彼は笑い声を漏らしては浴槽に深く沈みこむ。耳まで水に浸かり、心地よい朝風呂に没頭していたため、彼は横手に置いてあった香油の瓶が大きな手によってすり替えられたことに気がつかなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーは上機嫌だった。

臣下が彼に様々な案件を出しては、善き王らしく、彼はそれらを解決していった。彼らの感謝の言葉や賛美の声を聞き、やがて昼食を取るために席を立った。

その日は暖かく、宮殿の多くの人々が木陰などに座って食事をする光景が見られた。ソーも同じで、大木の太い幹に寄り掛かっていたところに使用人が手紙を持って掛け寄ってきた。

口にパンの切れ端を放り込むと、ソーは緑の印を押された封筒を開けた。

優雅で刺々しい文字が彼に噛みつくかのようだった。

『兄上へ。もしも、これがあなたの仕業だとすれば、宣戦布告と受け取ります』

ロキの怒りに満ちた署名が続く。

ソーは使用人に頷きかけ、彼は羽ペンとインクポットを差し出してきた。同じ紙切れに、彼は返事を書いた。

『では、そのように。今日の終わりまでに最高の悪戯をした者が勝つ』

手紙を届けるために使用人が去り、ソーは食事を再開した。

こんなに軽やかな気分になど、もう何週間もなっていなかった。

ロキに再び手枷をつけた後、ソーは彼を避けるようになっていた。彼がロキにしたことを考えると、彼に会いたがらないだろうと思い、できるだけ彼のいる場所には近づかないよう気をつけていたのだ。

彼は間違っていた。

ある夜、玉座の間から自室に戻ると、中でロキが待っていた。ようやくソーを捕まえたロキは、言いたいことを言うまで、彼を逃がす気はなかったのだ。

今、ソーはその夜のことを思い出していた。

～～～～

ソーは酒の臭いを撒き散らし、いつも以上に品のない足取りでよろけながら部屋に入った。廊下には衛兵が一人もおらず、彼を支えてくれる者はいなければ、王として示しのつかない挙動を目的する輩もいなかった。ロキとの密通が始まってから、ソーは衛兵たちを退かせたのだった。

力加減が上手くいかず、ソーが扉を押すと、それは勢いよく開いて壁にぶつかって音を立て、彼の方に跳ね返されてきた。ソーはそれに手を当てて、震動する扉を止める。

部屋の中によろよろと入っていき、その中央に立ってようやく、ソーは一人でないことに気がついた。

部屋の奥の壁際に腕を組み、高貴な夜着に身を包んだロキが立っていた。彼の色――黒と緑、そして黄金――がシルクの生地に光り、平然とした表情でソーを眺めている。

ソーは顔を顰めて、ぼやける視界の焦点を彼に合わせた。「ロキ？」

「別の人が待っているとでも思ったのか？」ロキは尋ねたが、鼻にしわを寄せた。「いったいどんな酒に溺れているんだ」

ソーはこの三日間彼を苛ませてきた胸を圧迫する悲哀、彼のとった行動と、痛みが身体中を駆け巡るのを感じ、俯いた。

「悲しみに」

ロキはその答えを予期していなかった。彼は前に歩を進めたが、ソーが後退すると足を止めた。

「俺は今まともな精神状態じゃない」ソーは呂律の回らない舌で言った。

「分かってる」それ以上彼が何かを言う前に、ロキが口を挟んだ。「手伝いに来ただけだ」

ソーは後方によろめいた。「なぜだ？」

ロキはソーの背中が壁にぶつかるまで前進した。

「あんたが酔っているからだ」彼は平静に告げた。「着替えをするどころか、まっすぐ前を見ることもできていない」

「俺は平気だ」ソーが唸る。「俺はただ――」言いかけて、げっぷをした。

ソーの息の臭さに、ロキは鼻と口を手で覆った。「うわ、ひどい。あんたこの三日間酒を飲む以外のことをしてないのか？」

ソーは顔を顰め、首を振った。

ロキも首を振る。「あんたは王家の恥だ。わかってるのか？」

ソーは彼の手を避けようとしたが、ロキの手は強かった。ソーの手を掴み、浴室へ引っ張ると、彼を中へ押し込んだ。

「湯浴みをしてさっぱりしろ」ロキが言った。「何かスッキリさせる飲み物を持ってこさせるから」

ロキに押されて転びそうになったソーは、体勢を整えると、彼を振り返った。「俺は平気だと言った、ロキ。ただ必要なのはぐっすり――」

ソーの言葉は、突如目の前に顔を突き付けてきたロキによって途切れた。彼はひどく苛立った顔でソーの鎧の胸当てを引っ掴み、危ういほど近くに引っ張り寄せていた。

「私の言うとおりにしないと、強引にでも従わせるからな。分かったか？」ロキが低く唸った。

突然威嚇してきた恋人を前に、ソーは瞬きをして頷いていた。

「良かった」掠れた声で言って、ロキは一歩下がった。「何か必要だったら、私を呼ぶように」

そして彼は扉を閉めて立ち去った。

他にどうすることもできないと悟ったソーは溜め息をついた。一風呂浴びるために浴槽に湯を張り、衣服を脱いだ。

数分後にさっぱりとして、気分も上向きになって出てくると、腰にタオルを巻いて着替える服を探すために寝室に戻った。

ロキはスマートな態度で椅子に座り、脚を組んで待っていた。彼の眼差しはソーの動きを追っていたが、黙ったままでいた。

ソーはまた気が張りつめてきた。引き出しから夜着を取り出す。ロキの視線が痛かったが、なんとか無視しようと試みた。だが、どれだけ無視しようと、あの翠の瞳が彼を見据えるので、その熱に焼かれるようだった。

「お前はその焼きつけるような視線で俺の頭の後ろに穴でも開けようとしているのか？」ソーは柔らかな生地のズボンを取り出しながら訊いた。

ロキは優しく笑んだ。「いいえ、ただ見ているだけです、陛下」

ソーはチュニックを手に彼の方へ足を向けた。「何かを待っているのか？」

ロキは軽く首を振る。答える代りに、ベッド横のテーブルに置かれた濃いオレンジ色の飲み物が入った背の高いグラスを指し示す。「それを飲んでくれるか」

ソーはその飲み物を見て、ベッドに歩み寄るとグラスを手に取った。いくらか塊の入っている液体の臭いを嗅いでみた。

「なんだこれは？」彼は顔を顰めて訊いた。

「ニンジンジュースだ」ロキが答える。「あなたの頭を正常に働かせる手助けをしてくれる」

「俺の頭は平気だ」ソーは溜め息をついた。「別にお前の――」ロキが片方の眉を撥ね上げるのを見て、彼は言葉を切った。

「仕方あるまい」ソーは唸り、嫌な顔をしてその液体を一気に呷った。どこかピリッとした味がして、正直吐き気を催したが、強引に飲み干す。

ソーは必要以上に勢いよくグラスをテーブルに置いた。「どうだ。嬉しいか？」

「飛び上がらんばかりに」ロキは冷ややかに答えた。

ソーは口を覆い隠した手の裏で小さくげっぷをして、平静な態度を取った。認めたくないが、先程のジュースが効果を発揮しているようだった。ロキを見やる。

そのあまりに美しい姿に胸が締め付けられたソーは、意識的に気を引き締めねばならなかった。彼の黒髪は以前に比べて随分と伸びており、今や後ろに撫でつけられてリボンで結ばなければならないほどだ。ロキが髪を伸ばすのを嫌がることを知っていたが、二年も前に一度だけ、ソーはロキの髪が好きだとなんとなく口にしたことがあった。それ以降、ロキは髪を切らなくなった。今、彼を見つめながら、ソーはその髪に指を通し、それを掴んでキスをしたい衝動と戦わねばならなかった。

だが、それはできない。あの枷を着けたのだから、同じ部屋にいることでさえ堪えられない。ロキにとって魔力は魂と同等に彼の一部なのだと、ソーは知っていた。それを奪うのは弟にとって耐えがたい苦痛であり、何よりも恐れるもののひとつだと知っているのだ。

魔力を奪わないでと、他のどんな罰でも受けるからと、ロキが懇願した時、ソーはずたずたに引き裂かれる思いだった。しかし、彼はロキの言葉に耳を貸さずに刑罰を執行した。それが己自身の心臓を抉り出すような苦痛を伴うものだったとしても。

彼に枷をつけることはソーをボロボロにしてしまったが、避けられぬことだった。

ロキはアスガルド人を殺害し、罪を犯したので、罰を受けねばならなかった。殺人罪は死刑であるとの法律には目を瞑り、ソーは別の刑罰を与えることにした。彼の魔力を奪うことは、ロキに己の行動を顧み、後悔させるのだと思ったのだ。

「何をそんなに思い悩んでいる？」

ロキの声がソーの思考に割り込んできた。彼を見やれば、再びソーの心を罪悪感が鷲掴みにした。

「なんでもない」ソーは言って、ベッドの端に腰を下ろした。

「嘘だな」ロキは優雅な身のこなしで席を立つと、彼の方に移動してきた。

ソーは彼を鋭い視線を送り、静かに近づいてくる様子を眺めた。

「ソー、あんたの嘘は見抜きやすい」ロキは彼の隣に座った。「それでも国王なんだから、もう少し上手に嘘をつけるようにならないと」

ソーは彼を慎重に見つめる。

「何故ここにいる？」ソーが尋ねる。

「あんたが私を避けているから」ロキは硬い眼差しと声音で言った。「何故だ？」

ソーは口を開いて、閉じた。急に喉が締まったように思え、声を出すことができなかった。顔を背け、俯く。

ロキが彼の肩に手を置いた。「ソー？」

「俺はお前をこれ以上ないほど苦しませている」ソーは顔を背けたまま声を絞り出した。「お前にとってその魔力がどれほどの意味を持つか、理解しているつもりだ。前回それが奪われた時、お前がどれほど苦しんだのかも分かっているつもりだった。それが、今回、お前をそんな目に遭わせたのが俺だということに、俺はお前に…」

「向ける顔がないと？」ロキがその言葉を継ぎ、鼻先で笑った。「そんなに馬鹿な話は聞いたことがない」

ソーは彼を驚いて見やった。

「ソー、もし、私がそこまで魔力を失うことを恐れていたのなら」ロキが僅かに笑みを見せながら言った。「手錠を見たとたんに姿を消していた。何の痕跡も残さず、あんたは二度と私を見つけることができなかっただろう」

これに、ソーは青褪めた。「ロキ…」

ロキは彼の唇に指を押し当てた。「どうして私がそうしなかったか、分かるか？」

ソーはゆっくりと首を振った。

「あなたを信じているからだ」ロキが答えた。「あなたが私を愛しているという時、あなたの言葉を信じているからだ。あんなふうに私に罰を与えることがあなたを苦しめたことを知っている。だが、あなたはそうせざるを得なかったのだとも知っている。私のしたことはすでに人々の間に広まりつつあったし、もしあなたが何もしなければ、国は私かあなたを見離しただろう。私が責任を負わねばならなかったんだ」

ソーは再び視線を逸らした。

ロキはその顔を優しく彼の方に向け直し、青い瞳を覗き込んだ。「私は悪い行いをしたのだと理解しているよ。だけど、後悔はしていない。でも、あなたはしている。あなたは全身全霊で私があなたの言葉を聞くよう望んでいる。私の行いを後悔するように。罪悪感を覚え、悔い改めるように」彼は肩を竦めた。「そして、いつかその日は来るかもしれない。だが、それは今日ではない。私を苦しめたあの男を許せなかったし、私はあなたがしなかった、あなたができなかったことをすると決断したんだ。そこに私とあなたの違いがある。私は人を殺めることを厭わないが、あなたは厭う」

「ロキ…」

「最後まで言わせてくれ」ロキは言って、もう一度彼の唇に指先を押し当てた。「私は変わることができるし、あなたもそれは承知の上だ。だから、私が足踏みをしていれば、あなたが背中を押してくれる」彼はまっすぐソーの目を覗き込んだ。「これはただ、私を正しい方向に進ませるため、普段よりも強い力で私を押さねばならなかったということ。ちゃんと分かっているよ。確かに、魔力が奪われたことは苦しいが…」大きく息を吸い込む。「だからといってあなたを憎んでいないし、この先もない。あなたはすべきことをしただけ。あなたに自由を与えられてすぐに私は罪を犯した。あなたの信頼を裏切ったんだ。こうなることは分かっていたし、だらかあの時も心の底から逃げたいと思いながらもそうしなかった。私は残ったんだ」

それからソーを睨みやる。「だからといってあなたが私から逃げるのは許さない」

ソーは感情が込み上げてきた。「俺は…」

ロキは彼を黙らせた。「もし謝罪の言葉を口にするつもりなら、やめてくれ。あなたがそうする必要はない。それをすべきなのは、むしろ私の方だ」彼は微笑む。「それに、私は謝罪を求めているのでもない。あなたの取った選択を理解しているし、それに従うと言っているだけだ」

「お前を苦しめるものだとしてもか？」ソーは囁くほどの声で訊いた。

ロキは笑みを浮かべる。「私を苦しめるものだからこそだ」

ソーは瞬きをした。胸を締め付けるような感覚が徐々に消えていく。

ゆっくりと、優しく、彼は肩に置かれたロキの手に自分の手を重ねた。空いた手は彼の腕に触れ、彼をもっと近くに引き寄せた。

ロキはソーの抱擁の中に引き込まれるのを許し、彼は弟を強く抱きしめた。二人は互いに腕を回して抱き合いながら、ソーは彼の髪に顔を埋め、もっと近くにと彼を抱き込んだ。

「ありがとう」ソーが呟く。「お前がどれだけ俺を安心させたことか、分かるまい」

ロキは思わず笑みを浮かべていた。「薄々分かっているかも」

これほど近くにロキの身体を感じて、ソーの体に起こりはじめた変化に気づき、彼は顔を赤くしていた。「すまない、俺は――」

ロキは笑みを絶やさない。「謝る必要はない、恋人殿」

彼はソーの膝に座ると、彼に跨った。「私に解決策があると思う」

～～

ロキに跨られ、見下ろされると、ソーの鼓動が速くなり、ロキが頭を下ろして彼の喉を食むと、ドキリとした。

「扉が…」ソーが吐息交じりに言う。

「鍵は閉めた」ロキが耳元で艶めかしく言った。それからソーの耳朶に歯を立てたので、ソーはぞくぞくした。

「私に触れない誓いでも立てたのか？」ロキが尋ね、両手をソーの肩にやると、そのまま背中の方へと回した。

ソーは両手を上げてロキの腰に添えた。それを包む布地の軽さを感じたとたん、彼は固まった。

「ロキ、お前、ローブの下に何を着ているんだ？」なんとか言葉に出す。

ロキは笑って彼の目を覗き込んだ。

「何も」口ずさむように言って、彼はソーに唇を重ねた。

ソーは堪らず呻き声を漏らし、彼をさらに引き寄せると片手をその腰に添えたまま、片手をロキの項に添えた。ロキへの欲望が疫病のように彼の中を駆け抜け、その唇、それからその首筋に唇を落とした。ロキは首を後ろへ傾け、耳の下にある敏感な場所をソーに明け渡した。

ソーがその場所に歯を立てると、ロキは身震いしてソーの肩に指を食い込ませた。

「いくらお前を抱いても足りない気がするのはどうしてだ？」そう尋ねて、彼はロキの腰にあるローブの帯の結び目に取り掛かった。

ロキは答えない。先程着たばかりのチュニックを脱がすのに夢中のようだ。直後、ソーは上半身の素肌を晒していた。ロキは彼に口づけをし、ソーの素肌に指先を滑らせた。その感触にゾクッとしたソーは相手を強く引き寄せ、ローブの中に手を忍ばせた。

その象徴に手を回すと、ロキが息を呑む音がした。ロキは片脚を下ろしてソーのふくらはぎに沿ってゆるりとそれを滑らせ、ソーは繋ぎ合わせた唇の中に呻き声を送り込んだ。彼が再び脚を上げると、ソーはその太腿を掴み、自身の腰に添わせるように押さえた。

「ベッドに」ロキの唇に対して囁きかける。「その方がお前も…」

ロキは触れ合わせた唇を笑みの形にした。「あなたは私をベッドの上で抱きすぎた――今日はこのままの方がいいっ」そこでソーに性器を握りこまれたので、息を呑み、頭を後ろに倒していた。ソーが手を伸ばし、彼の髪を纏めているリボンを外した。絹のような手触りの黒髪がカーテンのようにロキの背後に流れ落ち、その顔と肩を美麗な額縁のように飾った。彼は胡乱気にソーを見返した。

「今のはずるい」

ソーは微笑んだ。「分かってる」

「罰を受ける心構えはできているだろうな？」ロキはソーの背に添って爪を滑り下ろし、それによって生み出された震える筋肉の動きを堪能した。「小さな罰では満足しないからな」

「仕方あるまい」

それから、ロキは彼に激しく口づけた。ソーの顔を包み込むように両手を顎に添え、その唇に舌を這わせて口を開けるようねだった。ソーの両手が後ろに回され、彼の尻たぶに添えられ、ギュッと握った。ロキは片手をソーのズボンに下ろすと、あまりに易々とその腰ひもを解いてしまったので、ソーは少し羨ましくなった。

ロキはソーの男根に手の平を添えると、グッと押し込んだ。

ソーの喘ぎ声がロキに呑みこまれる。

もう一度、ロキは同じ行動を繰り返し、キスしながらソーの喘ぎ声を飲みこみ続けた。息を吸い込むだけに必要な時間、顔を放したが、再び唇を繋ぎ合わせる。それからロキはソーを引っ張り、撫で上げ、つついては、ソーが耐えられなくなるまで彼の性器を苛めた。

「もうギブアップか？」ロキが吐息交じりに言う。

ソーの手も相手を苛めはじめた。彼のきつく締まった入り口をつついては指を差しこみ、解しては開かせ、指を引き抜く。

「やめっ、ソー…」彼は息を呑んで言ったが、その真逆を意図している。

曝け出された白い喉に噛みつく。「何故だ？」

「それは…」ソーがもう一本指を加えると、ロキは大きく喘ぐ。彼は二本の指を開いてロキの後孔を緩め続け、彼を悶絶させた。

ソーが指を突き入れる度にロキは首を振り、その髪がバサバサと揺れた。呼吸音が大きく響き、喘ぎ声のようになっていた。

「お願い…」

ソーは笑む。「分かってる。任せておけ」

ソーはロキの身体を引き寄せ、それほど苦労しなくても彼の入り口に自身を添えることができるほどに近づいた。ロキのきつく狭い場所に先端を擦り付ける。

「待って」ロキが息も絶え絶えに言って、ソーと額を合わせた。「いつもよりゆっくりしてくれ」

ソーは僅かに口角を下げた。「何故だ？」

「痛いから」ロキは答え、彼の目を覗き込み、その髪が彼の顔にかかった。「それに、今の私には魔術が使えないから」

ソーは頷いた。片手を彼の黒髪に伸ばし、優しく引っ張った。「お前はただキスをしていればいい」

それに従い、ロキは心の全てを込めて彼に口づけをした。

ソーはゆっくりと彼の中に入りはじめた。ロキが身体を緊張させるのを感じ、さらにしっかりと抱き寄せる。そして、彼は徐々に、なるべくゆっくりと彼を貫き始めた。

ロキの呼吸が荒くなり始める。耐えられずにキスを中断すると、ソーの肩に顔を埋めて、痛むくらいに強くソーの背中に爪を立てた。

ソーは彼の肩に唇を落とし、腰をさらに遅く進めた。「大丈夫だ、ロキ。愛しい人よ」

ロキはギュッと目を瞑って喘いだが、それは痛みからだった。焼けつくような痛みは彼の目に涙を浮かばせた。割れた息を吸い、ソーの素肌に噛みつく。

強く噛みつかれたのを感じたソーだったが、直後に肌に落ちてきた涙の方が気になった。

「もう大丈夫だ、ロキ」今や、ソーは根元まで埋め込まれていた。動かない。彼の呼吸も擦り切れたようで、鼓動はあまりに大きく脈動していたので、外に聞こえないのが不思議なほどだった。

ロキの爪が彼の背中を引っ掻いた。ソーだって辛いに違いない。

「どうやって――」新たな痛みが波のように襲いかかってきて、ロキは一旦言葉を切る。「どうやって、動かずにいられる？」

ソーは微笑んだ。「実は、あまりに早く動いているもので、お前には感じられないだけなんだ」

酷い冗談に、ロキは少し笑ってしまった。「それは…意味が分からない…」

ソーは彼の肩にキスをした。「お前のためなら、いつまでも耐え抜くことができる」

ロキは目を閉じ、僅かに動いてみた。ソーの顔が見えるように頭を動かす。

「本当に私を愛しているか、ソー？」彼が尋ねる。

「俺の心の全てを以ってだ、ロキ」ソーが答えた。

「なら、動いてくれ。もどかしくて死にそうだ」

ソーは笑んで、手の平いっぱいにロキの髪を掴んだ。そのままロキの顔を引き寄せると唇を重ねる。

ソーは徐々に彼の中で動き始め、最小限の苦痛を与える律動を生み出した。

痛みに小さく鳴くロキの声は全てソーが呑み込み、それもやがて治まっていく。

ロキは相手が突き上げてくる度に焼けるような痛みを感じたが、悲鳴を上げないよう必死に我慢していた。それは耐えきれないほどのもので、ソーの口から唇を放さすなど考えられなかった。だが、やがて徐々に挿入の痛みは和らいでいき、柔らかな快感の波が彼の中を駆け巡りはじめた。

彼はソーの唇を放すと、その喉元に口づけをした。「ああ…」

彼の指先が頭皮を撫で、快楽に色づいた小さな喘ぎ声を聞いて、ソーはもっと深く貫いた。

ロキは大きな嬌声を上げ、背中を反らせて息を切らした。

ソーは彼の髪を掴んで引き寄せると、血の味がするまで激しく彼にキスをした。ロキの味に酔いしれ、その熱く狭い場所に何度も押し込む。

彼の腕の中でロキはガクガクと震え、ソーをよりきつく締めつけた。焼けつくようだった痛みは、今や燃えるような快感に変わっている。体中が強張り、次の瞬間には焼けるような熱い絶頂が彼の中を駆け巡り、想像したこともないほどに彼を清めるかのようだった。

唐突に力を失ったロキは、ソーの上にしなだれかかり、ソーはベッドに倒れ込むと、他のことはどうでもいいとばかりにロキを抱きしめていた。あまりに強く抱き寄せていたので、彼はまだ胸中に残っている罪悪感や苦痛を忘れるほどだった。彼はそれら全てを忘れた。

～～～～

ソーは熱くなった血潮に水を浴びせるように、冷たいワインを口に含んだ。

あの夜のロキがあまりに蠱惑的だったので、思い出すだけで彼は張りつめてしまう。

膝の上を隠すようにトレイを乗せたソーは、昼食に戻った。肉やパンは口の中で溶けるようで、最後に野菜をつつきはじめる。

先程の使いが再び彼を訪れた時、彼はワインを飲み干したところだった。

ソーは空になったトレイを彼に渡すと立ち上がった。綺麗に折りたたまれた手紙の翠の封を切る。

『悪戯の神に悪戯で勝とうとは、幸運を祈る』

とたんに不安になったソーは、ゴクリと固唾を呑むのだった。

＊＊＊

「彼らはあなたを騙そうとしています」男は不安そうに告げた。「あなたが死ぬのを待ち、契約をなかったことにしようと企んでいます」

霜の巨人は頷いた。

「あなた方の合意した契約内容に抜け穴を見つけたようです」二人の巨人が迫って来るのを見つめながら、若者は小声で言った。「あなたは敗北するかもしれません」

王は笑う。「それを信じるのならば、お前は愚か者だ。だが、忠実に役割を果たしたのだから、それもどうでも良い。さっさと去ね」

男はそわそわとしながら笑った。「ええ、ええ、そうです。役割は果たしました。ですが、報酬についてまだ…」

ラウフェイは彼を見やる。「報酬だと？」

「あなたは私がもたらす情報に金銭を約束しました」衛兵は胸に輝くアスガルド兵の小さな紋章を輝かせていた。「そのことについてお尋ねしています」

「ああ、そうだったな」ラウフェイが言った。「報酬か」

ラウフェイは彼の隣に立つ兵を見やった。「狼に食わせてやれ」

男はのけぞると、逃げ出そうとしたがすぐに捕まってしまった。

「そんな！」巨人に運び去られながら彼は嘆願した。「王よ、私はあなたのために働いたのに！どうか！」

彼の悲鳴は徐々に遠のき、しばらくすると、ラウフェイはそれが唐突に止むのを聞いた。

とはいえ、彼の思考は全く別のことに集中していたので、どうでもよかった。今の彼にとっては、子供を確保することが全てだった。

＊＊＊

彼の小さな書斎に篭り、ロキは机について何かを書いていた。部屋には静寂が満ちており、紙の上を羽ペンが走る音しかなかった。

太陽の光が彼を照らし、その顔を華麗に光り輝かせている。濡れ羽色の髪は緑色のリボンで束ねられており、僅かな後れ毛が彼の顔にかかっていた。ロキは手を上げて目の前に落ちてきたそれを払う。

彼の視界に手が入り、彼は唇を引き結んだ。

ソーを殺してやる。

ロキの手は緑色になっていた。一応、これでもかというほど擦ったので、だいぶ薄まった緑色ではあったが。それだけでない。彼の全身、首から下は全て、薄れ始めた緑色に染まっていた。自分に何が起こったのか発覚した時、彼はソーを見つけ出して掴みかかり、殺してやろうかとも思ったのだが、蛙のように緑色に染まった肌を城中に晒すには、彼は容姿を気にしすぎていた。

何が起こったのかは、とても単純な話だ。

ロキが湯浴みを堪能している間、あるいはその前に、ソーが彼のお気に入りの香油を仕立て屋から盗んだ緑色の染料と入れ替えたのだ。肌が乾燥しないよう、ロキがその香油を全身に塗りたくるのが好きなのだと、ソーは良く知っていた。だから、身体を洗い終えたロキが浴槽から出た時には鮮やかな暗緑色に染まっていたのだった。彼はしばらく鏡に映しだされた己の姿を凝視し、夢を見ているのではなく、現実に肌の色を染められたのだと理解するのに時間を要した。

最初に起きた衝動、つまりソーの首を締め上げたいという願望を押し殺し、ロキは再び風呂に戻った。可能な限り体中を擦り、色を落としたが、完全には落ちなかった。それは少し薄れた色合いにはなっていたが、彼を嘲笑うように皮膚に残っていたのだ。

彼は首を振り、手元の羊皮紙に戻った。

扉がノックされる。

誰かが部屋を訪れる予定でもあっただろうかとロキは顔を上げた。そんな者は誰も思い浮かばず、ロキは肩を竦めて手元の作業に戻った。誰であろうと、そのうち諦めて去るだろう。

再び扉が叩かれる音が、先程より大きく響いた。

もしや、ソーがようやく彼の悪戯の犠牲者になってくれたのだろうかと思い、彼は席を立ち、緑色の肌を隠すために手袋をはめるとドアに向かった。

しかし、ソーが罠に嵌ったのなら、彼にも聞こえていたはずだった。

「誰だ？」扉越しに尋ねる。

「わしだ。主神だ」オーディンの声がした。

ロキの目が見開かれた。彼は躊躇する。

彼が国に戻って以来、オーディンのことは苦手であり、彼の前では慎重にならざるを得ない。その彼がここ、ロキの私室の扉の前にいるということ自体、悪い予感しかしなかった。

ロキは固唾を呑むと、扉を開けた。

目の前にオーディンがその強い存在感を放ちながら立っていた。普段着を纏い、杖を持っていなかったが、だからといって威圧感が減ったわけではない。

「これは主神様」ロキは頭を下げた。「どうぞお入りになってください」

オーディンは部屋に入ると、中を見回した。遠い昔に、彼はロキの部屋を訪れなくなっていた。彼がまだ子供の頃だったかもしれない。そしてこの時になって部屋に入ってくると、オーディンはまるで別世界に迷い込んだかのようだった。

二つ続きの部屋の壁沿い、ドーム状の天井を支える柱の向こう側にベッドが置かれている。その向かい側にバルコニーがあり、おかげで心地よい風がベッドの方まで運ばれていた。バルコニーの横には小さなテーブルと二脚の椅子。右側の壁、柱の隣には使用されていない暖炉と黒い絨毯、そして二脚のクッションの効いた椅子が置かれていた。

そしてオーディンが今佇んでいる場所には優雅な黒鉄の長椅子が扉に向けて置かれている。その前に長いテーブルがあった。これらに、オーディンは歩み寄った。

「扉をしめろ」主神が命じる。

ロキは生唾を呑みこんで、言われたとおりにした。なるべくゆっくりと行動する。何故か、胸中に恐怖が沸き起こり、重く陣取った。何か悪いことが起ころうとしている。

「こちらへ、ロキ」オーディンが言った。「座りなさい」

ロキはオーディンからできるだけ離れた所に腰を下ろした。「何でしょう、主神様？」

オーディンは溜め息をついた。「まっすぐ本題に入ろう。無駄口を叩く意味はないのでな」

「ええ」ロキは平静を保った。

「お前と話したいことがふたつある。他に聞かれる場合を考えて、もっと近くに座ってもらった方がいい」オーディンが告げた。

ロキは息を吸い込む。「わかりました、主神様」

ロキが隣に座ると、オーディンは彼を見つめた。

「まず話したいのは、このことだ」彼はロキの戒められた手首を掴み上げた。「理由があってこれを着けているのだと思っているが」

「もちろんです」ロキは相手に掴まれた手を振り解こうとはしなかった。

オーディンは彼を見つめ、手首を放した。「殺人罪で王族が刑罰を受ける日が来ようとは思わなかった。お前は自白したのか？お前が男を殺したことを」

ロキは沸き起こった怒りを抑えた。「他にどんな理由でこれを着けるとお思いですか？」

オーディンは肩を竦めた。「お前はいくつもの罪を犯してきたからな。その全てを覚えておくことができなくなるほどだ」

ロキは目を眇めた。「もしも私を罵るためにここに来られたのでしたら、これ以上続ければ私は出て行きます。ですが、他に言うことがあるのでしょう？さっさと次の話をすればよろしい」

オーディンの目に怒りが宿った。「よくも、そのような口の利き方ができるな？お前の父親に向かって」

ロキは皮肉っぽく哄笑した。「あなたは私の父などではない。あなたの口からそのような言葉が飛び出ることさえ奇妙に聞こえる。私があなたの血筋ではないと、これまで散々言ってこられたではありませんか。何故今その間違いを犯すのですか？」彼は微笑む。「私に何かさせたいことでも？ああ、それならば合点がいく。私のようなゴミ屑のもとを訪れる理由が他に思い当たりませんもの」

「黙れ！」オーディンが怒鳴った。「わしが肉親であろうがなかろうが、敬意を示してもらおうか」

「なぜ？」ロキは冷笑を浮かべて訊いた。「私が敬意を抱くようなことを、あなたは何一つしていない。私を確実に苦しめる契約に合意したではありませんか。もうお忘れですか？」

「お前もあの合意ではラウフェイが負けたことを理解しているはずだ」オーディンが言った。「お前は馬鹿ではない。お前とて、ただ待つだけでいずれラウフェイが死ぬことを分かっているだろう。そうすれば、奴の王国は崩壊し、契約も無効になる」

ロキは面倒臭そうにぐるりと目を回した。「あなたのお好きに考えればよろしい」

オーディンは目を閉じると、溜め息をついた。「ロキ、わしは喧嘩をしに来たのではない」

「そうだったのですか？」ロキは驚いたふりをして訊き返した。「お許しを。怒鳴られていたので、つい」

「その銀の舌は調教が必要だな」オーディンが唸った。手を上げ、疲れたように顔を擦る。「だが、わしがここに来た理由をお前は悟っているのだろう？」ロキが当てつけるような発言を返してこなかったので、彼は続けた。「お前にソーと話してほしいのだ」

ロキは内心驚いていたが、うまく隠した。これは思わぬ話だった。

「あれは王となったが、それにはいくつかの責任がついてくる」オーディンが言葉を続ける。「そのうち一つに関して、わしがいくら言っても聞かんのだ。国には王がいるが、王妃と世継ぎも必要としておる。わしの言葉も、お前の母親の言葉もソーには届かないようだが、あれはお前をずいぶんと信頼しているからな。お前に頼もうと…」

「結婚して子を得ろと、私にソーを説得してほしいと？」ロキが静かに尋ねた。

「そうだ」オーディンが答える。

その時ロキの胸中を貫いた苦痛は想定外だった。胸が締め付けられる思いに、彼はだんだんと息苦しくなっていった。外の空気に当たりたい。彼の中で荒れ狂う様々な感情から意識を遠ざけるため、何かをしないといけないと思った。あまりに強烈な衝動に、彼は吐き気すら感じていた。

「ロキ？」オーディンが言う。「やってくれるか？」

ロキは込み上げる吐き気をなんとか抑えた。「もちろんです。殺人者は人生における選択肢がほとんどありませんからね」

オーディンは唸り声をもらし、疲れた様子で立ち上がった。「お前は自ら殺人者になった。お前のとった行動は不要なものだった。ソーはあの男をアスガルドから追放した。戻ってくれば、死刑になるところだった。あの男を殺す義務はソーのものであるはずで、おまえのものではなかった」そう言って、彼は溜め息をついた。「いつか、あやつもお前が見せる態度ばかりに気を取られず、視野を広げることができれば、お前の真の姿に気がつくかもしれんな」

「裏切り者の殺人者としての？」ロキは立ち去るオーディンの背中に問いかけた。

「いいや」オーディンは悲しげに答えた。「ただの傷ついた者としての」

彼は後ろ手に扉を閉め、ロキを独りにした。

＊＊＊

夕食にありついた後、ソーは自室に戻るところだった。そこに通じる廊下はほぼ無人であり、時折通り過ぎる使用人の姿がちらほらとあるだけだ。彼のブーツの踵が宮殿の高価な大理石の上でカツカツと音を鳴らし、静寂を破っていた。

彼は顔を顰め、脚の痒みを掻いた。それは昼食後に始まり、それからずっと体中をかゆみが襲っている。玉座の間にいる間に脚や背中を狂人みたいに掻き毟らないでいるのに、彼は意思の力を総動員しなければならなかった。

痒みが徐々に増すので、彼は歩く速度を上げた。

何故こんなことになっているのかは、分かっている。これはソーがロキに染料を盛ったことに対する報復だ。そのことを思い出し、彼は腹の中で笑った。彼の顔に浮かんだに違いない表情を見ることができなかったのが心残りだ。それを見るために大金をはたくことも厭わなかっただろう。

ようやく王族の居室へ続く回廊の扉を開け放ったソーは、溜め息をついた。体中の痒みを冷たい風呂で静めることを思う。ズボンまでごわごわとしているように感じられた。固く居心地悪くなった布地が痒い皮膚を擦って刺激している。しかも、妙な臭いまでし始めている。新鮮味のないその臭いは、どこか肉を思わせた。ロキが使った薬品が何なのかは見当もつかなかったが、嫌な副作用もあったものだ。自室に近づきながら、ソーは首を振る。ロキは中途半端な仕事はしないのだ。

チラリとロキの部屋の閉ざされた扉を見やり、まだ早い時間帯ではあるが、抱かせてくれないだろうかと考えた。唐突に痒みが増して、ソーはその考えを放棄した。まずは風呂だ。ロキを抱くことはその後考えればいい。

自室の扉を開くと、中に入る。

まず最初に認識したのは、破かれたクッションと徹底的に乱された部屋だった。彼の私物がそこら中に散らばっており、まるで怒りに任せた誰かが暴れた結果のようだった。一瞬、ロキの仕業かと思ったがすぐに否定する。彼の悪戯に対する姿勢は野心的かもしれなかったが、彼は決して狂人ではない。

次に認識したのは、嫌なことに、彼が一人ではないということだった。喉の奥から上がるような低い唸り声が耳に届いた。ソーはゆっくりと振り返り、狼のような大きな犬が二匹ベッドの上に陣取っているのを発見した。彼はその犬を知っている。国の宝物庫を守る二匹の番犬だ。宝物庫にある黄金を狙い忍び込む輩に対し、非常に獰猛になるよう、オーディンとロキが二人掛かりで訓練していた。二匹の犬を見つめていると、ソーは彼らが普段よりも危険な生き物に見えることに気がついた。

そして、最後に認識したのは、彼らが腹を空かせているから危険に見えるということだった。おそらく、一日中彼の部屋にいたのだろう。腐りかけの肉の臭いが漂い、ソーはロキの報復の全容を悟って驚愕に目を見開いていた。

犬は空気中に漂う臭いを嗅ぎ、ベッドから飛び降りると、ソーの方へ忍び寄ってきた。

部屋の反対側にハンマーを見つけて、ソーは罵り声を上げていた。

「あいつ、あとで絶対にシメてやる」

ソーは尻尾を巻いて逃げだした。

＊＊＊

ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグが訓練施設へ向かっていると、獣の咆哮のような声が聞こえ、さらに悲鳴と罵声が聞こえてきた。

何事かとそれぞれの得物を手に、二人は襲われている人物を助けるために声のした方へ駆け出した。

その必要はなかったのだが。

廊下の向こう側からソーが飛ぶような速度で駆けてきた。

「どけ！」彼が叫ぶ。

二人は慌ててその場を飛びのいて王に道を譲ると、彼は物凄い勢いで二人の間を駆け抜けていった。

「なんだ、今の――」ファンドラルはソーが何から逃げているのかを見るために振り返り、言葉を切った。巨大な犬が二匹、ソーを追って駆けてくる姿に目を見張る。

「伏せろ！」ファンドラルが犬の向かう先に佇むヴォルスタッグにタックルを掛けた。

怪物のような犬どもが、直前までヴォルスタッグの立っていた位置を強烈な勢いで駆け抜けていくさまを、床に転がった二人は呆然と見送った。

一人と二匹はそのまま回廊を、悲鳴と咆哮を発しながら駆け去って行った。

「なあ」ファンドラルが立ち上がりながら言った。「助けた方がいいかな？」

ヴォルスタッグも立ち上がると、服についた埃を叩き落とした。「いいや、あいつが怒らせたんだろうから、あいつが犬を落ち着かせるべきだろう。食べ物でも探しに行かないか？」

「あいつらが獰猛なのは知ってるだろう」ファンドラルは言って、ソーが消えた方角を見つめている。

「ソーもな」ヴォルスタッグが答える。「だいたい、あいつは王族だ。あの犬どもも本気で襲ったりはしないだろう」

「何故そう言い切れる？」ファンドラルが訊いた。

「オーディン王が直々にあいつらを調教したことを忘れたのか？」ヴォルスタッグが言った。「ほら、どけ。なんだか腹が減ってきた」

ファンドラルはもう一度だけ回廊の向こう側を見やった。「お前は行けばいいさ。俺はちょっくらソーが無事かどうか見てくる」

ヴォルスタッグが何かを言いかけたが、ファンドラルはすでに立ち去っていた。

「面倒だな！」ヴォルスタッグは唸り、彼の後を追った。

彼らがソーを探し出すのに時間はかからなかった。悲鳴と笑い声を辿るだけで良かったのだから。宮殿を出て少しした場所に人だかりができていた。女たちはいつでも逃げられるよう後方に下がっていたが、男たちは肝試しのように近くまで寄っていた。

彼らの間を押し退けて進んだファンドラルは、目の前の光景に足を止めた。

二匹の犬はアスガルドの馬よりも大きかったが、巨木の根本に座り、木の葉の間に隠れた男が下りてくるのを待っているようだ。

「悪い子だ！」ソーが彼らを怒鳴っている。「どこかへ行け！」

彼らに近づきながら、ファンドラルは笑みを噛み殺さねばならなかった。一定の距離を保ち、立ち止まる。兵士の中でも勇敢な者が進み出て、王に逃げる隙を与えるために口笛で犬を呼びながら、肉などの食べ物で注意を引こうとしていたが、あまりうまくいっていない。犬の注意は完全にソーに向けられていた。

「ミョルニルの存在をお忘れですか、王よ？」ファンドラルは非常に楽しそうに訊いた。

「犬相手に俺のハンマーなどいらん！」ソーが唸る。「なんとかするさ」

「本当に？」剣士が尋ねる。「どうやって？」

「ほっといてくれ！」ソーはピシャリと言って、片方の犬が後足で立って彼に前脚を伸ばしてきたのを見て慌ててもっと高く登る。「下がれ！」

犬はただ彼を見上げたまま唸り、もう片方の犬も後足で立ちあがると吠えはじめた。

あまりの大音量に、群衆の多くは安全な場所まで逃げ出した。

そこにヴォルスタッグが現れ、状況を見ると大声で笑いだした。「なんだこれは？」

「お前には関係ない！」ソーが唸る。「群衆をどうにかしてくれ。危ないことになるかもしれんからな」

それはその通りだと、ファンドラルは思った。この場に集った者たちなど、この番犬らにかかれば容易く噛み千切ることができるだろう。

踵を返し、群衆を遠ざけはじめる。

「王のご命令だ。犬の拘束できるまで、各自自宅で待機するように」ファンドラルは言って、彼らに立ち去るよう命じていた。

ヴォルスタッグは思う存分に笑ってから彼に続いた。

やがて、ソーの周りは比較的静かになった。犬たちの唸り声を除いて。

「ロキめ。覚えていろよ」

その時、口笛の低い音色が漂ってきた。

その方角に頭を向けると、建物の陰にロキが立っていた。緑色に染まった肌を全て覆い隠し、ソーに笑顔を向けている。

犬たちは直ちにロキを見やった。彼はもう一度、二度と、口笛を吹き、二匹の犬は彼の元に駆け寄るとその左右に座った。

「良い子だ」ロキは愛しげに彼らの耳の裏を掻いてやる。

ソーは目を眇めた。「ロキ、これは洒落にならんぞ。殺されるところだった」

犬の巨大な顎の下をロキが撫でてやると、それは嬉しげに尻尾を振った。もう片方の犬が彼の注意を引くようにクンクン鳴いている。先程まであんなにも獰猛に振る舞っていた犬が突然、ロキの前では甘えん坊になる姿は驚きに値した。

「言ったはずだぞ、兄上」ロキは微笑み、さらに巨大で暗い色合いの犬の頭を何度も撫でた。「これは戦争だと。もう下りてきてもいいぞ。彼らはあなたを攻撃しない」

ソーは慎重な眼差しを犬どもに向けたまま、ゆっくりと木から下りた。犬は随分と穏やかになっており、ロキの愛情を得ようと甘える仔犬のような振る舞いだ。

「お前は本当にいい子だな」猫撫で声で黒い犬に語り掛けるロキは、懐から革紐を取り出した。「なあ、フェンリル？」

「フェンリルだと？」ソーは彼に近づきながら尋ねた。「そいつを名付けたのか？」

ロキはじろりと彼を睨みつけ、何かが彼の瞳を駆け抜けた。「当たり前だ」その動物を撫でながら首輪に紐を括りつける。「育てるのを手伝ったんだから」

「そうだな」ソーは言って、安全な位置で立ち止まった。ロキがぼんやりと撫でているもう片方の犬を見やる。「そっちの名前は？」

ロキがそちらの犬を見下ろせば、それは地面に横たわって腹を見せ、ロキの注意を引いた。その腹を撫でてやりながら、こちらの首輪にも紐を括りつける。「こちらはブルータスだ」

ソーは頷いた。「そうか。とにかく、そいつらを連れて行ってくれ。それからいい加減餌をやってくれないか」

これに、ロキは怒りも露わに睨み返してきて、ピシャリと言い放っていた。「安心してくれ。私が命じない限り、この子たちがあんたに噛みつくことはない。その声のトーンを使い続けるというのなら、命じてしまうかもしれないがな」

勢いよく踵を返すと、ロキは彼らを持ち場に返すために軽く革紐を引っ張り、犬たちは素直に彼について行った。

ソーは困惑して彼を見送った。

たかが犬のためにそこまで怒る必要があるだろうか。

＊＊＊

数日後、ロキは夕食の時間に遅れていた。

その日、百回以上は繰り返した気がするが、またも風呂に入っていた彼は未だ緑色の肌を見せないようきっちりとした衣服に身を包んだ。黒い手袋もはめると、扉に向かって歩き出す。

廊下に人影はなく、王族の居室が並ぶ一角から回廊に出る扉へ向かう間、彼のブーツが軽やかな足音を立てていた。

両開きの扉に辿りつき、取っ手を引っ張ると、それは鍵がかかっていた。ロキは溜め息をついて天井を仰ぐ。背後で動きがあった。

「まるで酔った象のような忍び歩きだぞ、ソー」ロキは言って、振り返る。「聾者だってあんたに気づいてしまう」

ソーは彼の後ろで壁に寄り掛かっている。ロキが振り向いた時に何かを背に隠していた。

ソーは彼に微笑みかけた。「食事に向かっていたのか、恋人よ」

ロキは彼に冷ややかな目を向けた。「これが何かの冗談のつもりなら言っておくが、ソー、私は疲れてるんだ。あんたが望むなら、停戦してもいい」

「悪戯の神がそんなに簡単に諦めるのか？」ソーは尋ねたが、壁から体を離すと両手を前方に差し出し、そこに納まった物をロキに見せた。

それは黒くて古い、大きな鍵だった。

「なんだ、それは？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーは息をつき、鍵を指に引っ掛けてくるくると回しながら言った。「城の地下にある古い倉庫を巡回していた時に奇妙な古い収納箱を見つけてな。表面に見たこともない模様が描かれていて、俺には何が何だかわからない」

「古い収納箱？」ロキが冷淡に訊き返した。

「学者に訊いてみれば、何千年も昔に俺たちの祖父が持ってきた物ではないかと話していた」ソーが言った。「まだ開けてない」

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げた。

「ロキ、お前が興味を示すものかもしれない」ソーが告げる。「古い魔術書、学術的な書物、伝記ものとか」

ロキは片手を上げて彼を制した。「それがあんたを黙らせて、夕食を部屋で取れるようにしてくれるのなら、見せてもらおうか」

ソーは顔を輝かせた。「よし、その通りにしよう。収納箱は俺の部屋に持って来てある。ついて来い」

ソーは踵を返して自室へ向かい、ロキは後に続くほかなかった。

ロキは首を振る。「後悔することになりそうだ」

＊＊＊

巻物を次々と食い漁るかのように読み進めるロキを、ソーは眺めていた。

魔術師は床に胡坐をかいて座り、また別の羊皮紙に手を伸ばす。命でもかかっているかのように、異国の言語をスラスラと読み解く翠の瞳は大きく見開かれていた。貪欲に書物を読み漁る彼は、先程まで見せていた超然とした態度は見当たらず、そこにあるのは好奇心、知識へ対する飽くなき渇望だけであった。

途中まで食べていた料理には、読み始めてから一切触れていない。

「ソー、これが何なのか分かってるのか？」ロキは収納箱に齧りついて尋ねた。

「面白いか？」ソーが訊く。

ロキはそこに含まれた楽しげな声色には気づかない。「これらの書物はアスガーディアンが手に入れることのできなかった系統の呪文が使われていた古代にまで遡るものだ。材料の一つひとつ、手順まで細かく記されている」彼は瞳を輝かせてソーに視線を向けた。「これで全く新しい系統の魔術を編み出せるかもしれないんだ！」

感動に満ちたその表情は、まるで恋人の話でもしているようだとソーは思った。

「どうやってこれを見つけたんだ？」ロキは尋ね、すでに一度目を通している羊皮紙を手に取り、また読み始めた。

ソーは微笑む。「命じたんだ」

これにロキは困惑して彼を見上げた。「なんだって？」

「三カ月ほど前だったか、こういう古い箱がどこかに保管されているという話を聞いた」ソーが説明した。「それがアスガルド内にあると確認が取れるなり、俺は学士二名と労働者数名に捜索を命じたんだ。時間はかかったが、国内にある古代遺跡の中で見つかった。俺たちが子供の頃訪れたことのある、封じられた古代都市だ。大金を払ったんだぞ」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。「あんたにとって何の価値もない物にどうしてそこまで時間と労力を費やしたんだ？」彼は尋ね、手元の紙切れに視線を戻した。

「お前のためだ」ソーが答えた。「これはお前への贈り物だ」

驚いて、ロキは彼を見上げた。口が開かれたが、言葉は出てこない。

ソーは笑った。「言葉を失ったか？」

またも、ロキは僅かに口を動かしたが絶句したままだった。やがて、首を振りながら声を出す。

「冗談だろう？」なんとか口にする。「これはとても金で買えるような代物ではない。誰かに贈り物として捧げるなど、ありえない」

ソーは席を立ち、彼の隣に腰を下ろした。「誰か、ではないぞ、ロキ。お前への、お前だけへの贈り物だ」

「これには王朝一つ分の歴史がある」ロキが述べる。  
ソーは手を伸ばし、彼の頬をなぞった。「他の誰の物でもない、俺の愛しい人よ」

ロキはその色鮮やかな青い瞳を見つめ、それからソーの首にかかるペンダントに視線を落とした。仄かな灯りの中でそれは煌めいていた。

「ありがとう」ロキは掠れた声で告げた。「私にとって、これがどれほどの意味を持つか、言葉で言い尽くせないほどだ」

ソーは喚情的な笑みを浮かべた。「なら、行動で示してくれ」

ロキは目を眇める。「絶対に何か別の目的があるんだと思ってた」

ソーはニヤリと笑んだ。「それはいつだってある」

指先をペンダントのチェーンに引っ掛けたロキは、ソーを近くに引き寄せた。「今回ばかりは、構わないけど」

＊＊＊

ソーに助け起こされながらロキは笑みを浮かべていたが、そのまま王の腕に抱きかかえられ、ベッドに運ばれると、驚いた声を上げていた。

ロキはソーの肩に腕を回した。「鍵は掛けたのか？」

「夕食が運ばれてきた後、最初にしたことがそれだ」

「色魔だな」ロキが言う。

「お前に対してだけはな」ソーは笑んだ。

彼はロキをベッドの上に下ろすと、上体を傾けた。

「ああ、お前はなんて美しいんだ」ソーは言って、ロキと額を押し合わせた。「いつまで経っても慣れそうにない」

ソーは彼の手を取ると、手袋に覆われていない手首に口づけをした。ロキの指が彼の指に絡まり、満足気な溜め息をついている。僅かに覗く素肌を食むように唇を動かし、ロキの身体が震えるのを堪能した。

ロキはソーの首に腕を回すと、彼を引き寄せて唇にキスをした。そのまま彼の頬に唇を這わせ、耳元へと移動させていき、指先で彼の髪を梳いた。

「ゆっくりと進めよう」ロキが囁いた。

「お前がそう望むなら」ソーは言って、再びロキと唇を合わせた。指先に黒髪を一房巻き付けて、相手を徐々に押し倒し、やがて彼はベッドに横たわるロキに覆い被さっていた。両手でロキのシャツの前を解きはじめる。「一秒ごと存分に味わい、感覚一つひとつを堪能し尽してから、次に移ろうか」

手袋に覆われたロキの指先が彼の背を彷徨い、チュニックの高価な布地を引っ掻いた。「あなたからそんな言葉を引き出すのは熱情に浮かされた頭か？それとも結局詩の勉強でもしたのか？」

「お前にはこの夜のことをいつまでも憶えていてほしい」ソーはロキのシャツを開くと、その素肌に手を這わせた。

「忘れられるわけがない」ロキが相手のシャツを引っ張った。ソーが僅かに上体を起こし、協力したので、頭から脱がせてやった。「まるで蛙にでもなった気分だ」

ソーは彼の長く優雅な首筋を口づけで辿り、笑みを浮かべていた。「お前は俺の蛙だ」

「どうしても蛙なんだな」ソーが軽く彼の素肌を食んだので、ロキは呻いていた。「あんたは必ずこの報いを受けることになる」

ソーは笑みを絶やさない。「好きなだけ罰を与えてくれていいぞ」

ロキは唐突にソーの体が離れるのを感じた。「何をしてるんだ？」

ソーは彼の隣に横たわった。「お前の罰を待っている」

ロキは彼を見つめながら笑った。「優しくしないってことは分かっているんだろうな？」

ソーは片目を瞑ってみせた。「やれるものならやってみろ」

ロキはソーの腰に跨る形で座った。脱ぎかけのシャツを完全に取り去ると、いい加減にそのあたりに放り投げた。空いた手でベッドを囲うカーテンの紐を引っ張り、垂れ幕を下ろした。

ソーは片手を頭の後ろに置いて横になり、鮮やかな青い瞳で彼を見つめている。

ロキは両手をソーの胸板の上で広げると、上体を倒して彼に口づけをした。それから鼻先に、そして頬に、また唇にキスを落とす。ソーの唇に舌を這わせて侵入しようとする。ソーが口を開くと、ロキは一刻の猶予もなく舌を滑り込ませ、ソーに唸り声を上げさせた。

ロキが徐々に体を起こすと、ソーは肘を使って上体を起こし、相手を追いかけて口づけを続けようとした。ロキは彼の胸板に手をやり、彼を押し返す。

中断された口づけに困惑したソーが彼を見返していた。

ロキは唇に笑みを湛えると、手袋に覆われた手を口元まで持ってきた。指先を一つ歯の間に挟み、ゆっくりと手袋を外した。その様子を眺めながら、ソーはこれまで見てきた中でも最も蠱惑的な光景だと思った。喉が痞え、焼けるような強い興奮が彼を呑み込もうとした。

身体を寄せると、ロキは再び彼に口づけをしながらそのズボンに手をゆっくりと伸ばした。

「あなたには処罰を約束しました、我が王よ」ロキは彼の首筋に唇を押し当てて言った。

ソーは笑い、彼の髪に指を通すと顔を引き寄せて唇を捉えた。「これがお前の言う罰ならば、どうぞ続けてくれ」

押し当てられた唇でロキの口が笑みの形になるのを感じた。「私の罰はまだ始まってもいないよ」

ロキは両手をソーの肩に添えると、僅かに爪を立てながら素肌の上を滑らせ、その厚い胸板、割れた腹筋を下りていき、さらに下の方まで手を彷徨わせた。

片手が彼のズボンの中へ滑り込むのを感じたソーがロキの口内に呻き声を漏らす。すでに立ちあがったものにも僅かに爪を立てられ、ソーは息を呑むと首をのけぞらせた。その隙を狙って、ロキは彼の髪を掴み、首を固定してその喉元に口づけの攻撃を始めた。

ロキに呼び覚まされる快感に、ソーは目を閉じていた。ロキの歯が首筋の敏感な場所に立てられたが、それがもたらした一瞬の痛みを舐めとるかのように優しいキスが続いた。その間も下では彼の爪がソーを苛めている。

ロキの手に腰を押しつけながら、ソーは言葉もなくその愛撫を続けてほしいとねだっていた。

ロキは笑い、彼の髪から手を放すとその目を覗き込んだ。「焦れた？」

ソーも笑い返し、キスを求めて顔を寄せた。「いつだって」

ロキは彼の後ろ頭を支えるように手を添えて唇を捉えると、同時にその象徴に手の平を押し当てた。ソーの喘ぎ声が漏れ、ロキは手に力を込める。ソーの性器を押し潰すような動きは拷問と呼ぶにふさわしく、ソーの口から次々と快楽に溺れた声が漏れ出た。ロキは彼を引っ張り、押し潰し、探っては指先で楽器を弾くように弄った。時折爪を立てては軽く引っ掻き、腫れ上がった男根を弾いては指を広げて優しく揉んだ。

彼の喉元の皮膚を食みながら、徐々に耳朶へ向かう。「気持ち良くないか？」

ソーは呻き、激しく息をついて旨を上下させていた。「とんでもなく気持ちいい」

「もう充分ですか、陛下？」ロキが悪戯っぽく尋ねる。

「お前が足りることはない」ソーは彼の両腕を掴むと一気に位置を交換し、彼に覆い被さった。「待つのはもう充分だがな」

ロキは目を眇めた。「ずるい」

「待とうと思えば待てるが」ソーは言って、彼の首筋に唇を寄せた。「お前が自分の快楽を延期してまで俺を待たせるのは理解できん」

ロキは彼の髪を引っ張った。「分かった。どうも、私があなたに罰を与えようとしても、この方法で最後まで完遂できた例がないな。もっと別の、痛みを伴う罰を試したほうが良いかもしれない」

「仕方あるまい」ソーは彼の肩に唇を落とし、底に噛みつきながらロキの衣服を完全に取り払った。彼が美しい裸体を晒した後、自分もズボンを脱ぎ捨てる。

先程ロキが言っていたことを思い出し、ソーはしばらく彼の後孔を撫でてから指を一本忍び込ませた。彼を痛めつけたくはないのだから。

ロキは喘ぎ声をもらして背を反らし、驚いた悲鳴を小さく上げていた。その唇をキスで塞ぎ、相手の喉を突いて出る他の声を全て貪るように呑み込んだ。

「目の前でお前が快楽に溺れる姿を見たいとよく思っている」ソーは言うと、ロキの中で指を曲げ、相手の腰を躍らせた。「そしてお前がそうなる度に、もっと見たいと願ってしまう」

「黙ってキスして」

ソーはそれに従い、彼にキスをすると口内で舌を動かすと同時に指をもう一本狭い孔に押し込ませた。

ロキは彼の腕の中でわななき、彼の指を精密な筋肉が強く締めつけた。

ソーは彼の中で指を何度も繰り返して動かし、ぴったりと吸いついてくる通路に出し入れした。それと同時に親指でロキの性器を弄る。

驚いた声を上げ、ロキは彼の下で腰を突き上げた。目を閉じており、彼は開いた口で呼吸している。

「思ったんだが」ロキは息も絶え絶えに言った。「一度くらいあなたの上に乗りたい」

ソーは彼の胸板に唇を這わせながら笑みを浮かべる。「次にな。約束しよう」

ロキがニヤリと笑った。「今はどうだ？」

彼の言葉をソーが認識する前に、先程ソーがやったようにひきょうなやり方で身体の位置を入れ替えると、ロキは彼を押し倒してベッドに押さえつけた。

ソーが何かを言う前にその唇を捉え、彼の腰の上に跨ってちょうど良い位置を探る。

「さて」ロキは息を吸い込んで彼を見下ろした。「続けようか」

ロキが頭を下ろして彼にキスしてくると、ソーは目を輝かせた。彼はソーの胸板の上で片手の指を広げて爪を立て、もう片方の手でソーを自分の後孔に導いた。

ソーも片手を伸ばして辛うじて束ねられていたロキの髪を解くと、その豊かな髪に指を通した。空いた手はロキの性器に添えられ、優しく扱きはじめた。ロキがキスを中断させようとすると、彼はさらにきつくその髪を掴み、放そうとしなかった。それと同時にソーからも腰を進め始める。

ロキの全身が強張り、ソーの腰を掴む指先が丸まった。小さく呻き声を漏らしている。

「大丈夫だ、ロキ」ソーが囁きかける。「痛くはしない」

ロキは唇をソーの頬に移動させると、そのまま彼の喉を下りて行き、肩に辿りついた。ソーの腰を掴む手に力が入り、柔らかな皮膚に爪を食い込ませた。彼を落ち着けるように背中を撫でていたソーの手を掴むと、それを自分の性器まで誘導する。興奮した象徴にソーの手を擦りつけ、自分を苛めてはソーの挿入がもたらす痛みから気を反らそうとするかのようだった。

ソーは相手の好きにさせてやりながら、最後まで自分をロキの中に埋め込ませると、彼の性器を弄んでいた手を外し、両手を彼の細腰に添えた。

ロキは彼と目を合わせた。その翠の瞳は涙の膜を張っていたが、ソーと唇を合わせるために頭を下ろした。

「いいよ」

許可を得て、ソーは緩やかな律動を刻み始め、はじめはゆっくりと、やがてロキの苦悶の声が快楽による嬌声に変わるにつれて徐々に速めていった。彼はなんとか自分の激情を抑えようとしていたが、ロキが彼の肩に噛みつき、その腕に爪を立てた手を這わせると、我慢が効かなくなった。

ソーは忍耐の手綱を放棄するとロキを引き摺り下ろし、その上に覆い被さって力強く腰を突き上げるあまり、ベッドがガンガンと壁にぶつかって大きな音を立てるほどになった。

快楽に溺れたロキの嬌声は、ソーが腰を突く度に歓喜の悲鳴に変わっていった。ソーの腰に両脚を巻きつけ、荒々しい力で以て突き上げられる間、その肩を掴んで嵐が過ぎ去るまで耐えていた。

そして、あまりに呆気なく、ソーはガクガクと腰を震わせてロキの上に倒れ込んだ。そのすぐ後にロキは自分の中の緊張が切れて絶頂の波が押し寄せるのを感じた。ソーの巨躯にしがみついたロキの体を駆け巡る震えが治まり落ち着くまで、彼はただ相手を抱きしめ返していた。

＊＊＊

誰かが扉を叩く音に、ソーの意識が浮上した。先程眠りに落ちたばかりだったので、それを奇妙に思った。ノックの音を無視して再び寝入ろうとする。

だが、彼を必死に揺り起そうとするロキのことは無視できなかった。

「ソー、起きろ！」ロキの声にはパニックが滲み出ている。「くそっ、起きろ、このばか！」

ロキに頭を叩かれると、ソーはようやく起き上がった。

「なんだ？」彼は尋ねる。ロキの目は恐慌をきたしたように見開かれていた。「ロキ、どうした？」

「ソー、ドアを開けなさい！」扉を叩くオーディンの声がした。

ソーは顔色を失い、ベッドを囲うカーテン越しに扉が見えるかのようにそちらの方に目をやった。

「ソー、このドアを開けなさいと言っている！」オーディンは怒鳴ると、何かをドアに叩きつけてこじ開けようとしているようだ。

ソーは目を見開き、振り返るとちょうどロキがカーテンの隙間から出て行こうとするところだった。

「待て！」ソーが抑えた声で呼び止める。

「ソー！」オーディンの声が響いた。

ロキは急いで衣服を拾い上げ、ソーを無視している。手を伸ばして彼に触れると、ロキは立ち上がって彼を向いた。

「見つかるわけにはいかないっ」ロキは掠れた声を出すと、オーディンが忙しなく叩いている扉を凝視した。「どうなるか分かってるはずだ」

「見つからない」ソーは彼を衣装箪笥まで連れて行った。「父上が出て行くまで中に隠れているんだ」

「ソー、この扉を蹴破ってでも入るぞ！」

「今行きます！」ソーは扉に向かって声を上げながらロキを衣装箪笥の中に押し込んだ。「ここで静かにしていろ」

ロキは抗った。「頭でもおかしくなったのか！？ここに来たってことは、きっともう知られてる！」

「俺が対処するから」彼はロキにキスをすると箪笥の戸を閉めて、外から鍵を掛けた。ズボンを履きながら、ロキとの関係を父にばらしてしまうような物はないか一通り部屋を見回してから扉に向かった。

髪を掻き乱して寝起きの顔を作り、扉を開けた。

オーディンは一人だった。顔色が悪い。

「お前はなぜ、まるで冬眠する熊のように深く寝入る必要があるのだ」ぶつくさと文句を言いながらオーディンは室内に足を踏み入れた。

ソーは内心胸を撫で下ろしていた。胸を締め付けるような緊張感が突如として消えた。二人の関係をオーディンが知っていたのならば、もっと怒りに満ちた顔をしていたはずだ。

オーディンは中に入って立ち止まった。その視線がベッドの乱れたシーツとロキが放り投げていたシャツに落とされた。その唇が引き結ばれる。

「誰かを連れ込んでいたようだな」オーディンが指摘した。

衣装箪笥の中で、ロキは自分を落ち着けようと口を手で覆っていた。心臓が早鐘を打っており、オーディンに聞こえてしまわないのが不思議なほどだ。

ソーは頭を掻いた。「父上、こんな夜更けに一体何の用ですか？俺は寝ていたんです」

オーディンは溜め息をつき、首を振った。「これだ」

ソーは突き出された羊皮紙に視線を落とす。「何ですか？」

「招待状だ」オーディンが告げた。「明日、ヨトゥンヘイムでディナーだそうだ。ラウフェイが是非にと言っている」

ソーはそれをひったくるように取ると、さっと目を通した。確かにそれは招待状であった。誠意ある行動として、ラウフェイはソーの夕食会に招いたのだ。

「何故？」ソーが尋ねる。

「取引の成立を確実なものとしたいのかもしれん」オーディンは肩を竦めた。「我々が本当にあやつの求めるものを明け渡すと考えているのならば、余程の愚か者ということだが」

ロキはその言葉に口角を下げた。オーディンの言葉を聞き間違えてはいないだろうか。

ソーは顔を顰め、羊皮紙を見やった。「ならば、行きます。何が目的なのか探るためだけにでも」

「危険やもしれんぞ」オーディンが言う。「誰かを連れて行った方がいい」

「では、ロキに…」

「駄目だ」オーディンがその言葉を遮った。「こんなことになったのも、ロキが原因だ。ラウフェイがロキを前にすれば、強引にでも連れ去るかもしれない。あの男の手の届かぬ、この場所に残っていた方が安全だ」

ロキは衣装箪笥の中で微動だにしなかった。耳をそばだててオーディンの言葉を聞いていた。

「あのけだものがわしの子に指一本触れることすら許せん」オーディンが言っていた。「あれはもう充分苦しんだ」

長い沈黙が下りた。

「あやつが心配でならない」オーディンが続ける。「あれはそれが本性ではないというのに、自分を悪役に仕立て上げてしまった。それがわしの責任だということも分かっておる」

「父上――」

「他の何であろうと」オーディンが言葉を遮って続けた。「わしとて馬鹿ではない。ロキがどんな者になってしまったとしても、それはわしが原因だった。違う扱い方をすれば良かった。もっと、気をつけてやらねばならなかったのだ。あの時ばかりは、わしも愚かで軽率だった」

ソーは箪笥の中の人物がその言葉を聞いていることを思い、沈黙を守った。

オーディンは溜め息をつく。「ロキはお前に話したか？何か重要な話をしてこなかったか？」

ソーは首を振る。「いいえ、特筆するようなことは何も」

オーディンは頷いた。「あれがお前のところに来た時、その言葉をしっかり聞いてやってくれんか」

「もちろんです、父上」

ロキはオーディンが歩き去る音を聞き、扉が閉まる音も聞いた。さらに数分経ってから、ソーが衣装箪笥の戸を開き、彼に笑いかけた。

「危なかったな」

ロキは口角を上げる。オーディンの言葉が彼に重くのしかかっていた。「私に言わせれば、危なすぎた」

ロキは箪笥の中から出てくると、着替えはじめた。

「どこに行くつもりだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「部屋を出てく」ロキはチュニックを頭から被った。「あなたは起きたし、まだ宵の口だ。あなたは私に触れてくるだろうし、それ自体は好きだが、明日私の父と食事をするというのなら、機敏に振る舞えるようしっかりと睡眠を取ってもらわないと」

ソーは唸った。「それくらいは大丈夫だから、ここにいろ」

ロキはズボンも履くと彼に向き直った。その頬に手を添えて口づけを贈る。「お休み」

ソーは彼を引き寄せると、濃厚な口づけに変え、相手の息を奪った。

「お休み、愛しい人よ」

ロキが出て行こうと踵を返した時、ソーが再び口を開いた。

「そういえば、何か話があったのではないか？」彼は尋ねる。「父上の言っていた重要な話とやらだ」

オーディンが彼に求めたことを思い出し、ロキは吐き気が込み上げる思いだった。胃がひっくり返るような感覚に、くらりと眩暈がした。

しかし、そんなことはおくびにも出さず、彼に微笑み返した。「明日、あなたが戻ったら」

ソーは笑んだ。「わかった。お休み、俺の心よ」

「明日は頑張って」ロキは頷きかけて、後ろ手に扉を閉めた。

＊＊＊

アスガルドが常春の暖かい国だとすれば、ヨトゥンヘイムは永遠に冬が続く寒い国だった。

曇天からは雪と氷がしきりに降り注ぎ、数フィート先ですらまともに見えなかった。

幸運なことに、ソーはすでにヨトゥンの城内にいた。城と言っても、それは岩と氷の塊でしかなく、どこまでも広がる平坦な氷原にその存在感を主張していた。

その広間をそうと呼べるのか、玉座の間の天井には幾つものつららができている。ソーから見れば、氷のみで作られた巨大な椅子が中央に陣取る薄暗い広間でしかなかった。その椅子にラウフェイは座り、様々な食料が並べられたテーブルがその前に置かれていた。ソーは彼の右隣に座り、ヨトゥンが食べ物と呼ぶものを眺めていた。

肉は生のままで半分凍っており、パンもなければエールもない、ソーが普段食べ慣れているような料理は何一つなかった。彼が食べられそうなものは果物くらいしかなく、ソーはそれを黙々と食べていた。

「お前の食欲は随分と大袈裟に語り継がれていたようだ」ラウフェイが不機嫌そうに唸った。「この機会に我が国の珍味を満喫してもらおうと思ったのだがな」

ソーはオレンジを一切れ口に放り込んだ。「正直、俺は困惑している。資源に乏しいこの地でこれほどのご馳走を用意できるとはな」

ラウフェイは目を細めた。「私が入手したワインはいかがだろうか」

彼は控えていた使用人に合図を送り、ソーは仄かに光を反射する赤い液体の注がれた氷でできたグラスを差し出された。

「わが国で最高峰のワインだ」ラウフェイが述べた。

ソーはその液体の香りを嗅ぎ、一口含んだ。悪くない。

「驚くほど美味いな」彼は言って、グラスをテーブルに置いた。

ラウフェイは笑みを見せ、食事にとりかかった。ソーは彼を凝視しないように気をつける。凄まじい光景だったし、生肉に齧り付く物音は聞くに堪えなかった。

やがて、ラウフェイは何らかの動物の生肉を喰らい終え、その脚の骨を皿に置いた。「これがただの食事会ではないこと、承知の上であるとお見受けする」

ソーは笑みを浮かべた。「当然だ。そこまで鈍感ではない」彼はグラスを手に取り、ワインをもう一口飲んだ。

ラウフェイは彼を観察しているようだ。「我々の取引がしっかりと成立していることを確認したかった。世継ぎを得られない可能性は排除せねばならんのでな」

ソーは頷き、またワインを飲む。「その可能性は心配する必要はないだろう。だが、教えてほしい。何故同じ血筋の者の中から養子を取らないのだ？」

ラウフェイは歯を剥きだした。「お前のところの王子が私の血を半分引いている」ソーが唐突に見せた怒りの眼差しを無視して続ける。「だが、本来、王族は純血種でなければならない。我々にはお前たちとは違うしきたりがある。世継ぎとして認められるためには、両親共に王族の血筋を引く者であるのが理想だ。王族同士の間にしか正当な世継ぎは生まれない。下々の血が混じるわけにはいかんのだ」

その言葉が意味することを理解するなり、ソーは目を見開いた。嫌悪感が顔に浮かんでいたのだろう、ラウフェイは轟音のような笑い声を上げていた。

「ぞっとしたか？」彼は笑んで言った。「ヨトゥンにはある特技があってな、アスガルドの王よ。必要に迫られれば、男であろうと体の構造を変え、子を産むことができるのだ。決して誇らしいことではないが、危機に迫られた時には役立つ」

「狂ってる」ソーが言った。「お前、まさか――」

「それはしない」ラウフェイが口を挟んだ。「我が子を孕ませる選択肢はオーディンが取引を成立させた時に禁じ手となった。結果的に、私は半分も巨人ではないアスガルドの子で我慢する他なくなった。だが、王家の血がある程度あれば、なんとかしてみせる」

ソーはまだ気分が悪かった。

「それで、私の後継者が生まれるのはいつ頃になる？」ラウフェイが尋ねた。「お前の王子は近いうちに何者かと婚姻し、子を得るつもりでいるか？」

ソーは内心怒りを覚えていたが、気持ち悪さで行動に移すことが困難だった。「配偶者を探しているところだ。生涯に一度の選択だからな、慎重にならねばいけない」

ラウフェイは唸り、明らかに不機嫌だった。「急いでもらわねば困る。私にはもはやあまり時間が残されていない」

ソーは鼻で笑い、先程から込み上げてくる吐き気を抑えようとした。「それはお前の問題であって、俺には関係ない」

ラウフェイが笑う。それは悪意に満ちた、予感めいたものだった。

「お前が思っているよりは関係がありそうだが」ラウフェイが笑みを浮かべて言う。

吐き気が一気に引いて、何か別のものがソーの胸中に沸いた。「何の話をしている？」

ラウフェイは彼に向き直ると、近くに寄るよう手招きした。ソーは一瞬躊躇したが、彼の方に身を乗り出し、ラウフェイが耳元で囁けるようにする。

「密室にてお前とロキの間で交わされる行為の真実がオーディンに知れれば、先王はさぞ怒りを表すのだろうな」

ソーはすっかり硬直してしまった。その顔は一気に青ざめ、驚愕に口が開かれていた。彼は絶句したままラウフェイを愕然と見上げた。

恐怖に硬直した彼の様子を、ラウフェイは椅子の背もたれに寄り掛かり、大層満足そうに眺めていた。

先程の吐き気が十倍になって戻ってきて、ソーは呼吸するのでさえ難しくなった。彼の座る椅子の肘掛を掴む手に力が入るあまり、関節が白く浮き上がっている。

「私に世継ぎを設けてもらおうか」ラウフェイが静かに告げた。「でなければ、貴様が夜毎に弟の股の間で腰を振っていることをオーディンに教える」

彼の発言はソーを現実に呼び戻したが、怒りも呼び戻した。「貴様、このっ…」

言いかけたその言葉をラウフェイは笑い飛ばした。「私が貴様の立場にいれば、言葉には気をつけるぞ。なにしろ、貴様が望み通りに私を殺したところで、どちらにしろお前の父親に情報が伝わるよう手配してあるのだから。その上、貴様の国中に公表する手筈も整えてある。そうなればお前はどうなる？貴様は王かもしれないが、民衆がお前の所業を知れば、反乱もそう遠くないと思われるが」

ソーは積もり上がっていく恐怖と共に相手を凝視した。

「私の言うとおりにして、誰にもこの事を告げるな」ラウフェイが言った。「わが国を破滅に導こうという貴様の企みは覆される。斃れるのは私ではなく、お前だ」

あまりに激しく脈打つ鼓動に、ソーは痛みすら感じていた。

ラウフェイが席を立つ。「一年以内に子を提供しなければ、私はロキを攫って好きなようにする。オーディンに貴様の秘密をばらせば、ロキを救い出す真似はしないだろう。貴様が失うものは想定以上になるぞ、王よ」そして部屋を後にしようと足を踏み出した。「短絡的な行動に出る前に、しっかりと考えることを推奨する。私が失うものよりも、貴様が失うものの方が遥かに大きいのだからな」

ソーは立ち去るその後ろ姿を見つめ、思考は乱され、胸中には重苦しい焦燥感が沸き起こるのだった。

＊＊＊

夕食の後、ロキはソーの帰還を待ち続けていた。随分と長い時間留守にしている気がして、彼は心配を募らせていた。

ここのところ――ごく最近のことだが――ソーと一夜を共にしないだけで、ロキは自分が空っぽになった気になるのだった。ソーに依存し始めている事実は彼を不機嫌にさせると同時に、不思議なことに喜びも感じていた。

ソーはこれまで以上に彼にとって重要な存在となっているのだと、ロキはソーのベッドに横になりながら考えていた。彼のためにしないことなど、数えるほどしかない。

扉が開いて、ソーが入ってきた。

ロキは起き上がり、相手を歓迎しようと思ったが、ソーの顔を見るなり言葉を呑みこんでいた。

「どうしたんだ？」ロキは立ち上がり、唐突な吐き気に見舞われていた。「まさか、オーディンが…？」

「違う」ソーは後ろ手に扉を閉めると、それに背を預けた。「ラウフェイが俺たちのことを知っていた」

ロキは膝から力が抜けそうになった。込み上げる吐き気を意識的に呑み込まねばならなかった。「なんだって？」

ソーが彼に近づく。「心配するな。俺に任せておけ」

ロキは恐怖に見開かれた目で彼を見つめた。「何の用だったんだ？」

ソーは彼がその答えを恐れていることを知っていたが、嘘をつくことはできなかった。「取引を完遂するよう求めてきた。お前に一年以内に妻を見つけ、彼女に子を産ませろとのことだ」

「そうしなければ？」ロキは囁くほどの声で尋ねた。

「俺たちの関係を父上にばらすという」ソーは悲しげに告げた。ロキがよろめくと、彼を支えた。「大丈夫か？」

ロキは小刻みに頷く。「ちょっと、気持ち悪くなっただけだ」

「横になっていろ」ソーは言って、彼をベッドまで連れて行った。「水を持ってくる」

ソーが水を持ってくる間、ロキは考えないようにしたが無駄だった。あの化け物に従い、要求するものをくれてやらなければ彼らの密通が公に明かされてしまう。

「嘘をつけばいい」ロキが言った。「奴の言うことすべてを否定する」

ソーは彼に水を手渡した。「奴は父上に真実を告げるため、魔術師の力を利用すると話していた。奴ははったりをかましているのではないんだ。確実に俺たちを破滅に追いやるつもりでいる」

ロキは水を口にしたが、飲みこむことが難しくなった。喉の痞えを押しやる勢いで飲み込むと、ソーを見上げる。「どうするつもりだ？殺すのか？」

ソーは首を振った。「奴はそのことにも先手を打っている。奴が死んだら、自動的に父上へ情報が伝わるよう手筈を整えているらしい。どちらにしろ、同じことだ」

ロキは呻き声を漏らし、枕に頭を乗せた。強烈な吐き気に、眩暈までしてきた。

「気持ち悪い」ロキは言って、目を閉じた。

ソーはその手を取り、優しく撫でた。「分かってる、ロキ。分かってる」

ロキは何も言わなかった。胃の中の物をぶちまけてしまわないよう、それだけに集中していた。どうやら、夕食に食べた物まで彼にそぐわなかったようだ。ここ数日間彼を苛ませている吐き気で、目が回っている。

「何とかできると思う」ソーが話していた。「ラウフェイは体調がかなり悪くなっているようだ。お前が確実に…」

だが、ロキは話を聞いていなかった。吐瀉物が今にも喉を突き上げてきそうで、血流まで勢いを増したようだった。

「すまない！」ロキはベッドから飛び上がってソーを押し退けると、浴室に飛び込んだ。

洗面台に辛うじて間に合い、込み上げてきた物を吐き出した。

ソーは直ちにその傍に駆け寄っていた。彼が吐き終えるまで、その肩や背中をさすり、髪が顔にかからないよう纏めていた。

疲れ切って、ロキは彼に身体を預けた。ソーは彼を支えながらその髪に指を通す。

「必ず何とかする。約束だ」ソーが言った。

ロキは呼吸を荒げており、気力を使い果たしたように疲弊していた。ソーは彼を抱き上げるとベッドまで運び、彼の吐瀉物を洗い流した。そうしている間、ロキは眠りに落ちていたようだ。

優しい手が額に置かれて、ロキは目を覚ました。

隣にソーが座っており、温かいハーブティーを差し出していた。

「これで少しは気分が楽になるはずだ」

ロキは有難くそれを受け取ると、一気に飲み干した。焼けつくように熱かったが、少し落ち着いた気がした。もっとも、吐き気は楽になったものの、まだ残っている。

「私たち、どうすれば…」ロキはカップを両手で包み込むように持って言った。

ソーは肩を竦め、彼の秀でた額に口づけをした。「何か考えておこう。俺たちにはまだ時間がある。うまくいけば、あいつが先に死ぬ」

ロキは小さく笑った。「私は結婚もしないし、子供も作らない」

ソーは微笑み、ベッドに移って彼の横に座ると彼を抱き寄せた。「俺だって」

ロキは鼻で笑う。「それこそが、オーディンがあなたに話すよう言ってきたことだ。あの人はあなたに妻を娶って子供を設けろと」

ソーは彼の髪に唇を押し当てて微笑んだ。「愛しいロキよ、俺が子供を作るとすれば、どうにかしてお前が子を宿す場合に限る」

ロキは微笑み、笑った。「ああ、そんなことが…」

ロキは言葉を切った。その微笑みと笑い声が急速に萎えていく。ゆっくりと身を起こしながら、彼の顔を恐怖が彩った。

ソーは彼の目の前に動くと膝をついた。「ロキ、どうした？また気持ち悪いのか？」

彼が手に取ったロキの手は冷たくなっていた。パズルのピースが嵌るように情報が繋ぎ合わされていき、彼の翠の瞳がだんだんと大きく見開かれていった。ソーは冷たい手を見下ろし、またロキの顔に視線を戻す。

「ソー…」

彼は唇を動かさずに、ほとんど囁くように名を呼んだ。

ソーは彼を心配そうに見つめている。「ロキ？」

答える代りに、ロキは彼の手を強く握り返し、その眼差しをゆっくりと自分の腹に落とした。

ソーはその視線を追い、彼の意味しているところを悟ると、顔面蒼白になった。目線を上げ、ロキの恐怖の涙を湛えた瞳と目が合うと、もはや疑いようはなかった。


	8. 逃げる

気候は徐々に冬へと移行していたが、まるで冷たい空気を運ぶのを躊躇うかのように変化は緩やかだ。穏やかな風が吹くと木々が葉を鳴らし、アスガルドでは多くの者たちが外の空気を味わっていた。芝生の上でピクニックをする家族の姿もあれば、外で手合わせをする兵士たちの姿もあった。召使たちは口笛を吹きながら辺りを行き交っている。

ソーもシフと手合わせをしながら笑みを浮かべていた。屋内で過ごすには良すぎる天気に、ウォーリアーズ・スリーは戦闘訓練に役立てようと決めたのだ。彼らが集まってささやかなトーナメントを始めると聞いたソーは、屋外の小さめの闘技場を開けることにしたのだった。

シフからの攻撃をまた阻むと、ソーは闘技場の客席に人が点々と座っているのを見つけた。うち数人は弁当を持ってきているようで、中にはやはり賭け事に興じている輩もいた。

シフが脚を蹴り上げてきたので、ソーはそれを避け、彼女の足首を掴むとそれを前方に突き出した。シフはバランスを崩し、尻餅をついてしまった。

静かな拍手が続いた。

ソーは彼女に手を差し伸べ、シフはそれを取ると引っ張り上げられた。

「玉座に座る日々でも鍛練を怠っていないようで、安心したわ」シフは笑った。

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「むしろ、俺をもっと強くしてくれたと思うぞ」

「それにもっと傲慢にもな」ロキが席から口を出した。

彼はソーの友人たちからは距離を置いて座っており、折りたたんだ片脚の上に腰を下ろし、もう片方の脚はベンチからぶら下げている。ソーから見ると、彼は光り輝いているようだった。長い黒髪は後ろに纏められており、ぴったりとした黒と緑のチュニックとズボンは良く似合っている。

もっとも、ぴったりとし過ぎているとソーは思う。読んでいた本を上げて顔を隠してしまった恋人の身体の形が良く分かる。

「俺の才能を傲慢だと思うのか？」ソーは笑って歩み寄ると、ロキや友人たちが座る客席と闘技場を隔てる低い遮蔽物に腕を置いた。

「ハンマーを振り回すのは別に才能でもなんでもない、兄上」ロキは本から視線を上げることなく答えた。「猿でもできる」

「素手の格闘だったわよ」シフが厳しい口調で言った。「武器は持っていなかった。王子様がきちんと見ていればわかったはず」

ロキは彼女と視線を合わせると、胡乱気に相手を睨みつけた。「ソー、ペットをどうにかしてくれないか。なんだか機嫌が悪そうだ」

シフは息を呑み、その顔が怒りで赤くなった。ファンドラルが彼女の肩に手を置いて抑えていなければ、彼女は怒りに任せてロキに殴りかかっていたかもしれない。

「ロキ」ソーが叱る。「今のは言い過ぎだぞ」

ロキは本に目を戻すと肩を竦めていた。

シフは苛立ちを振り払い、踵を返した。「私と手合わせしたいと言う人はいない？」

「じゃあ、俺が」ファンドラルが言って、彼女の後を追った。

ロキは本を睨みつけたままだった。ソーは彼を見やり、近くにいたホーガンとヴォルスタッグに少し離れているよう合図を送った。彼らが声の届かない場所まで行くのを待つ。

「ロキ」ソーは溜め息交じりに彼の隣に腰を下ろした。

ロキは彼を無視する。ソーはその本の上に手を置き、押し下げる。ロキの翠の瞳が彼に向けられた。

「ロキ」

「ソー」ロキが口調を真似て言った。

ソーは呆れた顔をするところだった。「何をそんなに怒っている？」

ロキは湧き起る怒りを飲みこむように目を閉じ、それからまた開けた。「言わなきゃだめか？」

ソーはニヤリと笑う。「俺の友人を侮辱するのを止めるならば言わんでもいい」

「彼女が始めたことだ」ロキが言った。

「だが、お前が言い返すことはなかった」ソーが言う。それからロキの太腿を軽く小突いた。「気分はどうだ？」

ロキは柔らかく微笑んだ。それはほんのささいな表情の変化に留まったが、ソーには見えた。「私は大丈夫だ。いい加減、訊くのを止めてくれないか？」

ソーは顔を顰める。「それはできない。お前がどれほど俺にとって大事な体になったか知った後は、特に」

「以前は大事じゃなかったと？」ロキが軽くからかうように尋ねた。

ソーは笑む。「大事だったさ。だが、今は…」

「今は、私の秘密をばらす前にあなたは黙るべきだ」ロキは周囲に視線を走らせて言った。「ただでさえ充分困った状況にあるというのに、これ以上の困難を引き込まないでくれないか」

「心配か？」ソーは笑んだままだ。「俺を信用していないのか？」

「信用してる」ロキは言った。「あなたの計画の方は、不安が募るが」

「どうしてだ？」ソーが尋ねる。「俺たちの快適な生活を諦めることになるからか？」

「違う」ロキは言って、セメントのベンチに視線を落とした。「あなたが国を捨てなければならなるからだ。それは、あなたがこれまで身命を賭して努力して手に入れた物を全て諦めるということだ」

「お前のためだ」ソーが言った。「お前のためなら、全てを置き去りにしても構わない」

ロキは溜め息をついて、自分の手を見下ろした。ソーは口角を下げる。

「どうした？」

ロキは彼を見やり、その瞳に何かを宿した。「あなたは高すぎる代償を払おうとしている。私の言ったように、私は去り、あなたは王国に残る。この方がいい」

「駄目だ」ソーははっきりと言った。「お前のいない国などどうでもいい。俺の計画でいく。それ以外は駄目だ」

ロキは視線を逸らした。「あんたは昔から馬鹿だったな」

鋼のぶつかり合う音が響き、二人が顔を上げるとちょうどシフが勝利し、ファンドラルが背中から地面に転がっていた。

ソーはロキに視線を戻す。「お前を愛することで俺が馬鹿になるというのなら、その通りなのだろうな」

ロキは天を仰いで、それからやはり顔を背けた。ソーが再び口を開くまで、しばしの沈黙が下りた。

「ところで、お前、これからどんどん太るぞ」彼は笑った。

ロキの唇が引き結ばれ、ゆっくりと彼に顔を向けて鋭く睨みつけてくると、ソーは爆笑するのだった。

これに、ロキは異国の言葉で何やら彼を罵っていたが、ソーの笑みを深くするだけだった。

＊＊＊

フリッガはバルコニーに座って刺繍をしていた。昼食が終わってしばらく経っており、アスガルドの人々は仕事に勤しんでいるか、家でリラックスしている頃だろうか。先程まで曇り空だったのが、太陽が顔を出すようになり、残暑を運んできた。このため、彼女の座る場所からは、人がまばらに見えるだけだった。

刺繍していた布地から針を引っ張ると、糸を変えるため脇のテーブルに視線をやる。すると、庭園でソーとロキが並んで歩いているのが視界に入った。長く二人の間には深い溝ができていたのだが、ここ数年は和解したようで、彼女は嬉しく思っていた。フリッガは二人のことを心配していた。まだどこかに彼らの間に亀裂を入れる不安要因が残されている気がしてならないのだ。

優しい微笑みを浮かべ、フリッガは彼らを見守った。木陰の小路を歩きながら、ソーがからかい気味にロキを軽く押しやる。ロキも同様に彼を押し返したので、フリッガは笑みを深めていた。

最後にロキが笑ったり、遊び心を見せるところを目の当たりにしてから、随分と日にちが経っているように感じられた。どうやら、ソーは確実に彼を良い方向へと変えているようだと、フリッガは喜ばしく思っていた。

刺繍の事も忘れ、彼女はその手で育てた二人の様子を眺めていた。ソーは明け透けな性格で、まだ子供の頃の名残がある。ロキは控えめで恥ずかしがり屋なところもあるが、このようにプライバシーのある場所では、子供っぽいところを表に出すこともあった。

ソーがもう一度ロキに襲い掛かると、フリッガは目を見開いていた。だが王子は軽々と相手を躱し、ソーの背後で姿勢を正すと彼を押しやった。そしてソーが彼の方に進むとロキは微笑んだ。王の首にかかったペンダントのチェーンに指を引っ掻け、それを引っ張る。

ロキがソーを引っ張り寄せて唇を重ねると、フリッガは愕然と息を呑んだ。地上からは人に見られない場所を選んで立っているのだろうソーがキスを返すと、彼女は刺繍を取り落した。

口許に手をやり、目を閉じたフリッガだったが、その一瞬の間に眼下で繰り広げられていた光景は終わりを告げていた。

＊＊＊

ソーは母親が彼の視線を避け続けている様子に、口角を下げた。夕食の席について、すでに三度目のことで、ソーは気になりはじめている。

彼ら四人はオーディンの私室に集い、豪勢な食卓を囲んでいた。彼らはしばらく談笑していたのだが、会話が途切れた時になってようやく、ソーは母の様子がおかしいことに気がついた。オーディンと議論を交わしている時にはじっと見つめてくるのに、彼が彼女に目をやれば、さっと視線を外すのだ。

「母上？」ついに、彼は口を開いていた。

フリッガはあまりに驚いたので、手に持っていたフォークを取り落し、皿の上で金属音を奏でていた。

「あ、ごめんなさい…私…」彼女は思考を隠すようにソーを見上げた。「え、ええ。何かしら、私の…ソー？」

ロキがわずかに口角を下げてフリッガを見つめた。彼の鋭く賢い翠の眼差しが彼女の顔からそのわななく手に移り、彼女はテーブルの下に手を隠した。

「御加減でも優れないのですか？」ソーが尋ねる。「今夜はずいぶんと静かでいらっしゃる」

フリッガは焦ったように笑った。「女性に議論に興じる義務があるのかしら？あなたたちみんな、すごく白熱していたじゃない」彼女は唐突に立ち上がった。「ごめんなさい。でも、もう充分食べましたわ。疲れてしまったので、今夜はお暇しますね」

彼女は誰にも口を出す機会を与えずに立ち去った。ロキだけが辛うじて立つことができていたが、フリッガが立ち去った方角を見つめたまま、腰を下ろしていた。彼は黙ったまま、たった今何が起こったのか解き明かそうと、賢い翠の瞳を煌めかせていた。

「母上は御加減が悪いのですか？」彼はオーディンに尋ねた。

オーディンは首を振る。「どうも、ここ三日ほど神経質になりすぎているようでな。いったい何に思い悩んでいるのか」

「私が話してみましょうか」ロキが提案した。

「俺も話したほうがいいかもな」ソーは言って、皿の上で肉を切り分ける。「俺が玉座にかまけてばかりいて、母上と過ごす機会を持たずにいるから怒っておられるのかもしれない」

「かもね」ロキが言った。それだけのことではないと彼は把握しており、それを探り出すつもりでいた。

彼はソーを見やり、それから目の前の皿に目を落とす。それほど昔の話ではない、あの事件以来、ロキはほんの少しだけオーディンに心を開き始めていた。この老人は確かにロキにとって最善の道を望んでいるようだ。たとえ、ロキがそれに抗ったとしても。ここ最近は、同じ部屋にいても互いに怒鳴り合ったり、皮肉たっぷりの言葉を交わすこともなくなってきている。父親と恋人の間の何かが変わったことをソーが喜んでいると、ロキは知っていた。彼とソーが本当はどれほど近しい間柄になったか知った時、オーディンはどんな反応をするだろうかと考え、ロキは僅かに笑みを浮かべていた。

「何がお前をそんなに楽しませておるのだ、ロキ？」オーディンがロキの笑みを眺めて訊いた。「そのような表情は久しく見ていない」

ロキは咀嚼するのを止めて彼を見上げた。顔に出ていたとは思わなかったのだ。彼はソーに視線を移したが、口をいっぱいにしてニコリと笑う様子を見て、少しも頼りにはならないと悟った。

ロキは口の中の物を呑み込むと、言い訳を考えた。「ええ――」オーディンをチラリと見やる。「ただ、もう長いことソーは結婚の話題を避けていると思いまして。母上はそれが気に入らないのかもしれません」

ロキはソーに睨まれているのを無視して、オーディンに視線を向けていた。

「それかもしれんな」オーディンは言って、ソーに視線を移した。「お前はこの話題を長すぎる間避けているな、息子よ。母をどれだけ傷つけるつもりだ？いったいいつになればその責任を果たすというのだ？これは選択の自由がある話ではないと分かっているのだろうな。お前は必ず結婚をして王妃を迎えねばならないのだぞ」

「承知しております、父上」ソーは答えたが、唐突に目の前の料理に興味津々になったロキを睨んでいた。彼が眺めていると、ロキはオーディンに目を向けたまま冷静に杏子を飲みこみ、水のグラスを持ち上げた。彼はそれを気取った態度で飲んでいたが、その唇が笑みの形になっているのをソーは見逃さなかった。

「ソー！」オーディンがいきなり声を荒げる。「わしの話を聞いているのか？」

ソーはオーディンに注意を向けた。「ええ、父上、もちろんです」

ロキは腹の中で笑った。果物の最後の一切れをフォークに乗せて優雅に口に運び、席を立った。

「では父上」ロキが一礼する。「夕食は終わり、父上はソーと二人きりでお話することもあるでしょうから、私はこれで」

オーディンは彼に頷きかけた。「ああ、お休み、ロキ」

ロキは踵を返し、肩越しにソーに非常に楽しげな眼差しを送ってから部屋を後にした。ソーはただ黙って彼を睨み返した。

くすくすと含み笑いを漏らしながら、ロキは先王の居室を後にして、扉を閉めた。彼は上機嫌のまま回廊を歩き、ふと一人の時間を楽しもうと思い、書庫へ足を向けた。

彼が妊娠したと知れてから、ソーはまるで影のように彼に寄り添っていた。ロキが行く場所には必ずついて行き、ロキが何かをしよう身動ぎしただけで先回りしてしまう。果てには、ロキが用を足している間も扉の外で待っているのだから、気が狂いそうになる。

自分は問題なく生活ができており、ソーが世話を焼く必要などないのだと説明しても、あの男は訊く耳を持たなかった。ロキのためにどんなことでもしたくて仕方ないのだ。

国を捨てることも含めて。

書庫に近づくと、ロキは歩調を緩めた。

ロキはこのような献身的な愛を望んでいたのではない。彼はソーに国を捨ててほしくなかったし、共に駆け落ちすることを望んでいるのでもなかった。ソーにはまず王としての責務があり、第一の優先度はロキにあるのではない。しかし、どれだけ言い聞かせようと、ソーはそれを理解しようとしないのだ。そんな、一瞬の気の迷いで人生を棒に振ることなどあってはならない。ソーにそんなことを許すわけにはいかないのだ。だが、ソーは頑固にも決意を露わにしており、数か月後には二人で駆け落ちをする計画を立てている。ロキが何と言おうと、それを諦めるつもりはないようだ。

ロキは溜め息をついた。彼はソーに別の選択肢も与えている。彼は子供が生まれるまでアスガルドを去り、こっそり戻って来て捨て子を拾ったと主張するのだ。ソーはその子を自分の子として育て、ゆくゆくは世継ぎとして公表すればいい。その間にラウフェイは死んでいるだろうし…

問題はそこだった。

ラウフェイが子を得ることなく死ねば、ロキとソーの関係は暴かれてしまう。オーディンは彼を、あるいは両方を追放するか、それよりも可能性が高いのは法に則って二人を斬首刑に処すだろう。アスガルドにおける同性愛の扱い、それに対する刑罰は明確だった。それは禁忌とされており、そのような行為に耽っていたことが発覚すれば、死刑にされるのだ。王族だからといって、例外はなかった。ずっと昔、ソーとロキが生まれる前、まさにこの理由で二人の王族が公開処刑されている。

ソーとロキにとっては、さらに救いようのないことに、男同士というだけでなく兄弟間の姦通という事実もあった。死刑を免れることはありえなかった。

書庫の周辺には衛兵が何人かいたが、ロキは自分で扉を押し開いて中に入った。書庫の中は暗く、ひとつも蝋燭に火は点っていなかった。ロキはランプを点けて回った。記憶してある道順を間違えることなく、古代の書物や魔術書のある区画に辿りつく。

テーブルの上にランタンを見つけて火を灯すと、その明かりを頼りに目当ての本を探した。

単純な本ではある。ロキにとっては子供の読むようなものだったが、それでも彼は『呪文と薬品』と題された本を棚から引き出した。胸中に温かなものが流れてくる。これは彼が子供の頃、最初に呼んだ魔術書であり、未だに読み返していた。内容のほとんどは古い死語で書かれていたが、当時のロキでも読み解けるものだった。

片手に本を、もう片手にランタンを持ち、ロキは読書をするのに居心地の良い椅子を探し書庫内を歩き始めた。

＊＊＊

フリッガは夫や息子たちに見つかることなく、こっそりと部屋から忍び出た。どうにも息苦しく、あの部屋を出なくてはならなかったのだ。

彼女が見てしまった光景はまだ鮮明に脳裏に浮かび上がり、この情報をどうすれば良いのか、彼女には分からなかった。オーディンに伝えるなど到底できない。そんなことをすれば、二人の息子の死を意味するのだから。忘れようともしたが、目を閉じる度にあの光景が瞼の裏で再生されるのだ。

ロキがソーを遊び半分に押しやり、ソーが首にかけたペンダントに指を引っ掻ける。ソーの唇にキスをした時、彼の瞳に浮かぶ感情を彼女は見た。首を振ると、その光景が掻き消える。

一人きりになれる場所を求めて暗い廊下を急ぐ彼女は、それでも少しも足音を立てなかった。無人の回廊を歩き、開いた扉を見つけたフリッガは中に滑り込んだ。

両手で顔を覆い、鋭い息を漏らすと、彼女は自分を落ち着けようとした。何か彼女にできることがあるはずだ。この苦悩を抱えたまま生きることはできない。

目の前にテーブルと幾つかの椅子を見つけると、彼女はそこに崩れるように座り、頭を手に乗せた。

「どうして？」彼女は呻き声を漏らす。「どうしてこんなことに？」

誰かがどこか近くで動いた気がしたが、彼女は気にしなかった。その心は苛まされており、秘密を守ろうとする気持ちと何かしなければならないという強迫観念にも似た感情がせめぎ合っていた。どちらの道を選んでも、良い結果にはならない。秘密にしていれば、息子たちはこのまま関係を続け、いつか後悔するようなことになる可能性が高い。誰かに告げれば、二人とも殺されてしまう。彼女がオーディンと結婚する前、フリッガは王族二人が同じ理由で処刑されるところを見ているのだ。一人はオーディンの従弟で、衛兵の一人と関係を持っていた。もう一人は侍女に恋した姫君であり、彼女はオーディンの妹だった。当事者の四人は全員公衆の面前で辱められ、処刑されたのだ。

「なんてこと」フリッガは呻く。彼女はあまり涙を見せない女性ではあったが、今は頬を涙が伝い落ちるのを止めることができずにいた。

息子たちはもっとも惨い罰を受けることになると分かっていた。近親相姦だけでも死刑に値するというのに、同性間ともなれば尚更だった。彼らは迂闊だった。どんな罰が待ち受けているのか分かっていたはずなのに、なぜこんなことになってしまったのか。

書庫の本に囲まれてはいても、それらに答えなど載ってはいない。

答えは与えられなかったが、彼女の前に人を連れては来た。

「母上？」

フリッガは椅子から飛び上がると、勢いよく振り返った。背後にロキが立っており、彼はテーブルにランタンを置くと周囲を照らし出していた。

「どうされたのですか？」彼は優しく尋ねて近づいた。

フリッガは一歩下がり、彼の手の届く位置から離れると目元を拭った。「何も…ロキ、私はただ――」

「泣いておられたではないですか」ロキは心配そうな顔をした。「どうされたのです？」

彼は母を腕の中に引き込もうと前に進み出たが、彼女は飛び上がるようにして逃れた。

「止めて、今は」彼女は最後の涙を拭い去り、呟いた。「今はできません――」

ロキは彼女の様子を見守りながら、喉が痞える思いだった。あまりに苦悩している母を見ていると、彼の胸まで痛くなってくる。苦痛の表情を湛えて口を開いた。

「母上、なぜ泣いておられるのです？お願いです。私に何かできるかもしれません」彼は囁きかけた。

「いいえ」フリッガは少し厳しい視線を彼に向けて言った。「あなたは私を助けることなどできません。あなたでも、あなたの兄でも同じです。あなたが彼をまだ兄と呼んでいるのでしたら」

ロキは口角を下げる。「なんですって？」

「あなたを見ました」フリッガが突如に言い放っていた。「あなたたち二人が宮殿の西庭園の木陰を歩いていた時、何をしたのか！」

その言葉を聞いて、ロキは足元の床が崩れたかと思った。元から白い顔からさらに血の気が引き、徐々に彼を呑み込まんとする恐怖に凍りついてしまった。

「その反応を見るに、否定はしないのですね」フリッガが言った。

ロキは苦労して息を吸い込んだ。「お、お願いです…」なんとか声を絞り出す。「誰にも言わないでください。特に…」

「オーディンには？」フリッガは尋ね、胸の前で腕を組んだ。「そのつもりがあったのなら、すでにそうしていました」彼女は溜め息をついた。「今のところ、私はあの人には何も話していません。この事を知ってから三日は経ちましたが」

ロキは何も言わなかった。何も言えなかった。

「あなたは迂闊でした」フリッガが言った。「私が目撃したくらいなのだから、他にもあなたたちを見てしまう人がいずれ現れます。私だったことに感謝するべきね」

ロキはこの絶望的な状況をようやく飲みこんで、入り乱れた感情を落ち着けた。

「母上」ロキが言った。「あなたがどう思われているか、わかります――」

「わかるの？」彼女が遮った。「あなたにも子供が、それも息子が二人いて、目と鼻の先で密通しているのを知ったのですか？」

ロキはたじろいだ。フリッガが怒ることはめったになかったが、怒る時、彼女はオーディンよりも怖い。その怒りの矛先を突如向けられ、ロキは身の竦む思いだった。

「いいえ」ロキはできるだけ冷静に答えた。「ですが、あなたの恐怖心は分かります。理解できます。お願いです、母上はどうか何もなさらないで。全てうまくいきますから」

「どうしてそんなことが言えるのです？」フリッガは声を張り上げた。「あなたたちは罪深いことをしています。ただ黙って見ていることなど、できません」

彼女は部屋を出て行こうと彼の横を通り過ぎる。

「母上、お待ちを」ロキは彼女の腕を掴んだ。「どうか、話を――」

だが、彼はフリッガに頬を叩かれて言葉を切っていた。「触らないで。ロキ、あなたがどれだけ私を苦しめているか、分かるはずがありません。もう、何日も寝ていない。あなたたちが見咎められた時にどうなるか。このことしか頭には浮かばない！もう二度とあなたたちを失うわけにはいかないのです。もう、二度と！」

ロキは打たれた頬に手をやり、彼女の腕を放すと、出て行くフリッガを見送った。目に浮かぶ涙を無視して、取り落してしまった本を拾い上げた。ソーに初めてキスをされた時に読んでいた本だった。

フリッガは始まりに過ぎない。これから先、きっと状況は坂を転げ落ちるように悪くなっていくのだろう。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキを締め上げてやりたかった。

あの歩く震源地はわざとやったのだ。あの後、ソーはオーディンが玉座の意味する責任について長々と説教するのをずっと聞く羽目になった。如何にソーが国王としての気に入らない責務も果たさなければならないのかということを、延々と。如何に、ソーが妻を見つけなければならないのかを…

ソーは唸った。あやうくオーディンに近いうちに世継ぎが生まれることを告げ、安心して待っていれば良いと話してしまうところだった。代わりに、二時間にも及ぶ説教を黙って聞く選択をした。もう少しで気が狂うかと思った。

ソーは自室の扉の前に辿りついたが、ロキの部屋の扉が僅かに開いており、中から物音がしていた。どうやら、彼の恋人はまだ起きているようだ。

目的地を変更し、ソーはロキの部屋に入ると、相手がベッドに仰向けに横たわり、片手で本を持ち上げて読書をしていた。彼の横には菓子パンの皿が置いてあり、一口分ちぎっては口に放り込んでいる。

「ロキよ」ソーは名を呼び、ベッドに歩み寄るとロキの頭の横に腰を下ろした。「何を読んでいるのだ？」

ソーはロキの髪を束ねていたリボンをそっと解くと、その髪に優しく指を通し始めた。

「アスガルドの法律」ロキが答え、パンをもう一切れちぎって口に入れた。「知ってたか？同性愛の刑罰で最も軽いものは、馬に括りつけられてできるだけ速く、できるだけ遠くまで引きずられることだって」

ソーは少し笑った。「何故そんなものを読んでいるんだ、ロキ？何の役にも立たないだろう」

ロキはページをめくった。「母上に知られていた」

彼の髪を梳いていたソーの指先が硬直した。

「数日前、闘技場からの帰り道でキスしたところを見られた」彼は首を動かしてソーを見上げた。「この本は役に立つと思う」

ロキが恐ろしい事実を明かしてから、ソーは微動だにしていなかった。

ロキは本に目を戻し、両膝を立てて本を太腿に乗せ、頭をソーの膝の上に乗せた。「言葉を見つけたら、なんとか言ってくれて構わない」

ソーは思考すら停止していた。心臓さえも鼓動を止めていたと思うが、いつ再開したのかもわからない。彼が把握しているのは、ただ心臓を鷲掴みにするような恐怖感だけだった。何かをしなければ。なんとしても、ロキを守らなければ。

そして、真昼の太陽のように明確な考えが閃いた。二人で逃げるべきだ。今この瞬間に、他の誰にも関係が知られないうちにアスガルドを出る。簡単な話だ。夜の闇に紛れ、国を出奔すればいい。ロキの枷を外してやらなければならないが、ソーにとってそれは問題ではないし、一生ここには戻らなければいい。

完璧だ。ソーはロキに今夜にでも逃避行に出発するため荷物を纏めるよう告げようと口を開いたが、中に何かを放り込まれ、思わずぺっと吐き出した。

「は？」手に落ちた菓子パンの切れ端に、彼は困惑した。

ロキは笑った。「ソー、その忙しなく動いている頭を休めてもいいぞ」

「どうしてそんなことが言えるんだ？」ソーは彼を見下ろした。「母上が知っているということは、父上に話すということだぞ。なんでそんなに冷静でいられるんだ？」

「ソー、父上に話すつもりでいたのなら、もうしていただろう」ロキはまたもページをめくり、本を読み続けた。「確かに母上はお怒りだった。でも、それ以上に怖いんだろう。オーディンに話せば、私たちは必ず殺される。母として、それはできないんだろう」彼は肩を竦めた。「とりあえずのところ、私たちの身は安全だ」

ソーは彼を凝視する。「そんな風に考えるなど、お前はそんなに愚かではないだろう。母上の苦悩を思うと…」

「愚かなのではない」ロキは本を脇に置き、起き上がった。上体を捻ってソーに向き直る。「冷たいだけだ。彼女がどんな思いでいるか、私にはよくわかっている。だが同時に、最終的に母上は息子たちか法律か、どちらかを選ばなければならない。そして、彼女は私たちを失うことができない」

「お前は辛く思わないのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは一瞬だけ考えた。「思う」それからソーに視線を戻す。「だけどどういうわけか、思わないとも言えるんだ」

ソーは不思議そうに彼を見据えた。「お前は本当に奇妙な奴だな」

ロキは静かに笑い、菓子パンをもう一口ちぎった。「母上の気持ちを汲まないから？」

「気持ちを汲まないという選択をしたからだ」ソーが答える。「たぶん、お前は何かを恐れるあまり、冷徹さを鎧のように纏って自分を守ろうとしているんだと思う。教えてくれ。お前は何を恐れているんだ？」

ロキはちぎったパンを口に含むと、彼に背を向けた。再び横になってソーの膝に頭を乗せると、本を手に取る。

ソーは溜め息をついた。「ロキ…」

「なんだ？」ロキは訊き返したが、その声音は彼が自分で思うほど冷静ではなかった。

「何がお前をそんなに心配させている？」

ロキが黙ったままでいたので、ソーは彼の髪をつんつんと引っ張った。

「ロキ、話してくれ」

ロキは溜め息と共に本を置いた。「本当に知りたいのか？」彼はベッドの天蓋、カーテンの布がドーム状のカバーを作る場所を眺めて言った。「母上に私たちがどう思われているのかが怖い。私たちの関係を憎み、気持ち悪く思うあまり私に触れることもできなくなったのか、とか。いつヨトゥンヘイムから使者が来て、私たちを破滅に追いやる情報が国中に知れ渡ってしまうのか、とか」彼はまた上体を起こすと、ベッドの上で正座をしてソーに向き直った。「私たちの行動がもたらす結果が怖い。何よりも、たとえこの状況を生き延びたとしても、オーディンが私の子供をまた取り上げて、私が近づくこともままならなくなるかもしれないと思うと、怖くて怖くて仕方ないんだ。だから、他人のことなどどうでもいい、彼らが何をしようと構わないと自分に言い聞かせて冷静さを失わないようにするのを許してくれないか。それが嘘だってことは分かっているが、誰かが私たちのことを少しでも長く見ている時だったり、扉が叩かれる時だったり、あるいはあなたがオーディンに呼ばれて内密の話をする時だったり、その度に胸に湧き起こるどうにもならない恐怖心に屈することは嫌だ。私は日々少しずつ死に近づいているんだ、ソー。恐怖に抗うためにできることはひとつ。それは話さないことだ。何故私が気持ちを吐露しないかというと、そんなことをすれば、きっと気が狂うからだ」

彼があまりに素早く体を離したので、ソーは反応する間もなかった。一瞬前まで目の前にいて、彼自身が抱える恐怖を鏡のように映しだしていたのに、次の瞬間には菓子パンの皿を持ってベッドを下りていた。

ロキはベッドの前を通り過ぎてバルコニーに向かう。金色の太い柱に寄り掛かり、僅かに背を丸めていた。

「母上は知っているんだ、ソー」やがてロキが言った。「オーディンがこの事を知るのは時間の問題だ。逃げたところでどうにもならない。どこに逃げ隠れても、必ず見つかるし、連れ戻されるだけだ」

ソーは立ち、彼に歩み寄ると、その背後に立って肩に優しく両手を置いた。

「ここからは下に転がっていくしかない」ロキは言って、ソーに背中を預けた。「あなたは王だ。あなたが堕ちる必要はない。そんな運命を得ることを、あなたは何一つしていないのだから」

ソーは顎をロキの肩に乗せると、両腕をロキに回してその腹の辺りを引き寄せ、強く抱きしめた。「ではどうしたい？」ロキがそれ以上話すつもりはないのだと悟ると、ソーは尋ねた。「お前はどの道を選ぶ？」

ロキは頭を後ろにやって溜め息をついた。「私は疲れた、ソー。企み、謀り、裏の裏を読んで自分の言動を計画することに、すごく疲れた。みんな謀略こそ私の本性だと思っているのは承知しているが、それだけが私ではない。もう、人を騙すことに疲れたんだ。一度でいいから、人生をありのまま受け入れたい。まっすぐ前に進んで、胸を張っていたい」

ソーはロキからは見えないと分かっていたが、微笑んだ。「お前は皆に俺たちのことを話したいのだな」

ロキは笑い、ソーの頬に片手を添えた。「大胆であることと、愚かであることは別物だよ。私は前者だ。後者になどはならないでくれ」

ソーは含み笑いを漏らし、彼の肩に唇を落とした。「では、どうするんだ？」

「数日、考える時間をくれないか」ロキは彼と手を重ねて告げた。「必ず良い案が浮かぶから」

ソーはまたその肩にキスをした。「お前の好きなように」

二人は長い間、やがてアスガルドの城下町の喧騒が聞こえなくなるまで、そのようにして立っていた。二人の後ろの何処かで時計が夜中の十二時を報せた。

ソーはようやく動くと、大きく深呼吸をした。一つ、案が浮かんでいた。

「今まで通りでいられる方法が一つだけある」彼は言った。

「何だ？」ロキは少し眠たげに訊く。

「たぶん、お前はこの案を気に入らない」ソーが言う。「俺は心底嫌だがな」

その前置きに、ロキは僅かに体を緊張させていたが、動かなかった。

「どんな妙案を思いついたんだ、ソー？」

ソーは口火を切る前に生唾を飲みこんだ。「俺が父上の進言通りに結婚する」

突然感覚を失った指先から皿が落ちて、ロキの足元で割れ散った。その破片を避けるためにソーが飛び退いたが、ロキはその場を動かず、背筋をまっすぐ伸ばし、全身を強張らせていた。肉体的には怪我をしなかったが、彼の中では心が粉々に砕け散っており、もう二度と元通りにはならないのではないかと思った。

ソーが彼の方に近寄った。「ロキ、大丈夫か？」

ロキは片手を上げて彼を制止した。正しいことを言いたかった。それですべてが解決すると、無限の可能性が生まれるのだと、ソーに告げたかった。ロキは秘密裏に出産し、世間にはソーの子として公表すれば、ラウフェイの手に渡ることもない。ラウフェイがどんな脅しをかけてきたとしても、証拠がなければ、それはどうにでもできる。オーディンは彼らの真実を知ることはないし、フリッガは安心するだろう。ソーの妻となる女には秘密を明かし、この計画に取り込まなければならないが、口の堅い同情的な女を選べば問題ないだろう。ソーの解決策はどこから見てもパーフェクトだった。

ならば、どうしてロキは泣きたくなっているのだろう。何故、彼が最も恐れることが現実になるのだと思ってしまうのか。何故、自分が失う側にいるのだと感じているのか。その答えは単純だ。ずっと無視しようとしてきた。自分自身に対して否定しようとしてきたが、もはや認めるしかない。

ソーが彼に恋しているのと同じか、あるいはそれ以上に、ロキがソーに恋しているのだ。

ソーに妻を見繕うのだと考えただけで、ロキは傷つけられるあまり、現実の痛みを感じるほどだった。それをなんとか呑み込んで、完璧な解決策を思いついたことを褒めてやろうとソーを向いた。苦いものが口の中まで込み上げてきたが、ロキは己を鼓舞してソーを称える言葉を口にしようとした。感謝の言葉を投げかけようとした。

「――え？」

ソーはその瞳に悲しみを湛えながら微笑んでいた。「気に入らないとは思っていたが、駆け落ち以外の案ではこれしか思い浮かばない。こうすれば、俺たちは子も命も失わずに済む。この関係は俺たちが二人で決めたことだったんだから、その業も二人して背負わなければならないんだ、何よりも愛しい人よ」

それはロキだってよくわかっていた。だが、痛みは消えない。そのせいで、結局言葉を発することができなかった。

ソーは彼を腕に抱き込んだ。「俺たちに同情し、俺たちの秘密を守る女を探そう。俺たちと同じ境遇にある者など、他にも大勢いるだろう。慎重に探せばきっと見つかる」

ロキはソーの肩に頭を乗せた。当然だ。彼らと似た者たちは必ずいる。アスガルドの法は明確だったが、だからといって心と体が求めるものを完全否定して生きていける者などそういない。アスガルドは広いのだし、誰がどこで何をしているのか、常に見張ることなどできるはずもないのだ。この広い空の下、どこかで誰かがソーとロキと同じような関係を持っているに違いなかった。

「ロキ？」ソーは背けられた彼の後頭部を見やった。

「なんだ？」ロキは彼を見ることなく答えた。

「この案はお前を苦しめているか？」ソーが尋ね、彼の髪をそっと撫でた。

私の想像していた以上に。私の心が粉々に砕けてしまった。それを直すにはどうすればいいのだ？

「いいや」ロキは言った。「正直、これ以上ないくらい賢い案だと思う。心底賛成だ」

ソーは微笑み、彼の頭にキスを落とした。「ありがとう。お前がどれだけ俺を安心させたか、きっとわかるまい」

そして、今私にとどめを刺したのだと、あなたにはわかるまい、ソー。

＊＊＊

ラウフェイは激しく咳き込み、口を覆った。手を見れば、そこには血がついていた。

体調は悪化する一方だ。この国の治療師は医療の知識が乏し過ぎ、原始的な祈祷師のようなものだ。医療自体、この国では珍しいものなのだ。

時間が足りなくなっており、彼は平民の女を孕ませ、汚れた血筋の世継ぎでもいいから子を設けるべきか真剣に考え始めていた。しかし、それ自体、もはや不可能だろう。彼は病を得てしまい、今や普段の生活でさえままならなくなってきている。誰かと褥を共にするなどもっての外だ。

また咳が込み上げて来て、ラウフェイは壁に寄り掛かってなんとか発作をやり過ごす。部屋が回転しているかのようだ。何もない空間に怒りの唸り声を投げかけた。

あの小童どもは折れないだろう、と彼は思った。奴らから約束された子を奪うためにはもっと説得力のある行動に出なければならない。ラウフェイはこの王国を廃れさせるつもりはなかった。彼の治世を盤石なものにするため、ラウフェイはあまりに多くの犠牲を己に強いて、努力してきたのだから。

彼の喉からまたも咆哮のような声が発せられ、あまりに激しい咳の発作に、彼は床に手足をついて這いつくばってしまった。

すべてロキのせいだ。機会があった時に、あの子を殺しておくべきだった。そして今、あの忌み子が齎した混乱の始末をつけなければならなくなった。ビフレストで多くの霜の巨人を一掃したため、ロキはラウフェイが世継ぎとして育てた三人の息子たちを殺したのだ。ラウフェイには何も残されなかった。ロキには報いを受けてもらわねばならない。ロキを取り返し、子を成すという計画が破綻したというならば、ラウフェイには別の企てもあった。

彼が失意のうちに死を迎えねばならないのなら、一人で死ぬつもりはないのだ。

＊＊＊

雨が降っていた。

アスガルド中が雷を鳴らす曇天から隠れており、密かにこの悪天候を王のせいではないかと疑っていた。夜空は暗く、時折眩く照らし出されては雷の轟音が鳴り響いた。豪雨はカーテンのように降り注ぎ、家々の窓から零れる光は滲んで見えた。人々は屋内に籠り、談笑したりお茶を飲んだりして湿度の高い気候をやり過ごしている。中には親たちに見守られ、激しい雨の中で遊ぶ子供の姿もあった。少し大きな子供の中には、びしょ濡れになって路地を駆け巡り、互いに水を掛け合ったり、水たまりに飛び込んだりして遊ぶ者もいた。

だいたいにおいて、民衆はなんだかんだと言って雨を楽しんでいた。そして、アスガルドの大半の者たちのように、王もまたベッドの端に横たわり、降りしきる雨を眺めてはバルコニーから入ってくる涼しい風に目を細めていた。

「どんな気候でも永遠にそれが続くとすれば、お前はどんな天気を選ぶ？」ソーが尋ねた。

彼は横向きに寝転がっており、片肘をついて、その手で頭を支えている。上半身は裸になっており、先程からバルコニーに出て子供のように水遊びに興じたいという衝動を抑えていた。

答えが返ってこなかったので、彼は肩越しに振り返った。

ロキは雨が大嫌いだ。湿気が高くなると髪がくるくると波打つようになり、量も二倍となって押さえつけるのに一苦労するのだ。この時も、その苛立ちを物語るように長い髪を後頭部で纏め上げ、きつく団子にしていた。ソーのベッドの上に胡坐をかいて、ろうそくの明かりに照らされた羊皮紙をその翠の瞳で読んでいる。ソーが持ってきたハーブティーはベッド脇のテーブルに置かれていた。

何を読んでいるにしろ、彼は完全に没頭しているようだ。

つまり、ソーは考える。彼の邪魔をして気を引くのに最良のチャンスだった。

ゆっくりと、彼はロキの方に身体を向けた。

「考えるだけ無駄だぞ」ロキが呟いた。

ソーは彼を見つめた。ロキは羊皮紙から視線を上げてなどいないし、ソーの存在を認識している素振りさえ見せていなかったのに。

「何がだ？」ソーは知らぬふりをして言った。

「私への質問に私が答えなかった」ロキは羊皮紙に書かれた何かを食い入るように見つめ、羽ペンを手に取るとインクに浸してから何やら書き込んでいる。「そして今は私の邪魔をしようとしている。やってみろ。後悔することになるだけだ」

ソーは詰まらなさそうに転がった。

「退屈なんだ」ソーは子供っぽく言った。

「なら先程からやりたがっているように雨の中で踊ってくればいい」ロキは別の何かを書き込みながら言った。

ソーはロキに向き直ると片肘を立てて頭を手に置いた。「一緒に来いよ」

ロキは彼を無視した。彼はサイズオーバーのチュニックととても緩いズボンを履いていた。湿度が高いと身体がべたべたするのが嫌で、こういう日に体にぴったりとしたいつもの服装は我慢ならなかった。

「ロキ…」ソーは彼の脚をつつく。

ロキはまたも彼を無視して羊皮紙を顔の前に持ってくると、さらに読み進めた。

ソーの目は彼に向けられたままだ。「ロキ」

今度は彼の脇腹を強く突いた。

ロキは反射的に声を上げると、体を捩った。ソーの目が輝く。

「ソー、私が終わってからにしてくれないか？」ロキは憤慨を隠そうともせず顔に出して言った。

ソーは傷ついたような眼差しを彼に向ける。「ロキ、俺はただ訊きたいことがあっただけなんだ」

ロキはその顔を見て溜め息をついた。巻物を下ろし、彼の顔を凝視する。ソーの悲しげな顔を見せられると彼は弱い。なんだかいじめられた仔犬を思わせるのだ。

「何が訊きたいんだ、ソー？」ロキは冷ややかに訊いた。

ソーの笑顔はどこか不吉なものがあった。「お前を擽ったがり屋と形容できるか？」

ロキの目が見開かれる。「できない」

ソーが上体を起こしかけた。

「ソー、絶対にやめろ！」ロキの語尾は吠えるような声になり、彼は慌ててベッドを下り、ソーがすぐ後に続いた。

ロキはベッドの脇を駆け抜けたがソーが彼に飛び掛かり、彼を守るように抱きかかえて二人で床に転がった。

「ソー、やめろ！」ロキが嘆願したが、ソーは彼の太腿の上に座ると彼を擽りはじめた。

ロキの情けない笑い声が部屋中に響き渡り、ソーの下で身体を捩りながらなんとか逃げ出そうともがいた。

「ソー、やだ！」ゼエゼエと息をつき、ソーの指先が彼の脇腹を刺激すると、それから体を守るように包まった。

ソーを蹴り落とそうとしながらも、ロキは笑う。ソーが擽り続けると、悲鳴のような笑い声に時折喘ぎ声が混じり、体をくねらせた。息を切らせ、笑い声を大きくしながら、それらを壁に反響させている。腕を振り回してソーを叩こうとしたが、無防備な腋の下を晒しただけだった。

ソーは慈悲を見せず、チャンスに飛びついた。ロキの腋を擽ると、彼は体を跳ねるように捩って弱々しく笑っていた。

「降参だ！」ロキは息を呑み、ソーが止めないので甲高い声で笑う。「やめてくれ、ソー、漏れちゃう！」

ロキが得た反応はソーの吠えるような笑い声だけだった。その間もロキはなんとか抜け出そうとソーの下で足をばたつかせている。「それでやめると思うのか？」

「頼むから！」ロキはソーの擽る手から上体を捻りながら、鼻を鳴らして笑った。「やめろっ、息が、できない！」

ソーはロキの赤くなった顔と乱れた髪、完全にしわくちゃになった衣服を見て上機嫌に笑った。それから数秒間だけ相手をさらに擽ってからその尻を叩いてどいてやった。

ロキは隣で丸くなり、徐々に小さくなっていく笑い声と共に体をまっすぐに戻した。

その様子を眺めながら、ソーの息も少し上がっていた。ロキの呼吸が落ち着いてくると、彼はその翠の瞳をソーに向けた。

「今のこと、絶対に仕返しするからな」ロキが忠告した。

「どうやって？」ソーが挑むように言う。「お前が俺に罰とやらを与えようとするとどうなるか、お互いに良く知ってるだろう」

ロキは喉の奥で口ずさむような声を出し、上体だけを起こし、片手で体重を支えながら、激しく降る雨を眺めた。その勢いは弱まる様子がなく、バルコニーの向こう側の景色はろくに見えない。そのおかげもあって、雨音以外は何も聞こえない、不思議と穏やかな平穏が部屋を包んでいた。

ソーはしばらく彼を見つめていたが、同じ体勢を取って雨を眺め出した。それだけで彼のささくれ立った神経を宥める薬のようだ。この三週間というもの、彼の心臓を鷲掴みにした緊張はなかなか解れなかったのだが、その残酷な痛みも徐々に落ち着いていくのがわかった。

彼がロキと結婚相手の候補を探し出す計画について話し合った時、二人とも傷ついていた。しかし、どちらもこれが避けて通れぬ道だということも理解していた。彼らの捜索は静かに行われ、夜中に平民に扮して、彼らの望み通りにしてくれる女性を求めて街中を彷徨った。

直接誰かに話しかけたわけではない。現段階ではリスクが高すぎるとロキが言ったのだ。しかし、彼らの秘密を守り、王妃となる報酬を受けるに値するターゲットを数人に絞ることはできた。その役柄に相応しい礼儀を身に着けなければならなかったが、そこはロキに任せておけば大丈夫だろう。最近は、色々なことをロキに任せている気がする、とソーは思った。彼は王として日々の責務をこなさなければならなかったので、偽りの花嫁を探す作業のほとんどがロキの仕事となっていた。ロキはこういうことが上手だとソーは思う。本人が何と言おうと、ロキは複雑な謀略を練り上げ、実行に移すことに長けている。この計画が成功するならば、それはロキによるところが大きいだろう。

雨と思考に沈んでいたソーは、彼の上体を支える手に絡まって引っ張られるまでロキの足の存在に気がつかなかった。大きな音を立ててソーは大理石の床に激突した。

ロキが大笑いしながら横に転がり、ソーは呆然と天井を見上げていた。

「これは復讐というんだ、恋人よ」ロキが笑みを浮かべた。

ソーは顎を突き上げ、上体を起こすと唸り声を上げた。「こっちに来い！」

ロキは飛び上がってその手を避けると、ベッドに駆け寄った。ソーがそれに飛び掛かり、二人は宙を舞ってベッドの上に落ちた。しばらく互いに掴み合っていたが、やがてソーが相手をマットレスの上に押しつけることに成功する。

「謝れ」ソーは笑顔で言った。

「させてみろ」ロキが挑む。

ソーはこれを待っていた。顔を寄せると、ロキの唇を捉え、ゆっくり情欲を呼び覚ますようなキスをした。息継ぎをすることもせず、情熱的に、扇情的に口づけを続けて上体を起こす頃にはロキの息は上がっていた。

「お前がそんな目で俺を見る時が好きだ」ソーは彼の手を取ってキスをする。「生きているのだと実感する」

ロキは笑みを浮かべると首を持ち上げ、ソーの唇に吸いついた。ソーが口づけを返すと、睫毛を震わせながら瞼を下ろす。ソーは片方の手首を押さえつけていた手をゆっくりと放し、彼の顎に優しく添えた。

ロキは息を切らせたまま頭を下げると、ソーの喉元に唇を這わせる。その感触の温もりをソーは悦んだ。

「ロキ…」ソーが呻く。

ロキは彼の素肌に唇をつけたまま微笑んだ。「その声で私の名を呼ばれるのが好きだ。私があなたに触れる時、あなたが震えるのを感じるのと同じくらいに」

とても意図的に、ロキは片膝を緩やかに立てて、ソーの張りつめたものに触れた。

ソーは頭から爪先まで、戦慄が駆け抜けるのを感じた。「ああ、ロキ…」

その言葉はロキが頭を上げて彼を再びキスしたことで遮られた。彼の口内で唸り声をもらし、ソーはロキの髪を解き、その中に手を突っ込んだ。空いた手はロキの長い首筋に置き、体重をかけて彼をベッドに押しつけると、ロキの唇から発せられる快楽の喘ぎに感動さえ覚えた。

手が自由になったロキはソーの肩に両腕を回して彼を引き下ろすと、二人の身体を寄せ合った。

甘い口づけに夢中になっていると、彼はソーの手が太腿に置かれたことにさえ気づかなかった。緩やかに、優しく、ソーは彼の脚を押し開き、間に大きな膝を置いた。

これに驚いて目を見開いたロキは体を固くしていた。「ソー…私…」

「大丈夫だ、ロキ」ソーは言って、再び唇を重ねる。服に包まれた太腿にランダムな模様を描き出す。

ロキは脚を閉じようとしたが、筋肉質な膝が邪魔をした。ソーはロキの股に膝を押しつけはじめる。

ロキは目を閉じ、口を開けて声を上げていた。「ああっ、そんな！」

ソーは彼に笑いかけ、開いた唇にキスをしながら膝の動きを続け、彼の肩を押さえつけた。

「ソー…！」ロキは息を呑み、バラバラになった思考を纏めようとした。ソーが彼に与える快感のせいで、まともな言葉も思考も浮かばない。ただ大きな骨が股に押しつけられる感触が全てだった。ソーの肩に掴みかかり、爪をその肌に食い込ませた。

ソーは笑みを浮かべ、キスを続ける。「俺に身を任せてくれ。俺に身体を開いてくれ」

ロキは唇を放し、呼吸することに集中した。久しぶりの感覚に、彼はただ酔いしれていた。ソーは彼の髪を掴んで頭をのけぞらせると、その白い喉を晒した。

そこに唇を押しつけ、ロキの首筋に這わし、その顎まで登っていくと再び唇を捉えた。

片手をロキの肩から外すと、下半身へと動かす。今ロキを抱くことはできないかもしれないが、この手で悦ばせることはできる。

膝をどけ、その場所に手を置いた瞬間、扉が開いた。

＊＊＊

それが開く直前にあった小さなノックだけが、彼らに危険を報せていた。

「陛下？」声がする。

ロキは恐怖に息を呑み、ソーを押し返した。ソーも飛び上がるようにしてその場をどき、ロキがベッドを飛び下り、周囲を見回す様子を見た。

隠れる場所がなかったので、ソーはロキを掴むと、バルコニーに押しやった。

「陛下？」若い衛兵が顔を覗かせる。「緊急の報せを持ってまいりました」

「誰だ！？」ソーは吠え、カーテンを閉めると早鐘を打つ心臓を宥めながら怒りに満ちた眼差しを衛兵に向けた。

衛兵はその矛先を受けて全身を強張らせる。「こ、これを…」

「はっきりと言え！」ソーはピシャリと言って控えの間に足を向けた。ロキの私室と同様に、彼の居室も二つ続きの部屋になっており、ベッドは入り口から遠かったのが幸いした。

衛兵が唇をわななかせる。「手紙が」

ソーは巻物を衛兵の手からひったくると、それを開いた。一拍置いて、衛兵を睨みつける。

「他に何かあるのか？」低く唸る。

衛兵はぶんぶんと首を振る。

「ならば、なぜまだここにいる？」ソーが威圧的に目を眇めた。

衛兵は悲鳴のような声を上げて踵を返すと、足早に部屋を去り、後ろ手に扉を閉めた。

ソーは巻物を落とすと、バルコニーに駆け戻った。カーテンを開き、心配そうな表情を浮かべて、心臓は激しく脈打っていた。

「ロキ？」掠れた声で呼び、周囲を見回す。

柱の陰に隠れていたロキが姿を現すと、彼はずぶ濡れになっており、胸の前で腕を組んで完全に表情を失っていた。

その惨めな姿を一目見た瞬間に、ソーは思わず噴き出していた。

「笑うな」ロキは忠告して、室内に戻ってきた。

床に水溜りができたが、ソーは湧き起る笑い声を噛み殺すことに集中していたので何も言えなかった。

ロキは勢いよく髪を振り乱しながら彼を振り返り、ついでに水滴も振り乱していた。「笑うな！さもないと首を絞めてやるぞ」ソーは笑いを引っ込めた。「なんで私を雨の中に放り出す必要があったんだ？」

ソーは笑みを浮かべる。「母上か父上かと思って」

「二人はあんたを『陛下』と呼ぶのか？」ロキは非常に苛立った声音で訊いた。「ソー、行動する前に考えてくれ。私がここにいたところで衛兵はなんとも思わなかっただろう。この部屋で勉強をしていたのかもしれないし、作業や複雑な計算を、他の何でもいいから、何かをしていたところで、衛兵はなんとも思わない！」

ソーは俯いた。恥入ったのではなく、先程引っ込めた笑いが再び込み上げてきたからだ。

「私たちは兄弟だ。一緒にいたところで不思議はない」ロキが続ける。「あの衛兵だって――何を笑ってるんだ、ソー！？」

顔を上げ、ソーは片手で自分の髪を指差した。

ロキもそれに倣って手を上げると、髪に小枝が絡まっているのを発見した。鋭い動作でそれを取り払った。

胡乱気に目を眇め、彼は首を振った。「子供か！いい加減にしろ！」

ソーは思わず爆笑していたが、ロキはツンとした態度で彼に背を向けると、浴室へ足を向けた。バタンッと大きな音を立ててドアを閉める。中からは湯浴みの準備をする音が聞こえた。

腹の中で笑いながら、ソーは先ほど受け取った手紙を拾い上げた。扉にしっかりと鍵をかけ、灯りの下に立つと、巻物を開いた。

またも、ラウフェイからの招待状であった。今度はソーとロキの二人に会いたいとのことだった。

顔を顰め、ソーは浴室に入っていった。

ロキは一人用の小さな浴槽に入っていた。大きい浴槽のすぐ横に位置しており、同様に黄金に輝き、大理石の床に彫り込まれたような形だ。

ソーがやってくると、顔を上げた。

「ロキ」ソーは彼に歩み寄り、隣の床に腰を下ろした。「読んでみろ」

タオルで手を拭いてから、ロキはそれを受け取った。招待状を読み進めるうちに、彼の眼差しは徐々にその内心の懸念を表すようになった。

「俺たち二人に来てほしいとのことだ」ソーが言った。「おそらく、俺たちが奴の計画通りに動くことを確認したいんだろうな」

「あるいは形振り構っていられなくなったか」ロキは言って、巻物を彼に返した。「私たちが思っていたよりもずっと」

ソーは不明瞭な声を出し、ロキの隣の冷たい床に横たわった。黄金の髪が額縁のように彼の顔の左右に広がり、ロキを見上げた。「どう対処したい？」

ロキは浴槽の中から手を出して金髪を一房、指に絡めた。「大胆に」

ソーは笑みを見せる。少し体をずらして浴槽の縁に頭を乗せると、金髪が湯の中でふわふわと漂った。

「ロキ、訊きたいことがある」ソーが言った。

水に浮かぶ黄金の髪に指を通していたロキは彼を見やる。「訊けばいいだろう。私の許可なんて必要ない」

「この質問には必要だと思う」

ロキが手の動きを止めると、水面が波打って音を立てた。すぐさま警戒心を顔に刻む。「なんだ？」

「俺たちの計画が失敗して、完全に、完膚なきまでに破滅に追いやられてしまったら」ソーが口を開いた。「そして、ラウフェイが意図しているように俺たちの関係が暴かれてしまったら、俺とここに残って共に最悪の事態を受け入れてくれるか？」

「最悪とは死のことか？」ロキは水面に目を移して尋ねた。

「そうだ」ソーが小さく答えた。

あまりに長い間ロキが沈黙していたので、ソーは少し心配になった。ロキを見上げると、鮮やかな翠の瞳が彼を見返していた。

ロキは片手を上げてソーの顎に触れる。仰向けになって後頭部が湯に触れていたソーの固い髭の毛を撫でた。

「あなたのためなら、どんなことでも受け入れる」彼は言って、体を寄せるとソーに口づけをした。「死など、始まりに過ぎない」

横になり、ロキと逆さまのキスをすることは、ソーを興奮させた。手を上げ、ロキの顎に触れる。

彼らはしばらくの間、その体勢で口づけを交わしていた。手は互いの顔に触れるだけで、ただキスを堪能するだけだった。やがて、ロキが身体を引いた。

「これを終わらせるのは勿体ないけれど」ロキは言って石鹸を手に取った。「出て行ってくれないか。一人で雨水を全部洗い流したいんだ」

「それで何故俺が出て行かなければならないんだ？」ソーは床から動かず、頭を浴槽の端から浮かせてロキを逆さまに見上げたまま尋ねた。

ロキは石鹸を泡立たせている。「あなたがいると、湯浴みだけじゃすまないからだ」

「それもそうだな」ソーが同意した。「お前は俺に手を触れずにはいられないということを忘れていた」

ロキは彼を胡乱気に見やり、ソーはニヤリと笑った。片方の眉を撥ね上げ、ロキは石鹸の泡をソーの顔中に塗りたくってやった。

＊＊＊

この時の夕食も苦痛を伴うものだった。

今回もまた、息子たちと妻の間にある緊張感に気づいていないのはオーディンだけだった。フリッガはほとんど言葉を発することなく、質問をされても短く、最小限の言葉で答えていた。オーディンの話にのみ、しっかりと答え、ロキとソーに対してはどこか他人行儀だった。

ソーとロキは母を気遣って様々な話題を振ったが、彼らが何かを言うたびにフリッガの居心地の悪さが募る一方のようだった。そしてついに、二人とも黙り込むのだった。

不快な食卓で奏でられる音は彼らのナイフとフォークが食器の上で立てる音だけであった。

食事を半分ほど終えた頃、オーディンは突如、ロキがワインを避けていることに気がついた。使用人が最高級のワインを持って給仕に当たろうとする度、彼はグラスの上に手を乗せて、酒が注がれるのを断っているのだ。

「ロキ」ワインを持ってきた使用人に首を振ったロキを見ると、オーディンが言った。「何故飲まないのだ？」

ロキは彼を見て、それからよそよそしいままのフリッガに視線を移し、またオーディンに目をやった。「少し控えようと思いまして。数日前、酒を飲み過ぎるとどうなるか、嫌な副作用を再確認させられたのでね」

オーディンは笑った。「なんだ、満足に酒も飲めないのか？」

侮辱にロキは頷いて、食事に戻った。

「わしがお前くらいの年齢の時は、ワインなど瞬きもせずに樽ごと飲み干すことができたものだぞ」オーディンが言う。「あの頃のアスガルドには上品で慎み深い振る舞いなどなかったからな」

ロキは反射的に何か言い返してしまわないよう、梨を一切れ口に放り込んだ。

私はあなたが若い頃にしなかった多くのことをしているがな。

ソーは二人を懸念そうに眺めている。もし、オーディンがロキに酒を飲ませようとするならば、何か彼の気を引くことをしなければならない。それが何かはわからなかったが。ミョルニルを呼んで壁を壊してしまおうか。それならば確実に気を引けそうだ。

しかし、この時もロキは救いの手を必要としなかった。ソーが恐れた事態にオーディンが突き進もうとするなり、ロキは父の言葉を遮り、軽犯罪に対する処罰を変更する必要があるとの議論を持ち掛けたのだ。

オーディンがロキに反論し始めると、ソーは気を抜いた。二人の議論する言葉がぼんやりとしてくると、ソーは勇気を奮い立たせて母親に視線を送った。フリッガは目の前の皿に目を向けており、他の物すべてを拒否しているかのようだった。これほどの怒りを母に向けられることが、ソーは辛かった。

手負いの動物に対するように、ソーはゆっくりと慎重に手を伸ばすと、フリッガの手に優しく触れた。

数週間前と同様に、彼女が飛び上って手を振り払うのではないかと思った。しかし、フリッガは緊張した動作を止めたのだ。

彼女はゆっくりとソーに顔を向けて、慎重な眼差しを彼に据えた。その青い瞳が彼女の息子の目を見つめ、ソーは彼女の瞳に薄い涙の膜が光るのを見た。躊躇いがちに彼の手から自分の手を引き抜くと、そっと彼の指先に触れる。ぎゅっと柔らかく握り、視線を外す。

二人の間に言葉はなかったが、フリッガは抱えた苦痛が幾らか軽くなるのを感じた。残された痛みは、耐えられる程度のものだ。

ソーは数秒間彼女を見つめた後、食事に戻った。彼もまた、心の負荷が消えるのを感じていた。

「ソー」そこでオーディンに呼ばれた。

「はい、父上」ソーは注意を引かれて顔を上げる。

オーディンは席の上で揺らぎ、明らかに酒に酔った調子で笑っている。「ロキがわしの最大の敵だった男によく似ていると思わんか？」

フリッガはオーディンを凝視し、ソーはその馬鹿げた問いに瞬きを返した。チラリとロキを見やれば、懇願するように首を振っている。

私を思うなら、質問に答えるな、と。

「あー…今何と？」ソーが訊き返す。

ロキは目を閉じ、顔を背けた。

「ラウフェイだ！」オーディンは揺らぐ。「お前はわしほど奴を知っているわけではないが、ロキは奴にそっくりだ。あの異常な青い肌と血のような目を除いてな。もっとも、ロキにもそれはあるのだ。ただ隠しているだけで。だが、ロキを前にすると、わしにはいつもその中にあるヨトゥンの姿が見えるのだ」

「オーディン！」フリッガが声を荒げた。「そこまでです！」

ソーは口を開いて彼を凝視した。「父上、酒を飲み過ぎたのではありませんか」

「そうか？」オーディンが言った。「わしの若い頃は…」

「オーディン、もう充分です」フリッガは立って言った。彼女はオーディンの手を取ると、衛兵に合図を送った。「主神を寝室までお連れするのを手伝ってもらいましょうか。酒に酔ってしまったようです」

「そんなことはない」オーディンが言ったが、衛兵とフリッガに助け起こされた時に危うく転びそうになった。

「母上、俺が」ソーが立ち、母の代わりにオーディンを支えた。彼は父を半ば運ぶようにして部屋を去って行った。

彼らが去るまで待ったロキは、両の手の平をテーブルに叩きつけるようにして、勢いよく立ち上がった。怒りに任せて踵を返すと、部屋を出ようとする。

「ロキ、待って！」フリッガが呼び止めた。

ロキは立ち止まったが、強張った背を彼女に向けたままだった。

彼女は彼の隣まで移動して告げた。「ごめんなさい、あの人は心にもないことを言ってしまった。知っているでしょう？あの人は老いた今も昔のように暴飲できると思っているわ。あれは酔っ払いの戯言なのです」

ロキは頭だけを彼女に向けた。その翠の瞳は燃えるようだった。

「それは違います」掠れた声を出す。「あれはあの人の本心から出た言葉、あなたの叱責や普段の自制心に抑制されない言葉だった。酒に酔ったおかげで表に出てきただけなのです」

「いいえ、そんなことは…」フリッガが何か言いかけた。

だが、その言葉はロキが歩き去ったことで途切れた。背を伸ばし、誇り高く胸を張り、彼はオーディンの言葉がどれだけ彼を傷つけたのか、周囲に悟らせないようにしていた。

彼はヨトゥンだ。アスガルドに属する者ではないし、そもそも王室の血筋でもない。だた、オーディンの盗んだ景品だ。この家族の一員であるとの嘘――彼自身が信じ込み始めていた完璧に整えられた虚偽が綻び始めていた。

怒りを利用して、彼は目に涙が浮かぶのを阻止した。

いずれはこの夜のことも忘却の彼方へと追いやる日が来るだろう。だが今は、現実という苦痛を取り去る行為に耽りたかった。

＊＊＊

完全に衣服を取り払われたロキはソーにしがみつき、彼を苛ませる手の動きをさらに貪欲に求めた。

「やめないで」ロキはソーに撫で上げられながら、背筋を反らせて喘いだ。「やめないで、ソー！」

ソーは彼の上に覆い被さり、机の上に横たわったロキの両脇に腕をついて彼を閉じ込めていた。彼の唇を捉えると、指をもう一本中に押し入れて二本の指を広げた。

ロキは両脚を上げてソーの腰に巻き付けると、彼をその場に繋ぎとめた。両手をソーの髪に絡ませ、引き寄せては唇を激しく押しつけた。あまりに激しい口づけに、唇が切れて自分の血の味が口内に広がった。

金属的な味を舌先に感じるなり、ソーは呻いて顔を引こうとしたが、ロキがそれを許さなかった。さらにソーにしがみつき、体をくねらせ、腫れた唇から上がる嬌声の一つひとつで、もっと欲しいと懇願した。

ソーは彼の太腿の絹のような手触りの肌を撫で上げ、ロキの興奮した象徴に手を伸ばした。

「ああっ、それ！」ロキが囁く。

ソーが手に力を込めると、ロキは弓なりに背を反らせ、絶頂の手前で硬直した。ソーはロキが机の木材の上を引っ掻き、大事な巻物や羊皮紙を引き裂き、ぐちゃぐちゃに握りつぶしながら全身を美しく反らせるさまを、どこか夢見心地で眺めていた。突然身体をくねらせると、インクポットが床に落ちて割れた。ロキが絶頂を迎えると机全体が震動し、ロキは小さな書斎の壁に反響するほどの大声を張り上げていた。そして全身から力が抜けた

ソーは顔を寄せると彼の頬、閉じた瞼、そして唇にキスを落とす。ロキは優しくキスを返し、ソーの項を指先でなぞると返ってくる戦慄を堪能した。

下半身だけ衣服を纏ったソーはロキの頭の両脇に手をついて、彼を見下ろした。

「少し気は晴れたか？」彼は尋ねた。

ロキは柔らかく微笑み、ソーの唇に触れた。「何の気が晴れたって？」

ソーは上体を倒し、彼の鼻の頭にキスをした。「何のことかは分かっているだろう？父上がラウフェイの名を出した時、お前の顔を見た」

ロキは顔を顰めた。上体を起こそうとするが、ソーは彼を押し戻した。ロキは驚いて相手を見据える。

「何をする？」ロキが尋ねる。

「先に俺の質問に答えてくれ」ソーが言った。「お前は大丈夫なのか？」

ロキは溜め息をついた。「ああ。あんたの父上の言葉は私にとっては何の意味も持たない。酔った勢いでの戯言だ」

「だがお前を傷つけた」

ロキは鼻で笑い、横を向いた。「出来損ないであることを好む人はいない。誰かにそれを指摘されることが快い場合などない」

ソーは彼を悲しげに見つめた。「すまなかった」

ロキは面白くもないのに笑った。「何が？あなたは何もしてない」

「もっと早く父上を止めなかったからだ」ソーは言って、ロキの喉元に唇を落とすために身体を寄せた。

ロキは顔を隠すように片手を額に置いた。「私を傷つけるもの全てを止めるなどできないよ。それを信じることも、達成することもできない」

ソーはロキの胸板に顎を乗せると、その横顔を眺めた。

「同じことを、これについて言う者は多いだろうな」彼はロキの滑らかな腹にぴたりと広げた手を置いた。

それから、ロキは彼を感情を覆い隠した眼差しで見つめた。ソーの淡青色の瞳は正直な感情を宿しており、彼の翠の瞳の裏にある偽りとは正反対だった。

やがて、ロキは唇の端をヒクリと動かした。「あんたの運命は尽きたようだな、知っていたか？」

ソーは微笑み、彼にキスをした。それからロキのまだ平らな腹にもキスをする。

「お前たち二人が俺と共にいてくれれば、それでいい」

ロキは何も言わず、彼の本来の血筋を思って感じていた苦痛が徐々に小さくなっていくまで相手の髪に指を通していた。

ソーが彼をベッドに運ぶために抱き上げた時も、いつもなら文句を言うのに、この時のロキは何も言わないのだった。

＊＊＊

ヨトゥンヘイムには死の臭いが充満していた。

ロキとソーは隣り合って歩き、ラウフェイの城に入った。冷たい風が吹き、ソーは小さく身震いしたが、彼の隣に立つロキは極寒をろくに認識していなかった。彼の眼差しはただ、彼の生家であり、育つはずだった場所に足を踏み入れながら、彼らを眺めている多くの巨人たちに据えられていた。

二人は両側を巨人に固められ、狭くなった通路を進み、彼の不安が募った。

巨人の一人が彼に触れようと腕を伸ばすと、ロキは飛び上がってソーにぶつかった

「貴様！」ソーは殺気立ってミョルニルを掲げる。「こいつに触れるな！」

「何の騒ぎだ？」

その声にソーが振り向くと、少し先にラウフェイが立っていた。

彼の赤い眼差しが兵士たちと兄弟を交互に見やる。ソーはハンマーを手に、彼の怒りを買った巨人の頭蓋骨を叩き潰す気でおり、ロキは禍々しダガーを構えて立っていた。彼はラウフェイを見ようともせず、ただ彼に触れようとした巨人を睨み上げていた。

ラウフェイはひどい有り様だった。背を丸め、痛みのあまり真っ直ぐ立てないかのようだ。目は細められ、否、むしろ瞼が持ち上がらず、壁に寄り掛かってようやく立てている。彼らの方へ歩み寄る足も引きずるようだった。

「この者を許してやってくれ」ラウフェイが言った。「お前の弟は我々から見ると稀有な美貌の持ち主なので、自制が働かなかったのだろう」

これにロキは巨人からできるだけ距離を取り、ソーにくっつくように歩いた。

「自制心をもっと働かせることだな」ソーは低く唸り、ラウフェイの前まで来ると足を止めた。「何の用があるのか、話してもらおうか。こちらには時間がない」

ラウフェイは緩やかに、苦痛も露わに笑んだ。少し躓きながら道を開き、背後の部屋を示した。

「食事を共にどうだ」巨人が低く言った。「そこで話そうではないか。私はまだ食べていない。見てわかると思うが、少しでも栄養を取らねばならんのでな」

ロキはソーを見やり、一度だけ首を横に振った。「言いたいことがあるならここで言ってもらおう」

ラウフェイは目を眇めた。「ここに至っても、未だに反抗心を見せるか。あるいは、その結果どうなるか聞かされていないのか？」

「全部聞いている」ロキがピシャリと言い放った。「ここで話せ」

ソーは少し心配になってきた。ロキはラウフェイにそのような言葉を発するべきではない。あまりに危険だ。二人の間に漂う緊張感を宥めようと考えた。

だがラウフェイはただ笑むだけだった。「仕方あるまい。王子よ、約束された子が必要だ。もう私には時間が残されていない」

ロキがニヤリと笑う。「素晴らしいではないか」

「お前は己の破滅をあまりに簡単に呼び込もうとしている」ラウフェイが低く唸った。それからソーに視線を移す。

「我らの間にあった合意を破ったな」彼は言った。「もう少し誠意のある人物かと思っていたが」

「そんなことはしていない」ソーが胸を張っていった。「ただ、当初の想定よりも長くかかって――」

「黙れ！」ラウフェイが言葉を遮った。

意思に反して、恐怖の戦慄がロキを駆け抜けた。

「貴様の言葉には意味がない」ラウフェイは言って、生肉や生焼けの料理が並ぶテーブルに歩み寄った。歪んだ金属の水差しを取り、自分の大きなコップにワインを注ぐと、背後にいる王族二人にも小さめのコップに注いだ。

「だが、私はお前たちを解放することに決めた」ラウフェイが言った。

自分を守るように胸の前で腕を組んでいたロキがそれを解くのを見て、ソーは彼と同じくらいロキが驚いているのだと知った。

「何故だ？」しばらく沈黙が続き、ついにソーが尋ねた。

「今更子を得たところでもう遅い」ラウフェイは言って、ワインを飲んだ。「もうその子を我が意に沿って育てる時間がないのだから」

ソーとロキは互いを見やり、それからラウフェイに目をやった。

「何を企んでいる？」ロキが尋ね、進み出た。

「企みなどない」ラウフェイは答える。「私はただ自分の寿命が尽きることを認め、それを止めることをしないだけだ。お前たちは勝った。喜べ」

ラウフェイは二人のために注いだワインを指し示す。「これは和平の証だ」

ロキが彼を振り返ると、ソーは肩を竦めた。それから、ワインを命の源であるかのようにごくごくと飲むラウフェイを見上げた。

「このことを墓場まで持っていくと誓うのか？」ソーは彼に歩み寄り、正面からラウフェイを見据えた。

ラウフェイは頷く。「お前の秘密をばらしたところで、私には得るものが何もない」

再び、アスガーディアン二人は互いを見やる。

ラウフェイは溜め息をつく寸前だった。「どうすればお前たちは私の言葉を信じるのだ？」

「最後の命令を」ソーが言った。「この地の王として、最後の勅令を出せ。俺の許可なくして、巨人の誰にもアスガルドの地を踏むことは許さないと」

ラウフェイは絶望したような唸り声を上げた。「それはあまりに無理な相談だ」

「やれ」ソーが言う。「そうすれば、お前の病に対して何かできるかもしれない」

ロキは彼を唖然と睨みつけたが、ソーはそれを無視した。

ラウフェイはこの条件を反芻しているようだ。二人を眇めた目で眺めている。ロキは緊張した様子で彼を睨み上げており、相手を信じるような愚行は犯そうとしなかたっが、ソーはこの状況に希望を見出しているようだ。

ラウフェイは心を決めた。

「いいだろう」ラウフェイは言って、声を張り上げる。「衛兵、大臣を呼べ！」

ソーとロキは沈黙していたが、ラウフェイはロキがこの出来過ぎた話に裏がないか、どこかに落とし穴がないか、必死に頭を働かせている様子が手に取るようにわかった。

大臣がやってきた。彼はラウフェイよりも小柄で、ソーとあまり変わらない体格をしていた。どこか疲れた様子で現れると、ラウフェイの隣で立ち止まった。

「王よ」彼は低く言った。

「この勅命を公布しろ」ラウフェイが言った。「今この時より、全てのヨトゥンはソー王の許可なくヨトゥンヘイムを出てアスガルドへ向かうことは許されないと」それからまだ若い巨人に視線を落とす。「分かったか？」

大臣は頭を下げた。「はい」

「よし。では行け」ラウフェイは言ってから兄弟二人に目を戻した。「これで満足か？」

ソーが頷く。「ああ」

ロキは疑い深くしていたが、一応はソーに賛成したようだ。

「素晴らしい」ラウフェイが言った。「では飲むがいい。腹が減っていれば食べるのもいい。ただ、何も腹に収めず出て行くのはやめてくれ」

ソーはロキを見やり、ロキは肩を竦めた。ソーはテーブルに近寄り、ヨトゥンヘイムのワインを手に取った。

ロキも近寄ると、食べられそうな果物はないか、見回した。

ソーが一口呷ろうとしたところでラウフェイがグラスを掲げた。

「ソー王へ」ラウフェイが言った。「今日この日を忘れることのないよう」

ソーは頷き、ワインを唇へと運ぶと、一口含んだ。

ワインは前回よりも少し苦かったが、ソーはそのまま何口か大きく飲みこんでからグラスを置いた。ロキは林檎を見つけたようだ。

「王子よ、飲まないのか？」ラウフェイは尋ね、もう一杯ワインを注ぐとそれを一気に飲み干した。

「飲まない」ロキがぶっきらぼうに答える。

「このワインは前回の物とは違うようだ」ロキのつっけんどんな態度を補うように、ソーが口を開いた。「なんだろうな？」

ラウフェイは威圧的に笑った。「ただ他の物を加えただけだ、王よ。心配には及ばない」

ソーはまたワインを一口飲んでみて、何が加えられたのか考えた。「プラムか？」

「いいや」ラウフェイが笑う。「毒だ」

＊＊＊

「あなたの喉の奥に指を突っ込む。頼むから噛み千切ってくれるなよ」

ソーと共に冷たい大理石の床に膝をついたロキが言った。彼の頭を横に向けて口をこじ開ける。

ソーは指が喉に入ってくるのを感じた。呻き声を発して、胃の中身をロキが用意したツボの中に吐き出す。

ロキは彼の最初の痙攣が治まるまで待ち、もう一度彼の喉に指を突っ込んだ。

ソーは激しく胃を痙攣させながら、中に残っていた僅かな物を吐き出した。

「死なないわよね？」ロキの後ろに座るシフが尋ねた。彼女の顔には恐怖が浮かんでいるが、声はしっかりとしている。

「いいや」ロキが誓いのように告げた。「私が助けてみせる。シフ、水を持ってきてくれ。なるべく大きな水差しで。それからミルクを。急げ」

「わかったわ」彼女は言われたとおりにするために急いで部屋を出ようとした。

「それとシフ」ロキは彼女が扉に差し掛かった時、小さく呼び止めた。「このことは誰にも言うな。分かったか？誰かに咎められたら、私がそれらを欲しがっていただけだと答えてくれ」

「でも――」シフが言いかけた。

「急いでくれ」ロキが言葉を遮り、ソーの頭を膝の上に乗せた。

シフは足早に部屋を出て行った。

ソーは呻き声を上げて目を開ける。その青い瞳は燃えるようで、額には冷や汗が浮かんでいた。

「まったく、あなたは本当に大男だな」ロキは穏やかに彼の髪を撫でながら言った。「運ぶのはまったく楽ではなかった」

「あいつ、殺してやる」ソーは掠れた声を漏らした。「この暴挙に出たからには、奴を守るものは何もない」

ロキは鼻で笑って目を逸らした。「その必要はない。あなたが飲んだ毒を、あいつは三倍も飲んだ。城を脱出する前にすでに死んでいた」

ソーは憤慨していた。床の上で怒りの拳を握りしめている。

「それは…」ソーが言った。「残念だな」

沈黙が下りた。

そこへシフが二本の水差しを手に勢いよく駆け込んできた。「誰にも見られなかったわ。両方持ってきた」

「良かった」ロキが差し出られたそれらを受け取る。「これをソーに飲ませるのを手伝ってくれ」

「許せ、弟よ」ソーは言って、目を閉じる。「今はあまり腹に物を入れたくない」

「毒を盛られて生き延びた後は、たっぷりと水分を取ったほうがいい」ロキは言って、グラスにミルクを注いだ。「体液の調和がとれる」

「ロキ――」

「いいから飲みなさい！」シフが怒った。

ソーは彼女を凝視して、ロキは彼女を感心したように見つめた。

「素晴らしい」

ソーが飲めるよう、頭を持ち上げ、ロキはカップを彼の唇に当てた。ソーはミルクを飲み干し、それからロキに差し出された水も飲んだ。

それ以上何も飲めないといったところで、ロキがこれらを脇に置いた。

「では、彼をベッドに運ぶのを手伝ってくれ」ロキは言って、立ち上がりながら少し顔を顰めた。

シフがソーの片腕を自分の肩に回し、ロキが反対側の腕を同じくした。二人は協力してソーの巨体を引きずりながらベッドまで運び、その柔らかなマットレスの上に寝かせた。

彼は一瞬で眠りに落ちた。

＊＊＊

「ラウフェイがやったと言うの？」シフが囁き声で言う。「どうして？」

「私から長子を奪おうとしていた」ロキは自分の傷に濡れたタオルを当てると、やはり少し顔を顰めていた。「それが手に入らないことが明らかになると、ソーに毒を盛ったんだ」

「それで、これは？」シフはロキの脇腹にある三本の裂傷を指差した。

ロキは口角を下げる。「奴が私を捕えようとした。なんとか逃げ切ることができたがな」

「そんなこと、どうやって？」シフが尋ねる。「その間もソーを引きずっていたんでしょう？」

ロキは唇を引き締めた。「奴の死にかけの心臓にナイフを突き刺したんだ。その後は比較的楽だった。毒が回るのに時間がかかったので、ソーは急速に力を失ってはいたが、まだ歩けたんだ。しばらくしてとうとう倒れこんでしまったが、私が彼を運んだのはその短い距離だけだ。幸いなことに、ビフレストからそれほど遠くなかったしな。それによって私たちはアスガルドに戻って来て、その後はあなたも知っている」

シフは頷き、沈黙すると、彼が傷の手当てをする様子を見つめていた。禍々しい傷からはまだ血が出ているが、ロキはそれほど痛がっているように見えない。あるいは、隠しているだけか。

「この秘密を守ってくれると思ってもいいか？」ロキが尋ねる。もっとも、その声音からしてこれは質問ではなく、命令であった。

シフは目を眇めた。「なぜ？」

「私が言ったからだ」ロキは告げて、彼女を見据えた。「王子の命令は王の命令と同等に重い物だぞ」

シフは喉元まで出かかっていた切り返しを飲みこんだ。「わかりました、殿下。このことはさっさと忘れたいくらいだし、話したいとも思わない」

「それは良かった」ロキが言った。

それから顔をソーの方に向ける。「彼は今休養が必要だ。出て行った方がいいだろうな」

「あなたは？」シフが尋ねる。「その傷はかなり深く見えるわ」

ロキは肩を竦めた。「私は生き延びた。重要なのはそれだけだ」

シフは頷く。ロキはチュニックを下ろし、その生地が傷痕に触れた時に生まれた激痛を辛うじて無視した。

「さあ、彼のことはそっとしておいてやろう」

僅かに意識の浮上していたソーは、二人が去るところを眺めていた。ロキが先を歩き、シフがその後に続いた。だが、彼はシフが出て行くのを待ってから戸口で少し足踏みしていた。その翠の瞳がソーを振り返り、すぐに前に戻されると、彼は部屋を出て行って後ろ手に扉を閉めるのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーは翌日に目が覚めた。

太陽はすでに明るい光を降り注いでおり、どうやら昼過ぎまで寝ていたようだった。呻き声を上げながら身体を捻り、ベッドにいるもう一人の人物に手を伸ばした。

その手はシーツに触れただけで、そこには誰もいなかった。

寝返りを打ってそちらを見やると、ロキの姿はなかった。ベッドのそちら側はきれいなままで、人が寝ていた形跡がなかった。

「ロキ？」ソーは頭を上げて周囲を見回した。

部屋に彼の他は誰もいなかった。

唸り、ソーはベッドから起き上がると、浴室まで足を運んだ。用を足し、顔を洗うと着替えはじめる。

あれからどうやって鎧を脱いだのか憶えていなかったが、ロキが関わっているのは確かだろう。

チュニックとズボンを身に纏うと、ソーは居室を出た。

ロキを探して彼の部屋も覗いてみたが、そこも空っぽだった。口角を下げ、彼が居そうな場所の見当をつける。回廊を進み、書庫に顔を出し、それから庭園の方にも足を向けた。人とすれ違う時には会釈をしたり、短い挨拶を交わしたが、その視線は常に恋人の姿を探していた。

ロキの姿はどこにもなかった。

ソーはだんだんと不安になってきた。食堂や玉座の間、医務室、果てにはオーディンの居室までも覗き込みながら、その足取りは徐々に速くなっていた。そして、やはり彼を見つけることはできなかった。

心臓が喉元にまで上がって来て、ソーはミョルニルを使って上空から宮殿の敷地内を一気に見渡すため、急いで自室に向かって走り始めた。王族の居室へ続く扉を押し開き、廊下を駆け抜ける。そして、正面からロキにぶつかった。

ソーに勢いよく突き飛ばされたロキは後ろに倒れ込んでしまった。数秒間、呆然と床に横たわっていた。

「前を見て走れ！」ピシャリと言い放ったが、ソーが彼を引っ張り起こして腕の中に閉じ込めると、驚いた声を上げる。

「ロキ！お前を失くしてしまったかと思った」

ソーに抱きしめられ、ロキは痛みに息を呑んだ。脇腹の怪我が息を吹き返したように、激しい痛みを訴えた。

「ソー、放せ！」ロキが鋭い息を吸う。「怪我をしているんだ！」

ソーは直ちに腕を解くと、ロキが片腹に手を当てて前のめりになったので、心配そうに彼を覗き込んだ。

「何があったんだ？」ソーが尋ねたが、ロキが血だらけの手を放すのを見て顔色を失った。「ロキ…」

ロキは背筋を正し、負傷した側の脚に体重を掛けないよう、背後の壁に寄り掛かった。「この馬鹿力め、せっかく縫合したのに傷が開いたではないか」

ソーの気が遠のいた。凍りついたように立ち尽し、まったく身動きできなかった。

「いい加減にしろ」ロキが言い放つ。「手伝ってくれ」

呆然自失していたソーは我に返るとロキが差し出した手を壊れ物に触れるようなやさしさで取った。彼が少し躓くと、ソーは彼を腕に抱え上げた。

「降ろせ」ロキは傷口を押さえながら掠れた声を出す。「歩ける」

ソーはそれを無視する。「治療師のところか？」

「いや」ロキは言った。「私の部屋に道具がある」

ソーは気に入らなかったが、従った。ロキは命の恩人なのだから。

＊＊＊

「痛っ！」

「すまん」ソーは言って、糸を引く手を遅くした。

ロキは浴室の床に寝そべっていた。負傷した側を上に横向きになり、ソーが縫合糸を使って傷口を縫い合わせている間、両手をついて体重を支えていた。血だらけになったチュニックは横に置いてあり、後から血を洗い流すつもりだ。ソーは破れた皮膚を繋ぎ合わせ、糸を引いた。

ロキは目を閉じ、気絶してしまわないよう、意識を集中させていた。

「あと少しだ、ロキ」ソーが言った。三本ある傷の内、最後の傷口がまだ半分ほど残っている。「気を紛らわせるため、何か話そうか？」

「そうするか？」ロキは食いしばった歯の間から言った。「何について話したいんだ？」

「お前、シフとはどうなんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。「仲直りしたようだったが」

「直すような仲がそもそもない」ロキが言う。「絶体絶命の時にたまたま都合の良い存在だったというだけだ」

「では、彼女は大きな助けとなったのだな？」ソーはまた糸を引きながら尋ねた。

「彼女には――」ロキは息を呑んで額を床に擦りつけた。「まあまあ助かった」

「まあまあ？」ソーは訊き返し、皮膚に張りを通すと、また糸を大きく引いた。「何があったんだ？まだ話してもらってない」

ロキは詰めた息を吐きながら、なんとか痛みを我慢する。「あとどれくらい？」

「あと二針分だ」ソーが答える。

「その後は？」ロキが訊く。

「その後は酒で洗い流して感染を予防する」

「くそ」ロキは周囲に視線を走らせる。優雅な浴槽、壁の燭台や蝋燭、なんでもいいから、床に零れ落ちる自分の血だけは視界に入らないようにした。

「よし」しばらくして、ソーが言った。歯で糸を噛み切る。

酒の入った瓶を拾うと、コルクを引き抜いた。「許せ、ロキ。痛い思いをさせる」

ソーは酒を彼の傷口に注いだ。

ロキは悲鳴を上げ、唇を噛んでそれを中断した。刺すような痛みが全身を襲った。

やがて、ソーは傷口を清潔な布で優しく拭くと、包帯を巻き始めた。

「大丈夫か？」ソーは尋ね、ロキを助け起こした。

ロキは息を切らせた状態で口を利くのもままならず、ただ頷いた。

「俺が――」

「また抱き上げようとしたら、あんたをバルコニーから落とす」ロキがピシャリと言った。「先ほどの一回で充分だ」

ソーは微笑んだ。「お前の望み通りに」

ソーは彼に触れなかったが、助けを必要とした場合すぐに対応できるよう、傍に居た。ロキは自力でベッドまで身体を引きずると、心底ありがたそうに息をついて横になった。それから長いこと息を繰り返すことだけをして、動かなかった。あまりに長いこと沈黙が続いたので、ソーは彼が眠ってしまったのだと思った。

「水を持ってきてくれないか？」ロキは唐突に訊いた。

ソーは相手が眠っていなかったことが嬉しく、微笑んでいた。「いいぞ」

彼は立ってグラスに入れた水を持ってきた。ロキは青くなった手でそれを受け取ると、ちょうど良い冷たさにまで水を冷やした。その後、ロキの手は元通りになる。

頭を上げると、小さく水を口に含んだ。

「ずっと話題を避けるつもりか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキはグラス越しに相手を見上げ、もう一口飲むとグラスを口から外した。「何の話だ？」

「昨夜のことだ」ソーが言う。「お前は俺の命を救った。俺はまだお前に礼を言っていない」

ロキは呆れたように天を仰いだ。「その必要はない。私はなすべきことをしただけだ」それから肩を竦める。「それに、そう簡単にあんたに責任逃れをさせるつもりはない。赤ん坊が生まれるというのに」

ソーは笑う。ロキはよく皮肉や洒落た言葉の裏に感情を隠している。ソーはそれをなんとなく感じ取ることができるのだと気づいた。今、ロキはわざと冷静で漂々とした態度を取っている。昨夜の出来事は彼にかなりの恐怖を与えた。こうした態度を取ることで、彼はそれに対処しようとしているのだ。

ソーはベッドの上で彼の隣に腰を下ろした。

「私のパーソナルスペースを侵害してるぞ」ロキが淡々と告げる。

ソーは彼を無視してその手を取ると、指先を唇へと持ってきた。

「ありがとう、恋人よ」そう言って、彼はロキの指を一つ一つ、ひどく優しく、愛しげにキスをするのだった。

ロキはその様子を眺め、音がするほどはっきりとゴクリと喉を鳴らしていた。どういうわけか、この優しい愛撫は彼の中の感情をひどく揺さぶるようで、彼は涙を堪えているようだ。

「忘れろ、ソー」ロキはソーの手から指を引こうとしたが、ソーはしっかりとその手を握っていた。

「できない」彼は言った。「最後に俺が見たのは、お前が俺の方へ駆けてくるところだった。俺が倒れた時のお前の顔に浮かんだ苦痛を忘れられない。お前がいなければ、俺は死んでいた」

「そんなこと言うのはやめてくれ」ロキが呟く。

「真実だ」ソーが言う。

「知ってる。だけど、もう口にしないでくれ」

「どうして？」ソーは尋ね、彼の手にキスをした。

「終わりかと思ったからだ」ロキは静かな声で告げた。「振り向いて、あなたが床に倒れ込んでいたところを見た時、私の中の全てが死んだ。私は諦めたんだ。私に生きる意思を与えたのは、あなたに触れた時、あなたがまだ少しだけど、息をしていたからだ」息を吸いこみ、涙が出てきていないことに感謝する。「だから、私に感謝する必要はないと言ったことは本心だ。あなたを傍に置いておけるのだとしたら、私は百万回でもあなたを運ぶ。そして、あなたを取り上げようとする者がいれば、そいつらを殺してやる」

それは愛を告白されたも同然だった。ロキは真心からの言葉を告げることはしない。彼はそれを行動で表すのだ。ソーが本心から聞きたいと思う言葉を、ロキが口に出すことはこの先もないのだろう。

だが、ソーが彼の心を知っている限り、言葉などなくてもいいではないか。

微笑み、彼は上体を倒してロキの唇にキスを落とした。

＊＊＊

遠くで何かが爆発するような音がした。

ソーは驚いて飛び起きると、バルコニーから外を見た。見慣れた夜景のどこかで騒ぎが起きている。すると、彼がベッドから下りるなり、神殿の警鐘が鳴り始めた。

「霜の巨人だ！」

ソーは部屋中がぐにゃりと歪んだ気がした。これが現実のはずがない。今、彼らがあれほど苦労して手に入れた束の間の安息を破るようなことが、起こるはずは。

バルコニーまで走り、彼は少数の巨人が宮殿へまっすぐと向かってくる様子を視界に捉えた。

「ばかな」ソーは呟き、鎧を着るために部屋に戻った。

急いで着替えたソーが振り向けば、ちょうどロキがベッドから下りてくるところだった。

「駄目だ！」ソーが鋭く言った。ロキの肩を掴み、その顔を覗き込む。「お前はここに残れ」

「無理だ」ロキはパニックに陥ったような目をしていた。「あの男は嘘をついていた。あの巨人たちがここに現れた理由はただ一つだ、ソー。奴らの運ぶ報せはオーディンへ向かっている。辿りつけば、私たちの命運は尽きることになるんだ！」

「辿りつかせない」ソーは約束した。「信じてくれ」

ソーは周囲を見回し、ロキに彼の衣服を手渡した。

「お前の手錠の鍵は衣装箪笥の裏にある金庫の中だ」ソーは彼の腕を掴んで言った。「鍵と金貨を幾らか、それから必要だと思う物は何でも取り出して構わない。必ずお前を迎えに来る。必ずだ。二人でどこへなりと行こう。俺たちがここに戻ってくることはない」

「ソー！」ロキは彼を呼び止めようとしたが、ソーはすでに部屋を出て行った。

ソーは廊下を駆け、戦闘準備に入っていた。周囲を人々が駆け抜け、何度か彼は速度を緩めなければならなかった。巨人どもがすでにオーディンのもとに辿りついてしまったのではないかと危惧した。そのはずだ。彼らの前進する速度はソーの足よりも速かった。

「どけ！」彼は怒鳴る。

その声は周囲で恐慌をきたしている人々に呑みこまれるようだった。ミョルニルを掲げ、ソーは群衆の頭上を飛び越して広間の外に着地した。

衛兵が辺りを行き交い、人々を安全な場所へと誘導している。

「陛下！」そのうち一人が彼を呼び止めた。「巨人は報せを運んできたとのことです。戦いに来たのではないと、害するつもりはないと話しています」

「害するつもりはあるだろう」ソーは口の中で呟き、それからはっきりとした声で言った。「どこにいる？」

「大広間に」衛兵が答えた。「主神にお目通り願いたいと」

これを聞いて、ソーは危うく膝をつくところだった。何としても父よりも先に彼らの下へ辿りつかねばならなかった。そして――そして何だ？

どうすれば良いのか分からない。だが、止めなければならなかった。

大広間の扉を蹴破る勢いで駆け込み、そして止まった。

オーディンの姿はまだないが、巨人たちがいた。

ソーは思わず胸を撫で下ろすところだった。

「何のつもりだ！？」ソーが吠える。「お前たちの王の勅令は明白ではなかったか？」

「我々は急務でここに来た、王よ」ラウフェイが話しかけていた、あの大臣が進み出た。「この文書はオーディンのみが見ることの叶う、極秘の物だ」

彼の手にある巻物を振る。

それだ。この紙切れがソーとロキを破滅に追いやるものなのだ。

「俺に渡せ」ソーが手を差し出す。「俺が父上に持って行こう」

そして彼の方へ歩み寄ったが、大臣は巻物を持った手を引いた。ソーは相手を睨みつける。

「王よ。私はオーディンにのみこれを明け渡すべしという厳命を受けている」彼は低く轟く声で告げた。

どこかが扉が開いて閉まる音がして、オーディンが近づいてきていることを知らせた。ソーは大扉を見て、それから巨人どもに視線を戻した。徐々にパニックが湧きはじめる。巻物に視線を落とし、大臣の顔に戻す。どうすれば良いのか分からない。このままでは止められない。戦闘を避けることはできないだろう。そして勝ったところで、その頃にはもう手遅れだ。

踵を返し、ロキを掻っ攫って国を出るつもりで足を踏み出した。

「しかし――」大臣が続ける。「ここまで来るのにひどく疲れた。あなたの老父をここで待ち続けるのも、気が遠くなる思いだ」

ソーは信じがたい思いでゆっくりと彼を振り返った。

「我が王の正式な埋葬の準備も滞っている」大臣は意味ありげに両目を細め、続けた。「それには時間も労力も多大にかかる。どちらも、今の私に足りていないものだ」

ソーは彼に向き直り、沈黙を守った。

どこか、今度はもっと近くで扉の閉まる音がする。

大臣はソーの前まで来ると、巻物を差し出した。「ラウフェイのことは昔から嫌いだった。あいつは人使いの荒い、嫌な奴だった」

ソーは手の上に湿った巻物が置かれるのを感じた。

「後はお任せしよう」大臣が言う。それから共に来た二人の巨人に顔を向ける。

「では帰ろう。我々の仕事は終わった」彼はソーに向き直る。「陛下」

そしてどこか威圧的な笑みを割れた唇に浮かべる。「では御機嫌よう、アスガルドの王よ。もう二度とその顔を見ずに済むことを願いますぞ」

ソーは唖然とその場に立ち尽していた。巻物は彼の手の内にある。秘密は、彼の手にあるのだ。これを彼から奪うものは何一つない。巨人が立ち去る間も、その直後に部屋が徐々に暖かくなっていったのもろくに認識しなかった。

扉が開き、オーディンが駈け込んで来た。

「奴らはどこにいる！？」

その声に、ソーは巻物を背後に隠して文字通り、握りつぶした。

「帰りました」ソーが答える。

「何の用だったのだ？」オーディンは尋ね、ソーの下へ歩いてきた。

「ラウフェイが死にました」ソーが告げる。「彼らがここに来たのは、ラウフェイの死が我々の間にあった合意を無効にしたと告げるためです。もはや、ロキの長子に対する権利は主張しないとのことでした」

オーディンは低く唸った。「あの化け物め。ようやく我々もその影から脱することができたか」それから笑った。「行け！ロキを連れてきなさい。この良い報せを共に教えてやろうではないか」

「はい、父上！」ソーは一礼すると、礼節を弁えた仕草で大広間を出た。

そして廊下に出るなり、可能な限り早くロキを連れてこれるよう、猛スピードで走った。

安全になったのだ！彼らの秘密は守られ、彼らの命も守られる。ソーは未だ信じられずにいたが、事実なのだ。

部屋に辿りつくなり、彼は扉を勢いよく開いた。

「ロキ！」彼は声を上げた。「もう大丈夫だ！巻物は俺が取った。父上は何も知らない！」

そこにロキの姿が見えないと、彼は急に萎んだように口角を下げた。

ソーは踵を返し、隣の部屋に向かう。扉は簡単に開き、ソーは中に入った。

部屋は綺麗に掃除されたままだ。何もかも完璧に整っており、蝋燭さえも静かに点っている。ロキの姿を求めて小さな書斎も覗く。

「ロキ？」ソーが呼び、上がった息も徐々に落ち着いてきていた。

その時になって、ソーは切迫感に心臓を鷲掴みにされた。ロキを見つけなければいけない。他の場所も探そうと踵を返しかけた時、机の上で光る物を見た。

書斎に巨体を押し込み、彼はそれに近づいた…

そしてその場に立ち尽す。

「嘘だ…」

ロキの手枷が机の上で光を受けて輝いていた。良く見れば、幾つもの本も消えている。ソーが贈り物としてあげた収納箱自体が無くなっている。様々な巻物や羽ペンまで、その姿は消えていた。

だが、ソーの目は手枷の横に綺麗に巻かれている羊皮紙に釘づけになっていた。

ソーは忘我状態のままそれを拾い上げた。

『許してほしい、愛しい人』と書かれていた。

ソーは目の前に突き付けられた事実を信じられず、その場に崩れ落ちた。

彼の喉を突き出た悲痛な叫びがアスガルド中に響き、彼のもっとも恐れていた事態を明らかにした。

ロキがいなくなったのだ。


	9. 楽園≪失われた≫

日曜の朝の陽光がカーテンの隙間から射し込み、反対側にあるベッドにかけられた厚い羽毛布団の真ん中に黄金の線を引いていた。エメラルドとゴールドの模様をした布団が僅かに動き、中にいる人物が柔らかい弾力のある枕をもっと近くに引き寄せた。静かな寝息のリズムは変わらなかったが、二人目の、もっと大きな体を持つ人物は小さな方が動いたとたんに動いていた。二人はどちらかが動けばもう片方も動いてしまうような、互いに繋がれた存在であるようだった。

ロキは彼らの眠りが妨げられる頃合いだと分かっていたので、目覚まし時計の音が鳴ったとたんに枕を頭に被せて、もう一度眠ろうとした。

一分ほど目覚ましが鳴り続けていると、ベッドが動き、もう一人の人物が手を伸ばしてそれを止めた。あくびを漏らして伸びをすると、ソーは布団の中に潜り込んだ塊を向いた。

「起きてるか？」

ロキは答えない。動かない。彼は眠りたかったし、起きなければならない時間まではこの貴重な時間を大事にしておきたかった。ベッドがまた動き、ソーが布団の中から出るとバスルームに足を運んだ。ロキはドアが閉まるのを聞いて、続いてシャワー音を聞いた。その後になって、ようやく枕の下から頭を覗かせ、頬の下に枕を移動させると瞼を閉じた。

どうやらまた眠っていたようで、再び翠の瞳を開けた時に見えたのは、ソーが着替えているところだった。金髪の男はブラシでそれを梳かし、鏡越しにベッドの中の塊に目を向けていた。

「今にもあいつら来るのは分かってるだろうに」ソーは言って、ロキが呻いて顔を背け、ベッドから出るのを拒む様子に笑みを浮かべていた。

ソーは笑い、ブラシを鏡台に置いた。ロキの方へ歩み寄ると、ベッドの端に腰を下ろす。彼は優しくロキの頭を撫で、顔にかかった髪を後ろの方に払ってやった。

「ほら、ロキ」ソーは優しく言った。「起きろ」

「あっち行け」ロキは呻いて、頑固にもまた目を閉じた。

ソーは笑み、手をロキの腰へ動かした。上体を倒し、ロキと顔面を突き合わせるような姿勢になった。「おはよう」

ロキは目を開けて、その青い瞳を見つめた。もう十年も結婚しているのに、未だにその眼差しに慣れないところがあった。

「あの子たちはどこに？」ロキが呟く。

「その辺りにいるだろう」ソーは答え、彼の頬に鼻先を擦りつけた。「あいつらが動き回るのをさっき聞いた」

ロキはまた呻く。「あと五分」

ソーは笑って彼の額にキスをした。「五分あればなぁ」

「パパ！」

二人の寝室のドアが勢いよく開いて、三人の子供たちが駆け込んで来た。

ソーはベッドから飛び起きると、彼らの侵略に立ち向かった。

二歳になる女の子がベッドによじ登ると、ロキに突進して彼の脇腹に顔を埋め込んだ。

「パパ…」

彼女の兄二人が笑い声を上げながら、ソーが彼らを捕まえようと伸ばす手から逃げ回っていた。やがてそのうち一人を捕えることに成功したソーは、少年を持ち上げた。

「捕まえたぞ！」ソーは言って、少年の足首を掴み、逆さまに持ち上げたのだ。もう一人の少年はソーの脚をよじ登り、兄弟を救い出そうとしている。ソーは手を伸ばして彼も掴み上げると、肩に担ぎあげた。「さあ、誰がお前を助け出すというのだ？」

ソーが二人をベッドまで運び、その上に下ろすと男の子たちは甲高い声で笑った。そこで彼は少年たちを擽りの刑に処したのだ。

二人は逃げ出そうと足をばたつかせては笑っていた。

「助けて！」片方が甲高い声を上げた。「パパ、助けて！」

ロキは呆れて大仰に目を回し、ベッドから出たが、小さな娘が布団の中に潜り込んだことに気がついた。

「ソー、もういいから子供たちを解放してやれ」ロキは言って、バスルームに向かった。

ソーはもう少しだけ子供たちを擽っていたが、やがて起き上がる。

「立場を弁えろ、小人たちよ」ソーは彼らに向かって唸るように言った。

少年たちはクスクスと笑い、両親のベッドに潜り込むと布団を頭から被った。数秒後、二人の間に少女が潜り込んだ。彼らは布団を下げてソーを見上げる。

「ヨルムンガンドはどこだ？」ソーがベッドに腰を下ろして尋ねた。

「寝てるよ」金髪に翠の瞳をした少年が答える。「僕とフェンリルが起こそうとしたんだけど、叩かれた」

「そうだよ」フェンリルが青い瞳をソーに向けて言った。「トムと二人で飛び乗っただけなのに」

「それは不公平だな」ソーは言ってニヤリと笑う。「だが、今父さんは他のことに気を取られているんだ」

「何？」トムは真剣な顔で尋ねた。

ソーは自分の顎を撫でた。「娘の姿が見当たらないんだ」

少女はキャーと声を上げると布団を頭から被って隠れた。

「いったい、どこに行ってしまったんだろうな？」ソーは言って、息子二人に向かって眉を躍らせる。

少年たちも笑い、ソーがベッドの足側の布団を持ち上げるのを見守った。

ちょうどその時ロキがバスルームから出てきて、ソーがベッドの足の方から布団の中に潜り込む様子を目の当たりにした。戸口のフレームに寄り掛かり、巨体が獲物を狙って毛布の中を蠢くさまを見守る。

「見つけたぞ！」ソーが声を上げ、彼から隠れていた少女の甲高い笑い声がした。

ソーが笑う子供を抱えて毛布から出てくると、ベッドは完全に乱れていた。娘を宙に放り上げ、落ちてきたところを受け止め、まん丸い頬っぺたにキスをした。

「今だっ！」フェンリルが叫び、トムを率いて父親に襲い掛かった。

「気をつけなさい！」ロキが一瞬で彼らの前へ出ると、始まったレスリングで娘に怪我がある前に彼女を救い出し、腕に抱えた。

もっとも、彼女は兄たちに加わろうと、ロキの腕の中でもがいたのだが。

「戦闘用意！」戸口から別の声がした。

ロキが振り向くと、彼の長男であるヨルムンガンドが父親と弟たちに助走をつけて飛び掛かるところだった。

彼はソーの背中に飛び乗ると、ヘッドロックをかまそうとする。

「なにっ！？」ソーが言ってヨルムンガンドを掴むと、枕の上に放り投げた。「味方に裏切られようとは！」

「わああ！」ヨルムンガンドが叫ぶ。「父さんの敵じゃないよ！」

ついにソーの両腕を捕らえたフェンリルとトムは彼を押し倒し、腕を背中側で固定した。ヨルムンガンドはベッドの上で立ち上がり、ソーを見下ろしている。

「跪け！」

これにロキは笑って娘の頬にキスをした。

「おいで、私のエンジェル」彼は言った。「朝ごはんを作ろう」

ロキは踵を返し、少年たちには好きに悪ふざけに興じさせ、部屋を出た。

太陽の光に照らしだされた白い壁の廊下を進み、ロキは下の階に続くカーペットの敷かれた階段に辿りついた。片腕に娘を抱えたまま、彼は黄金の手すりに手を軽く滑らせながら階段を下り、リビングに出た。暗緑色のソファのある暖かな部屋を通り抜け、キッチンに辿りつくと、ハイチェアに娘を座らせた。

彼女はまた抱っこしてほしいと訴えるように両腕を上げた。「パパ！」

ロキはその額にキスをする。「すまないね、エンジェル。パパは朝ごはんを作らないといけないんだ」

彼は娘をぬいぐるみで遊ばせているうちにキッチンを横切り、温かいミルクのボトルを準備した。ぬいぐるみを床に落とした娘は少しぐずって、それを拾ってほしいと仕草で伝えた。

チョコチップパンケーキを作っていたロキは振り向き、床に落ちたぬいぐるみを見た。小さな黒熊がふわりと床から浮かび上がると、彼女の小さな手に向かって浮遊した。彼女はわざとそれを再び床に落とし、それはすぐに彼女の手に戻った。

パンケーキを焼きながら、ロキは五組の皿とナイフとフォーク、グラスをダイニングテーブルまで浮遊させ、ひとりでに朝食のテーブルセットを進めていた。それが終わると、大皿にパンケーキの山を乗せて持ち上げる。それは彼の指先から浮かび上がって、テーブルの中央に納まった。冷蔵庫がひとりでに開き、中からミルクのカートンに続いてジャム、バターとオレンジジュースが飛び出てきた。それらもふわりとテーブルの上に落ち着いた。

ハイチェアが勝手に動き、娘が楽し気な笑い声を上げているうちにテーブルの一角で止まった。

ミルクを温めていた鍋を掴み、数滴手首に落としたロキはそれを舐めとる。ちょうど良い温度に温まったと満足して、彼はボトルを娘に手渡した。彼女はすぐさまそれを飲みだし、その青い瞳を向けてきた。ロキは微笑み、片手を娘の金髪の巻き毛にやると、頭にキスを落とす。

それから顔を上げて、上階に向かって声を上げた。

「ヨルムンガンド、トム、フェンリル、あとついでにソー！」彼は言った。「朝食ができたから下りて来い！」

ロキは果物を幾つか手に取ると、彼らが上階からドタバタと凄まじい足音を立てて下りてくる間に、エンジェルの隣に腰を下ろした。

「パンケーキだ！」ヨルムンガンドは喜びの声を上げ、翠の瞳を大きく見開いた。その黒髪は乱れ、白い肌は先ほどの取っ組み合いで紅潮している。彼は席に着くなり手を伸ばした。

ロキはリンゴの皮を剥く手元から目を逸らさず、咳払いをした。

ヨルムンガンドは頭を下げる。「ごめんなさい、父さん」

ロキは笑み、彼らは残りの家族が全員席に着くまで待った。ソーはロキの向かい側に座り、先程のヨルムンガンドと同じように、パンケーキに向かって手を伸ばした。

だが、息子に咳払いをされて手を止める。ヨルムンガンドは空のままのフェンリルの席を目線で示した。

ソーは溜め息をつき、待った。

フェンリルが遅れて下りてくると、素早く席に着いた。「ごめん、エルメスが――」

トムが翠の瞳を見開いて首を振るのを見て、彼は言葉を切った。

二人の間で交わされたやり取りを見たロキは手元を止めた。「トム、エルメスがどうしたんだ？」

トムはフェンリルを睨み、それからロキを見やる。「えーと…」

「嘘をつくんじゃないぞ」ロキは軽やかに言うと、彼をまっすぐ見つめた。「エルメスはどこに？」

トムは唇を噛んだ。「乾燥機の中」

ロキは手を下ろし、相手を凝視した。「猫を乾燥機に入れたのか？」

「スイッチは入ってなかった」フェンリルが口を挟み、ロキから愕然とした眼差しを受けた。「だって、あの後乾かしてやらないといけなかったから…」

ロキは忠告するように片眉を上げた。

「エルメスを洗ったんだ」フェンリルが言った。

「なぜ、洗う必要があったんだ？」ソーは口いっぱいにパンケーキを詰め込んだまま尋ねた。ロキに睨まれて押し黙る。

「絵の具を落とすために」トムは皿に載せた朝食をつつきながら答えた。

「私の猫に絵を描いたのか？」ロキは静かに尋ねた。「画用紙でもなくなったのか？」

「いいえ」少年たちは同時に言った。

ロキは目を眇めた。「二人とも、なぜ、エルメスに絵の具を使った？」

ここでヨルムンガンドが鼻を鳴らしたので、ロキの注意を引いてしまい、彼はすぐにまずいと感じたようだ。

「お前たちがやったんじゃないな？」ロキが双子に尋ね、それからヨルムンガンドに顔を向けた。「彼らじゃないんだろう？」

「えーと…」

「自分のやったことなのに、弟たちに責任を負わせていたのか？」ロキが問い質す。

「ちゃんとお金は払ったよ！」ヨルムンガンドは思わず口にしてしまい、それから身を竦めた。「いや、つまり…」

「お前にはたっぷりとお仕置きをしないといけないようだな」ロキが言った。

「ロキ」ソーは伴侶を見やった。「大目に見てやれ。まだ子供だし、こういう悪戯をするのも当たり前のことだ」

「そう思うか？」ロキは林檎の切れ端を口元に運びながら言った。「ならば教えてやろう。以前あなたのプレゼンで使うはずだったスライドをワンダーウーマンの写真と入れ替えたのはその子だよ」

「何だと？」ソーは隣に座る少年を凝視した。

「父さん！言わないって言った！」睨みつけてくるソーの視線から逃れるように顔を背け、ヨルムンガンドは言った。

「お前は私の猫を絵の具だらけにした」ロキは彼に片目を瞑ってみせた。「これを軽いお仕置きだと考えることだ」

「お、お前――」ソーが言いかける。

「ソー」ロキは彼に微笑みかけた。「大目に見てやれ。まだ子供だし、こういう悪戯をするのも当たり前だ」

ソーは唖然とロキを見て、それからヨルムンガンドに目を戻し、絶句した。どうにかして、彼が敗北者だと理解するなり、首を振って朝食に意識を戻すのだった。

＊＊＊

子供たちが離れた後、ソーはテーブルを片付けるロキを手伝った。エンジェルを見やり、それから洗い物をするロキの背中を見つめる。キッチンを横切り、子供の椅子を反対に向けると、ロキの背後に忍び寄る。その背中に身体を押しつけ、肩に顎を乗せた。

「やあ、セクシー」ロキの首筋に唇を寄せて唸る。

「今は駄目だ、ソー」ロキは言って、洗剤の混ざった水に両手を突っ込んだ。「いつあの子たちが戻って来るかわからないんだから」

そのまま首筋にキスをして、ロキが身震いするとソーは笑みを漏らした。「あいつらはシャワーを浴びて着替えるために部屋に戻った。だいたい二十分は時間があるだろう」

ソーは両手がロキの腕を辿って下りて行き、水の中のロキの手に絡んだ。「二十分は長いぞ」

「ああ」ロキはソーの手から自分の手を引き抜こうとしながら言った。「だけど、これには足りない」

「なぜだ？」ソーはもう一度彼の首筋に唇を押しつけると、彼の両手を片手で掴み、開いた手でロキの頬を指で撫でた。「俺にたっぷりと時間をかけるつもりか？」

「止めろ、ソー」ロキは洗剤のついた頬を肩につけて拭いた。「気持ち悪いだろ」

ソーはロキの髪を肩からどかせ、項に吸いついた。水の中でロキの指先が丸まったり、伸ばされたりするのを感じると、その柔らかな肌に噛みついた。

「ソー…」ロキの声は叱責のそれよりも心地よい喘ぎ声に聞こえる。「やめろ」

「なぜだ？」ソーは尋ね、唇を項から耳の後ろまで這わせ、彼の敏感な場所を吸った。それからロキの耳を歯の間に挟む。

ロキは震える身体をソーに押しつけてきた。「子供たちが…ソー」

「ここにはいない」また頭を動かし、ロキの頬を唇で辿って、ついに彼の口に辿りつく。ロキがキスを返してくると、ソーは感じ入った声を出し、また動こうとしたロキの両手首を掴む手に力を込めた。

ロキはソーの肩に頭を預けると、目を閉じた。「片手でできることではないぞ、王よ」

ソーは彼の首筋を食み、ロキの喉仏を噛むように歯を当てた。ロキはそれに息を呑む。「それは挑戦か、王子よ？」

ロキは笑み、唇を彼の耳元まで寄せると囁いた。「やってみればいい」

笑み、ソーはロキの両手首をさらに強く握り、水の中で押さえ込んだ。空いた手でロキの顎を掴み、彼の顔を誘導して唇にキスをした。

喉の奥で声を上げ、ロキの下唇に舌を這わすと、中に入れるよう求める。ロキは小さく口を開き、ソーが舌を押し込んでくると目を閉じた。

ロキがキスを中断しないと確信してから、ソーはゆっくりとロキの顎から肩へ手を移し、彼をもっと近くに、もっと強く、まるで二人を一つの身体に融合させようとするかのように引き寄せた。足を使ってロキの脚を開かせると、間に膝を滑り込ませ、足を近くのカウンターに当てた。緩やかな動作でそれを持ちあげると、やがてロキの勃ち上がりかけたものに触れた。

ロキは息を呑んでキスを止め、ソーが膝をさらに押しつけるとロキは首をのけぞらせて頭をソーの肩に乗せると喘ぎ声を漏らしていた。

「静かに」ソーは彼に再びキスをする。「子供たちに聞こえては、嫌なんだろう？」

「あの子たちは二階にいる」ロキの息は上がっており、脚の間に挟んだ膝に股を押しつけて揺らしている。

ソーは笑った。その片手はロキの胸板から腹、そしてさらに下へ、ロキの固く反り立ったものへと辿った。

ソーがそこへ辿りつくと、ロキは悩ましい声を漏らす。「あぁ…っ」

焦れた熱い吐息はソーにとって蜂蜜のようなもの。彼の方を向いたままのロキの唇を捉え、彼のスウェットパンツの柔らかいゴムの中に手を滑り込ませると、彼を手で包み込んだ。

ロキは彼の口内へ呻き声を漏らし、与えられる快感に瞼を下ろした。

膝をどかし、ソーは片手でロキを揉みしだき、ロキが手を動かそうとするのをもう片方の手で戒めた。

「放して…っ」ロキは息を呑み、ソーが手を押しつけると、抑えた嬌声を上げていた。「あなたに触れたい」

ソーは彼のこめかみに唇を押しつけた。「また今度な」

ロキに指を絡めると、緩やかに扱きはじめ、そのもどかしい動きは彼を苛ませた。

ソーが掴んだものを押しては引いて、捻るとロキは頭をのけぞらせ、声を上げないように唇を噛む。白い首を反らせてソーの肩に頭を乗せ、ソーが徐々に力を込めていくのをなんとか我慢していた。

耳元で押し殺した嬌声がして、ソーは彼の顔を向いてその光景に陶酔した。

嬌声を隠し切れずにいるロキは唇を噛みしめていた。その目は閉じており、両手は捕えられ、額には汗が浮かんでいるが、彼の美しさを損なうことはなかった。

手の動きをもうしばらく続け、時折カクカクと腰を跳ねさせるロキを愛しく感じたソーは手を放した。少し後退し、ロキの体液で濡れた手をロキのスウェットパンツの後ろ側から滑り込ませる。

唐突にロキを持ち上げ、振り向かせた。

ソーが強引に彼の向きを変え、カウンターに押しつけると、ロキの手が辺りに水を撒き散らした。

ソーはやはり彼の手首を掴んだままだったが、髪を掴み、息を奪う激しい口づけを贈った。ロキの襟首を掴み上げ、そのままカウンタートップに座らせた。

ロキはソーの喉元に唇を押しつけた。「もう我慢できなくなったのか？」

ソーは相手が欲しくてならず、自分のズボンの前を寛げはじめた。

「父さん！」

悲鳴のような声は、燃え上がった二人に氷水を浴びせるようなものだった。

ロキはソーを押し返してカウンターから飛び降りると、慌てて自分の衣服に手を掛ける。ソーははみ出たシャツをズボンに入れて、チャックをしめた。姿勢を正してロキを見やれば、相手があまりに赤くなっていたので、ソーは新しい赤の色合いを発見したかと思った。ロキは俯いており、自身が人前に出せる状態であることを確認している。

数分後には階段を駆け下りる足音がして、フェンリルが顔を出した。彼はまだパジャマのままだったが、全身濡れ鼠だ。

「何があった？」ロキはソーを押し退けて息子の前に膝をついた。

「トムとヨルムンガンドが僕をお風呂に押し込んだんだ！」フェンリルは唇を突き出して訴えた。

ロキは口角を下げる。「なんて酷いことを」

ソーは彼に歩み寄り、小さな手を取った。「おいで。俺たちがチームを組んだらどれだけ強いか、見せてやろう」

ロキは二人を見送り、ソーが彼の目を捉えて投げキスをしてくると、また顔を赤くした。両目を眇め、猫のような威嚇音を上げる。

ソーは吠えるような笑い声を上げて、びしょ濡れになった息子に手を引かれて階段を上っていった。

息をつき、ロキは放置されていた洗い物に向き直った。

エンジェルが彼を大きな目で見つめている。彼の顔が視界に入ると、注意を引く声を上げて両腕を上げて抱っこをせがんだ。

「パパ！」

微笑み、ロキは娘を抱き上げた。目の前に引き寄せて彼女の手が彼の頬を掴むと、歯を見せて笑う。娘にキスをして、片腕に乗せるようにして抱きかかえると、着替えのために二階に上がることにした。彼が立ち去ると同時に、キッチンの流しが勝手について、洗い物が自動的に行われていった。

今日は忙しい日になるのだ。

＊＊＊

「お前は本当に可愛い子だな」ロキは猫撫で声を上げながらエンジェルに顔を寄せると鼻を擦り合わせた。「私の可愛い、綺麗なエンジェル」

すでに娘を風呂に入れた後であり、彼女のおむつを替えている所だった。窓が開け放たれており、スコットランドの朝の冷たい空気が躍り込んでくる。

エンジェルがクスクス笑いながら足をばたつかせたので、顔面に蹴りを入れられる前にロキは体を引いた。着替えを済ませてやって娘を抱き上げたロキは、可愛らしい姿にすっかり見惚れてしまっている。

「なあ、本当の名で呼んでやってもいいんじゃないのか？」ソーが戸口から呼びかける。

ロキはエンジェルと下ろすと柔らかいブラシを手に取った。「呼んでる」

「ああ」ソーは壁に寄り掛かっていた身体を上げて部屋に入ってきた。「一週間に一回くらい、呼んでるな」

「それよりはもっと呼んでるぞ、ソー」ロキは娘の柔らかい髪の毛をブラシで梳かし、ヘアクリップで慎重にまとめてやった。

ソーが背後にやってくると、彼の肩にキスを落とす。「もしかして、まだ嫉妬しているのか？」

ロキはその質問を無視して娘の髪の毛を纏め続けた。ソーはニヤリと笑う。ロキはとても嫉妬深い。

「よし」彼は言ってロキの頬にキスをした。「早くジェーンの身支度を終わらせないと、客が来てしまう」

ロキはほんの少しだけ苛立ちを見せてしまう。器用な指先がジェーンの髪の毛を少し強めに引っ張ってしまい、彼女は驚いた声を上げて責めるような顔で彼を見上げた。

「ああ、ごめんよ」ロキは言って彼女の頭にキスをする。「私が悪かった」

ソーはと言えば、顔を輝かせている。ロキが嫉妬を見せる時が好きでならなかった。

静かに笑う。

「何がそんなに可笑しい？」ロキはジェーンを抱き上げながら訊いた。

ソーはロキが振り向くと、彼に道を譲って一歩下がった。「お前だ。焼き餅をやいたお前が可愛くてな」

「焼き餅なんか妬いてない」ロキは言って、前に進んだ。

「いいや、妬いてる」ソーが言い募った。「お前の姿勢に表れてる」

溜め息をつき、ロキは彼に向き直った。「こんなことしてる場合じゃない。ほら」

突然娘を手渡されたソーは彼女と顔を見合わせると、彼女を腰に乗せた。

「私はシャワーを浴びる」ロキが言う。「私が戻ってくる頃には、その馬鹿げた態度を引っ込めていることを祈るよ」

返事を待たず、彼は踵を返して立ち去った。

ソーは含み笑いを漏らす。完全に妬いている。

「パパ、バイバイ？」

ソーは腕の中の宝物を見つめ、その丸い頬に鼻先を寄せた。「お前は夫にあんな口を利くんじゃないぞ？」

「聞こえているぞ！」廊下からロキの声が響く。

ソーは笑った。「それは良かった。だが、シャワーの中からはどれだけ聞こえるかな？俺の嫉妬深い恋人よ！」

ロキは異国の言葉で罵り声を上げた。

声を出して笑い、ソーは階下に下りていった。今日という一日の準備に取り掛かるため。

＊＊＊

身綺麗にして支度を終えた男の子たちが外の雪で遊んでいる。頭から爪先まで防寒着で丸くなったジェーンも、その小さな顔を真っ赤に染めて兄たちと一緒に雪の中で飛び回っていた。

彼らは末の妹を誤って怪我させないよう、あまり激しい遊びは控えているようだ。今はそれぞれ離れた位置に立ってジェーンの名を呼んでいる。勝者はジェーンが向かう相手だ。

ソーは裏口の階段に腰を下ろし、子供たちの遊ぶ様子を眺めていた。

頭上が曇ってくると、子供たちは空を見上げ、外で遊べなくなるのを懸念した。ソーも空を見上げると、目を閉じて集中した。

立ち込めていた雲の間から太陽が顔を覗かせると、子供たちの歓喜の声が響いた。

これに微笑んで、ソーは立ち上がると戸を開けたままにして家の中に戻った。

キッチンとリビングを通り抜けて、上階へ上がる。廊下はまだ明るく照らし出されており、周囲は完璧に整えられていた。ロキは非常に綺麗好きなのだ。

まあ、だいたいにおいては。

ロキがそれで汚れても構わないと思っているものを思い浮かべながら、ソーは寝室に入った。そこもやはりきれいに片づけられており、今朝方の子供たちを交えたレスリング試合の痕跡は残っていない。カーテンも引かれ、窓から見える景観を露わにしていた。

そこにロキがいた。髪はまだ濡れており、ちょうど梳かした後なのか、後ろの方に流されていた。黒いハイネックのセーターの上に着た薄手のカーディガンのボタンを締めている。

「やあ」ソーが言って、後ろ手にドアを閉めた。

ロキは彼を見やり、、微笑んだ。「やあ。子供たちは？」

「外だ。雪で遊んでる」ソーは近寄りながら告げた。

「それに見合った服装をしていただろうな？」ロキは鏡に映る自分の姿に何か欠陥がないか確認している。

「ああ」

「ジェーンにはちゃんとパーカーを着せてやったか？」

ソーは、彼が娘の名を口にする時、ほんの一瞬だけ躊躇ったのを見逃さずに笑みを見せていた。「もちろんだ。少しは信用してくれ」

自分の姿に満足したロキは、ソーを見上げた。その翠の瞳が彼をじろじろと観察し、目に映った姿に感心しているようだ。

ソーはいつだって引き締まった筋肉と完璧な肉体を持ち、ロキが冷ややかな雰囲気を纏うところ、太陽のような温もりを発するかのようだった。黄金の髪は後ろで纏められており、先程まで子供たちと遊んでいた名残か、雪の結晶がいくつか光っていた。

「来て」ロキは指一本でちょいちょいと彼を手招いた。

ソーはその仕草を繰り返される必要はなかった。まっすぐロキの前まで進むと、彼を腕に閉じ込めてしっかりとキスをした。

二人が顔を離す頃には、互いに少し息を切らせていた。

ロキは彼の目を覗き込んだ。「やあ」

ソーは微笑み、再び頭を下ろす。ロキの手が頭を抱えるのを感じ、キスを深めるために顔を傾けている。開かれたその様子に、ソーは唸り声と共に相手をきつく抱き寄せてキスに没頭した。

二人はしばらくの間、そうして互いを抱きしめ、時折息継ぎをしては口づけを交わした。やがて顔を離す。

ソーは彼を解放はしていなかった。ロキが少し乱れた髪を直す様子を見つめる。

「乱れている時の方がチャーミングだぞ」ソーが低く言った。

ロキは微笑み、ソーのシャツを直してやる。「あなたの方も、悪くない」

ロキが身体を引こうとしたが、ソーはさらに強く彼を抱き寄せて情けない声を出した。「行くな」

ロキは笑ってソーの腕に手を置いた。「いつまでもここにいるわけにはいかないだろ」

「いや、できる」ソーが言った。

「あんたの客はどうなる？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーは肩を竦めた。「大丈夫だろ」

ロキは笑って首を振り、一瞬だけ諦めたようだった。

ソーは特に何をするでもなく、何も言わずに彼を抱きしめていた。その中毒性の高い体温を堪能する。ロキさえいれば、それでよかった。その微笑みと体が触れ合う感触さえあれば、よかった。

それは彼が玉座を、王国を、生まれ育った故郷を彼のためだけに置き去りにした時に証明した。

「ソー」

ソーは彼を見つめる。「なんだ？」

「何を考えているんだ？」ロキは尋ね、彼の腕を上下に撫でる。

「お前の事だ」ソーが答える。「素晴らしい、美しいお前のことだ」

ロキは呆れて目をぐるりと回し、顔を背けた。

「それに、お前を抱く時に、お前が俺の名を叫ぶ時の事だな」ソーが続ける。

ロキは彼を胡乱気に眺めやった。「あんたは淫らなことばかりだな、ソー」彼の腕を優しく叩く。「ほら、放してくれ。もう充分私を乱しただろう」

「不可能だ」

その時、玄関のチャイムがなった。

ロキは部屋のドアを見やり、それから時計に目をやった。

二時半を指している。来客が現れ始めたようだ。

「ほら」ロキが身体を引き離した。「しっかりともてなしをしてやらないと」

ソーは呻く。「なぜだ？」

ロキはドアのところで立ち止まると、彼を振り返った。「我が夫よ、このランチは私ではなく、あなたの発案だったからだ」

彼が返事も待たずに部屋を出たので、ソーはその後に続くしか選択肢がなかった。

階段に差し掛かった時に、階下から声がしてきた。

「遅れて悪かったわね」シフが言って、ロキに手助けされて玄関をくぐると、彼にコートを手渡していた。「ボルがいつも以上に暴れて」

彼女は臨月近く、ロキに導かれた先のソファによたよたと歩み寄ると、ありがたそうに腰を下ろした。

「助かったわ」

後に続いて、暴れる子供を肩に担ぎあげたファンドラルが入ってきた。十一歳ほどの少年の肺活量は二倍の年齢の若者に相応しいものだった。

「降ろせ！どっちが勝つか、見せてやる！」ボルが叫んだ。

「勝つのは俺だよ」ファンドラルは言って、後ろで足を蹴ってドアを閉めた。ソーに向かって頷きかける。「よっ！久しぶりだな！」

ソーは差し出された手を掴んで握手をし、ニヤリと笑った。ボルを示して問う。「トラブルか？」

「いつも通りのな」ファンドラルは答え、息子を下ろした。「ほらよ」

ボルは直ちに彼に殴りかかり、ファンドラルに手を摑まえられる前にいくつかパンチを入れることに成功した。

「暴れん坊だろう？」と言ってから、ファンドラルは息子を止めようとした。「ボル、もうやめろ。お前の友達は――」ふとソーを見上げる。

「庭にいる」ソーが言うなり、ボルがキッチンの方へ駆けて行った。「お前が腕と呼んでるその木刀をしまっておけ！」

シフは首を振った。「あの子のこと、どうすればいいのか分からないわ。昨日の夜なんて、二時にファンドラルに飛び掛かってきたのよ。誰かが泥棒に入ったのかと思ったわ」

ソーは笑った。「そんな年頃なんだろ。その内成長して止めるさ」

「なんでそんなことが分かるのよ？」シフが尋ねる。

「お前の旦那が同じだったからだよ」ソーはファンドラルの肩に腕を回して言った。「こいつ、一度実の父を殺してしまうところだったんだぞ」

ファンドラルはソーの腕から逃れると、大きなソファに座るシフの隣に腰を下ろした。

「おい！ロキ」彼が呼びかける。「ビールを持ってきてくれよ」

キッチンにいたロキは彼を眇めた目で見やった。ソーが嘆願するような面持ちで首を振るのを見て、表情を少し変える。

「いいだろう」ロキは言って、冷蔵庫を開けると缶ビールを取り出した。「お前のためなら何だって。シフは？」

「水でいいわ。ありがとう」シフは答え、ファンドラルの脇腹にジャブを入れて、言葉もなく相手を叱った。

ロキは二人のドリンクを持ってリビングに入ってきた。ファンドラルにビールを渡して微笑みかける。

「さあ、飲め」ロキが心地よい声音で言った。「飲めるものならな」

今にもビールを飲もうと缶を傾け始めていたファンドラルが手を止め、彼を見つめた。

ロキはニコリと笑い、子供たちの様子を見に立ち去った。

それを見送ったファンドラルは、それから警戒心も露わにドリンクを見やった。

シフはグラスの影で笑い、ソーは満面の笑みを浮かべて友人の背中を叩いた。

「友よ、いつの日かロキを怒らせるのが賢くないのだと、学ぶべきだな」そう言って、彼はロキが何か呪いを掛けた場合を考慮して、缶ビールをもう一本取り出すために立ち上がった。

またもチャイムが鳴って、ソーが玄関に出た。今度はホーガンとその娘だった。

ソーは笑い声を上げて、相手を抱擁すると、勢い余って彼を持ち上げていた。

「まるで何年も顔を合わせてないかのようだな」ファンドラルは言って、シフに笑いかけた。

友人が入ってくると、彼も立ち上がり、ソーよりは冷静な態度で相手に挨拶をした。

友人たちは互いの近況を報告し合い、談笑した。それなりに頻繁に顔を合わせているというのに、彼らの会話が途切れることはない。

大きく笑う彼らの声が部屋中を満たした。

＊＊＊

「あの巨大な豹と戦ったこと、憶えてる？」シフが言った。「あの時のスリルがいまだに忘れられないわ」

「そうそう。そいつにお前が振り落される瞬間の光景を忘れられない」ファンドラルがソーを向いた。「俺たち全員、お前が死んでしまったのかと思ったんだぞ」

「たかが猫にやられる俺ではないぞ」ソーは微笑み、ファンドラルに放棄されたビールを飲んだ。結局、呪われてはいなかったようだ。

「そうだな」ヴォルスタッグが言った。彼が到着して一時間も経っていない。「もっと危険な生き物の方が可能性がありそうだ。たとえば、ロキとか」

「おい」ソーが彼の肩を軽く殴った。「それは不公平だぞ」

「そうだそうだ」ファンドラルが言って、ソーを示して続けた。「あれは愛なんだから、ヴォルスタッグ、放っておいてやれ」

ヴォルスタッグは頷き、それからファンドラルと意味ありげな視線を交わすと、互いに爆笑した。

シフは呆れて首を振り、ホーガンはあまり真剣な顔にならないよう努めた。

「さて、ちょっとすることがあるの」シフは言って、ファンドラルに手を伸ばす。「引っ張り起こしてくれる？」

ファンドラルはその手を取って彼女を引っ張り上げると、彼女が安定するまで待った。

姿勢が整うと、彼女は微笑んだ。「後で戻って来るわ」

夫にキスをして、彼女は上階に向かい、階段のてっぺんで一度立ち止まって呼吸を整えた。廊下を見れば、洗濯室から細い煙が立ち上るのが見えた。

彼女はそのまま進み、ふわふわとした白猫が目の前を通った時に立ち止まる。

「こんにちは、エルメス」彼女は微笑み、エルメスが体を擦りつけられるよう、足を差し出した。

エルメスはそれをチラリと見やったが、鼻息を出してするりとソーの部屋へ入っていった。

「私も会えて嬉しかったわ」シフは舌打ちする勢いで言って、先を進む。

洗濯室に辿りつくと、窓辺に立つロキを見つけた。乾燥機に身体を預けて、窓から見える子供たちの様子を眺めているようだ。綺麗に整えられた指の間に細い煙草を挟んでいる。それを咥えると、彼は空いた窓から煙を吐いた。

「こんにちは」シフは挨拶をして中に入った。

ロキが振り返る。「こんにちは」

彼は唇に煙草を咥えて起き上がると、彼女の方に歩み寄った。

シフは一歩下がる。「あの…ロキ…」自分の唇を指差す。

「あ」ロキは煙草を取ると、虚空に消した。「すまない」

シフは手を振った。「少し、どこかで横になれないかと思って」

「ああ」ロキは彼女の横をすり抜けて、ヨルムンガンドの寝室に入った。

この部屋もロキの部屋と同様にきれいに片づけられており、壁には著名な俳優や映画のポスターが貼ってある。シフはロキに続いて部屋に入り、彼がベッドの準備をする様子を見守った。

「ありがとう」彼が手招きすると、彼女は言った。ベッドに横になってほっとしたように息をつく。

「どういたしまして」ロキは言った。「何か必要な物はあるか？」

「少し座ってちょうだい」シフがベッドの端を撫でた。「下にいるうるさい馬鹿どもと一緒にいた後だから、もっと洗練された相手と過ごしたいの」

ロキの唇が少しひくついて、彼は彼女の言葉に従った。

「ファンドラルの態度を謝らせてちょうだい」しばらくして、シフが口を開く。「もう何度かやめろとは伝えているんだけど」

ロキは鼻で笑う。「私にとってどうでもいいことを、そんなに心配しなくてもいい」

相手の少し傷ついた眼差しを見て、彼は表情を和らげた。「だけど、ありがとう」

シフは手を振った。「ほんと、馬鹿どもよね」

ロキは笑い、その低い声は静かな部屋に響いた。しばらくの間、二人は黙っていた。

「あと、どれくらいで…その」ロキが言う。

シフが笑みを返した。「破裂するかって？一ヶ月。ほんと、私たちがどんなに苦労するか分かってくれる男って、あなたくらいしかいないわよね」

ロキは微笑んだ。「それはそうだろうな。私のヨトゥンの血筋を恨むといい」

「ちょっと」シフは口角を下げて言った。「自分でどうすることもできない生い立ちのことを、いつまでも批判的に言うのはやめなさい。ロキ、それはあなたの魔力と同じくらい、あなたの一部なんだから」

「ああ、だが私の魔力がそこまで悪く言われたことはない」ロキは彼女を見つめた。

それに返す言葉がなく、シフは黙り込んだ。

「本当に、何も必要ないか？」しばらくしてロキが尋ねた。「バーベキューで下にいるから、あなたが叫んでも聞こえないかもしれない」

シフは笑った。「私は大丈夫よ」

「下のソファベッドを引っ張り出してもいいんだぞ」ロキが提案した。

「ちょっとしたらね」シフは枕に身重の体を沈めて目を閉じた。

数分もすれば、静かな寝息が聞こえたので、ロキはそっと立ち上がり、カーテンを閉めてから部屋を出て行った。

廊下に出たとたんに、階下から賑やかな笑い声が響いてくる。ちらりと壁時計を見やれば、そろそろグリルに火を点けないといけない頃合いだ。軽やかな足取りで階下に降りていくと、ソーとヴォルスタッグが腕相撲をしているところだった。

「やれ、ソー！」ファンドラルが言った。「こいつにも勝てないんじゃ、神とは言えないぞ？」

ソーは唸り、ヴォルスタッグと競い合う腕に力を込めた。

ロキは彼らを無視してグリルの準備をするために庭に向かった。

階段を降りて、雪に覆われた庭に出る。

「パパ！」

分厚く重ね着をしたジェーンがよちよちと向かってきて、ロキは笑いかけると腕に彼女を抱え上げた。

「ねえ、父さん」ヨルムンガンドが声を上げる。「こっち見て！」

ロキはジェーンに肩車をすると、娘が彼の髪をしっかりと掴むのを待ってからヨルムンガンドを振り向いた。

長男は逆立ちをして、弟二人に足を支えてもらっていた。

ロキはニヤリと笑った。「よくできたな。では、弟たちの助けなしにやってみろ」

ヨルムンガンドは逆さまの笑顔を見せた。トムとフェンリルは彼の足を掴んだまま、兄が倒れないよう支えている。

「よし、手を放せ」

「倒れちゃうよ」トムが彼を見下ろして指摘した。

「いいから」ヨルムンガンドが言った。

フェンリルが肩を竦めると、二人は唐突に手を放して後ろに下がった。

ロキは長男がバランスを崩して倒れると思ったが、ヨルムンガンドはしっかりと両手で身体を支えて立っていた。

フェンリルとトムは歓声を上げ、ロキは感心したように口笛を吹いて拍手を送った。

「そんなの大したことないよ！」庭の椅子に腰かけたボルが口を出した。「俺なんか、六歳の頃にはできてた」

ロキは失礼な子供に視線を移した。彼は膝の上に幾つかのオレンジを乗せて、それを食べている。

「それをどこで手に入れた？」ロキが尋ねる。

ボルは隣の家の木を指差した。ロキの庭に柵の向こうから何本か木の枝が垂れており、オレンジが幾つかもぎ取られていた。

「それは盗みだ、ボル」ロキが静かに言った。

「だから？」ボルが肩を竦める。「別にそれほど損するわけじゃないだろ」

「盗みは悪いことだよ」フェンリルが彼に歩み寄った。

「うるせー、クソガキ」ボルが言う。

ロキは目を眇めてボルを見据えた。「そんな口は利かないでもらおうか」

「なんでさ？」ボルはいつでも喧嘩できるよう身構えて、挑発した。

「お前のオレンジが蛇に変わるからだ」ロキは厳しい眼差しで少年を見つめて言った。

ボルは鼻先で笑う。「そんなこと、あるわけない」

ロキは一瞬彼を睨みつけたが、その視線を相手の手元に落とした。

それにつられてボルは膝の上に乗せた果物に目をやった。そこには太い蛇が数匹うねっていた。

ボルは絶叫を上げて飛び上がると、蛇を落とそうと自分の膝を叩いた。そこら中を飛び回り、悲鳴を上げては自分を叩いている。

ヨルムンガンドと弟たちはその姿に大笑いし、雪の中を転がった。

「父さん！」ボルが泣きながら家の中に走っていった。

彼に道を開けたロキは笑う子供たちを見やり、にやりと笑みを見せるとグリルのスイッチを入れた。

キッチンから重い足音がした。

ソーとファンドラルが走り出てきて、周囲を見回している。

「どこにいるんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは彼に驚いたような顔を向けた。「何が？」

「蛇だよ、ロキ」ファンドラルが言った。「どこに…？」

雪の中で笑う子供たちを見たとたん、彼は言葉を切った。目を眇め、何が起こったのか理解すると、のしのしと家の中に戻っていく。

「子供たち、中に入りなさい」ソーは言って、ロキの肩からジェーンを下ろす。「ヨルムンガンド、妹も連れて行け。あと少しでランチができるから、手を洗ってくるんだ」

「はい、父さん」ヨルムンガンドは妹を抱き上げて、ロキの前を通る時に満面の笑みを見せてから中に入っていった。

二人きりになった時、ソーはロキに向き直った。

「ロキ…」口を開く。

「なんだ、ソー？」ロキはグリルの火がきちんとついているか確認するため腰を曲げて覗き込んでいる。

「お前がやったことは、あまり良くなかったな」彼は言った。

「何の話だ？」ロキはグリルのノブを回す。

「おい」ソーは彼の両腕を掴んで彼を向かせた。「話を聞け」

ロキは彼と目を合わせる。「なんだ？」

「子供にトラウマを植えつけるのは止せ、ロキ」ソーが静かに告げる。

「なぜだ？目的は果たせた」ロキが答える。

「何の目的だ？」ソーは口角を下げて尋ねた。

「フェンリルに意地悪をしていた」ロキが言った。「あいつの父親が私を扱ったように、あの子供が私の子を邪険に扱うのを黙って見ているわけにはいかない。分かるか？必要とあれば、またやってやる」

ソーは呆れた顔をしたが、ロキと額を合わせた。「ロキ…」

「そんな風に呼ぶな」彼は言って、ソーの腕から逃れようとする。「放っておけば、あいつは父親と同じになる。あんただって分かってるはずだ。私のように子供たちが苛められるのを見過ごすことはできない。ソー、放せ」

ソーは彼を放したが、悲しげな眼で見つめていた。彼の中の横柄さと反抗心、それから僅かな恐れが手に取るように分かる。

ロキは彼のため多くを諦め、多くを背負わなければならなかった。二人の選択は屈辱、侮蔑、罵倒や叱責を彼に与えた。その怒りを買うことを恐れたのか、人々はソーのことは傷つけたり恥をかかせるようなことは避けたのに、その分ロキの方を集中砲火した。ロキは容易な標的で、昔からそうだった。そして、アスガルドのみならず、この地でも残酷な人は多かった。

だが、ソーが思っていたよりも、ロキは強かった。

ソーの眼差しが和らぎ、両腕を広げた。「おいで」

ロキは背を向けてグリルの点検に戻った。

ソーは微笑む。「ロキ、こっちに来い」

それでも彼が動かずにいると、ソーはその腰に腕を回し、彼を肩に担ぎあげた。

「ソー！」ロキは足をばたつかせて叫んだ。「降ろせ、このばか！」

ソーはそれを無視して庭の奥にある小屋に足を向けた。

「グリルが点きっぱなしだ、ソー！」ロキは暴れたが、ソーがその尻を叩くと息を呑んだ。「ばか！蛙に変えてやる！」

ソーは小屋の裏側に行くと、彼を雪の上にドサリと投げ落とした。唇を引き締め、空を睨むロキは、そのまま横たわっていた。

「落ち着いたか？」ソーは小屋に寄り掛かって訊いた。

ロキは怒りに満ちた眼差しを彼に向ける。「ほっといてくれ」

ソーは彼の隣に座った。ロキも上体を起こすと、雪を払う。ソーはしばらくの間、目を逸らし続けるロキの様子を観察していた。

「ロキ、俺を見ろ」ソーが静かに告げた。

ロキはもう一度雪を払ってから、ようやく彼を見た。

「俺たちの決めたことが、子供たちに辛い思いをさせるかもしれないと恐れているのは分かっている」ソーは柔らかい口調で言った。「だが、あいつらはお前が思っているよりもずっと強いのだと、理解してやれ」

「どうでもいい」ロキは言って立ち上がった。「私は忙しいんだ」

ソーも立ち上がり、彼の前に立ちはだかった。その顎を摘まんで、優しく顔を上げる。

「それと、俺のことを頼っていいんだということも、理解してほしい」ソーは言った。「子供たちの事だけじゃない。お前のことも支え、助けてやるためにいるんだ。俺はこれまでも、そしてこれからも、お前を第一に考えたい。それが二度とファンドラルと会うなということになれば、一辺の後悔もなくその決断をしよう。だから、もう少しだけ辛抱してくれ」そして唇にキスをする。「できるか？」

その青い瞳を見つめたロキは、それだけで自分はいつも折れるのだと認めた。

「分かった…」

ソーは微笑み、彼に真摯な口づけを贈り、それはやがてロキが彼の首に腕を回し、キスを返すまで続けられた。

＊＊＊

遅めの昼食の後、ファンドラル、ヴォルスタッグ、シフとホーガンがリビングのテレビでフットボールの試合を観戦しているあいだ、二人はキッチンにいた。

ソーはロキが洗い物をするのを手伝っており、ロキが作ったデザートを分けるためのボウルをいくつか取り出していた。ヨルムンガンドとトムはテーブルについて黙って彼らの様子を眺めていた。

「これはいったい何なんだ？」ソーはボウルの中のデザートをつつこうと手を伸ばした。

ロキがその手を払い除ける。「触るな。これはチョコレートムースというもので、この前テレビで見たから作ってみることにしたんだ」

ソーは叩かれた手を擦る。「というのはつまり、見よう見真似で召喚したということだな」テーブルの傍の椅子に座り、奇妙な甘味を見つめる。息を吹きかけてみると、ふるふると震えるのがなお奇怪であった。

ロキはそれを無視して子供用のボウルを戸棚から取り出した。

チャイムが鳴った。

「僕が出るよ！」トムが叫ぶ。

「俺が！」ヨルムンガンドが言って、彼の後を追った。

ロキは溜め息をつき、子供たちよりも先に玄関に辿りつこうと、キッチンを出た。

「お爺ちゃん！」子供たちが喜びの声を上げた。

その瞬間、ロキは踵を返してキッチンに戻った。玄関の方からは子供たちに答えるオーディンの声がして、ソーの居場所を尋ねている。

ロキは彼に懇願するような目を向けて、ソーは首を振った。

「俺が行く」ソーが言って、椅子から起き上がると父を出迎えに行った。

彼がキッチンを出て行くと、ロキは自分を落ち着けるために長い息を吐いた。オーディンが来ることは分かっていたのだ。今はただ、できる限り穏便に済ませたかった。

「ロキ」

その声に振り向くと、母が戸口に立って笑みを向けていた。

「母上」ロキは微笑みを返し、歩み寄って彼女を抱擁した。

彼女は彼の頬にキスしてから彼を見つめる。「いつ見ても素敵よ」

直後には子供たちに囲まれた。

「パパ、見て見て！お爺ちゃんがくれたんだ！」フェンリルが嬉しげに手に持っているのはアスガルドのペンダント、ソーとオーディンの紋章が刻まれていた。

ロキはそれを手に取って目の前まで持ってきた。

その表情は変わらなかったが、フリッガは空気が冷え込んだのを感じた。彼の肩に手を置き、済まなそうに見上げる。

「ごめんなさい。止めようとしたのだけど」と、彼女は言った。「わかるでしょう？」

「ええ」ロキは手の中のペンダントに視線を落とす。「わかります」

それを息子に返すと、少年は他の人たちにも見せびらかせるために駆けていった。空気は冷え込んだままだったが、ロキはデザートの準備に戻った。

「ロキ？」フリッガが後に続いて呼びかける。

「大丈夫です、母上」ロキは言った。「どこかの店で買ったものだと話しておきますよ。両親が本当はどこから来たのか、あの子たちが知る必要はないのですから」

フリッガは溜め息をついた。「ロキ、彼らをアスガルドに連れて行きたくないのは理解していますが、せめて考えて…」

「いいえ」ロキはしっかりと答えた。「それは私の過去です。もう振り向くことはありません」

「ですが、あなたはまだ恋しがっている」フリッガが言った。「ここに来るたびに、私にはあなたがそう感じているのが見えます、ロキ。故郷が恋しいのだと」

「アスガルドは私の故郷ではありません」ロキは彼女を向いた。「もう、私の家ではない。オーディンがそれを明白にした。憶えているでしょう？」

「怒りに駆られていたのよ」フリッガが彼の目の前に立った。「それだけです。あの人はソーのことも追放したことがあったでしょう？だからと言って、あなたを愛していないということにはならないのよ」

「それは違います」ロキはテーブルにボウルを並べながら言った。「あの人にとって私は、大事な一人息子を奪ったあばずれ以外の何者でもないのです」

「ロキ！」フリッガは目を見開いて叫んだ。

ロキは自嘲気味な顔をした。「何ですか？あの夜、あの人が何と話していたか、私が聞いていなかったとでも？私は全部聞いていたんですよ、母上。私の子に関する計画についてもね」

フリッガは目に涙を浮かべて彼を見つめた。「あの人、後悔しているのよ。すべてを悔やんでいる。彼自身、あなたに何度もそう言っているはずです。謝罪もしたというのに、まだ足りないの？」

「足りません」ロキは反論を許さない口調で言った。彼は涙の膜を張った目を瞬かせながら、ボウルを運んでキッチンを出た。

オーディンはソファに座り、大きな腹の上でジェーンを弾ませていた。トム、ヨルムンガンドとフェンリルはその周囲に座って祖父の腹をつついては笑わせている。ボルはファンドラルの隣に座って携帯電話で遊んでおり、ホーガンの娘アンナは階段の傍でエルメスを撫でていた。

ロキがリビングに入ってテーブルにボウルを置くと、オーディンの目を引いた。

「ロキ」彼が呼びかける。「遅かったではないか」

ロキは彼にうっすらと笑みを向ける。「デザートの準備があったので。あなたも欲しいでしょう？」

トムがオーディンをまたつついたので、彼は笑った。「もちろんだとも。わしが甘い物に目がないのは知っているだろう？」

ロキは答えず、キッチンに戻った。フリッガはまだそこにいて、ムースに突っ込んでいた指先を舐めているところだった。

「母上！」ロキは叱責の声を上げて足を速めた。

「ごめんなさい」フリッガが彼に笑いかける。「あんまりにも不思議だったから、我慢できなかったわ」

呆れた顔をして、彼は母の頬にキスをした。「リビングで好きなだけどうぞ」

二人は一緒にリビングへ向かい、フリッガが大人の使用するボウルを手に運んでいた。ロキがデザートをテーブルの中央に置くなり、子供たちが嬉しそうに駆け寄ってきた。

ロキは咳払いをする。

彼の子供たちは行儀よく立ち止まったが、ボルとアンナはお構いなくボウルにスプーンを突っ込んでいる。

客人が全員それぞれのボウルにムースを分けてロキの子らがテーブルに寄る頃には、デザートはほとんど残されていなかった。

トムの視線がロキに向けられ、彼は息子に片目を瞑ってみせた。それから視線をキッチンにやって、子供たちに戻す。

トムは彼の視線を追い、顔を輝かせた。ダイニングテーブルの上には、チョコレートムースがたっぷり入ったボウルがもう一つあるのだった。

＊＊＊

六時頃になって、客人たちが帰路につき始めた。

シフは夫に足をマッサージしてもらってからゆっくり眠ると宣言し、ホーガンは眠ってしまった娘を家に連れ帰ると言って、そしてヴォルスタッグは昼食の残り物である七面鳥のローストをたんまりと包んでから別れの挨拶をした。

残るはオーディンとフリッガである。

ソーはまるで一日中彼が一番働いたかと言わんばかりにソファに身体を沈めた。

「疲れたの？」フリッガも背もたれに身体を預けて訊いた。

ここはアスガルドではないので、両親ともミッドガーディアンの服装を纏っている。フリッガは彼女の身を優雅に包む紫色のワンピースを着ており、オーディンはどことなくサンタと呼ばれる人物を彷彿とさせる分厚いセーターにズボンを履いていた。

「とても」ソーが答え、顔を母の方に向けた。「今日は忙しかったので」

「何をして？」ロキがボウルの後片付けをしながら言った。「おしゃべりか？」

ソーはくつくつと笑った。「それと食べるのでな」

ロキは目を眇めて立ち去った。

「お婆ちゃん」フェンリルが彼女の隣に座る。「訊きたいことがあるんだけど」

「あら、何かしら？」彼女は孫の額にキスをする。

「どうして僕たちお婆ちゃん家に遊びに行けないの？」

キッチンの方からガラスが割れるような大きな音がした。

ソーが飛び上るように立ち、走っていった。デザートに使ったボウルがまとめて床で割れており、その傍に跪いたロキがその欠片を拾っていた。

「ロキ、大丈夫か？」彼は手伝うためにキッチンに入った。

「ああ」ロキが小さな声で言う。「手が滑っただけだ」

ソーも破片を拾い上げるために視線を落とすと、切り傷のできたロキの手の平が視界に飛び込んできた。

「手が！」ソーは言って、それを掴んだ。

痛っ、と息を漏らしたロキが手を引こうとする。「ソー、問題ないから」

ソーは彼を引っ張り上げると、床に散乱した破片を踏み越えて台所の流しに向かった。ロキが小さな悲鳴を上げたので、改めてその手を見やれば透明なガラスの破片が白い肌に突き刺さっているのが見えた。

彼は思わず舌打ちをする。「ロキ、もっと気をつけろ」

彼の手を唇まで運ぶソーを、ロキは見つめた。彼が傷口に吸い付くと、痛みの代わりに快感を伴う戦慄がロキの背を駆け下りた。

ソーはガラスを引っ張り出すと、自慢げに歯の間に挟んでみせた。

ロキは呆れた。「終わったか？」

ソーは口からガラスの破片を取り出すと、ごみ箱に放り込んだ。「手当をしてやる。そこにいろ」

救急箱が上に置かれた冷蔵庫へ足を向けたソーが、目当ての物を手に取りロキに目をやると、ちょうど彼が傷の上に手を翳すところだった。

傷が掻き消える。

ロキは彼に目を向けた。「さっきも言ったが、問題ない」

ソーはつまらなさそうに相手を睨み、救急箱を元の位置に戻した。

ロキは床にある破片を全て浮遊させると、それをゴミ箱まで運ぶ。ソーの顔は見ない。そのまま洗い終えた皿を戸棚に戻しはじめる。それからグラス、そしてナイフやフォークも。その間、一度もソーに視線は向けなかった。

ソーは、何が彼を緊張させているのか分かっていながら、黙って彼を見守っていた。

フェンリルの質問は、痛いところを突くどころか、貫いて捩じるものだった。

ロキが本心ではアスガルドに帰りたくて仕方ないことを知っている。ここの生活もそれなりに楽しんではいるものの、彼は全身全霊で故郷に帰りたく思っているのだ。それを切望するあまり、ソーは毎朝ロキの目が覚める時にその感情を目の当たりにしている。彼が目を開けると驚きと失望がその瞳に浮かぶのだ。幼い頃から慣れ親しんだ自室でない場所で目覚める驚きと、この場所こそが今は彼の帰る家となっている事実に対する失望だ。

ロキが本心では子供たちをその血筋に相応しく、王族として育てたいのだと知っている。二人が子供の頃に体験したようなことを、彼らにもさせたいのだ。宮殿の中を駆け回り、乗馬を競い合い、大広間で豪勢な食事にありつき、闘技試合に参加し、魔術を習い、王子や王女として育ってほしい。それと同時に、ソーは何かがロキをひどい恐怖に陥れたことも知っていた。

アスガーディアンとして育てられた彼がそう易々と恐怖心に屈するはずはなかったが、ロキを逃亡させる何かが起こったのだ。

ソーは首を振る。彼はこれまで何度もそのことについてロキを問い質したが、彼は一度たりと正当な答えを出すことはなく、ソーの言葉を巧みに利用して会話を誘導し、いつの間にか何の話をしていたのか忘れさせるのだ。なんとなく、オーディンが関係しているように、ソーは思っていた。

「そこに突っ立っているくらいなら、とっとと言えばいい」

彼の思考をロキの言葉が遮った。「何だって？」

「あんたはもう二分以上もただそこに立って私を見ている」ロキが言うと、腰をキッチンカウンターに寄り掛からせて彼に向き直った。「何を考えているのか、口に出せばいい」

ソーは溜め息をついた。「何故だ、ロキ？」

「何故って、あんたが何を考えているのか気になるからだ」ロキが答える。「どうも私は…」

「違う」ソーが口を挟む。「何故、母上は心を痛めることなくフェンリルの質問に答えることができないんだ？」

ロキは腕を組んでしばらく彼を凝視していたが、やがて肩を竦めていた。「何の話をしているのか、さっぱりわからない」

「お前は分かっている」ソーは彼の方に歩み寄った。

ロキは近づいてくる彼を眺め、努めてその場を動かずにいた。「いいや、分からない。そもそも何の質問をしたのかも聞いてない」

「嘘つきめ」ソーは彼の目の前で足を止めた。「お前は聞こえていた。聞こえて、驚愕のあまりにボウルを割って自分の手を切ったんだ」

「手が滑っただけだ、ソー」ロキはだんだんと息苦しくなって言った。「誰にだってあることだ」

「お前にはない」ソーはさらに近づいた。「さあ、俺の質問に答えろ」

ロキは二人の間にある小さな隙間を見下ろした。「下がってくれないか、ソー」

「嫌だ。質問に答えてくれ」ソーは相手が居心地悪そうにしているのを把握していながら、さらに近づいた。「俺たちはなぜアスガルドを出たんだ？」

「そんなこと訊かないでくれ」ロキは体を引いたが、もうそれ以上背後には下がれない。「ソー、どいてくれ」

ソーはロキを挟みこむように、その両側に手を突いた。頭を傾け、ロキの顔に息がかかるほど近くに寄せた。

「答えるんだ」

「嫌だ」ロキは今にも瞬間移動する体勢に入った。

その意図を見抜いたソーは彼の手首を掴んだ。次の瞬間、二人は寝室に移動していた。

いきなり現れた二人を見上げたエルメスが一声鳴いた。

ロキは彼に怒りに満ちた眼差しを向けた。「手を放せ」

「嫌だ」ソーが言った。「もうずいぶん長い間この話題を避け続けてきた。ロキ、教えてくれ。どうしてフェンリルは正直な答えを得られないんだ？なぜ、あの子は故郷に帰れない？なぜ、俺は帰れないんだ！？」

「あいつが私の子を奪うと言ったからだ！」唐突にロキが言い放っていた。

重い沈黙が二人の上に伸し掛かってきた。

ソーは彼を放さず、見つめた。「誰が？」

ロキは小馬鹿にしたように言った。「少しは頭を使え、ソー。咎められることなくそんなことができるのは？」

ソーの唇が引き攣った。「父上か」

ロキは苦く笑うと、ソーの手を振り払った。窓辺に歩み寄ると、ソーに背を向けた。

「あの人が私たちのことを知った時の、あの怒り方を憶えているか？」ロキが小さく尋ねた。

「ああ」ソーが答える。

「あの後、聞いてしまったんだ。あの人は母上に私があなたに呪いを掛けたのだとか、あなたに邪な想いを抱かせる毒を盛ったんだとか言っていた」彼は続ける。「そこに愛があるのだと、信じられなかったんだ」

ソーは黙ったままでいた。

「その後、最初の駆け落ちをしたな」ロキが言う。「でも、結局見つかって連れ戻された。そしてあの人は愛し合う私たちの間を引き裂くことはしないなんて美辞麗句をあんたに連ねて。その時から、あの人が嘘をついているのは分かっていた。でも、いずれは受け入れてくれるとも思っていたんだ。なのにその後…」

そこで言葉が途切れる。

「その後、俺がお前を孕ませた」ソーが言った。「そして父上の怒りは十倍になった」

「そうだ」ロキは肩越しに彼を見やった。「ある日、私は母上と会うためにその居室に向かっていた。母上は一人じゃなかった。オーディンがいて、母上に言っていたんだ。私の妊娠がいかに王家の恥となるか、いかに私があなたを彼らから奪ったのかと。あの人は、私たちの姦通を秘密にし続けることはできても、子供ができては何もかもがお終いだと言っていた」彼は喉の痞えを呑みこむように続けた。「私は物陰に隠れてあの人が計画していることを聞いた。子供が生まれるまで待ってから、私が出産の疲れで抵抗できないうちに子を奪うって。どこか遠くに領土を持つ貴族に育てさせるって。

「それ以上聞いていられなくて、私はすぐにあなたを探し出した。ミッドガルドならば安心して暮らせるはずだった。今度こそ、二度と戻らないつもりで国を出奔しようと思ったのはその時だった。あの人にまた子供を奪われるなんて、もう二度とそんなことは嫌なんだ」

ソーは床に視線を落とした。彼はロキの他の子供たちの話を聞いていた。彼らがいかにして出産直後に奪われたのかも。ロキはもう充分苦しんだのだ。

ソーは彼に歩み寄り、背後から腕を回して抱きしめた。ロキは彼に身体を預ける。

しばらくの間、彼らはそうしていた。

そこへ、ドアがノックされた。

ソーは躊躇いがちにロキと体を離した。

「開いてる」

開いてなければよかったと思った。オーディンが入ってきたのだ。彼はひどく疲れ、老いて見え、明らかに二人の会話をすべて聞いていたようだった。

「息子たちよ」彼は言って、歩み寄ってきた。「そろそろ話をする時が来たようだ」

＊＊＊

ロキはエルメスを膝に乗せて、ベッドの上に座った。他の二人の視線を避けるように。オーディンはロキの言ったことをすべて認め、ソーに彼の怒りと恨み、差別感情についても語った。

ソーは顔を顰め、腕を組んで話を聞いていた。

「アスガルドの法律ははっきりしている」オーディンが言う。「お前たちは関係を持つことでその法を犯すどころか、王族であり、兄弟であるため、法の土台そのものを揺るがした。議会はこの事実を重く見ただろう」

「ですが、俺は王だったんです」ソーが言った。「いずれは俺の勅命に従うほかなかったはずだ」

「そんなことになっていたならば、そうだな」オーディンが言った。「だが、議会は偏見に満ちておる。奴らはお前たちの姦淫を国中に触れ回り、やがては反乱を招いていたことだろう。アスガルドにはお前たちのような者たちの居場所はない。わしはお前たちを出て行かせるほかなかったのだ」

ロキは彼を見上げた。「何だって？」

オーディンは溜め息をついて顔を擦った。「お前の母親の案だ。アスガルドにお前たちのことが知れ渡った時、やがては大波に呑まれるだろうことを警戒していた。ソーがその流れに立ち向かうだろうことも、そして敗れることもわかっていた。玉座から引きずり降ろされた王は過去にもいた」またも深く息をつくと、腰を掛けた椅子の上で身動ぎする。「お前が子を宿したと聞いて、お前が喜ぶ間、わしらは恐れた。お前としては、喜ぶべきことだったかもしれんが、それは必ずお前の転落に繋がった。

「だから、お前の母はこう考えた。お前たちが国から出て行くよう仕向ける。そして今度は、お前たちを連れ戻すようなことはしないと。フリッガはロキと会う約束をし、ロキがやって来るなり、わしらは前もって予定した通りの会話を持った。ロキはそれを聞くなり、焦って逃げ出すだろうからと」

オーディンは悲しげに息をついた。「そこにいたのがソー、お前であれば、たとえわし相手でも立ちはだかり、戦っていただろう。しかし、ロキならば常識的な行動を起こし、国を出奔することを選ぶ。ロキを標的に選んだのは、お前がもっとも恐れるものを知っていたからだ。わしとて、身の引き裂かれる思いだったが、やるしかなかった。信じないかもしれないが、この方が安全だった。国がお前たちを否定していたら、今頃子はどうなっていたと思う？お前たちはどうなっていたと？答えは考えただけで背筋が寒くなる」

彼は息子たちを見つめた。「わしはお前たちを傷つけてきたことを何度も謝った。だが、怒りから、わしの話を聞こうとしなかったな。確かに、わしはお前がアスガルドに戻る気を起こさぬよう、厳しいことを言っては改めて傷つけてきたかもしれん。戻ったとしても、そこでお前たちを待つのは屈辱と害を与える者たちばかり。ここにいれば、少なくとも好きに生きる自由がある。そのような自由は、アスガルドで得ることはできない」

そこで言葉を切り、彼は床に視線を落とした。

しばらくの間、誰も何も言わなかった。オーディンが顔を上げると、ロキが両目を眇めて彼を見据えていた。彼の語ったことが真実かどうか、思考を読まれているのだと気づく。

彼は悲しげに笑った。「お前はいつも疑り深いな、ロキ？」

ロキはそれをやめた。

「それで、今は？」洋服ダンスの隣に立ったソーが尋ねた。

オーディンは息をつく。「フリッガが毎週のように議会に掛け合っておる。法律を変えるため、必死に戦っておるよ」

「うまく行ってるのですか？」ロキが問う。

オーディンは少し微笑んだ。「最近ようやくな。彼らの思考を操るために魔術を使いだしてからは」

ソーは父親を唖然と見つめた。「なんですって？」

「お前たちにどうしても帰って来てほしいのだ」

ソーとロキは互いを見る。何と言えば良いのか分からない。

「もう二、三年待ってくれ」オーディンが言った。「その頃には、成功しているだろう。こういうものを変えることがどれほど難しいか、分かるだろう？」

「ええ」ロキは猫の柔らかな毛を撫でる。

どこかで時計が鳴り、九時を報せた。

エルメスにとっては実に残念なことに、ロキは立ち上がった。「子供たちを寝かしつける時間だ。明日は学校があるから」

「ロキ」ソーが呼び止める。

だが、ロキは聞こうとせずドアまで直行した。「ただ…少し時間をください」

そう言って部屋を飛び出たが、階段とは反対方向に消えていった。

ソーはオーディンを見やった。

「行きなさい」オーディンも立ち上がって言った。「あの子はちゃんと謝意を感じている。だが、あの高いプライドがそれを見せようとしないだけだ。子供たちのことは、わしとフリッガに任せなさい」

ソーは父が階段を降りていくのを見送って、ロキの後を追った。

＊＊＊

ロキは雪に覆われた屋根の上にいた。

そこに出るために使った屋根裏部屋の窓は開いており、煙突脇の平らな場所までくっきりと彼の足跡が続いていた。

彼は膝を抱えた両腕に頭を乗せて座っている。彼の翠の瞳はどこか遠くを見つめていた。時折ゆっくりと瞬きを繰り返しては、先程明かされた情報を何度も反芻する。

近くで雪を踏みしめる音がしたが、彼は反応しなかった。

肩に手を置かれてようやく隣のソーを振り向いた。

「大丈夫か？」ソーが問う。

「もちろんだ」ロキは言って、再び夜空に視線を戻した。「どうして大丈夫じゃないと？」

ソーは彼の隣に腰を下ろした。「胸の内を明かしたいと思ってるんじゃないか？」

「ソー、あんたがもしも私がオーディンの前に膝をついて感謝の言葉を捧げるとでも思っているなら、それは大きな間違いだ」ロキは言った。「私たちを守るためにできる限りのことをしてくれたのは嬉しいが、だからと言って過去が変わったわけじゃない」

「視点を変えれば、過去も変わることがある」ソーが言った。

「どの視点から見ても、結果は同じ」ロキが続ける。「私たちはここにいる」

「母上が法を変えるまでの辛抱だ」ソーが言った。「お前はどうしていつも物事の悪い方ばかりを見るんだ？」

ロキは足元の雪に視線を落とした。「誰かがそういないと」

ソーは溜め息をつき、彼の肩に腕を回した。「来い」

ロキはほんの一瞬しか抵抗を見せず、ソーの膝の上に乗せられた。彼の方を向き、その肩に手を置いて身体を支ている。

「この先何があろうとも」ソーが続ける。「それには母上が何も変えられなかったという最悪の状況も含めて言ってるからな。お前には知っていてほしい。俺はここの生活に満足している。お前と子供たちと共にいられれば、俺はどこにいても幸せだ。かつて王族だったことや、今はただの平民だということも関係ない」ロキの顔に浮かんだ表情に、思わず笑ってしまう。

「お前は正直だな。そんなに平民が嫌か」ソーは彼の鼻の頭を愛しげに小突いた。「お前はここの暮らしがそんなに嫌いか？」

「そういうわけじゃない」ロキは答える。「でも、私たちはかつて神々だった…」

「そして今は家族だ」ソーが言葉を挟む。「俺たちの絆はもはや何者にも脅かされることはない。俺にはそれで充分だ。お前は？」

ロキがその言葉を反芻していることは、その目を駆け抜ける感情を見ていれば分かるし、彼が導き出す答えも分かっていた。ロキはうぬぼれが強く、プライドが高い。神族である上、王族でないと気が済まないのだろう。

ソーは溜め息をついた。「分かった。どうしてもと言うならば、母上の成功を祈り、アスガルドへの帰還を願っていろ。だが、その間、俺のためにしてほしいことがある」

「何だ？」ロキは疑い深そうに尋ねた。

「キスしてくれ」

これに微笑んだロキは、その望みを叶えるために身体を寄せた。

どこかで、目覚まし時計の甲高い音が鳴った。

二人を包む世界の境界線がぼやけはじめ、やがて彼らは宙吊りとなって音と色の螺旋に呑みこまれていった。

＊＊＊

目覚まし時計の音が夢の世界を貫いた時、ロキは翠の瞳を開いた。ベッドに横たわったまま、彼は数秒間瞬きを繰り返してから手を伸ばし、目覚ましを止めた。

平均的なロンドンの月曜日の雑踏が聞こえてくる。道路の渋滞、歩道を行き交う人々、子供たちのおしゃべりする声。

彼は仰向けになって片腕を頭の下に置いて、今日も一日の活動を始めるため、ベッドから出る準備をした。

毛布をめくり、上体を起こす。胎の膨らみを見下ろし、その上に手を置く。そろそろ妊娠期間の四分の一を過ぎた頃合いだ。まだ時間は残されている。

神族であり、ヨトゥンでもあるロキと同じく神族との間にできた子を宿す妊娠期間は、これまでの経験よりもかなり長いことが予想された。この姿で妊娠したのは初めての経験だ。スレイプニルの時は十一ヵ月かかった。ソーとの子はそれの優に二倍はかかるだろう。まだあと一年半はかかるということだ。

彼はベッドから下りると、高級マンションの床を横切ってバスルームに向かった。逃亡生活を送っているかもしれなかったが、贅沢な暮らしを諦めるつもりはなかった。

バスルームには浴槽の他にシャワーが二つあった。スチームバスとホットタブと呼ばれているものもある。

鏡は大きく、緑と金で彩られた壁一面を覆うほどだ。顔を洗うと、目の下にくっきりと隈ができているのが見えた。顔の前に手を翳し、その痕跡を消し去る。

朝食を作り、外出準備をするのにかなりの時間を要した。本当は出掛ける気分ではなかったが、そうせざるを得ない。

胎にいる子供と同様に、彼の一部となった心臓を抉るような痛みから思考を反らすために何かをしていなければならなかったのだ。

ソーの下を去ってから、その現実は日ごとに彼の魂を蝕んでいった。まるで波の押し寄せてくる岸辺になったかのようだ。波が引くたびに徐々に彼の魂の一部である砂が奪われ、再び押し寄せてくるたびに彼に更なる痛みを運んでくるので、いつの日かきっと彼は壊れてしまうだろう。

彼は購入したマタニティドレスに似合うコートを羽織り、寝室にある姿見を見つめた。そこに映しだされた姿に、そっと微笑む。

彼は髪を短く切っていた。運命が狂う前の頃よりも短く、否、かつてないほどにバッサリと短くなっている。後ろに撫でつけることもせず、少し毛先の乱れた自然な状態で放っておかれている。ここに来てからの六カ月の間に、彼は悲しみのあまり、危険なほど痩せこけてしまったのだが、最近は少しずつ体重をつけてきていた。

彼は自分の姿を見つめ、唇を噛んだ。ミッドガルドに於いて、男性が女装をするのは珍しいことではない。だが、妊娠した男性が女装するのは珍しいどころの話ではないだろう。このため、ロキは女性の姿に変化するようになっていた。この日もさっそくいつもの姿に変化する。長い金髪が肩に柔らかくかかり、健康的に日焼けした肌は輝くかのようだ。

翠の眼差しで自分の姿を再確認したロキは、目立ち始めている腹に手をやった。それから背後にある乱れたベッドに視線をやり、片手を上げると指を鳴らした。

ひとりでにベッドメイクがされた。

ハンドバッグの中からヘアゴムを取り出し、偽物の髪を頭の後ろで結んだ。満足すると、彼は踵を返して部屋を出る。

ドアを閉める前にその視線が再びベッドに向かった。

彼の見ていた夢とは違い、そのベッドを分け合う人物はいなかった。


	10. 楽園≪見つけた≫

四歳になったソーは両親のベッドに腹這いになり、シルクのシーツの上に指で模様を描いていた。彼だけが意味を知る模様を作り出すその顔は集中力を体現しており、彼は小さな指を動かし続けた。左右の足は彼の背後で揺れている。その隣には彼の母親が腰を下ろし、ぼんやりと彼の金髪を撫でながら思考に沈んでいた。

彼の父親はその場にいない。

オーディンはヨトゥンとの戦いのため軍を率いて国を離れており、まだ帰還していなかった。彼が去って一週間が経とうとしており、幼いソーは父に肩車をしてほしくて、早く帰ってこないものかとソワソワしていた。

「ははうえ？」彼は小さな声で尋ねる。「ちちうえはどこ？」

フリッガは彼を見やると微笑んだ。「私たちを救ってくださっているのよ」

「きょじんから？」ソーは尋ね、その青い瞳を見開いて涙を浮かべた。

「ええ。でも、奴らはここには来れないわ」フリッガが言う。

「どうして？」ソーは体を起こし、ふっくらした脚を曲げて胡坐をかいた。

「それはあなたの父親がとても勇敢だからよ」フリッガは言って、彼を抱き寄せた。「彼が巨人から私たちを守ってくださっているの」

ソーは彼女の膝の上に乗り上げると、その胸元に頭を乗せて全身を預けた。「いつ帰ってくるの？」

「あと数日もすれば」フリッガは息子の頭のてっぺんにキスを落とした。

その仕草で彼女の長い髪が前方に垂れたので、ソーがそれを柔らかく掴み、指の間で弄った。

「ははうえ？ちちうえは何をしているの？」

フリッガはすぐに集中力を失って同じ質問を繰り返す幼い息子に微笑みかけた。

「私たちを救ってくださっているのよ」

＊＊＊

夜空を越えて、突然凱旋の音が聞こえた。

フリッガは起き上がり、バルコニーの外を見つめる。遠くの方から、激しい戦闘にぼろぼろになり、しかし勝利に酔いしれる軍隊が戻って来ている。彼女の夫がその先頭に立ち、民衆と共に勝利の雄叫びを上げていることだろう。彼女はバルコニーへ走ると、帰還したアスガルド軍の輝かしい凱旋を見つめた。

夫の姿を遠目で確認するなり、彼女は知らずに詰めていた息を吐いていた。

「だれ？」ソーが背後から近づいてくる。

フリッガは息子を抱き上げた。「ほら、ご覧なさい。お父様のご帰還ですよ」

ソーは歓喜の声を上げ、手を叩いた。やっと肩車をしてもらえそうだ。

＊＊＊

「これ、だれ？」

ソーは爪先立ちになって、小さなベビーベッドの中を覗き込んでいた。その中では瞼を閉じ、しっかりと手を握りしめて眠る赤ん坊がいた。時々ぴくりと動いたが起きる様子はない。

「お前の弟だ、ソー」オーディンが答えた。新しい眼帯が太陽に照らされて光った。

「ええーおとうとなんていないよ」ソーが言って、赤ん坊に触れようと手を伸ばす。

フリッガが優しくその手を取った。「今はいるのよ、ソー。この子の名前はロキ」

「ロキ」オウム返しに言って、ソーは赤ん坊を見つめた。「ちっちゃいね」

フリッガは微笑む。「それはこの子がまだ赤ん坊だからよ」

ソーは赤子を見て、それから両親を見上げた。彼はただ両親の話を正面から受け止めた。この赤子が彼の弟だというのならば、そういう事なのだ。彼の特等席であるオーディンの肩の上が安泰であれば、まったく問題はなかった。

そこで思い出す。

「かたにのせてください、ちちうえ」ソーが両腕を上げてオーディンにせがんだ。

父は笑い、願いを聞き入れた。

＊＊＊

「ロキ、早く！」ソーは廊下を走りながら言った。「急がないとレースに間に合わない！」

七歳になったソーは弟の随分先を走っている。ロキは彼を追いかけようとしたが、小さく短い脚では到底ソーのように早くは走れない。いくら本気で走ろうと、兄との間に開いた距離は大きくなる一方で、ついには兄を見失ってしまった。

「ソー！」兄が角を曲がって見えなくなると、彼は相手の名を呼んだ。足を止め、丸い顔をしわくちゃにすると、泣き出す。一人になってしまったのだから。

足音がして、ソーが心配そうな顔をして戻ってきた。

「ロキ！」弟に駆け寄ると、彼は隣に膝をついた。「どうしたんだ？」

泣きながらロキは腕を開いて待っている兄に抱き付いた。「ソー…」

ソーは彼を抱き返し、その小さな頭と背中をさすってやった。「大丈夫だ。兄上はここにいるぞ、ロキ」

レースのことなどすっかり忘れ、二人はしばらくの間そうしていた。

＊＊＊

ソーはベッドの片側が沈むのを感じて目が覚めた。寝返りを打てば、七歳の弟が潜り込んでくるところだった。

「ロキ」ソーが言う。「何してるんだ？」

ロキはピタリと動きを止めると、躊躇いがちに言った。「怖い夢を見たんだ。一人で寝たくない」

ソーはベッドを分けるのを好まなかった。正直に言って、むかつくのだ。だが、ロキの顔を見た瞬間に怒りは萎え、胸が痛んだ。溜め息をつくと、少し横にずれる。

「分かったよ。けど、自分の枕を持って来い」ソーがぶつぶつと言った。

顔を輝かせると、ロキは自分のベッドから枕を持ってきてソーの隣に潜り込んだ。暗闇の中で兄に身体を寄せ付ける。

沈黙が続き、ロキは眠りに入るところだった。夜の虫の鳴き声や風の音が子守唄のように二人を眠りにいざなう。徐々に重くなる頭を寄せ合い、二人はろくに身動きしなかった。

「ロキ…」ソーが眠たげに言う。「お前、足が冷たいぞ」

ロキはベッドから這い出ると、箪笥まで言って靴下を取ってきた。それを履いてから再びベッドに潜り込む。

「これならいい？」彼は訊いて、ソーに抱きついた。

「ああ。さあ、眠れ」

「おやすみ、兄上」

＊＊＊

「どうしてこんなことになったのだ？」息子二人を前にして、オーディンが問い質す。

ロキは鼻血を出しており、ソーは片目に痣を作っていた。二人とも俯いて、宮殿の床を見つめている。もっとも、それは恥じ入っているからではなく、抑えきれない笑みを父に見られないための仕草だった。

「わしはお前たちにこんなことを教えたか？」オーディンが尋ねる。「平民のように形振り構わず殴り合いの喧嘩をしろと？」

「ですが父上」ソーが言った。「あいつらはロキを苛めていたんです。黙って見ているなんてできませんでした」

「ロキとてその気になれば自分の身くらいは守れる」オーディンは厳しく言った。「お前が代わりに戦う必要などなかった」

「相手は三人もいました」ソーが主張する。「一度に三人も相手にして、ロキはボロボロだった！」

「それはともかく」オーディンが言う。「お前は王族なのだから、そのような振る舞いは控えねばならん」

それからロキを向く。「それでお前はどうだ？あの少年らをどうやって唆したのだ？」

「何もしていません、父上」ロキが言った。「喧嘩を売ってきたのは向こうです。僕は何もしていません」

「売られた喧嘩を買うことはない」オーディンが叱った。「お前も王子だ。馬鹿な真似はするな」

「はい、父上」ロキは言って、頭を下げた。

オーディンは溜め息をつき、眉間を摘まんだ。それから息子たちに目をやる。

「それはさておき」と、オーディンが言う。「勝ったのはどっちだ？」

ロキとソーは互いを見やって、ニンマリと笑顔になった。

＊＊＊

それぞれ十九と二十三になったロキとソーは馬に乗って競走に興じていた。

二人の新しい馬はこれまで見てきた物よりも上等で、彼らは虹の橋の上を疾走していた。

ソーは長い髪を風になびかせて、すぐ後ろにいるロキを振り向いた。

「俺が勝つぞ、弟よ！」ソーが叫ぶ。

ロキは彼を見てニヤリと笑った。「させるものか」

ソーは手綱を鳴らし、速度を上げた。ロキと距離が開き、ソーは随分と前に出た。

「立場を弁えるんだな、ロキ！」ソーが叫ぶ。「いつだって勝つのは俺だ！」

するとソーの行く手に突然透明な青い壁が出現した。それは馬はそのまま通したが、ソーは阻まれてそれに激突した。

彼はロキの方を見ていて身構えていなかったので、その直撃を一身にくらい、落馬して橋の固い表面にドサリと転がったのだった。星が視界を踊り、それからロキの馬が轟音のような蹄音と共に駆け抜ける姿が視界をよぎった。

ロキはレースに勝つと、彼を振り向いて笑った。馬から滑り降り、ソーを指差して笑っている。

ソーは視界がはっきりとしてくると、ふらつきながら立ち上がった。

「させないと言っただろ、兄上」ロキは満面の笑みを浮かべて彼に歩み寄った。

ソーは顔を顰める。「あれは不公平だ。お前はつまらないトリックでイカサマをしただけだ」

ロキは笑い、自分を指差した。「私はトリックスターだからな、兄上」

ソーは乾いた笑い声を上げると、唐突に無表情になった。それからロキに飛び掛かり、タックルを仕掛けた。

二人は相手の動きを封じようと取っ組み合っていたが、やがてロキはソーに体重を掛けられて動けなくなった

ソーはニヤリと笑って片手でロキの手首を胸の前で一纏めにすると、開いた手で小指を口に含んだ。

「あ、やめろ、ソー！」ロキは相手の意図を察して、体を捻って逃げようとした。「やだ…いやだ…わあああっ！」

ソーが唾液に濡れた小指を耳に突っ込んでくると、ロキは心底嫌そうに唸った。

「ソー、それ気持ち悪いっ！」ロキが叫ぶ。

ソーは笑いながら体をどけた。ロキは耳を擦りながら、不快な感触を拭い去ろうとしている。

「イカサマなんかするからだ」彼は笑う。

ロキは唸り声を上げた。「あっち行け！」

ロキは立ち上がり、足取りも荒く大股で歩き去る。ソーは笑ったまま彼の後に続いた。「おい、ロキ。からかって楽しんでるだけだろ」

ロキは返事もせずに馬に跨った。

「ローキ」ソーがロキの馬の手綱を掴んで、その名を呼んだ。「自分だけが楽しい思いをしたいなんて思うなよ」

ロキは彼を見下ろす。「あれ、本当に嫌なんだ」

「そして、俺はお前がイカサマするのが本当に嫌だ」ソーが言い返す。「これでおあいこだ」

ロキは不明瞭な声を出す。

ソーは彼の脚を軽く叩いた。「ほら、笑え。俺たちは二人とも勝ったということだぞ？」

ロキは兄の青い瞳を見つめ、折れるほかなかった。裏表のないその眼差しに、彼は抗えないのだ。ロキの口がひくりと動いた。

ソーはにこやかに言った。「そうだ。さてと、帰るか」

ロキの馬を手放すと、ロキは馬をソーの馬の方へ向かわせた。肩越しに兄を見やり、にやりと意地悪な笑みを浮かべた。

その瞳が悪戯っぽく輝くのを見て、ソーの笑みが消える。「やめろよ、ロキ」

ロキは大きく手を振りかざし、ソーの馬の臀部を叩いた。

馬は驚いたように嘶いて、ロキの前を駆け抜け、来た道を城へ向かって走り去った。

「おい！」ソーはその後を少し追ったが、ロキを振り返って睨みつけた。弟は馬が後足で立って嘶くまで手綱を引いた。

「兄上とおあいこなんて、ごめんだね！」ロキは笑って馬を走らせた。その背中でエメラルドの翼のようにマントがはためいていた。

残る記憶が滲み始める。

それは様々な色と音、痛みを捻じ込んで、新しい場面に変わった。

ソーの戴冠式の場面。ロキの笑顔、フリッガの顔、オーディンの怒り、ビフレスト、霜の巨人、ジェーン、そして再びロキの顔。傷つき、苦悩に顔を歪め、裏切りと悲しみの表情がないまぜになっていた。

ロキが落ちるところを見た。彼がグングニルの柄を手放す前の一瞬、苦悶の色の濃い翠の瞳が彼の瞳を捉えた。深淵へ急速に吸い込まれていくロキの姿を見た自分が悲嘆の声を張り上げるのを、ソーは聞いた。

次に、彼はミッドガルドにいた。ロキに帰るよう懇願し、ロキと戦い、そして彼の知らぬところでロキに酷い傷を負わせた友人たちからロキを奪い去った。

記憶はもっと最近のものに流れていく。闘技場でロキと戦った時の光景。ロキが書庫で本を読んでいる。彼に引き寄せられるように身を乗り出して、ロキに口づけをした。胸元に突き付けられた短剣の切先を感じた。痛みと恐怖を抱えたロキが走り去る。

ロキが彼の下で快感に背筋を反らし、嬌声を上げている。彼が絶頂を迎え、白濁を散らすところを見た。彼を穿つ時、ロキはソーの名を叫んだ。全てを見て、感じて、彼は何度も追体験した。

彼の子を宿した腹に手をやる、誰よりも愛しいロキ。

もういない。

＊＊＊

ソーの淡青色の目がゆっくりと開かれた。

彼はベッドの中におり、眠りに落ちる前と同様に空っぽで虚ろな気分で目覚めた。口内に苦い味が広がり、昨夜の深酒のせいだと認識した。

鈍く重い頭痛が突然始まり、彼は呻いた。両手を顔にやって寝返りを打つ。

アスガルドの太陽はまだ昇っていなかったが、ソーはもう寝ていられなかった。何もかもが痛むのだ。

彼の胸は特に。

まるで誰かが彼の胸に尖端に酸を塗ったナイフを突き差し、ロキのことを思い出すたびにそれを捻じ込んでいるかのようだった。一日中、それは血を流す。歩いている時も、話している時も、何をしていても感じた。孤独な部屋で夜空を眺めるこの時も、感じていた。

ロキが彼の下を去った。

彼を苛ませる苦痛は日ごとに悪化しており、今ではほんの数時間の睡眠を得るためだけに、昏倒するまで深酒しなければならないほどだ。考えることができない。動くことも、呼吸すらも満足にできない。ソーは粉々に打ち砕かれ、どうすれば元通りに直すことができるのかも分からなかった。

毛布をどけると、人前に出ても大丈夫なように身繕いをするため浴室に向かった。彼の動作は機械仕掛けの人形のようで、まるでトランス状態にあるかのようだ。何も考えず、黙々と洗顔し、身体を洗い、着替える。酒で常に脳が麻痺したような状態を保っていた。

部屋を出る際に足元が少し怪しく揺れたが、進むにつれて歩みはしっかりとしたものに変わっていき、彼は玉座の間ではなく虹の架け橋へと向かった。もう長いこと、これが日課になっている。玉座の間に行く前に、彼は必ずどこか別の場所に足を向けるのだ。

ここ一年の間、毎日がそうであったように、彼の馬が宮殿の門前で鞍の準備を整え待っていた。衛兵が手綱をソーに渡し、王が駆け去って行くのを見送る。

ソーは虹色に輝く架け橋に馬を走らせ、城下町の上空を駆け抜け、しばらくして目的地にたどり着いた。

そこにはヘイムダルが立っており、毎朝彼の王が現れるのを待っているのだ。その背はまっすぐと伸びており、その黄金の瞳は彼にしか見えないものを見据えている。

ソーは馬を下りて室内に入ると、僅かな希望に胸を膨らませた。

「ヘイムダル、視えるか？」

ヘイムダルは残念そうに眼を閉ざした。ソーがこうして毎日ロキの所在を彼に問い質しに来るのは常態化していた。ソーが消えた王子を求める心の疼きは、周囲の人々にも伝わるほど。王に目を向ける者は皆、彼に同情し、憐れんで、彼の苦しみが終わるよう祈るのだった。

これでも少しは改善しているのだと、ヘイムダルは知っている。ロキが消息を絶ってすぐの数ヶ月間は見ている方も苦しかった。ソーがあまりに落ち込み、呆然としていたので、ある時点ではオーディンが再び玉座に即位することも考えられていたほどだった。動くことも食べることもせず、人前であるに関わらずに無音の涙を流していた。何もかも忘れ、何度も他領域に赴いては成果を得られずに帰ってきた。王としての責務にさえ、関心を失ったかのようだった。

だが、しばらくしたある日、彼は謁見の間に戻り、玉座に納まったのだ。

その理由は誰も知らなかったが、胸中を蝕む痛みを一時的に忘れ、アスガルドのために身を砕くようになったのだ。ヘイムダルの下を訪ねるようになったのは、その後だ。毎日、希望を胸に同じ質問をしては、ヘイムダルは同じ答えを返すのだった。

「いいえ、我が王」ヘイムダルは言った。「殿下はご自分の姿をうまく隠されています。私の目には視えません」

僅かに点った希望の灯火は掻き消され、代わりに焼けつくような苦痛が彼の胸に納まった。それは彼を麻痺させるかのようで、宮殿に戻るのも一苦労だった。

その痛みはあまりに強く、通常は冷静を絵に描いたような人物であるヘイムダルでさえ、立ち去る王の姿から視線を逸らさねばならなかった。いつの日か、違った答えをやれたら、と願わずにいられない。背後で王の馬が嘶き、蹄音を鳴らして駆け去って行く音が聞こえた。

こちらに向かってくる時より、その脚は遅かった。

ヘイムダルは溜め息をつき、ビフレストを向く。

普段であれば、ロキが家出したからと言って関わろうとはしなかっただろうが、ソーの苦痛に満ちた様子は見ていられなかった。一度だけ、ソーが去った方角を肩越しに見やったヘイムダルは、覚悟を決めた。

ビフレストを見据えて数秒後には、彼の姿は消えていた。

＊＊＊

ソーは一日を始めるのが億劫で、その日はゆっくりと目覚めた。目を開けて、枕カバーの角をじっと見つめる。この日をどう切り抜けるか、どうやって痛みに立ち向かい、王国のために立ちあがり、両親と顔を合わせ、そしてまた惨めな一日の終わりにこの冷たい空っぽの部屋に戻ってくれば良いのかと、そればかりが彼の思考を占めていた。

しかし、ようやくベッドから抜け出した時、彼が最初に顔を合わせることとなったのはシフとウォーリアーズ・スリーの面々だった。

彼らはソーを慎重に見つめていた。

彼は顔を顰めて立ち上がり、急速に動いたために足元がふらついた。疲れた目を手で覆い、軽く揉む。

「友よ、どうした？」ソーが尋ねる。眩暈が治まってくると、動けるようになった。「何があった？」

「ヘイムダルがいないんだ」ファンドラルが言った。「ビフレストに行ったら、そこは放棄されていた」

「なんだと？」ソーは顔から手を外し、友人らを愕然と見つめた。「どうしてそんなことに？」

「わからないわ」シフが言った。「でも、このことを知ってからまっすぐここに来た。この事態を重く見た方がいいわ。もしも…」

「そんなことにはならない」ソーが彼女を遮り、着替えて外出の準備をし始めた。「このことは誰にも言うな。俺以外の者がビフレストに行かぬよう、見張っていてくれ。分かるな？すぐにそこで落ち合おう」

「分かりました、我が王」シフは頷き、踵を返すと、男たちを引き連れて出て行った。

ソーは大急ぎで着替えると、兜も手に取るため衣装箪笥に足を向ける。もしもこれが有事の前兆だとすれば、準備を怠るわけにはいかない。

兜とミョルニルをしまってある衣装箪笥の戸を開けると、手を止めた。

彼の兜の横でロキの黄金の角が光を反射して輝いていた。

またも、胸に突き刺す痛みを感じた。手を伸ばし、愛しげにその角に触れる。これもまた愛しい人の記憶、彼の悲嘆の原因のひとつ。

ソーは首を振る。

今は思い出に浸っている場合ではない。ヘイムダルの消失は軽く見て良いものではない。兜を手に取り、ミョルニルも手に取ると、比較的苦痛に悩まされることなく目の前の事態に注目することができていた。

＊＊＊

ミッドガルドは変わった。大気に充満していた塵は減って、人々は未だ鉄の人間を連れているものの、以前よりは少し健康的に見えた。環境問題に真剣に取り組んできた結果に違いない。

ヘイムダルは道路の真ん中に立ち、彼の姿を見て悲鳴を上げたり叫んだりしている周囲の人間を無視していた。

妙な格好をしている彼の写真を撮りはじめる者もいた。

子供たちが彼を指差しては親に連れ去られている。ヘイムダルは彼らを全員無視した。彼には試したいことがあるのだから。

ヘイムダルは最も高い場所を探して歩き始めた。いっそ暴力的な黄金の瞳が周囲を見渡し、空に触れる幾つもの摩天楼を見つけていた。

大気を切り裂く、赤子が泣くような奇妙な音が聞こえてきた。空に据えていた視線を落とせば、白黒の鉄の機械が彼に近づいてくるところだった。

中から男が二人出てくる。

「そこのお前」片方が口を開ける。「道路のど真ん中に立って交通の邪魔をするのはやめろ。このまま動かなければ、お前を逮捕する他ない」

ヘイムダルは背の低い男たちを一瞥して、彼らの方に足を進めた。

二人は驚いて、腰につけた武器に手を伸ばす。ずんずんと向かってくる黄金の男を緊張した目で見つめ、彼らは数歩下がった。

ヘイムダルは彼らの前で足を止めると、もっとも背の高いビルを指差した。

「あの頂上にはどう行けばいい？」重く響く声で彼は尋ねた。

その奇妙に力強い声に二人の男はびくりと肩を震わせる。

「えーと…」一人は言葉を失っているようだ。

「か、階段を登ればいいんじゃ」もう一人が言った。「そのうち辿りつくだろう」

臆病な態度を見せる二人に呆れて、ヘイムダルは彼らの横を通り抜けると、ニューメキシコでもっとも高いビルに向かって歩き始めた。

＊＊＊

ビフレストは未使用のエネルギーでバチバチと音を立てていた。

シフとウォーリアーズ・スリーが入口を見張っている間にソーが室内をくまなく見て回った。

「戦いの痕跡はないな」ソーが述べる。「どこかで休憩しているのではあるまいな」

「あいつは持ち場を離れたことがない」ファンドラルが言って、肩を竦める。「一度を除いて」

ソーは彼を見向きもせず、中央にある台座に上り、ビフレストの鍵を観察した。

やはり、何も変わったところは見られなかった。

「妙だな」ソーが言った。

「何が？」シフが尋ね、彼の下へ来る。

「行き先がミッドガルドに設定されている」ソーが言った。「なぜそこへ向かったんだ？」

「アスガルドに飽きたんじゃないか」ヴォルスタッグが指摘した。

ソーは不明瞭な声を出すだけで、開いたポータルを見つめた。「後を追おう。何が起こるかわかったものじゃない」

「そうだな」ファンドラルが同意して進み出た。「救助部隊を向けることに賛成だ」

「いいや」ソーが片手を上げて彼を止めた。「二人が行き、三人は残る。それならば、万が一ここで問題が起きても対処できるだろう」

「ですが、王」ホーガンが口を出す。

「これは命令だ」ソーが言った。彼の兜が灯りを反射して鈍く光った。「俺とシフがミッドガルドへ行く。お前たちはここに残り、誰も中に入れるな。必要とあれば、この辺りを封鎖しても構わん」それから太陽を見上げた。「明日の同じ時間帯にこの鍵を回してくれ。戻ってこれるはずだ」

「戻ってこなければ？」ファンドラルはすでに作戦に異論のある様子を隠していない。

「俺たちにはヘイムダルがいる」ソーは笑った。「彼がお前たちに呼びかけるだろう」

ファンドラルは頷き、一礼した。「ではご命令通りに、王よ」

「よし」ソーは頷き、シフに目を向けた。「出発する前に、何か必要な物はあるか？」

「必要な物はすべて持ってるわ」シフは言って、台座に上りビフレストの鍵に手を伸ばすホーガンを見やった。

「それは良かった」ソーが言った。かつての彼の姿が一瞬だけ表に出た。まだ今ほどの痛みと苦難を抱えていなかった頃の。彼はポータルの前まで移動した。

大きく息を吸うと、その先へと進む。シフがその後に続いた。

眩い光が彼らを包み込み、それから色彩が周囲に弾けた。それは懐かしいものも見知らぬものも含まれ、彼らの周囲を猛スピードで駆け抜け、落下し、飛翔し、世界の狭間の空間を繋いで二人を運んだ。

その場所には重力もなければ大地もなく、水も空もなかった。中途半端に放り出されたような感覚がいつまでも続くかのようだった。

その後、二人はソーが長いことその地を踏んでいなかった場所に出た。

ニューメキシコはかなり変わっていた。あの頃にはあった小さなパブやモーテルは消えてなくなり、代わりに巨大なビルが立ち並び、塵と煙が充満していた。

「いったい何があったの？」シフは周囲に驚いた視線を走らせていた。

「発展だ」ソーは答え、スモッグで以前よりだいぶ暗くなった空を見上げた。「彼らはこれを成功と呼ぶのだろうな」

「憂慮すべき事態ね」シフは言って、ビフレストが地面に焼きつけた模様を見下ろした。

「ああ」ソーは目の前に広がる市街地を見つめた。「行こう。あまり時間がない」

＊＊＊

ヘイムダルはその摩天楼の一番端に立っていた。その瞳を下に向けると、煙と塵ばかりが広がっており、常人にはその下にある街並みなど見えなかっただろう。

彼がアスガルドを出たのは三日前のことだ。彼の旅路はヨトゥンヘイム、ノルンヘイム、そしてミッドガルドを含んだ。最初の二つの世界での捜索は実を結ばなかった。ここでもそうならないよう、願うばかりだ。

目を閉じて集中を高める。彼の探し求める人物の痕跡の、ほんの片鱗でもいいから見つけたかった。

世界の構造が僅かに揺らぎ、彼の注意を引いた。アスガルドからポータルが開いた。

では、彼が消えたことは知られたようだ。

そちらに注意を向けると、彼の王とレディ・シフが砂漠を横切って彼を探しているようだった。

ヘイムダルは微笑む。二人はやがて彼を見つけるだろう。今必要なのは僅かな時間だ。再び目を閉じると、もう一度集中力を高めた。

彼の視界は摩天楼を過ぎ、下方へ落ち、民衆の間を駆け抜け、生命力あふれる人、死を目前に控えた人、病院や学校の中も駆け抜け、さらに先を見据えた。鉄の人間が労働する家屋も通り過ぎ、山の向こう、他の市町村にも向けられ、そして…

一気に目を見開く。

あった。ほんの僅かだが、おそらく一瞬の慢心のため残された痕跡だ。それは魔術の名残であり、ヘイムダルがそのか細い糸に意識を向けると、他に幾つも見つかった。

それはこの世界の別の地域に彼を運び、途中で見失ったのでもう一度探す必要があった。

ささやかな呪文の名残だ。姿を消し、誰にも気づかれないように仕向けられたもの。だがヘイムダルにはそれらの放つ気配、それらがかつて何であったのかを示す柔らかな煌めきが見える。彼の目はそれらを追い、少しずつそれらに関する情報を得――やがてそれらも掻き消えた。

最後にその気配を見つけた場所の周辺をくまなく探すが、見当たらない。まるで突然それらが回収されたかのように、彼の目にも見えなくなっていた。どれだけ意識を集中させても片鱗すら見えない。そのため、彼はその場所の周辺を改めて見据えた。

彼の視線が辺りを駆け抜け、最後に魔術が使われた場所を見つけた。

それはヒースローと呼ばれる場所のようだ。

どこかで鈍く、だがはっきりと爆音がして、ヘイムダルの集中力が途切れた。彼は目を開いて風の吹きすさぶ場所に向けた。

視える、というよりは感じたものだが、ソーが空中を飛んでいた。かなり遠い所にいるようで、大気に満ちる砂塵と灰色の雲の中を飛び回る小さな点があった。

ヘイムダルは摩天楼の端から下がると、その場でソーが彼を見つけるまで待つことにした。

＊＊＊

ソーは随分昔に去った町に足を踏み入れるなり、周囲を見回した。

時代は違っても、やはり民衆は彼を凝視しており、彼はマントをクロークのようにして体に回し、鎧を隠した。兜は外し、手に持つ。

シフは彼の隣を歩き、その視線は天まで届くかのようなビル群を見上げていた。以前訪れた時からあまりに様変わりしており、同じ場所だとは思えなかった。

ソーはヘイムダルらしき人物を探し、道路周辺を見回す。

「あれ？俺の知らないコミコンがあった？」右手で声がした。

ソーがそちらを見やれば、先程発言した男の姿を見つけた。三十にも満たない弱々しい男で、隣にいる鉄の人間に話しかけていたようだ。ソーは彼を無視して歩道に足を向けると、シフの腕を軽く取って後についてこさせた。

「視線を前に向けてくれ、レディ・シフよ」ソーは立派な摩天楼を唖然と眺めていたシフに笑いかけた。「ヘイムダルが空にいるとは思えん」

「破壊されたのよ」シフが言った。「もう彼らに空はない。いったいどうやってこんなことになってしまうの？」

ソーは彼女の視線を追って、ビル群の間から僅かに覗く埃っぽい空を見上げる。「本当にな」

「ねえ」

声を掛けられ、ソーとシフは前方に立った三人のおどおどした男たちに目を向けた。

声をかけた男は病気かと疑うくらいに痩せており、大きな眼鏡をかけている。他の二人も似たような外見だった。

「写真を撮ってもいいかな？」彼は奇妙で透明な薄い器具を手に持ち、問いかけた。

ソーは口角を下げ、ずっと昔にダーシーの使った言葉を思い出そうとした。「それは…顔の本のためか？」

男は顔を輝かせた。「すげー、フェースブックだってよ。そうそう。ちなみに、お兄さんそっくりだよ」

「誰に？」シフが顔を顰めて訊いた。

若者は目をぐるりと回した。「知ってるくせに」

彼はカメラを友人に渡すと、ソーとシフの間に立った。「はい、チーズ」

器具が激しく光り、二人は一瞬目が眩んだ。

「な、なによ、今のは！？目晦まし攻撃！？」シフは目を瞬かせながら、反射的に手を武器の柄にやった。

男たちは笑った。「ワーオ、お姉さん演技派だね！」

ソーは柄を握る彼女の手を押さえた。「落ち着け、彼らは俺たちに害はなさない」

「たった今目晦ましをしてきたじゃない！」シフが彼を向く。

「ただ写真を撮っただけだ」ソーは言って、彼女を連れてその場を離れた。「ほら、行くぞ」

「あ、ちょっと！」先程の男が呼びかける。「まだ友達と写真撮ってないよ！」

ソーは彼らに手を振った。「許せ、ミッドガーディアンよ。我々は探求のために来ているのだ」

男はその後も言い募っていたが、二人は彼を無視して路地裏に入り込んだ。

「ここは変な世界だわ。ヘイムダルはどうしてこんなところに来たのかしら？」シフが尋ねる。

「ここに来ていることを前提とすればな」ソーは言って、兜を被った。「あるいは誰かが彼を攫い、我々を欺くためにビフレストの行き先をここに設定したのかもしれない」

「そんなことができる人なんているの？」シフが尋ねる。

「それを確かめよう」ソーは言って、ミョルニルを掲げた。シフの腰に腕を回す。「悪いが、できる限り遠くまで見渡すには飛翔する方が早い」

シフは彼の肩に腕を回す。彼女は飛ぶのが大の苦手だった。「後で絶対に後悔しそうだわ」

ソーはくすりと笑う。僅かだが、かつての無邪気さの名残を見せ、一気に空に飛上った。

二人は低く溜まったスモッグを突き抜け、摩天楼の上空、まだ人間に汚されていない空中まで飛び上がった。彼はその場に留まり、空中に浮遊する。ちらりとシフを見やれば、必死に彼にしがみつき、ぎゅっと目を閉じていた。ソーは笑う。

その声は別の誰かの物に聞こえた。なにしろ、彼はもう長いこと笑っていなかったのだから。

「もう大丈夫だ、シフ」ソーが言った。「目を開けろ」

「嫌よ」シフが言った。

彼はニヤリとした。「清らかな空を見たくはないのか？」

ゆっくりと、シフは顔を上げて片目を開けた。それから両目とも見開いて、目前に広がる汚れなき青を見た。鳥が鳴き、飛びまわっていた。雲は灰色ではなく、真珠のように白い。そしてすっきりとした雨の匂いがふわりと漂うだけだった。

「綺麗…」彼女は言った。

「ああ」ソーもその光景に見入っていたが、しばらくしてから息をついた。「残念だが、この空を堪能している暇はない。俺たちにはやらなければならんことがあるからな」

「仕方ないわね」シフはまた目を閉じると、彼にしがみついた。

ソーは一気に下降すると、ヘイムダルの痕跡を求めて周囲を飛び回った。

ビル群の間を飛び抜け、目当ての人物を探してそのコンクリートの表面に視線を這わせた。全て見て回り、この国の別の場所へ向かおうかと思った時、視界の隅に黄金に光るものを見つけた。

目を凝らせば、ひときわ高いビルのてっぺんに立つ、大柄な男の姿を見つけた。

それが誰か、間違いようがなかった。

「ヘイムダル！」ソーが安堵の声を上げた。

シフは彼を見上げ、その視線を追った。「あ！あそこにいるわ！」

ソーは再び降下し、髪を風になびかせながら忠実なる僕の前に降り立った。シフを放してやれば、彼女は躓きかけたがすぐに姿勢を正した。

「ヘイムダル！」ソーが前進し、その顔には安堵の表情が浮かべられていた。「怪我がないようで安心した！何があったんだ？」

ヘイムダルは彼に笑いかける。それはこの生真面目な男には珍しい表情だ。それからソーの前に頭を下げた。

「我が王」

シフもやって来る。「何があったの？どうしてあなたはここに？」

ヘイムダルは彼女に会釈した。「レディ・シフ、ご安心召されよ。私は自分の意思でここにいます。他の世界も見て回りました。何も起きていません」

「なぜ突然去ったのだ？」ソーが尋ねた。「お前らしくもない」

ヘイムダルは彼に歩み寄った。「いつもとは違った答えを出したいと思ったまでです、陛下」

ソーは突然早鐘を打ち始めた心臓を感じて、彼を凝視した。何も言わず、ただ待った。なぜか、足元がおぼつかなく、内心狼狽していた。

「彼を見つけました、王よ」ヘイムダルは笑みを湛えた。

＊＊＊

ソーはヘイムダルとシフをビフレストの印が焼き付いた場所まで連れて行った。

頭は俯いており、思考に沈んでいた。隣では、シフが彼を見守っている。彼女は弟を失った王がどれほどの苦悩を抱えてきたか、よく知っていたが、今彼が何を感じているのかは分からなかった。

ヘイムダルを見つけ、ロキがこの地の何処かにいると知ってから、ずっと黙っている。せっかくその顔に浮かび始めていた笑みさえも消えてしまった。

「海の向こうにあるというのだな、このヒースローという場所は」ソーが唐突に口を開いた。

ヘイムダルは頷いた。「そうです、陛下」

「ならば、俺はそこへ向かう」ソーは決意した。

「それで？」シフが尋ねる。「きっと広い場所よ。一人で行くなんて駄目よ、ソー。誰かと一緒に行かないと」

ソーは彼女が正しいことを知っていたが、それはロキに会いたいという彼の願望を抑える役には立たなかった。彼がこれほど近くにいると分かった今は。

「彼がどこに隠れているのか、それを嗅ぎ出す奇跡でもなければ」シフが続ける。「私たちにそんな力はないし」

「ああ」ソーは乾いた笑い声を立てた。「嗅ぎ出す奇跡…」

そこで唐突に言葉を切る。脳裏に閃くものがあった。

「それだ」

シフは彼を不思議そうに見上げた。「何が？」

ソーはヘイムダルに向き直る。「ファンドラルに呼びかけてくれるか？ビフレストの部屋で待っているはずだ」

「はい、陛下」ヘイムダルは天を仰ぎ、呟くほどの声で言った。「ファンドラル、我らを戻してくれ」

彼らは天を見つめ、嵐が下りてくる兆しを待ったが、何も起こらなかった。

「まさか、立ち去ったなんてことは？」シフが言う。

「そうだったら、鞭打ちの刑だ」ソーがいきなり不機嫌になって低く唸った。

直後に嵐が始まる。

「聞こえると思ったよ」ソーがニヤリと笑った。

数秒後に彼らは雷に打たれ、またも中途半端な空間に投げ出されてアスガルドに戻った。

ソーが先に着地し、続いてヘイムダルとシフが出てきた。

「ヘイムダル！」ファンドラルが声を上げる。「また会えるとは思わなかった」

「俺は随分と信用のない王らしいな」ソーが言った。

「まあ、実際あんた方は辺境の地へ向かったからな」ヴォルスタッグが言った。「さあ、何があったか説明してくれ」

「それはヘイムダルに任せる」彼は直ちに宮殿へ足を向けた。「俺にはやらなきゃいけないことがある」

「何を？」ファンドラルに話しかけていたシフが顔を上げた。

「お前が言ったことだろう。ロキの居場所を嗅ぎ出すための奇跡が必要だと」ソーは肩越しに告げた。「だから、嗅ぎ出すんだ」

彼は再び上空に飛上ると、彼らを置き去りにした。

アスガルドの大気を掻き分けて進み、ソーは城に到着した。

彼の姿を見るなり衛兵が背筋を正す。「王よ」

ソーは彼らに頷きかけ、宮殿に足を踏み入れた。彼の辿る道筋をその兜が反射し、彼は玉座の間の背後の壁に歩み寄ると、壁にある突起物を押した。壁が後ろに動いて、床に呑みこまれていき、彼の前に新たな通路が現れた。

城の最深部へと続く通路は暗く、ソーは目をよく凝らさなければ行く手がうまく見えなかった。王室の宝物庫を見たことのある者はごく少数だろう。ソーでさえ、ここには数えるほどしか訪れたことがない。

ブーツの踵が床に鳴り響いたが、彼は意図的に大きな足音を立てていた。どれだけかかるかはわからなかったが、いずれ目当ての者が現れるはずだった。

いったいどれほど長い間歩いていたことか、ようやく彼の耳に低く反響する唸り声が届いた。

ソーは足を止め、薄暗い通路を見回した。

彼が王族でなかったなら、この時点で運命は尽き、ここにいる獣の食事と化していたことだろう。

ソーは低く口笛を吹いた。かつてロキが吹いたのと同じ音色だ。もっとも、結果は少し違ったが。

巨大な足音が近づいて来て、床が振動するのが感じられた。二匹の犬――片方が少し大きく、二匹ともソーの馬より大きい――が彼の目の前で立ち止まった。

二匹とも舌を出して、尻尾をぶんぶんと振っている。

彼らはソーをじっと見つめていた。

黒い方がロキではなくソーを前にして残念そうにしているように、頭を傾げた。

「やあ、フェンリル」ソーは微笑みかけ、犬が匂いを嗅げるように片手を差し出した。

フェンリルは彼を見て、後ろ脚を曲げて床に座った。もう片方もそれに倣って腰を下ろす。

「あることに挑戦してみる気はないか？」ソーは尋ね、慎重に犬を撫でようとした。

犬は少し考えてから、撫でられることを許し、ソーの目をまっすぐ覗き込んできた。

獣の目がロキと非常によく似た翠のものだと気づき、ソーは首を振る。ロキを恋しく思うあまり、変なことを考えてしまう。

ソーはフェンリルの首輪に掛ける縄を探してみたが、なにも見当たらない。犬に視線を戻す。

「これは、昔ながらのやり方しかないようだな」

＊＊＊

「あの調子では軽はずみな行動を起こして大変なことになってしまうわ」シフが言った。

彼らはヘイムダルが持ち場に戻ったことを確認してから城へ向けて歩いていた。

「弟が恋しいのだ」ホーガンが言った。「すでに一年以上、ロキを探している。現時点では非合理的になっても致し方あるまい」

「それは分かるけど、でもやっぱり誰かを連れて行くべきよ」シフが言い返した。「ロキが何かしでかすかもしれないから、ソーを見守り助ける人が必要よ」

「たとえばフェンリルみたいな？」ファンドラルがいきなり言った。

「何言ってるのよ」シフが不機嫌そうに彼を見やる。「なんでわざわざ巨大な狼を連れて行くのよ」

ファンドラルが前方を指差す。「本人に訊けば？」

その視線を追って、シフは息を呑んだ。

ソーはフェンリルの背に跨って彼らの方に駆けてきた。虹の架け橋を走る獣の目は興奮気味に見開かれている。その暗い色合いの毛皮は風になびき、ビフレストに向けて疾走する獣は耳を下げ、目的地を視界に捉えると、鮮やかな翠の瞳を細めた。

彼らに近づくなり、ソーは友人らの姿を見とめ、フェンリルの毛を強く引っ張って脚を止めた。

「フェンリル、止まれ」ソーが言った。「座れ」

犬は命令通りに動き、橋の上に尻を落とし、騎乗者が目の前に並ぶ者たちに歩み寄るさまを見守った。

「ソー、正気なの！？」シフが声を張り上げた。「外に出したらどうなると思ってるの！？」

ソーは肩を竦める。「何も起こらない。王は俺だ。好きにさせてもらう」

シフは唖然と彼を見つめた。

ファンドラルが咳払いをする。「別に異論を唱えるわけじゃないんだが、なんでこれがいい考えだと思ったんだ？そいつはアスガルドでも指折りの猛獣だぞ」

「そして、一目で王族を見分けることができる」ソーが笑った。「だいたい、これはお前の案だったんだぞ、シフ」

「何ですって？」彼女は呆然と彼を見上げた。「どうして猛獣をミッドガルドに放つのが私の案なのよ！？」

「ロキを嗅ぎ出せと言ってただろ」ソーは言って、彼女の肩をポンと叩いた。

彼女は彼を凝視する。「あなたの弟を探すのに、この他にも方法はあるわ。どうか、他の案を考えて」

「そうか？」ソーが言う。「たとえばどんな方法だ？他に案があるなら教えてくれ。俺は弟を見つけ出すために、すでに考えうる全ての方法を試した。お前の考えの方がうまく行くかもしれない」

シフは唐突に威圧感を覚えて視線を外した。

「ソー」ファンドラルが口を挟む。「シフの言うとおりだ。ミッドガルドに巨大な犬を連れて行くなんて言語道断だ。そいつが歩くだけでいろんなものが破壊されてしまう。そこの民衆もどれだけ恐ろしい目に遭うことか、考えても見ろ」

「考えたさ」ソーが言う。「だからこそ、今夜のみ実行する。闇に紛れ、俺の力で大雨を降らせているうちならば、比較的誰にも見られないまま捜索ができるはずだ」

「誰かに見られたら？」シフが小さな声で尋ねた。

「見られない」ソーがしっかりと言った。「お前たちの内一人だけ俺と共に来てほしい」

ウォリアーズとシフは互いを見やった。

彼らの誰もロキを気に入ってはおらず、正直な所、彼に戻って来てほしくなかった。彼が国を去ったことでソーが苦しんでいるという事実だけが、残念でならない。それでも、彼らはロキを探しに行きたいとは思っていなかった。

「私が行くわ」やがて、シフが進み出る。背後で男どもが胸を撫で下ろした様子を無視した。「これでミッドガルドは二度訪れているわけだし、少しは役に立つでしょう」

「助かる、シフよ」ソーが言った。「すぐに出るぞ」

「だろうと思ったわ」シフはぼやき、フェンリルに警戒心の強い眼差しを向けた。「私も乗るの？」

ソーは笑んだ。「当然だ」

＊＊＊

雨は雹のように彼らの上に降り注ぎ、彼らの視界をほぼ遮っていた。雲に紛れ、彼らは世界から隔絶されたかのようだった。

「こんなに大きな間違いを犯すなんて思わなかったわ！」シフが雨と雷の音に負けないよう大声を張り上げた。

「ささいな計算違いだ！」ソーも同様に大声を返した。

「それをフェンリルに言ってごらんなさいよ！」彼女は叫び、犬の毛皮を掴む手に力を込めた。

彼ら二人と一匹は飛翔していた。ソーはヒースローが彼らが昼間に訪れた場所から遠い、別の地域にあるという事実を失念していたのだ。砂漠や草原を巨大な犬に乗って駆け抜けるのはどう考えても愚かなことだ。それが地上の人々に気づかれないはずはない。

ソーもフェンリルの首にある毛皮をしっかりと掴んでおり、シフも同様に背中の方の毛を握りしめている。そしてフェンリルは――ずっとクンクンと鳴いていた。

ソーは犬に視線を落とす。ミョルニルのおかげで、あと数分もすれば目的地にたどり着くはずだ。もうしばらくすれば、彼らは夜空から舞い降り、ヒースローと呼ばれる場所へと向かうことになる。

稲妻が走り、奇妙な一行の影を浮かび上がらせた。

「雨を少し減らしてくれない！？」シフはフェンリルの背中にしがみつきながら叫んだ。

「人に見られるかもしれん」ソーが言う。「これを説明するなんて無理だろう、シフ」

彼女は頭を下げて毛皮に顔を寄せたが、フェンリルがすでに濡れ鼠だったので、無意味だった。

「ロキを見つけたら、酷いんだから」シフは呟いた。

またも近くで雷が鳴って、フェンリルが身体を軽く緊張させ、シフは悲鳴を上げていた。

「ソー、あとどれくらい！？」彼女が尋ねる。

「陸が見えるまでだ！」ソーが言った。彼の目は眼下を這い回り、誰にも見られず着地できそうな場所を探している。

それを見つけたのは、二十分も後のことだった。

雨が少しも軽くならないまま、彼らはどしんと音を立てて着地した。頭から爪先までびしょ濡れだったので、フェンリルが本能的に身体を震わせて水を払おうとしたところで、問題はなかった。

もっとも、フェンリルの背中にしがみついたままのシフがいては、それもうまくできなかったようだ。ソーはそんなシフを見上げた。「シフ、もう着地したから手を放しても大丈夫だぞ」

「嫌よ」彼女は頑固にも動かなかった。「帰ったら放すわ」

ソーは声を上げて笑い、フェンリルを見やった。

彼を撫でてやり、犬は彼の濡れた手を舐めた。

「よしよし」ソーはポケットに入れておいたものを取り出した。それはロキが置き去りにしたチュニックだった。彼と同様に今はびしょ濡れだ。

徐々に鼓動が早くなるのを感じた。フェンリルに視線を移す。

「見つけてくれ、フェンリル」ソーは布地をフェンリルの鼻の前で持った。「頼む」

フェンリルはそれを嗅ぎ、嬉しげに吠えた。辺りを見回し、仔犬のように尻尾を振りながらロキを探す。だが、彼の姿がどこにもないと、クーンと寂しげな声を出して耳を垂れ、ソーに目を戻した。

「もう一度だ」ソーはまたチュニックを嗅がせ、地面に頭を下げるような仕草をした。「彼を見つけてくれ」

フェンリルは彼を見やり、首を傾げた。動かない。

ソーは苛立って唸り声を上げるところだった「フェンリル、探せ！」

今度は言葉を理解したのか、フェンリルは耳を傍立てた。仔犬のような態度が消え去り、彼は頭を下げて濡れたチュニックを嗅いだ。それから地面に鼻頭を下ろし、匂いを嗅いではロキの痕跡を探した。

シフは背中に乗ったまま、静かに見守っていた。

フェンリルは地面を嗅ぎながら少しずつ移動し、まずは岩の前で止まった。それを一嗅ぎしてから先へ進む。なんとしてもロキを探すつもりのようだ。

ソーは彼の後を歩き、言葉もなく祈りを捧げ続けていた。

彼らは長いこと雨と雹に隠されてその付近を捜索した。徐々に着地地点から離れ、文明の灯りの見える場所まで近づいた。

「ソー」シフが呼ぶ。「そろそろ見られてもおかしくないわ」

ソーは低く口笛を吹き、フェンリルが顔を上げた。犬は彼を振り返り、足早に戻ってきた。ソーが手に持つ布地に鼻をつける。

ソーは彼を撫で、その毛皮に顔を埋めた。「お願いだ」小さく囁く。「俺の愛しい人を探してくれ」

ソーが手を放すと、フェンリルは一歩下がり、彼を翠の瞳で見つめた。その時、何か聞き覚えのある音を拾ったのか、片耳がピクリと動き、別方向を向いた。それから突然頭ごとそちらを振り返り、その場に凍りついた。

シフは彼の背中の筋肉が緊張するのを感じた。「ソー、何かを感じ取ったみたい」

ソーは彼を見守った。

「彼の聴覚も他の五感と同じく卓越している」ソーは彼を回り込んでその背に飛び乗った。「何か役立つ物音を拾ったのかもしれん」

シフは後ろに飛び乗ったソーに倣ってフェンリルの毛皮にしがみついた。犬はどこか遠くを見つめている。

突然、大きな鉄の鳥が地面から飛び立ち、空へと昇って行った。フェンリルはビクリと震えて地面に伏せるように脚を曲げた。

ソーとシフもその鳥を見送った。

それは夜空へ飛びあがり、雲の中へと消えていった。

「今の、何だったの？」シフが訊く。

ソーは肩を竦め、周囲を見回した。

距離の開いた場所に、かつてソーがミョルニルを持てなくなった時にそれを調査していた施設に似た巨大で平らな建物を見つける。その周辺には先程のものと同じ、大きな翼を持った鉄の鳥がいくつも並んでいる。雨にもかかわらず、地べたを歩き回る人や機械が見え、他にも大勢が建物の中にいた。

ソーはフェンリルを撫でる。「よし、探せ」

フェンリルは地面を嗅ぐ作業に戻ったが、巨大な建物に近づきすぎるたびにソーはその首輪を引っ張り、犬は方向転換した。ロキは彼を良く訓練したようだ。

フェンリルが同じ道を行き来していることにソーが苛立ちを隠し切れなくなった頃、犬の脚が唐突に止まった。頭をもたげて鼻を引くつかせ、空気の匂いを嗅ぐ。前方の方を見据え、尻尾を振り出した。

そして鼻先を天に向けると、遠吠えをしたのだ。

それはあまりに大きな音で、ソーとシフはそれぞれ耳を手で塞いでいた。その遠吠えは天まで貫き、雷の轟をも通り越えて、ロンドンと呼ばれる町まで届いた。

＊＊＊

雨と雹は勢いを増す一方で、窓の外を除いても何も見えない程だ。道路はとうの昔に無人となり、果てには空港でさえ先程緊急閉鎖されたばかりだ。

ロキは仰向けに横になり、チョコレートプディングの入ったボウルを丸くなった腹の上に乗せて読書していた。時折ボウルに指を突っ込んでは唇に運んで舐め取る。

暗い窓がピカリと光り、雷が鳴り響いた。

これほどひどい嵐がこの町を襲ったのは初めてのことだと誰かが話していたが、ロキにはどうでも良かった。

快適な暮らしと本さえあれば、後は構わない。雷など怖くないのだ。

また指でチョコレートを掬い取ると、口に運んだ。

外、彼のいる建物の裏手で、ソーは巨大なビルを見上げていた。

この中の何処かにロキがいるのだ。心臓があまりに早鐘を打つので、興奮のあまり昏倒してしまうのではないかと思えるほどだ。

彼の背後にある裏路地にはシフが佇み、フェンリルは大雨で濡れた地面の上に伏せていた。

「それで、彼は中にいるの？」シフが尋ねてソーの隣に来た。

「フェンリルは追跡が上手い」ソーが言った。「一度も間違ったことはない」

「今度こそ見つかってしまうわ」シフが言う。「町の外でも充分危なかったのに、こんな都会に入るのは狂ってる」

ソーは彼女を見やり、それから背後の巨大な犬を見た。シフの言うとおりだ。

「どうすればいいと思う？」ソーが尋ねる。

シフは溜め息をついた。「こんなこと言いたくないけど、フェンリルを連れて帰るべきだわ、ソー。もう彼の仕事は終わった。それに、ロキがどこにいるのかもわかった。フェンリルを連れ帰って、後でここに戻って来るべきよ」

ソーは葛藤に引き裂かれる思いだった。片や、あと数分も探せば見つかる、目と鼻の先にロキがいるのだ。片や、誰かがフェンリルを目撃してしまえば、辺りは一気に混乱に陥ってしまう。それに、ロキとの再会は二人きりで行いたかった。シフの存在は事態をややこしくさせる。

彼は息をついた。「仕方あるまい。フェンリルを連れ帰る。お前ももちろん来るだろう？後で俺が一人でここに来よう」

シフが彼に歩み寄り、そっと腕に触れた。「ありがとう。その決断があなたにとってどれだけ難しいことか、わかっているわ」

いいや、お前には分かるまい。

＊＊＊

彼らはニューメキシコまで戻った。フェンリルはまたも意に反して空を飛ぶことになってしまい、トラウマを抱えてしまったようだ。地面に降りても恐怖に身を竦ませ、頭を地面近くまで下ろしていた。

ソーは彼の隣に立ち、様子を窺う。頭をそっと撫でてやると、犬は徐々に力を抜き始めた。

シフがくしゃみをする。「もし私が風邪で死んだら、絶対に化けて出てやるわ」

ソーは軽やかに笑った。「好きにすればいいさ」

ヘイムダルを呼び、彼らはアスガルドへの帰路についた。長い夜だったので、ソーは休養を必要としていたし、ここに戻る前にやっておくことがいくつかあった。

＊＊＊

あの激しい嵐の夜から三日が経ったが、ロンドンの市街地はまだ立ち直る途中だった。多くの木々が倒れ、怪我人が幾らか出たようだが、それ以上の被害はなかった。死者は一人も出なかった。

ソーはミッドガルドの普段着を纏い、嵐の後のロンドンの街を歩いた。目立つような服は着ておらず、ジャケットは店から「拝借」した。その下にシャツとズボンを着ており、ブーツの底は鋼板が取り付けられているため、歩くと金属的な音が響いてしまう。ミョルニルだけは相変わらず、彼の腰に下げてあった。

彼は市街地を抜け、多くの人々と鉄の人間とすれ違い、一時間ほど歩いたところでようやくロキの住むビルへと辿り着いた。

ソーは外で立ち止まり、フロントドアを見つめて胸に伸し掛かるようなプレッシャーをなんとか落ち着けようとした。それは背の高いビルで、扉はガラスでできていた。

目を閉じ、彼はついにロキと顔を合わせた時、彼に何と言おうか考えた。直ちに、多くの感情が彼の中を駆け巡り、その中で最も存在を主張したのは、唐突に表面に溢れてきた怒りだった。

置いて行かれた怒り。苦しみ続けたことへの怒り。ロキが彼に強いた苦難への深い憤りだった。

それに駆り立てられて、ソーは他の感情を全て心の底に押しやって、フロントドアを開けて中に入った。

光の良く行き届いた巨大な玄関ホールに優雅な音楽が流れている。人が行き来しており、何人かはホールの横手にあるバーで飲んでいた。彼らの間に視線を走らせ、ロキがいないか探す。その姿を見つけることはできなかったが、ロキが本来の姿でうろつくほど愚かではないことを知っている。おそらく、変化をしているだろうし、ソーが思いもつかない姿をしているに違いない。

すでに一年以上前に持った会話の内容を思い出す。ソーは冗談交じりにロキに女性に変化すれば結婚できるのにと告げたのだった。ロキは突然不機嫌になり、その案を却下した。その後一時間近くかかってロキに機嫌を直してもらったことを憶えている。そして、妊娠している間、長期的に姿形を変えるのは胎児に悪影響を及ぼす可能性が高く、それは妊娠が進むにつれて顕著になっていくとロキは話していた。さらには、姿を変えたところで妊娠しているという事実を隠すことができないとも。

ということは、ソーが探せばいいのは妊娠している…男性ということか？

これは無理だと悟り、ソーは首を振るとヘルプデスクと書かれたカウンターへ向かった。

そこにはソーがかつてトニー・スタークの塔で見かけたコンピューターと呼ばれる機械のキーボードを叩く女性がいた。彼が咳払いすると、彼女は顔を上げた。そのまま彼をしばらく凝視していた女性は、自分の行動に気づいて我に返った。

「何かお困りですか？」彼女は頬を紅潮させて言った。

ソーは微笑む。どうやら、相変わらず彼はミッドガルドの美意識でもハンサムなであるようだ。白い歯をキラリと光らせて、ヘルプデスクの女性に笑いかけた。

「友人を探している」彼は声を低くして告げた。「しばらく前にここに越してきたはずだ」

「お名前は？」彼女はコンピューターに何やら打ち込みながら尋ねた。

ソーは低く笑う。「それが…彼とは、その、喧嘩してしまって。そのまま友人は引っ越してしまって、もう一年も会ってないんだ。共通の友人が、彼がここに偽名を使って入居したと聞いた」

彼女は彼を疑わしそうに見やった。「失礼ですが、あなたのお名前は？」

「ドン・ブレイクだ」ソーはかつての偽名を名乗った。

彼女は彼を注視している。「申し訳ありません。入居者の情報を他人に――」

「聞いてくれ」ソーは言って、彼女と視線を合わせた。「あんたたちのルールは分かっているし、それを尊重しているつもりだ。さっき友人と言ったが、本当は大事な家族の一員なんだ。彼を連れてでないと帰れない。何か、何でもいい、情報をくれないか？」それから歯を見せて笑う。「礼は弾むぞ？」

彼女は彼を見つめたまま、しばし葛藤していた。感情の変化がその目に表れている。

そして、彼女は決断した。ハンサムかもしれないが、この男は犯罪者かもしれないのだ。

「セキュリティー！」彼女は警備員を呼んだ。

ソーは後退し、数人の男が彼に向って走って来るのを見た。身を翻し、ドアに向かって駆けだす。大急ぎでガラスのドアを潜って道路の向こう側まで走った。

警備員たちはしばらく彼を追跡したが、やがて見失ったことに気づく。彼らは立ち止まり、互いにサッと視線を交わし、高級マンションに戻っていった。

律儀に追跡を続けるほどの給料も貰っていないのだから。

ソーは裏路地の壁にピタリと背中をつけて、彼らが去って行くのを見届けた。そして空を見上げる。

徐々に雲が立ち込める。どうやら、少々強引な方法を用いるしかないようだ。

＊＊＊

また雨が降っていた。

一日中降り続けているので、ロキは外出ができない。ロキはそれが嫌ではあったが、同時に少し安堵もする。最近は外出する度に魔法で姿を変えなければならなかったから、子供への影響を考えると、こうして本来の姿で家に残るのは良いかもしれなかった。

彼は分厚いオーバーサイズのメンズシャツを着ていた。やはり緑色だが、それは突き出た腹を上手に隠してくれている。柔らかな素材のズボンも腹回りに優しく、必要なサポートをしてくれていた。

彼はベッドのシーツを取り換えている所だった。外で稲妻が光り、随分と近くで雷が鳴った。ロキは窓の方をチラリとだけ見やり、汚れたシーツをランドリールームに持っていく。彼の大きなマンションには小さな洗濯室があり、そこにシーツを下ろすとリビングに戻った。

寝室で新しいシーツをふわりと上げて、マットレスの上に広げると、ロキは物音がしたかと思った。背を反らせて開いたドアの向こうにあるリビングを見やったが、何もおかしなものは見当たらない。しばらくその翠の眼差しでリビングの様子を窺ったが、やはり何もなかった。彼は手元の作業に戻る。だが、その感覚は残った。一人ではない気がしてならない。その予感は背筋を駆け下り、腕を駆け下りた。

やはり気になり、再びリビングに目をやると、シーツを落とした。投げナイフを召喚し、周囲を注意深く見回しながら、絨毯の上に裸足で物音を立てずに歩き、侵入者を探す。無謀な泥棒は死に値する、とばかりに。

何かが壁にぶつかるような音が再びしたのは、彼が部屋の中央に差し掛かってからだった。ロキは弾かれたように振り向き、ナイフを構え…動きを止めた。

テラスに出る戸口が開いていた。風が吹く度に壁に叩きつけられ、あの音を立てていたのだ。

ナイフは彼の手の中で掻き消えた。溜め息をつき、内心自分を叱責しながら、ロキは戸を閉めに向かった。しっかりと鍵をかけ、雨水が入ってこないようにすると寝室に足を向ける。

ちょうどその戸口に立った時、誰かが背後で動いた。

ロキは両腕をがっしりと掴まれ、体の向きを変えられると、背後の壁に背中を強く叩きつけられ、悲鳴を上げる前に大きな手が彼の口を塞いでいた。別の手が彼の喉元を押さえつけている。

一瞬目が眩んだロキは、襲撃者を見上げ…

そしてその場に凍りついた。

彼のエメラルドの瞳が驚愕に見開かれ、そこには信じ難いという思いと恐怖が浮かんでいた。

ソーの青い瞳が、かつてないほどの憤怒に染まって彼に刺すような視線を据えている。彼の皮下で雷がパチパチと音を鳴らしているのが感じられ、その殺気立った目にも映っていた。その髪は濡れ、顔に貼りついており、ソーはロキがかつて見たこともないほどの狂気を宿していた。

「やあ、恋人よ」ソーは低く唸り、外では稲妻と雷が轟音を奏でていた。

＊＊＊

ロキは絶句していた。たとえ、ソーが彼の口を塞いでいなかったとしても、彼の銀の舌が動かないだろうことは想像がついていた。彼はただ相手を見つめ、思考を巡らせて、どうにかしてこの状況を…

状況をどうするというのだ？ロキには次に取る手が何も浮かばなかった。

ソーは彼を睨み、そのあまりの怒りに、ロキは不安になってきた。

「これからお前を放す」ソーが低く言った。「そして、お前は俺から逃げようとしない。分かったか？」

反論を許さないといった口調だ。ここで逃げようとすれば、良い結果にはならない。ロキは慎重に頷いた。

ソーの纏う憤怒が少しだけ和らぎ、彼はロキの首を掴んでいた手を下ろした。それは彼の肩に移動し、壁に押しつけられていたロキは少しだけ息をついた。彼の口を覆う手は動かず、ロキは逃げようとしなかった。ただソーを見つめていた。

ソーも彼を見つめる。

なんということか。彼は変わらず美しかった。彼を探るように向けられた翠の瞳は不安そうに揺れていた。その白い肌は柔らかく、僅かに色づいている。そしてソーの眼差しは相手の髪に向けられ、胸を抉られるような痛みを覚えた。

それはバッサリと切り落とされていたのだ。あれほど豊かに波打っていた長い黒髪は短く、あちらこちらに飛びはね、整髪できないものになっていた。

ソーはロキの口に押しつけていた手を外し、短い黒髪を一房指に挟んだ。それを弄びながら、独り言のように言った。

「切ったのか」

ロキは唇を舐めると、ソーの目がその動きに釘づけになるのを見た。ソーが彼の唇を捉え、激しい口づけをしてくるまでに、ロキは心の準備ができなかった。

＊＊＊

まるで体内で花火が弾けるように、彼もまた相手を恋しがっていたのだと知った。

ロキの腕がソーの肩に回され、相手を引き寄せると、積極的にキスを返す。

何ヶ月にも及ぶ孤独、丸一年誰とも過ごさずにいたロキは人肌恋しく、その分だけ激しくソーに必死に口づけせずにいられなかった。

ロキが押しつけてくる唇の下で、自分の唇を開くと、ひどい興奮に呑みこまれ、思考が停止して情欲に火がついた。ロキが欲しかった。ロキが必要でならない。本能的な衝動に突き動かされる。

喉の奥を鳴らし、彼はロキを再度掴むと壁から引き離し、新しいシーツを被せたばかりのベッドに向けた。二人はロキを下にベッドに倒れ込み、ソーの手がロキの身体をまさぐりはじめた。

ロキは腹に感じた鋭い痛みに鋭く息を呑んで唇を放した。

「ソー…やめろ」

自制心を取り戻すまで一時を要したが、痛みに歪んだロキの顔を見たとたんに、冷水を浴びたようになった。

「どうした？」ソーは急いで上体を起こすと尋ねた。

ロキはしばらく目を閉じていた。「何でもない。ただ、腹が押しつけられたから」彼は掠れた声で呟いた。

ソーはあやうく失神するところだった。慌ててベッドから立ち上がると、彼はロキから手を放すと同時に、手を伸ばそうともした。

「大丈夫なのか…？」

ロキは頭をマットレスに預け、突き出た腹をゆっくりと撫でながら呼吸を繰り返している。しばらくの間、彼はそうしていた。やがて、痛みが引いた。ソーは誤って彼の腹に肘を立ててしまい、そのせいで鋭い痛みを感じたのだった。こうして撫でている間に、痛みは完全に引いていった。

「大丈夫だ」彼はようやく息をつく。「問題ない。起こしてくれ」

ソーは詰めていた息を吐いて、肩の力を抜いた。ロキが上体を起こして座るのを手伝い、その後になってようやく彼をまじまじと見つめた。

分厚いシャツのせいで分かりにくかったが、ロキの腹部が膨らんでいるのが辛うじて分かった。

ロキは相手を注視している。

ソーの目は感動に見開いており、彼は躊躇いがちにロキの傍に寄った。その前に跪き、ロキの腹を見つめる。

これだ。すぐそこに彼の子がいる。ロキの腹部に手を伸ばす間も、彼は胸の内で脈打つ鼓動を感じていた。

「いいよ」ソーの手が躊躇すると、ロキは言って彼の手を取った。それを自分の腹に触れるまで導く。

ソーは言葉を失い、大きく息を吸いこんだ。ソーがどう反応するかわからず、ロキは彼の手を押さえたが、ソーは手を引っ込めなかった。そのまま膨れた腹の上を、まだ生まれていない赤子の上を優しく撫で、その口が開く。だが、やはり言葉が出てくることはなく、それは彼の喉に詰まっているようだった。

ロキは手を放し、指先でソーの顎から髪にかけて撫で、頭の横に添えた。空いた手は彼の背後にあり、体を支えている。

そして、ソーは唖然とした眼差しを彼に向けた。ロキは彼に微笑みかける。

あれほど彼を蝕み、彼の一部となっていた痛みが溶けていった。

「ロキ…」

ソーの声と眼差しが彼の感動を如実に語っており、ロキはゆっくりと瞬きをした。何も言わない。

それからソーは手をどけると、頭を下げる。それまで手を置いていた場所に耳をつけた。最初に聞こえたのは自分の血潮だったが、やがてうっすらと、ロキの鼓動よりも少し遅い、それでもしっかりと鼓動を刻む心臓の音が耳に届いた。

ロキはその頭に手を置いて、その手の上に自分の顎を乗せた。

ソーは両腕をロキの腰に回し、我が子のささやかな心臓の鼓動に耳を傾けながら、愛する人を近くに引き寄せた。

＊＊＊

早朝、目覚まし時計の音が静寂を劈いた。

毛布が動き、二人いる人物の内小柄だが丸い方が腕をの伸ばして目覚ましを止めた。肩越しにもう一人が起きたかどうか確かめる。

彼は動いてすらいなかった。ソーはこの一週間半そうしているように、ロキに腕を回したままぐっすりと眠っていた。

ベッドを出るのが嫌で、ロキは溜め息をついてソーの温もりの中に身体を押しつけた。ソーの片手が彼の腹に押しつけられており、彼はそれを手に取り自分が再び眠りに入るか、ソーが起きるまで、ぼんやりと彼の指を弄って遊んでいた。

ソーが彼の人生に戻って来てからというもの、何もかもが変わった。今や彼にはパートタイムの同居人ができ、彼は外に出て何かで気を紛らせる必要もなくなった。

もちろん、ソーは直ちにアスガルドに戻るよう要請したが、ロキはそれを拒否したのだった。ソーが反論し出すと、ロキは臨月に入った状態でテレポートするのはあまりに危険だと説明した。せめて、子供が生まれるまでは、とてもではないがアスガルドへ帰還する話はできない。

ロキは故郷に戻るのを明らかに恐れていたが、その理由をソーが尋ねても、やはり明白な答えはやれなかった。正直に言って、ロキはまた子供を連れて帰り――しかも今度は人型の――自分のものだと宣言した場合にオーディンが取る行動が怖くて仕方なかった。オーディンはすでに彼の他の子供たちをロキの恥と呼び、その存在を他者に明かすことも許さずに奪っているのだ。彼の脅迫は本物で、ロキは従うほかなかった。

だが、今彼の胎内にいる子供――愛によって造られたこの生命――が取り上げられることを思うと、ロキの心は言い様のない痛みに襲われた。この子供は何としても守り通したかった。またオーディンに奪われるくらいならば、何度でも逃亡し、姿をくらませてやる！

「ロキ」ソーが半分眠りの中で呟いた。「足が冷たいぞ」

ロキは笑みを浮かべて足を背後に動かすと、ソーの裸の脚に押しつけた。

ソーがビクリと震えた。「ロキ！」

彼は笑う。「起きる時間だぞ。アスガルドが待ってる」

ソーは溜め息をついて寝返りを打ち、ロキの手から自分の手を引き抜いた。「アスガルドは待てる」

「待てない」ロキは言って上体を起こす。「約束したはずだ。あなたは日中にはアスガルドで責任を果たし…」

「夕方ここに戻れば、お前が待っている」ソーが言葉を継いだ。「分かってる」

「そんな嫌そうに言うな」ロキは優しく微笑むと、彼の頭を軽く小突いた。「アスガルドはあなたに頼っている。あなたが必要なんだ」

ソーはまた寝返りを打ち、彼に向き直った。「だが、お前は？お前は俺を必要としていないのか？」手を上げてロキの頬に触れた。

ロキは彼の手に頬を寄せ、上から手を重ねた。「必要だ。だけど、私が必要としているものと、アスガルドが必要としているものは違う。そうだろう？」

ソーは笑って体を起こし、肘で上体を支えると、ロキに唇を寄せてキスをした。二人はしばらくの間そうしていたが、やがてロキが身体を引いた。

「だけど、ここで朝食を食べていくのは大目に見てやろう」

「俺にやらせてくれ」ソーの笑みが突然深まる。

ロキは鼻で笑った。「あなたに料理ができるのか？」

ソーは一瞬だけ考え込む。「でき…るように、これから覚える」

ロキは笑む。「なるほど」

「なあ」ソーがロキの丸い腹を撫で回しながら言った。「いいだろ？」

ロキは頬っぺたの内側を柔らかく噛んだ。「わかった。二人で作ろう」

ソーはニコリと笑ってベッドから出た。

「待った」ロキが不自由そうにベッドから出ると、言った。「バスルームの使用権利は妊娠している者のほうが先だ」

ソーは息をつき、一礼をした。「ではお先にどうぞ」

ロキはよたよたとバスルームに向かい、ドアを閉めた。

ソーはその外で緩やかに体を揺らしながら待った。

「もしまだそこにいるなら、必要ないと言っておく」中からロキの声がする。「正直に言って、むかつく」

ソーは微笑む。「そうか、そうか」

「あっち行け、ソー」

ソーは目をぐるりを回してキッチンに向かった。ミッドガーディアンが料理をする場面を目の当たりにしたことはある。なんとかなるだろう。

上機嫌にコンロへ向かったソーは、それを眺めやる。ボタンやらノブやらが並んでおり、それを弄ると火がつくのは知っている。支度を始めるのにも時間がかかり、ソーはロキがフライパンなどを収納している戸棚を探し出して、ひとつ取り出した。

冷蔵庫を開けて、いくつか卵を取り出した時、どこからかドスンとくぐもった物音が聞こえた。

手を止め、彼はその物音がしたように感じた天井を見上げる。しばらくまた同じ音がするか待って見たが、何も聞こえなかったので肩を竦めると、以前ロキがやっていたのを見様見真似で卵を割った。

数分後、スクランブルエッグの香りが部屋に漂った。

ソーは料理をしたことがないかもしれないが、ここ数日間、ロキが料理するところを毎日見てきたのだ。同じ手順を踏めばどうにかなるはずだった。彼は他にもトーストを突くことにして、トースターが温まるのを見ていた時、またもドスンと何かがぶつかる音がして、続いて何かが落ちた音もした。

先程のものより近い気がする。

ソーは屈めていた身を起こす。「ロキ？」

今度は何かが倒れる大きな音がして、ソーはトースターを消すとベッドルームまで走った。バスルームのドアはまだ閉じている。

彼はそのドアを叩いた。

「ロキ！」

「ソー…」ロキの弱々しい声が中からした。「助けて」

ソーはドアを蹴破り、その場に立ち尽した。

バスルームの真ん中で、床に散乱したバス用品と破水した羊水の上に蹲り、ロキは両手で腹を抱えるようにしていた。苦痛に歪んだ顔をソーに向ける。

「ソー、来る！」喘ぎ、再び陣痛に襲われると背を丸めた。

＊＊＊

「押せ！」ソーは必死に息を繰り返すロキに向かって叫んだ。ロキは色とりどりの罵倒の言葉を並べ立てながら、いかに押しているかを叫び返した。

「なら、もっと押せ！」

ロキは怒鳴り返す。「あんたが代わりにやるっていうなら、喜んで場所を変わる！」

彼らはベッドの上に戻っており、ドアは閉じ、カーテンも下ろし、毛布に囲まれている。背後のバスルームでは、赤ん坊が出てきたらすぐに使えるよう、浴槽にお湯を溜めていた。

はじめ、他の誰でもなくソー自身がこの子を取上げなければならないのだと認識した時、ソーはパニックになるところだった。それもロキが彼の襟元を掴み上げ、一人にすれば想像もつかないような苦痛を生涯味わうことになるという脅し文句を口にしたとたんに落ち着いたのだが。

その後、少し正気を取り戻したソーはロキをベッドまで運び、毛布を何枚か取り出し、出産のための湯を用意した。必要な物は指示されたとおりに準備し、枕の脇に揃えてある。

それが数時間前のこと。そして今、彼は汗だくになり、ロキに向かって励ましの言葉を叫んでいるのだった。

彼以上に汗だくになっているロキの額を流れ、目に入ろうとする汗を前腕で拭ってやり、額に貼りつき、目を傷めつけている短い髪も払ってやる。うまくいかない。彼の手は血でべたべたとしているのだ。

ロキの大きな悲鳴が長く響き、最後には頭を枕に下ろし、すすり泣きに変わった。

ソーは彼を見つめ、ロキの腰から手を放すとタオルを掴んで疲労の色が濃いロキの顔を拭ってやる。

「大丈夫だ、ロキ」ソーは、息を切らせているロキを励ますように言った。「あと少しで終わる」

激しい息をつきながら、ロキは彼を見つめる。言葉を返す代わりにもう一度悲鳴を上げ、頭をもたげた。

「来る！」彼は叫ぶ。

「ああ、ああ、本当だ！」ソーは彼の悲鳴の上から叫び、赤ん坊を取上げる体勢に入った。「頭が見える。あと少しだ、ロキ、踏ん張れ！」

ロキは苦痛の悲鳴を上げる。

「もう一度だ！！」

それからさらに三十分、ロキは出産の焼けつくような耐え難い苦痛に悲鳴を上げ続け、ソーは差し出した両手に赤子が押し出されるのを感じた。すぐに赤ん坊の鋭い泣き声がロキの悲鳴にとってかわった。

肩で息をしながら、汗だくになって髪を顔に貼りつかせたロキは、力を失ったように枕に沈み込んだ。

「み、見せて。私にちょうだい」ロキが息も絶え絶えに言う。

ソーは消毒しておいた大きな鋏でへその緒を切る。泣く赤ん坊を抱き上げると、こびりついた血を洗い流して乾かしてやるためにバスルームに移動する。

「ソー」ロキの声は弱々しく、彼はただベッドに横たわったまま旨を忙しなく上下させていた。

しばらくして、ソーが柔らかなタオルに包んだ赤子を抱いて戻ってきた。ロキはそんな彼を驚嘆の眼差しで見つめている。

ソーは静かに彼に歩み寄り、二人の子を腕に抱えているのだ。

「男の子だ」ソーは告げ、待ち構えているロキの腕に赤子を慎重に移した。

息子を見たとたん、ロキの唇から感嘆の声が漏れ出た。

小さな指と足指が十本ずつ、彼は数えた。黒髪と、肌の色は健康そうだ。ロキは子を胸に抱き寄せた。

「ソー…」

そんなロキの頭にソーはキスを落とす。

「ああ、私の息子」ロキの声は歌うかのようだ。「私のかわいい子供」

柔らかなこの頭に唇を寄せ、指の背で赤子のふわふわとした頬に触れる。

赤子は不明瞭な声を上げ、頬に触れるロキの指に顔を寄せると、ようやく目を開いた。その瞳はあり得ないほどの青と緑を混ぜた、ターコイズの色合いで、ロキは息を呑んでいた。

「ああっ…」ロキは感動と畏敬の念が綯い交ぜになった眼差しをソーに向けた。

「ああ」ソーはロキの髪を後ろに撫でつける。「俺たちの子だ」

ロキは彼らの息子に視線を戻し、赤子はまだ焦点の合わない鮮やかな瞳を彼に向けた。軽く小さな足を蹴りだし、ロキの顎に命中した。

ソーは笑い、彼に訪れた奇跡を眺めた。ふたつの奇跡を。目頭が熱くなり、顔を背ける。

この先何が起ころうと、今この瞬間こそが彼の生涯で最も光り輝く、悔いなき瞬間となることを、彼は知っていた。


	11. 楽園≪手に入れた≫

ソーは出かける準備をしながら、背後を振り返った。

ロキと生まれたばかりの息子を置いて行くのは忍びなく、胸が引き裂かれるかと思ったが、彼に選択肢はなかった。

もしも誰かが彼を探してここまで来てしまったら…このささやかな幸せはあまりに呆気なく崩壊してしまうだろう。

背後では、ベッドの上に丸まって、ロキが眠っている。その隣で分厚い毛布にくるまれているのは、彼らのまだ名も無き息子だ。

あの後、産後の後片付けと掃除にほぼ一日中かかり、ソーはその間ここに残っていたのだ。彼がアスガルドを不在にしている事実は知られてしまっているだろう。

心の準備が整うと、ソーは手の中のダイアルを見やった。先日ロキが作ったもので、それさえあれば、毎回ビフレストを使うことなく、好きな場所へ転送してくれるのだ。彼はそれに手を翳して宮殿の自室を脳裏に思い浮かべると、ダイアルを捻った。

光が彼を包み込み、彼は一瞬にしてアスガルドの自室に出現した。空っぽの部屋を見回して、彼は笑みを浮かべ、ついには歓喜の声を上げて笑い出した。その狂人じみた笑い声に何かあったのかと心配した二人の衛兵が扉を叩いたほどだ。

ソーは勢いよく扉を開き、彼らに会釈した。「おはよう！」

にこやかに笑う王に、衛兵二人はたじろいだ。そのまま何も言わず、普段のソーにはない、飛び跳ねるような足取りで去って行く王の姿を唖然と見送る。

彼は玉座の間へ直行し、新しい父親として相応しい仕事ぶりを発揮した。ただ一つ悔いが残るとすれば、それは彼の幸福を誰にも明かすことができないというもどかしさだけだった。

王に嘆願しに来た平民に話しかけ、気前良く国庫を開き、アスガルドの巡回に出、その間も会う人一人ひとりに満面の笑顔で挨拶をした。あまりの幸福感に満たされたソーは、それを隠すことができずにいた。その顔から笑みが払拭されることはなく、その瞳から輝きが失われることもなかった。

昼食時も彼は時折思い出したようににやけていたので、とうとうそのことを指摘されることになった。

「随分と機嫌が良いな」オーディンが言った。「何がそんなに楽しいのだ？」

ソーは彼に目をやって、咀嚼していた食べ物を飲みこんだ。「なんでもありませんよ、父上。ただ嬉しいだけです」

オーディンは頷いた。「それで一年以上に及んだ鬱から回復したというのか？短い期間で両極端のお前を見た気がするぞ」

ソーは彼に笑いかけたが、答えなかった。そのまま食事に専念する。

フリッガは彼を注視していた。息子が元気になった原因に見当がついていたが、この場でそれの話題を持ちだすのを躊躇う。

食事を続ける間、男たちは軍の練兵などについて語り合い、滞りなく過ぎていった。要は、フリッガには彼女の夫と息子がロキの不在をまったく気にしていないか…気づかないふりをしているかのように映ったのだ。

それは彼女を困惑させた。特に、ソーは弟が行方をくらませてから随分長いこと深い悲しみに打ちひしがれていたのだ。それが唐突にここまで幸福感を露わにするなど、どう考えても不自然だった。

ロキがいなくなって、ソーはぼろぼろになった。他者から隠れるように過ごし、一人で痛みに耐えようとしていた。フリッガは彼が馬鹿なことをして自傷するのではないかと危惧したほどだ。そして、彼がロキの捜索をし始めると、それは悪化した。同じ苦痛が何度も彼を襲うのではなく、手ぶらで戻ってくるたびに、新たな喪失感が彼を呑み込んだのだ。

ソーを蝕んだ悲嘆は、フリッガの心をも引き裂いた。

それが今や笑顔を絶やさぬソーの姿に、フリッガはピンとくるものがあった。あるいは、彼はロキを見つけたのかもしれない。その考えは、彼女の鼓動を速めた。

ロキの喪失が傷つけたのはソーだけではなかった。フリッガもまた神々に祈り、魔法を使って彼を探したが、毎回失敗に終わっていたのだ。ロキに戻って来てほしかった。兄弟の間にある秘密の絆のことも、もはやそれほど問題ではなくなっていた。ただ、もう一人の息子に帰って来てほしいのだ。

顔を輝かせているソーを見つめ、彼女は疑惑が正しいことを願い、否、祈るのだった。

数日前に、ソーが再びロキを探して他の世界に向かったことは知っている。ソーはシフを連れて行った。もしかしたら、その時にロキを見つけたのかもしれない。だが、疑問は残る。見つけていたとして、なぜソーはそのことを誰にも明かしていないのだろう。

胸中に湧き起る焦りに、彼女は思わず声を上げそうになる。ソーの持つ答えが欲しくてならなかった。

彼女はどうしても知りたかった。

＊＊＊

夜になり、ソーは両親に就寝の挨拶をすると、いつも通りに自室に足を向けた。

衛兵の前を通る時も、彼は興奮を抑えきれず、扉を開けて駆け込みそうになる。背後で扉に鍵を掛けると、まずは着替えを準備した。

それを袋に入れている時に、衛兵が扉を叩いた。

「陛下」外で声がする。「御母上がお見えになられました」

ソーは荷造りの途中で手を止めた。彼はロキのダイアルを見て、それから彼が立ち去る準備をしている証拠がないか、部屋を見回した。特に何も見当たらず、ダイアルをポケットにしまい、荷物をベッドの下に放り込むと、母を迎え入れるために扉を開けた。

フリッガは疲れた顔で入ってきた。ソーを一瞥してから部屋を見回している。

「母上」ソーは彼女に道を開けながら言った。「何かありましたか？」

「扉を閉めて、ソー」フリッガが言う。

ソーは突然嫌な予感がしたが、言われたとおりにした。フリッガは椅子に腰を下ろす。彼女は彼に慎重な眼差しを向けており、ソーは彼女に不安そうな顔を見せた。

「どうかなさいましたか、母上？」ソーが尋ねる。

「ソー。一度しか訊きません」フリッガが言った。「あなたには正直に答えてほしい。分かりましたか？」

ソーは腹の底で不快感を覚えた。「あー…」

「分かりましたか？」繰り返したフリッガの声音は変わらなかったが、それは言い訳や誤魔化しを許さないという強い意志が感じられた。

ソーは緊張して、固唾を呑んだ。「はい」

「彼を見つけたのね？」フリッガが言う。「だからそんなに嬉しそうにしているのでしょう？」

ソーは躊躇いを見せたが、一歩彼女に近づく。母の目を覗き込めば、そこにある強い光に、嘘をつけば即座に母の怒りを買うことは明白だった。

「はい」

フリッガは息を呑み、その表情は安堵から喜びに変わった。「ああ、良かった！あの子は無事なの？」

ソーは頷き、ベッドの端に座った。

胸を撫で下ろした母の目には涙が浮かべられている。

息子は無事、大丈夫なのだ。彼女の祈りはついに天に届き、願いがかなえられた。感極まって瞼を閉じ、椅子の背もたれに頭を預ける。

「私のロキは無事なのですね」彼女は囁くように言った。

ソーは彼女を見つめる。彼女の安堵は明白で、彼は思わずベッドから動き、母の足元に座っていた。

「ええ、ロキは無事です」ソーは言って、彼女の手を掴んだ。

その声音はその言葉の先にまだ何かがあることを思わせ、彼女は息子を見やった。

「…でも？」彼女は慎重に尋ねる。

「ですが、少し複雑な状況です」ソーは彼女をまっすぐ見つめた。「彼は戻って来れません。少なくとも、今すぐには」

「なぜ？」彼女は尋ねる。「何があったのですか。閉じ込められているの？」

「いいえ、ただ…」ソーは考え込んで、言葉を切った。

「ソー・オーディンソン、私に嘘をついたら苦痛を伴う呪いをかけますよ」フリッガはどこかで聞いたようなセリフをピシャリと告げた。「なぜロキは帰ってこれないのですか？」

「子がいるのです」ソーが答える。

「子？」彼女は目を見開く。「どういうこと？」

「ロキは…」ソーは正直に答えるわけにはいかなかった。まだその時ではない。「子を設けたのです。昨夜生まれました」

フリッガは彼を凝視した。「昨夜…」彼女は瞬き、信じようと努力する。

「母親は？」数秒後、フリッガが尋ねる。

「母親はいません」ある意味正直にソーは告げた。「彼女は、その、もう…」

「つまり、彼は一人で子を育てるというの？」フリッガが言った。「どこにいるのですか？」

「ミッドガルドです」ソーは答えた。「今は誰にも会いたくないでしょう」

「なぜ？」フリッガがすぐさま問い質す。「私は彼の母親よ。手伝えるわ」

ソーは悲しげに首を振る。「母上、ロキには時間が必要なのです。同情を向けられることを嫌うのはご存知でしょう」

「一人で対処させるというの？」フリッガは眉を吊り上げて訊いた。「新生児をたった一人で育てると？」

「はい」

彼女は前屈みになっていた身体を椅子に預け、考えた。

ロキは父となったというのだ。女のために国を出たというのか。否、それはおかしい。ソーは何かを隠している。

フリッガは彼を見据えた。

「その女性の名は？」

ソーは母を見やり、彼女はその瞳に一瞬だけ浮かんだ焦りを見逃さなかった。明らかに嘘をついている。彼がそう来るならば、彼女にも考えはある。

「あー…ソフィアです」

「どんな人だったの？」

「青い目に黒髪で、ロキによく似ていました」ソーは急いで言った。

フリッガは彼を軽く小突く。

「どうして嘘をつくのですか」フリッガが言った。「正直な答えがほしいだけだったのに、あなたはそれすらも否定するのですか？私がどれだけあの子のことを案じたことか。どれほどの夜を一睡もせずに、あの子がどんな酷い目に遭っているのかを想像しては無事を祈ったことか。あなたはようやくあの子を見つけ、無事を知ったというのに、私に隠し立てをするのですか？」

彼を睨みつけ、彼女は立ち上がった。

「ソー、あなたは意図的に私に真実を告げず、私の心を安らげようとはしないのですね」言い捨てて、部屋を去ろうとする。「そんな子に育てた覚えはありません」

「お待ちを！」ソーは彼女を追い、その腕を掴んだ。

母が抗うと、彼女を引き寄せ、押し返そうとする手を掴んだ。

「あなたは私に嘘をついて、あの子を隠そうとしている」彼女は悔しげに言って、彼の腕の中に身を寄せた。「何故そんなことをするの？」

彼は母の頭のてっぺんにキスを落とした。「申し訳ありません、母上。お話することができません」

「できない。それとも、しないだけなの？」彼女が問う。

ソーは息をつく。「母上はきっとお分かりにならない」

「あなたが思うよりも分かっています」彼女は彼から一歩退いた。「求められる以上のことを受け入れてきたというのに、これが私の報いなのですか？あなたに嘘をつかれることが？」

「母上…」

「あなたとロキの――関係のことは知っています」彼女は腕を組んで告げた。

ソーの目線が床に落ちる。

「彼が去った時、あなたが何故あそこまで落ち込んだのか、知っています」彼女は続ける。「なぜ、狂ったように彼を探し求めていたのかも。日ごとにあなたが病んでいくさまを見せつけられた私の抱えていた痛みのほどを、あなたが知ることはないでしょう。すでに子を一人失くしたというのに、また一人失くそうとしていたのです。そして今、あなたは歓喜に溢れていて、私は嬉しい。嬉しいのよ。でも、あなたには正直に話してほしい。それが何であろうと、受け入れるよう最大限に努めます。だから――」

ソーは視線を上げて、彼女を見つめる。これからしようとしていることを、彼は自分でも信じることができずにいた。

＊＊＊

フリッガの視線はまっすぐ前に向けられている。

ソーはベッドで彼女の隣に座り、一生抱えていくつもりだった秘密を明かしてからは唇を引き結んでいる。全てを――詳細にではないが――彼女に告白したソーは、母の判決を待っているところだった。二人はすでに三十分ほど沈黙の中で座っていた。フリッガはソーの明かした事実を反芻しており、ソーはただ不安そうに待っているだけだった。

やがて、フリッガが大きく息を吸ったので、彼はびくりと肩を強張らせた。

「つまり…」彼女は言いかけて、言葉を切ると、もう一度口を開いた。「つまり、あなたはロキを…孕ませた。そして昨夜、彼は男の子、あなたの息子を出産したというのね？」

ソーはその話が到底信じられないものだと承知のうえで頷いた。

彼女はまた沈黙する。

ソーは肩を竦める。「唯一考えられるのは、あいつの…血筋のおかげだと」

彼女は彼を向いた。「ヨトゥンの血筋？」

ソーは頷く。「聞いたことがあります。彼らは必要とあれば、その、男性であっても子を孕むことができると」

「あるいは、とんでもなく非常識ならばね」フリッガが述べる。

ソーは顔を赤くして床に視線を落とした。

フリッガは溜め息をつく。「どうするつもりなの？」

ソーは首の後ろに手をやった。「見当もつきません。ロキもそうです。だから戻ってくるのを躊躇っているのかと。何かを恐れているようです」

彼女は壁を見つめ、物思わしげに言った。「恐れるのも無理はないわ。また子供を取り上げられるのが耐えられないのよ」

以前、ロキが似たようなことを口走っていたのを思い出し、ソーは彼女を見やった。「また、とはどういうことですか？ロキには他にも子供が？」

フリッガは片手を上げて、指を四本立てた。それから黙って彼を向く。

「四…？」ソーは愕然と尋ねた。「四人も子供がいたと？そんなばかな」

「あなたが知らないからと言って、不可能にはならないのよ」フリッガは彼の驚愕した顔を少し面白そうに眺めている。「良く隠された秘密だったわ。あなたもこのことは他言無用よ」

「もちろんです。しかし」ソーはただただ唖然としていた。「いつの間に？彼らはどこに？何という者たちなのですか？」

フリッガは僅かな笑みを浮かべて彼を見つめ、背筋を正した。

「ロキが姿形を変えることができるのはよく知っているわよね？」彼女が言う。

「…はい」ソーはすでに会話が向かっている方向に嫌な予感がした。

「彼の他の子供たちは、様々な姿に変化して、いらぬ遊び心を見せた結果です」フリッガは立つと、バルコニーの方に歩いた。「最初はスレイプニル、あなたのお父様の馬ね。次にフェンリル、この国の宝物庫を守る狼。次にヨルムンガンド、ミッドガルドを守る蛇。四人目はヘル。素敵な女の子だけれど、ヘルヘイムで生涯を過ごす呪いをかけられた」彼女は彼に向き直る。「そして五人目は本来の姿で得た、あなたの子」

ソーは呆然と座ったままだった。

言葉は失っていたし、思考能力も停止した気がしたし、身体を動かす能力も失われたように思えた。

フリッガは小さく笑った。「あなたが最後にそんな顔をするところを見たのは、あなたが初めて男女の違いを知った時だったかしら」

ソーは瞬き、唯一の反応は頬に上った僅かな紅だけだった。

「何故ですか？」たっぷりと時間が経ってから彼は尋ねた。

「何故、何かしら？」フリッガが口角を下げる。

「何故、彼の子供たちは奪われたのですか？」ソーは尋ね、彼女を見上げた。

悲しげに溜め息をつくと、彼女は再び彼の隣に腰を下ろした。「あなたのお父様は――あの人の考え方は明白よ。王族は民衆を率い、彼らに尊重される立場なのだから、特定の型に嵌った生き方をしなければならないと考えています。あの人にとって、息子たちは喧嘩をしたり、酒を飲んだり、女たちと戯れたり、戦へ赴き、雄々しいものを好むものだと。細やかな気配りや感情的になるのは女々しいと考えているのです。たとえば読書や書きもの、詩歌を学び、魔法を体得することも重要視しなかった。だから、ロキがこれらに興味を示し、没頭するようになって、オーディンは彼が望む道、あなたが辿っていた道にあの子を導こうとしました。そしてそれは、彼の思惑とは違った形に終わったのです。戦場で戦い、勝利を得るのがあなただとすれば、ロキは静かに学問を追い求めるタイプだったのですから。彼に戦士としての人生は合わなかった。

「オーディンはそれが理解できず、あの子をあなたのように扱うことに躍起になりました。ロキは言われたとおりに振る舞おうと努力したのですよ。彼なりの方法で。戦があれば戦略を練り、敵を欺く必要があれば魔法に頼った。そしてある時、魔法に頼って――獣の子を孕んでしまった。オーディンは怒り狂ったわ。そしてロキがスレイプニルを産むと、あの人はその仔馬をロキの恥と呼び、何としても秘匿すると誓いました。

「その後、ロキは反抗的になりました。国を飛び出して、残る三人の子供たちを霜の巨人との間に設けました。オーディンに何かを見せつけてやりたかったのでしょうけど、そのたびにオーディンの罰はより、厳しくなっていきました。恥を隠すように子供たちを奪い、誰にも知られぬようにして、ロキがこのことを話すのを禁じたのです。何を言ったのかはわかりませんが、きっと恐ろしいことだったのでしょう。なにしろ、ロキが子供たちに会いに行くことはほとんどなかったのですから。宝物庫を守るフェンリルを除いてはね。どんな結果になるか、恐れていたのでしょう」

「母上は何故何も言わなかったのですか？」

彼女は溜め息をついた。「何と言えばよかったのですか？ロキだってこの事実をずっと秘密にしていたのです。私に知ってほしくなかったのでしょう。この事に関して、あの子は父にしか知られていないと思っています。オーディンが私に明かしたのは、全てが終わってからのこと。二人の間でどんな言葉が交わされたのか、私は知りません」

「そして、ロキはこの子も父上に奪われると思っているのですね」ソーが結論する。

「そのようね」

ソーは溜め息をついた。「では、彼が戻ることは望めそうにないというのですね」

フリッガが立ち上がる。「そう簡単に諦めることはありません」

ソーは彼女を見やった。

「ロキは多くの意味でとても強い子だわ」彼女は言った。「だけど、何よりも恐れるものが一つだけある。あの子をいつも謀略や偽りに走らせるものは信頼の概念だったわ。あの子は信じることを恐れ、何よりもそれを避けている。あの子が私たちをとても愛しているのは分かっているのに、あの子は私たちを信じてくれない。元々疑り深い子だったけれど、ここしばらくの出来事から、それがより顕著になっています。あの子の信頼を勝ち取りなさい。あなたを信じても良いのだと、あの子を助けるためならば、あなたは何でもするのだと、どうにかしてそれを明白にするのです。そうすれば、あの子はきっと戻ってきます」

ソーは考えた。どうすれば彼がロキを愛しているだけでなく、彼が国に戻ることを望んでおり、どんなことをしてでも傍に居てほしい存在なのだと知らしめてやれるだろうか。

フリッガは彼の頭にキスを落とし、部屋を立ち去った。

答えが浮かんだのは、それからしばらく経ってからだったが、やがてソーは自分が何をしなければならないのかを悟っていた。

＊＊＊

ロキは片腕で子を包み込むようにして身体を倒し、彼らしからぬ猫撫で声で語り掛けていた。もう何時間も前に息子の湯浴みを済ませ、ミルクも与え、彼らはベッドの上に横たわっていた。ロキは赤子の手を持ち、息子はその親指をギュッと握りしめている。

部屋は暗く、唯一の光源は僅かに開いたベッドルームのドアの隙間から零れ込んでいた。

赤子の不思議な色合いをした焦点の合わぬ瞳がロキの方を見上げ、小さな口をもごもごとさせながら手足を動かしている。

羽毛のような柔らかさでロキの顎にパンチが入り、彼は笑った。

「どうやらお前は父親のようにアスガルドの英雄になる運命にありそうだな、私のかわいい子」ロキは顔を寄せて赤子の頭にキスをした。

「つまり、アスガルドに連れて行くと言う事か？」と、声がした。

ロキは頭を上げてドアの方を見やり、そこに立つソーの姿を見とめた。鎧は纏っておらず、ミョルニルさえ携えていない。ミッドガルドでも見られるような普段着を纏い、まるでどこか遠い神界ではなく、この地に生きる者に見えた。

「遅い」ロキは冷ややかに言い放つと、彼の宝物に向き直る。

「それは…」ソーが部屋に入ってきた。「急用ができてな」

ロキは答えなかった。ソーがベッドの反対側に歩み寄り、息子の前に身を屈める様子を眺めている。

「こんばんは、王子よ」ソーは赤子に笑いかけ、抱き上げるためにゆっくりと腕を伸ばした。

「首をしっかり持て」ロキが鋭く言う。

ソーは彼に笑いかけ、赤子を肩に寄り掛からせるようにして、慣れた手つきで抱き上げた。「大丈夫だ、ロキ」

ロキは不明瞭な声を出し、ソーが赤子をあやす様子を黙って見つめた。

「名前は決めたのか？」ソーはやがて尋ねると、巨大な手で赤子を持ち上げ、顔の前に持ってきた。

「誤って落としたりする前に座ってくれないか」ロキが言う。

ソーは子供を腕に寝かせて、ロキの隣に腰かけた。その鮮やかな翠の瞳を覗き込む。

「すまなかった」ソーが言った。

「何が？」ロキは背を正した。

「戻るのが遅くなって」ソーは赤子に向き直ると、鼻を擦り合わせた。赤子が口を開けて笑ったように見えた。

ロキは何も言わず、ただ二人を眺めている。

ソーはしばらく息子と遊んだ。彼をベッドに横たえ、その腕を軽く掴んで優しく動かしたり、あやすような声で様々な愛称で呼んだりした。ロキは時折呆れたように目をぐるりとさせている。赤ん坊に蹴られると、ソーは深手を負ったような演技をして赤子の慈悲を乞うた。その様子に、ロキもついに笑みを漏らしてしまう。

そして、子供が大きく欠伸を漏らした。

「よし」ロキは言って、立ち上がる。「そろそろ寝かせる時間だ」

「俺が」ソーが直ちに立候補した。「俺にやらせてくれ」

反論しようと口を開いたロキだったが、結局押し黙った。

ソーは赤子を慎重に抱き上げると、ベッドの横に置かれたベビーベッドに敷かれたシーツや枕の上に優しく寝かせてやった。シーツを掛けてやり、手足をばたつかせていた息子が徐々に動きを止め、眠りに落ちていく様子を見守る。

ソーは微笑み、ベビーベッドに覆い被さるように身を乗り出し、子守唄を口ずさみ始めた。深い音色に赤子は周囲を見回し、柔らかな声を上げている。やがて瞼が落ち、彼は眠りに落ちた。

もうしばらくの間、子守唄を続けたソーは体を起こすとロキを振り返った。

部屋は空っぽになっていた。

ドアを見やれば、それは開いており、隣の部屋から零れる灯りは恋人がいつの間にか移動していたことを示している。

ソーは溜め息をついた。

口に出しては言わなかったものの、ロキは彼の帰還が遅れたことを不快に思っているようだった。

彼はロキをキッチンで見つけた。ちょうど冷蔵庫を開けてチョコプリンを取り出すところだった。ロキは次に引き出しからスプーンを取り出している。

「すまないと言ったはずだ」ソーは笑みを浮かべて言った。「それでは足りないか？」

ロキはプリンを一掬い口に入れ、大きな翠の瞳でソーに無垢な視線を送っている。

「別に何も言ってないが」ロキは言って、リビングの方に足を運んだ。

「言われなくてもわかる」ソーは彼の後を追った。「目に浮かんだ苛立ちが見えた」

ロキはどさりとソファに腰を下ろすと、その前に置かれたコーヒーテーブルの上に両脚を乗せた。ほっとしたような息を漏らしている。

「赤ん坊の面倒を見るのがどんなものか、あんたにはわかるまい」ロキはぼやき、ソファの背もたれに頭を乗せて目を閉じた。

ソーがその隣に座る。「お前には分かると？」

「あんたが思ってる以上にね」ロキは答え、プリンをもう一口食べた。

ソーは笑みを浮かべ、彼の両足を掴むと自分の膝の上に乗せた。眉を引き上げたロキに笑いかけ、恋人の疲弊した脚を揉み始める。

ロキは息をつくと姿勢を変え、長いソファの上に横になると肘掛けに頭を乗せた。

「こういう謝罪なら受け入れてやろう」

ソーは笑みを深め、マッサージを続けた。しばらくの間、二人はその状態のまま黙り込み、外から聞こえる深夜の音や、互いの存在を静かに堪能していた。

「あなたこそ、子供につける名前は考えたのか？」やがて、ロキが尋ねた。

ソーはしばらく考え込み、ロキの足の方に手を動かした。「いくつか候補はあったんだが、男の子だと分かる前だったからな」

「教えて」ロキは片脚をソーの膝から下ろして立てると、もう片方の足を揉ませた。

「そうだな。男の子ならば、トムがいいかと考えていた。なぜか気に入ったんだ」

「トム？」ロキが訊き返す。「どんな名だ、それは？」

「トーマス」ソーが答える。「響きが好きだった。トーマス・ソーソン」

ロキは彼を蹴った。「ロキソンだろ」

「ソーソンのほうがいい響きだ」ロキがまた蹴ってくると、ソーは笑った。

「そうやって脚を動かされると、俺は謝罪を続けられないんだが？」ソーが言う。

ロキは最後にもう一度だけ蹴りを入れてから、再び体を横たえた。

「それで、女の子だった場合は何て名づけたかったんだ？」ロキはプリンのカップを覗き込み、最後の一口を掬い出した。

「どうでもいいじゃないか」ソーが軽い口調で言った。

ロキは彼をチラリと見やる。口調が軽すぎる気がした。

「ソー」ロキが言う。「女の子だった場合は、何と名付けるつもりだったのか教えろ」

ソーは彼を見やり、一拍置いた。「ジェーンだ」

彼の反応はいっそ思い込みかと思うほど微々たるものだったが、ソーには彼の顔に嫉妬の感情が一瞬だけ浮かぶのが見えた。ソーは思わず浮かびそうになった笑みを上手に隠した。

「興味深いな」ロキはカップにくっついたプリンをスプーンで削るようにしている。

ソーは僅かな笑みを浮かべる。ロキをからかってやるべきかどうか迷った。久しぶりに弄ってやりたかったが、同時に怒らせてしまうのは困る。

もう一度彼を見やり、ソーは意を決した。

「なぜだ？その名は嫌いか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「別に」ロキはほとんど綺麗になったカップを覗き込んだまま答える。「私たちの娘に死んだ女の名をつける意味が分からないと思っただけだ」

「ロキ…！」ソーが叱責の声を上げた。

「なんだ？」彼はきょとんとした表情で瞬きをする。「私は何か本当ではないことを言ったか？」

「今のは傷ついたぞ」ソーは言って、マッサージを中断した。

ロキは舌打ちをする。「ソー、もういいだろう。わざとらしい演技はやめろ」

ソーは目を逸らしたまま、黙っている。

「ソー」ロキは相手を軽く蹴ったが、反応はなかった。

しばらくの間、彼は相手を唖然と見つめていた。

「ソー」やがてロキは言う。「せっかく私に会いに来たというのに、何も話さないなんてありえないだろ」

ソーは黙ったままだ。

「信じられない…」ロキは上体を起こし、苛立ちも露わに両脚を折りたたんでその上に座った。「ソー」

ソーは彼を無視した。

「ありえない。あなたは王だろう」ロキが言う。「子供みたいに拗ねるんじゃない」

またも無視される。

ロキは一瞬だけ彼を眺めまわす。

「仕方ない」やがてそう言うと、彼は立ち上がった。「そういう事なら、私一人で湯浴みを楽しむことにしよう」

ロキは踵を返す。「今日は一日中あなたに身体を洗ってもらおうと思ってシャワーも浴びずに待っていたのに。せっかく出産の傷も魔法で癒して――」その言葉はソーに腕を掴まれると途切れ、ロキはほくそ笑んだ。ソーは彼を肩に担ぎあげると、バスルームに直行した。

＊＊＊

ロキをからかうのがとても良い結果をもたらすこともあるのだと、ソーは知った。

広いシャワーの床に座ったソーの周りには湯気が立ち込め、ガラスの壁を白く曇らせている。その膝の上にロキが座り、背後にある彼の肩に頭を乗せてソーを中に迎え入れていた。片手はソーに掴まれて固定されていたが、ロキは空いた手を背後に伸ばしソーの髪を鷲掴みにし、ソーの上で腰を揺らしている。

シャワーの水が彼らの上に降り注いでおり、ロキは余計に息がし辛くなっている。快感が波のように襲いかかり、ソーの名を叫ぶ。

ソーはロキの膝の下に手を滑り込ませると、彼を持ち上げて、締めつけてくるその場所にさらに深く入り込んだ。

ロキは背を反らして嬌声を上げる。その爪がソーの頭皮に食い込み、早く終わらせるようせがんだ。

「ああっ…」

囁くほどの喘ぎ声はソーにとって耐えがたかった。

獰猛な唸り声と共にロキを支える手を放し、彼が体勢を崩して四つん這いになったとたんに、ミョルニルのように力強く彼の腰を突き上げた。

ついにお互いに果てると、シャワーの水が滝のように下りてくる床の上に頽れるように寝そべり、激しい息をついた。

やがて、ロキは背中の上に横たわるソーを肩越しに見やった。

「なあ」ソーが口を開く。「子供を生んだばかりの割には、ずいぶんと元気だったじゃないか」

ソーはくすりと笑い、彼の肩にキスを落とした。動きたくなかったので、彼はその場に留まった。

「ソー」ロキが身体を起こそうと身動ぎした。「どけ。もう今夜の湯浴みは充分だろう」

ソーは呻いたが、渋々と体をどかしたので、ロキは立ち上がった。

「待て」唐突に呼び止める。

ロキはまだ床に座っているソーを見下ろした。「何だ？」

「肩にまだ汚れが残っているぞ」ソーも立ち上がる。

「そうとは思えない」ロキはシャワーから出ようとした。

「いや、本当だ」ソーが言った。「今度はただの湯浴みだ。他には何もしない」

ロキは疑わしそうに細めた目で彼を見やる。「他はなしだ」

ソーは笑みを浮かべ、石鹸を手に取った。

＊＊＊

「ソー、あれのどこが『他には何もしない』だ」

ソーは笑い、ロキを胸元に引き寄せると、二度目の『他には何も』を実行した後の余韻に浸っていた。

汚れを洗い流した彼らはロキの石鹸の薄荷と麝香の香りを漂わせ、ベッドに入っていた。ソーの裸体を覆うのは毛布一枚だけだったが、ロキは白いパジャマパンツに薄手の緑のシャツを着ている。

首周りに金糸の飾り房が取り付けられており、ソーはこれを弄りながら喋っている。

「しょうがないだろう」ソーが答える。「お前とは一年以上も離れ離れになっていたんだ。俺の欲求が募ったとしても仕方ない」

それまで背を向けていたロキは彼に向き直ると、じっと見つめる。ソーは片肘をついて頭を手に乗せる。何も言わず、ロキは垂れ下がってきたソーの髪をゆっくりと耳にかけてやった。

「一番恋しかったのは、あなたの髪だったように思う」ロキは言って、指先で優しく彼の髪を梳いた。

ソーは空いた手をロキの頭にやると、短い髪に触れた。「なぜ切ったんだ？」

ロキは自分の手の動きを見つめたまま、ただ肩を竦める。その指先がソーの髪からその頬骨を辿り、髭に触れた。

ソーは短い黒髪を指に巻きつける。「ロキ、お前の最も魅力的なものの一つだったというのに」

「邪魔だったんだ」ロキが平たく言った。「あれからもっと伸びていたし、纏めるのにも一苦労だった」

「それだけか？」ソーは彼の髪を優しく引っ張って尋ねた。

「かもね」ロキは答え、ようやく彼の瞳を覗き込んだ。「でも、あなたはこれ以上の答えを求めない」

ソーはにこりと笑い、頭を寄せて彼にキスをした。その鼻先に、瞼に、そして最後にその唇に。

ロキは彼の首の後ろに手を置いて彼を引き寄せると、触れ合った唇を笑みの形にした。

「俺と共に家に帰って来てくれ」ソーは目を閉じて言った。

ロキは少し身を引いて彼を見上げた。「できないと分かっているはずだ」

ソーは彼の下に手を滑り込ませると、その背をさらに引き寄せた。「いや、できる。俺がお前と共にいる。何人たりとも、お前を傷つけることは許さない」

「私は自分の心配をしているのではないよ」

ソーはもう片方の腕を彼の肩に回し、さらに抱き寄せると、唇を触れ合わせたまま言った。「誰もあの子を奪いはしない」

「いや、奪われる」ロキが静かに言った。

「そうはさせない」

ロキは彼の首筋にキスを落とし、その太い喉元に唇を這わせた。「何をするつもりだ？」

「何でも」ソーは彼の額にキスをすると、ロキの顎を摘まんで上を向かせ、唇を奪った。「考えうる全てのことを。王として、お前の傍に居る。どんなことがあろうとも、今もこれから先もずっとだ、ロキ。だから帰って来てくれ」

ロキは悲しげに首を振った。「できない。私は以前も辱められた。今子供を連れて帰ってしまえば…」

「何も起こらない」ソーが言葉を遮った。「王は俺だ。オーディンではなく」

「あなたの父は以前にも私の子を奪い去った」ロキが言った。「その詳細はあなたが訊けば話すだろう。だけど、私の懸念はオーディンだけではない」

「お前の子供たちのことはもう知っている」ソーは彼の喉元に鼻を擦りつける。「他に誰がお前を脅かすのだ？」

ロキはしばらく黙っていた。「今は私を受け入れている民衆も、あなたが妻を迎える前に私が先に子を設けていると知ったらどうなると思う？」

ソーは彼の葛藤を理解した。「玉座を簒奪する計の一環だと思うだろうな」

ロキの唇が皮肉気に歪んだ。「あなたは私が思っていたほど愚鈍ではないようだ」

ソーは彼を口づけた。

「ならば、その懸念を払拭させればいいわけだ」

ロキは瞼を閉じて、彼に口づけを返した。「どうやって？」

口づけを深め、それに没頭していたロキは、ソーが少し身動ぎしても気にしなかった。目を閉じたまま、ソーの口内に溜め息をついた。

ソーの指が彼の左手を優しく取るのを感じ…

…そのまま金属的な何かを彼の薬指に滑らせてきた。

「結婚してくれ」

ロキは唐突にキスを中断し、左手を見た。太い銀の環が彼の薬指にはめられている。

手を見つめるロキの口が開き、彼はソーに視線を移した。

言葉を失い、彼を凝視している。

ソーは愛情溢れる眼差しを彼に据え、笑みを浮かべていた。

「これは何かの冗談か？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーの笑みが消えた。「なんだと？」

ロキは彼を押し返すと、立ち上がった。「これは冗談かと訊いたんだ」

ソーはシーツを腰に巻き付けて立ち上がる。「違う、ロキ。なぜ怒る？」

「なぜだと？」ロキは弾かれたように身を翻した。「ソー、あんたがこんなに愚かだとは思えない！」

「愚かじゃない」ソーは立ち去ろうとする彼の腕を掴んだ。「ロキ、聞いてくれ」

ロキが腕を振り払おうとすると、ソーは彼を引き寄せて口づけをした。ロキの頭を固定するように押さえ、キスをする間、せめて抗うのを止めるまで身動きできないようにした。

やがて、彼を抱き込んだまま上体だけを引くと、ロキの怒りに満ちた目を覗き込む。

「これは可能なんだ」

ロキは何も言わず、ただ睨みつけてきた。その瞳には怒りに誘われた涙の膜が張っている。

「母上に相談した時に言われたんだ――」

「母上だと？」ロキは信じがたい思いで訊き返した。「母上に話したのか？」

「すべてを」ソーは彼をさらにきつく抱きしめた。「母上は知る必要があったんだ。大丈夫だから、暴れるな」

ロキはしばらく彼の腕から抜け出そうともがいたが、やがて諦めた。ソーは少しも腕を緩めなかったし、力では彼に到底敵わない。

「アスガルドの法律によれば、このような結婚は許可されていない」ソーが続ける。「恐ろしい結果が待ち受けている」

「続けてくれ、ソー。こういう話ならずっと聞いていたい」ロキが毒々しく言った。

ソーはその嘲りを無視した。「だが、アスガルド法に則った利点がひとつある。お前をアスガルドに連れ戻し、俺たちの息子を王国の一員として迎え入れるその方法を俺は最大限に活かすつもりだ」

ロキは彼を憤怒の眼差しで見据えている。

「お前はアスガルドで生まれていない」ソーはゆっくりと、子供に言い聞かせるように告げた。「アスガルド法は外国人には適用されない」

「正気か」

「お前のためならばどんなことでもする」ソーが言った。「ほんの僅かな法の抜け穴を利用することだってな。お前を連れ戻し、俺の隣にいてもらいたい。俺はいつまでもお前を守り、愛し、大事にする。お前が許してくれるならば」

ソーはロキの腕を放し、その前で片膝をついた。彼を見上げる。

「俺は生涯をかけてお前を幸せにし、お前が望むものを何でも与えてやりたい。俺を信頼できるのだと、お前に証明したい。ロキ、お前と俺たちの子を害するものは何もないのだと、俺がお前たちを守るのだと信じてほしい。俺はここに誓う。何人たりとも俺の愛する者たちには触れさせないと。俺に必要なのはただひとつ。お前の答え、お前の許可ひとつで俺はお前のためにどこまでする気があるのか見せてやれるんだ」

ロキは彼を見下ろし、唐突に感極まった。怒り、恐れ、愛、願望、すべての感情が混じり合い、彼の中で滲んでいく。ソーのことを信じたくて仕方ないのに、どうしてもできなかった。彼と息子を害そうと近づく者が必ず現れることを知っている。そのリスクを負うことは、どうしてもできないのだ。

だがソーを、その瞳を見ていると、胸が引き裂かれるような思いになった。

「ロキ、お前の答えは？」

＊＊＊

オーディンは二人の息子を見据えていた。

彼が怒りを覚えていることだけは確かだ。むしろ、激怒している。彼らが父から隠していた事実を消化することができずにいる。

その怒りの視線は背をまっすぐと伸ばし、ミョルニルを携えて決意に溢れた顔をしているソーから、同様にピンと背を伸ばし、腕に赤子を抱いてオーディンに挑戦するような眼差しを向けてくるロキのほうへ移った。

「決意は固いようだな」オーディンが言った。

彼ら三人――赤子も含めれば四人――はオーディンの私室におり、オーディンは息子たちの話を聞いたばかりだった。

「はい」二人が同時に答えた。

「わしがお前たちの前に立ちはだかればどうなる？」オーディンが低い声で言った。

「そうなれば、あなたが俺たちの姿を見るのはその時が最後になります」ソーが言う。

オーディンは二人を憤怒も露わに眺めた後、ロキに視線を据えた。

「それでお前はどうなのだ？」彼は尋ねる。「ソーが熱烈にお前に生涯を誓ったように、お前も誓うのか？」

「はい」ロキは答える。

「ソーの隣に立つ覚悟を決めたのか？」オーディンの声は掠れていた。「彼を尊重すると？わしがお前たちの望みを聞き入れなければ、あるいは罰を与えると決めれば、この地を去り二度と足を踏み入れないことを誓うのか？」

「はい」ロキは目を爛々と光らせて言った。

オーディンは唸るように言う。「何故だ？」

ロキは反抗的な眼差しを彼に据えた。「彼を愛しているからです」

その言葉はあまりに重くソーの上に降りかかってきたので、彼はあやうくその場に膝をつくところだった。ずっと分かっていたことではあったが、ロキは一度も言わなかった。情熱的な愛を交わしあい、我を忘れている時に囁きかけることさえしなかったというのに今は…

今は、その反応をもっとも恐れる相手に対し、言葉に出して認めたのだ。

ソーは意識して床をしっかりと踏みしめなければならなかった。

オーディンの唇が歪んだ。

「このまま事態を進ませれば、わしはアスガルドの法を蔑ろにしてしまう」オーディンは言った。「だが、お前たちを否定すれば、アスガルドは王を失う」

彼は溜め息をつき、挑戦的なロキの瞳と、焦燥感の浮かぶソーの瞳を見つめた。

「これは楽な選択ではない」彼は続け、息子たちの反応を見守った。「だが、お前たちがアスガルドを去ることがあってはならない」

ソーは安堵の息を少しだけ漏らし、ロキはそれを抑えた。

「ソーよ、好きにすればいい」オーディンが怒りに任せて告げた。「そやつと結婚でもなんでもすればいい。だが、国に釈明するのは自分ですることだ」

「は、はい」ソーは言って、一歩踏み出した「もちろんです、父上、俺は――」

「許可したからと言って」オーディンは彼の言葉を遮り、彼の足を止めた。「お前の選択を快く思っているのではない。アスガルドが崩壊してしまわぬよう、そのためだけにお前を許すのだ。お前たちはどちらも頑固だからな、わしには他に選択肢がない。これはそういうことだ」

ソーは床に視線を落とした。「父上――」

オーディンは彼らに背を向けた。「部屋を出て行ってくれ。わしは疲れた。また別の日に話そう」

「ですが…」言い募ろうとしたソーだったが、またも言葉を遮られた。今度はロキに手を引かれて。

ロキを振り返ると、彼は首を振っていた。

『今は止せ』と口の動きだけで言って、扉の方に向けて顎を動かしている。

ソーは頷き、オーディンに一礼した。

「では御機嫌よう、父上」

オーディンはただ唸るだけで、ベッドへ足を向けた。

外に出ると、彼らの暗い表情に心配そうに顔を歪めたフリッガが走り寄った。

「どう…？」彼女は止まり、ソーの腕に手を置いた。「どうなったの？」

ソーは彼女を見やり、少しずつ笑みを浮かべた。

「ああっ！」フリッガは声を上げ、彼の首に腕を回した。「ああ、良かった！」

ソーは笑い声を立てて彼女を抱き返すと、頭のてっぺんにキスをした。フリッガは彼を見上げ、微笑む。

「私の子たち！」彼女は笑い、ロキの頬とその額にキスをした。「帰って来てくれた！ノルンの女神よ、感謝します！」

ロキは空いた手で彼女を抱きかかえ、その顔を彼女の豊かな髪の中に埋めた。返す言葉がなかった。

彼女はソーが咳払いをするまで、ロキを長いこと抱きしめていた。

二人は同時に抱擁を緩め、彼に微笑みかけた。

「なんだ？」ロキは片腕で子供を抱えたまま尋ねた。

「なんでもない」ソーは言った。彼は愛情と安堵、喜びと言い様のない幸福感で満たされ、喉が痞えるような気分だった。

フリッガは微笑み、二人を交互に見やった。「私がどれだけ安心したか、きっとあなたたちには想像もつかないでしょう」

「それが」ロキは顔を顰めた。「想像はつきます」

その時、赤ん坊が声を上げ、彼らの注意を引いた。

フリッガは目を丸くして彼を見やる。「この子が…？」

「ええ」ロキは微笑み、少し前屈みになった。

フリッガは孫を抱き上げ、その小さな奇跡に柔らかな眼差しを向けた。「かわいいわ」

ソーは誇らしげにその様子を眺めながらロキに腕を回した。フリッガは子供をあやすように上体を揺らす。

「名前は何ていうの？」フリッガが尋ねる。

ロキはソーを見やり、それから目をぐるりと回した。「トーマス」

ソーはにっこりと笑ってロキの頭のてっぺんにキスを落とした。

「トーマス」フリッガが繰り返す。「素敵だわ」

「ええ、素敵な子です」ソーが言う。「それと、少し腹を空かせているようです」

フリッガは息を呑むと、嬉しげに彼を見上げた。「あら、では私に任せてちょうだい」

ソーはロキの肩に回した腕に力を込めた。「ぜひそうしてくれると助かります」

フリッガは踵を返すと、たった今トーマスと名付けられた赤子を連れて歩き出した。「さあ、行きましょう」

回廊の向こうにいる衛兵たちに声をかけ、恋人二人をそっとしておいた。

二人きりになると、ロキは息を呑んで手で口を覆うと、身体を屈めた。

「ロキ！」ソーが驚いて彼に身体を寄せる。

ロキが片手を上げて大丈夫だと示すと、動きを止める。

自分を落ち着けようと息を繰り返すロキは、たった今起きたことを少しも信じられずにいた。

「これは現実なのか？」彼は壁に寄り掛かり、ソーを見上げる。「現実に起きたことなのか？それとも、私は夢を見ている？」

ソーは微笑んだ。「これは夢などではない。確かにそう感じるが。俺たちは本当に帰ってきたんだ、ロキ」

ロキは彼を見上げると、微笑みを返し、歯を見せて、声を上げて笑った。駆け出し、ソーの腕の中に飛び込む。

ソーはロキを抱きとめ、彼を持ち上げてその場でくるくると回った。喜びのあまり、笑いが止まらない。

彼もこれが現実に起こったのだと、信じ切れなかった。二人はこの先も共にいることができる。何人たりとも、彼からこの幸福を奪うことはできないのだ。

ロキを下ろし、彼の瞳を覗き込む。

「ロキ、ここからだ」額を合わせ、声を潜めて厳かに告げた。「俺たちはここから始まるんだ、愛しい人よ。今日という日を一生忘れず、この瞬間を大切にしたい。どうかロキ、それを叶えてくれ」

ロキは微笑み、身を乗り出すと、彼に正面から口づけをした。

「愛してる」


End file.
